An Endless Journey Of Love Sesshomaru x Reader
by Viv Akiza
Summary: *My first Anime Fanfic* **Contains Intimate Moments In Future Chapters** NAME INSERT STORY. You're a girl who grew up in a wealthy family, with a love for music and traveling. You set out to see the world, when you happen to meet Sesshomaru out in the grassy hill one fateful night, Your journey becomes even more beautiful as your love for him blossoms as well.
1. A Step Forward

_**Author's Note:Hello Everyone, I'm new here, my name is Vivian. This is my first story so I don't know what toexpect, but hopefully it's not too bad ^^" there are intimate moments in future chapters but I'm putting it as Rated T for now. If you liked it or want me to pay attention to some areasplease feel free to comment and let me know. Thank you and hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~Vivian**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** ** _A Step Forward_**

 **I was born the oldest of 2 to a middle class family in the Sengoku era in Japan, I have a younger sister who's 6 years younger than me. Not wealthy but not poor either, I guess we're consider lord and ladies at least. I always loved traveling. When I was younger, my parents made me learn music, the koto. It's a simple smooth wooden platform with about 13 strings connected from one side to another, it produces a harp like sound. I find it very beautiful and I was happy that my parents made me learn such beautiful subject, I eventually bought a small koto so that I can carry it with me wherever I go. As I got older, my hair grew longer as well until it was down to my lower back. Instead of putting it up like everyone else, I braid it and let it fall to one side. I'm in my early 20's, I'm a courteous person, growing up in a stable family, it's kind of the "have to" for women to act more lady like at a time like this. Although courteous, I'm quite social and I suppose talkative, thank goodness for that, because if I was to speak only when I'm suppose to I would die of frustration. My parents don't mind though, I suppose my younger sister's more timid personality balances everything out. I've heard of demons that went on rampage for quite some time a few years back, I've heard of a half-demon named Inuyasha that vanquished another powerful half-demon, Naraku. After that battle the well known Sacred Jewel disappeared forever, and the land became more peaceful than before, 9years has passed since then. Of course, there are still incidents of demon attacks but they never last long or to be heard of again twice. Ever since I've come to believe that there are kind demons out there, and maybe of hoping to meet one and befriend them if possible. On my 25th birthday we held a small banquet with everyone in the household. When night arrived, I'm sitting in my room alone playing my koto. Someone knocked on my door.**

 **"Come in." I said.**

 **Pausing the tune that flowed from the movements of my fingers.**

 **"_, happy birthday." My mother says coming in with a bundle.**

 **"Hello Mother, thank you so much. I said turning around to face her as she kneels down in front of me.**

 **"Here is your birthday present, I hope you like it." She said handing me the silk bundle.**

 **"What is it?" I asked opening the bundle.**

 **"Since you're not a young girl anymore, your father and I have decided that a change in outfit will display you blooming into a young woman." My mother says.**

 **I open up the bundle and a pale blue silk kimono with flowers sewn onto the sleeves looks up at me with a white obi decorated with pale pink flowers laced in different areas. I gently run my fingers through the fabric, the softness of the fabric guides my finger smoothly.**

 **"It's beautiful mother, thank you." I said.**

 **"You're welcome _, have you thought of marrying off to someone?" My mother suddenly asked.**

 **My fingers stopped on white swirls laced pattern that looked like swaying hair on the kimono, I looked up at my mother and shook my head with a smile.**

 **"No, marriage never crossed my mind. I was thinking of leaving and going to travel." I said looking at the flickering candle.**

 **My mother looks at me surprised.**

 **"Travel, you don't want to start family? You're at the age." She says.**

 **"I think there's still time, I'm only 25 mother. Right now, I want to do what I love, I want to travel. I want to see the world, meet different people. I'll bring my koto with me and maybe play in villages, entertain people and show off my love for music. I can earn money and gain experiences, It's not so bad is it?" I said to my mother.**

 **My mom stayed quiet and looked indecisive.**

 **"I'm not a young girl anymore Mother, I want to step forward into the path that I've chosen, I don't want to stay here and wait for a lord to come carry me away on horseback, who knows if I'll ever find that someone here. Besides, you and father have Yorokobi to take care of, I'm sure she'll be a handful for you both." I said with a laugh.**

 **"I suppose you're right_. She's growing up into a woman as well. I'll go talk to your father about this, I'll try to convince him. You sure this is what you want to do with your life?" She asked again.**

 **"Yes, I want to go see the world. And thank you Mother for giving me this chance." I said hugging her.**

 **"When are you leaving? And when will you come back?" She asks after letting go.**

 **"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when, but I promise I'll come back and visit once in a while." I said looking over to a small bundle on the corner of my room.**

 **"Alright, rest early then. We'll see you tomorrow morning." My mother said hugging me again.**

 **She got up and left. I look down at my new kimono and gently unfold it and held it up.**

 **"It's beautiful, what a wonderful present, and it'll accompany me on my new journey." I said looking at the silk and beads reflecting the faint candle light.**

 **I laid down onto my futon and closed my eyes, the serene night lured me into a deep slumber till the sun rises up again. I woke up with a great start as I stretched, I put on the new kimono that just barely touched the ground and tied it up with the obi finishing off with a nice bow in the back. I put on my silk socks and sandals, I took a pale blue ribbon, braided my hair to the side and tied it up. I don't have a lot of things to take with me, the most important thing is my koto. I wrapped it up with a large patterned cloth and hung it over my shoulder. My mother came into my room earlier after I washed up and told me that father said that I should be able to do what I think is right, that they'll be supporting me no matter what. I folded my blanket neatly and placed them in the corner, I look around my room one more time and let out a sigh.**

 **"Guess I won't be back here for a while, hope it won't change the next time I come back." I said to myself.**

 **I gave a small smile and walked to the front of our house. My parents were outside with Yorokobi, a few of our attendants were standing beside them waiting for me. A horse was prepared for me as well. I walked up to all of them and took in a deep breath.**

 **"Well, I'm off, thank you father and mother for allowing me to go on my own journey." I said to them.**

 **"As long as you're happy and sure as in what you want, we will always support you." My father says.**

 **"Indeed, stay safe out there_, a single woman going on a journey alone is dangerous, so look out for yourself alright." My mother says taking my hand.**

 **"Don't worry mother, I'm not a little girl anymore, I won't let anyone take advantage of me or hurt me without a fight." I said with a confident smile.**

 **My mother gave me a relaxed smile. I went up to my little sister who's slowly reaching my height.**

 **"Yorokobi, I'm leaving mother and father in your care, don't give them too much trouble alright? I'm happy to see you grown into a beautiful young girl. You take care of yourself alright?" I said to her.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, you stay safe out there, go and see the world so when you come back you can tell me everything. Also, you have to come back and attend my wedding in the future no matter what." Yorokobi says.**

 **"I will." I promised.**

 **We hugged each other, I then looked at all of the attendants.**

 **"Thank you for all of your hard work. And I hope you will continue to serve in our household. I bid you goodbye for now, take care." I say to all of them.**

 **All of our attendants bowed and waves goodbye to me. I mounted my horse with my koto on my back, I gave one last look to the place that I grew up in and the people that I grew up with. I turned towards the dirt road with luscious green grass lining the sides all the way into the distance, I gave the reins a crack and my horse paced forward. I held on tight as the wind glides pass me, carrying the stray strands of my hair into the air. The clear blue sky stretching as far as my eyes can see, the moutains lay out ahead of me as I ride towards it, finally setting on my long awaited journey towards my future that I so wished for.**


	2. Upon The Grassy Hill Where Our Eyes Met

**It's been 3 days already since I set off on my own journey to see the outside world, and so far it has been pretty smooth. The first night, I came upon a nice village with lots of people. I managed to find a chance to perform in front of a crowd of lords and ladies and earned some money. I stayed in an inn and from that moment I managed to attract groups of people who wanted to listen to my koto playing, and they would pay me for the entertainment. I got to experience how other people lived outside of my town, how they survive, earn money, and gain new experiences. I stayed for 2 days at the village, and in such a short time, I befriended many people in the village. Of course, I would refuse payment when it's unnecessary. The kids wanted me to play for them and play with them. The elders wanted to listen to my soothing music to help them rest. The adults would listen to me play, and just feel the joy and beauty of such instrument. I finally decided that I should travel again, because if I don't I don't think I'll find the will to leave. I got on my horse the next morning, many villagers came out to see me off.**

 **"Please, you don't need to come out and see me off." I said to them with a kind smile.**

 **"Oh but we must, you have gave us so much joy in these few days. It was such a pleasure to have such a young and talented lady to come in our village and brighten our lives with your music." A young man said.**

 **"It's really nothing, I was happy that I got to do what I love and share them with you all. Thank you for the hospitality and kindness." I replied.**

 **"Here dear, take these with you on your long journey, it's not much but we hope it'll keep youwarm and not hungry on the way." An elder said, handing me a blanket and a bundle of fruits and bread.**

 **"Thank you so much, thank you all. I'll accept these with gratitude. Now please, head on in, I don't want to hold you all from going on with your day." I said.**

 **"Don't worry about us, stay safe on the journey. And please come and visit in the future." A group of middle ages women said.**

 **" I will, I'll be off then." I said with a wave, I strapped the blanket and bundle of food onto the saddle and nudged my horse.**

 **The horse started galloping away towards the mountains. The wind once again caresses my cheeks as I rode into it. I turned my body around and waved back at the villagers.**

 **"Take care everyone!" I shouted.**

 **The villagers and children all waved back at me, I faces forward continuing with my journey, the village that I lived in slowly became smaller and smaller, further and further away until it disappeared. The sky is once again clear as ever, the birds flew in the sky. The green grass swayed gently in the breeze, mountains stood tall and strong, separating the heaven and earth. After a few hours of traveling I decided to rest a little under a big tree, I carefully laid my koto against the trunk. I took out the bundle of fruits and bread and ate a little, I fed some grapes to my horse who laid next to me. It was relaxing, a precious moment actually. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me, the birds chirped around me, the gentle breeze making the grass sing in silence. I'm almost about to fall asleep when I felt a slightly stronger wind blowing, my hair swayed around my face and I opened my eyes.**

 **"That's weird, a gust of wind out of nowhere. I should probably get going to the next village before the sun sets." I said to myself.**

 **I got up, grabbed my koto and tied the remaining bundle of food onto my saddle again. I looked up into the sky, and high above, I saw something peculiar. It was something gliding high above the clouds, I can't exactly make out what it is, but it's white with something flowing beautifully behind it. If I were to guess, it looks like a person or something that resembles a person. There were small colors of red and yellow as well, but just barely. It's mesmerizing to be honest, it peeked my interest. I looked at the direction it's headed towards, and realized that it's heading to the same direction as I am. I started towards my next destination again. The object is moving pretty fast and it eventually disappears. When night almost arrives, I finally arrive to the next village. The village is more lively than the previous one, and it seemed that when night comes, that's when it becomes lively. The village had high hills surrounding the area with woods and forests nearby. I managed to perform for a small banquet and earned my night's pay. I found a small innand turned in, there were still some people outside enjoying their time. The hours went by one at a time, but I can't fall asleep due to the people laughing and having fun. Eventually, another two hours went by, it was in deep in the night now. The people eventually all turned in, the village became quiet that you can hear the crickets chirping. I sit up from my futon, I was in bed for about 4 hours and now the dead silence bothered me. I grabbed the blanket that I received from the previous village, I grabbed my koto and went out into the streets. There were no lights, the streets were dead quiet. I looked out of the village and saw a nice hill that isn't too far away from the village. I began to walk towards it, after about 10 minutes of walking I finally arrived at the edge of the grassy hill. The midnight breeze was calming. Not too far away is the village, I get to admire it on top of the hill. I unwrapped my koto and sat down onto the grass. I laid the blanket over my legs to keep me warm. I re-braided my hair so it looks neater, I then warmed up my fingers and started playing a slow tune on my koto. I'm hoping that it can help me sleep better later. I closed my eyes and let my fingers glide over the strings naturally on instinct, the night became filled with a serene music. After about 4 minutes of playing the full tune, I opened my eyes and gently laid my hands ontop of the koto. I looked out towards the village again and smiled. I looked around the vast area from left to right, and from the corner of my right eye, I saw something white a bit above me. I turned my head and looked up, and there is another hill a bit higher not too far away from mine. My eyes slowly went wide as I saw a young man standing on the edge of the cliff looking out. In the moon's light, I see that he is dressed in a white kimono with red royal patterns of flowers on his collar and sleeves. He wears a metal guard with spikes on his left shoulder that connects to his chest armor that goes down his front, and seperates into three plates as it reaches his thigh area. On his waist is a yellow obi. On his right shoulder is a big bundle of fur that wraps around his shoulder and travels all the way down to the ground. His hair is silver white that reaches down to his calves. His skin isporcelain white with 2 dark pink stripes on each of his cheeks, a crescent blue moon on the center of his forehead. His ears are pointed, which may suggest that he is a demon. He's standing there as still and as elegant as a statue as he looks out towards the moon with an expressionless but handsome face, he is mesmerizing. I wonder how long he has been standing there. The moonlight shining on him almost makes him look like an illusion, especially at this time. I don't know how long I was gazing at him. But then he slowly turns his head and looks down towards where I am, and our eyes finally meet. His eyes were gold like the amber crystals and they shone bright as he looked at me. We stared at each other without words, seconds ticks by, neither he nor I move. Time seem to stand still if I must say, but soon, a gentle gust of wind blew across the land. The trees rustles and the grass sway, the wind carries the young man's silver hair into the air including mine. For some reason, it felt so like a gentle signal, the young man turns around and walks away from the field, his hair flowing behind him gracefully. Without knowing, I put aside my koto and stood up.**


	3. Mind Filled With The Thoughts Of Amber

**I slowly walk towards the hill that isn't too far from me, when I arrived I slowly looked around the now silent hill. He vanished, no trace of him whatsoever. At that moment I began to feel dull, I made me feel like I was dreaming everything that has happened.**

 **"Maybe this restless night has finally gotten to me, I should get back to the village." I said to myself with a sigh.**

 **I went down to the lower hill and picked up my blanket and koto, I took another look at the higher hill and begin to walk back to the village. I return to the inn that I'm staying at, I put aside my koto and sat down onto my futon. I look out the wooden window and I see the bright crescent moon, it reminds me of the moon mark on the man's forehead. I scooted down and I finally lay down. I looked up at the wooden roof,. My mind is becoming numb and sleep is taking over me, I gradually close my eyes. As I drift into a misty dream, the gorgeous amber colored eyes shines brightly in mind. The sun rises and the ebony sky gradually turns pale blue. It feels like it's going to rain tonight, but everyone still goes on with their day. The news that I play music Someone asks me if I can play for a lord's birthday banquet and I accept the request. Dark clouds begin to slowly form outside, and people begin to say to each other to keep themselves dry from the rain. When I finished performing for the banquet I bid farewell to the lords, I received my pay and return to the inn to take cover from the upcoming rain. Soon the ground slowly were covered with water, the session of rainfall finally starts. I sat in my room with my koto in front of me, I decide to pass time by composing new tunes. As I compose, I remember the golden eyes that was so gorgeous and captivating. I became lost in my own world. I'm in the middle of composing my new song when the ground suddenly shakes violently. I look up with a gasp, the candle light in my room flickers from the vibration.**

 **"An earthquake?!" I wondered.**

 **I get up and run outside, the rain is pouring down on the village. My hair became soaked within seconds, people are running around the large village in panics. A young girl runs into me all of a sudden crying, and I grab onto her before she falls backwards.**

 **"Hey are you alright? What's happening?" I asks her calmly.**

 **"A demon suddenly came on this village, it's a large flying bird demon with hard plates on its wings. We need to run!" She says with worry.**

 **"Demon? Alright stay calm, I'm going to take you to safe place." I said taking her hand and running with the other villagers to the other end of the large village to find a safe area to hide. The chief of the village guided the villagers to a nearby cave, along the way I look up and can see the a large demon bird with red feathers and hard organic plates on its wings, its eyes were glowing purple and there were flames coming off from the crest of its head. It's beak is long with jagged teeth, in a way it looks like a demented phoenix. It flies over the village trying to find prey and swoop down towards it. After everyone entered the cave and huddles up in the corner of the cave I went up to the chief.**

 **"Chief, I'll go back to the village and see if there's anyone else left." I said to him.**

 **"Alone and a woman, I would not allow that." He says with wide eyes.**

 **"I'll be fine, I'll stay in hiding as much as I can, hiding in the trees along the way is best since the demon flies above, the tree branches and leaves will cover me. Besides we want to make sure that everyone's safe." I said.**

 **The chief looks at me with worry but then nods.**

 **"Alright, but let me send some guards along with you." He says calling on 2 village guards.**

 **"Alright thank you chief." I said leaving with the guards.**

 **We managed to avoid the demon bird who is still back in the village circling and trying to find someone outside. The guards and I split up and went into different huts to see if there were anyone left behind. I went into two houses and I was signaled by on of the guards that there were no one left, I gestured to them to head back to the hideout. They nodded. I begin to head back with them when I hear faint crying from within a hit close to the edge of the village, the rain and the fog makes the village look like a ghost town at this point. I look ahead and I see that the guards were heading back already without noticing me still behind. I sneak into the hut with the demon still circling above. In the corner of the hut, there is a young boy crying. I go up to him and take his hand.**

 **"Hey hey it's alright, you're ok now. Let's get out of here." I said with a soft voice.**

 **The boy nods and I take him outside. I motioned to him to stay quiet or else we'll be detected. The rain is still pouring down hard on us. I take his hand and started running. We didn't get far when we hear loud screeching from above us. We gasped and run as fast as we can, eventually I decided that I have to give the kid a head start. I let go of his hand and tells him to run towards a cave not to far out of the village while I distract the demon. I stop and I watch as the boy runs ahead, I turn around and I ran to the opposite direction to confuse the demon. I decide to run towards the hills to lose it. As I run I tripped on a rock on the ground. I land on my hands and in my mind I think that I'm doomed. I turn around and look up to see the demon bird flying towards me with his beak aiming at me. I put my left hand out to at least shield myself, and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for my fate. Suddenly I hear a loud crack of a whip and I open my eyes in a shock. I see a glowing green whip like aura in the sky and whoever is control it whips it towards the demon bird. The whip cuts through the air from behind me as I watch it cut through the bird's neck from the side, after cutting through the bird it hits one of the plates on its wings. The tip of the whip bounces off and comes flying towards my hand. Without a moment to react, the tip of the whip grazes the back of my left hand. The momentum of the graze causes my hand to fling back a little, the bird's headless body crashes to the ground and I cover my head from the shaking ground of the landing impact. The rumble stops almost immediately and I look up, I look at the lifeless body and I turn around and through the rain and fog, I see the whip recoil and disappear to the fingertips of a young man standing at the edge of the nearby forest. My eyes went wide as I realize that it's the same young man that I saw last night on the hills, his lean structure standing perfectly like a statue as he lower his arm slowly. I couldn't see his face clearly due to the distance but I can tell he's looking at me. His amber eyes looking at through the fog. The wind gently breezes over the village and he turns and disappears into the woods with the bundle of fur traveling on the ground behind him, and his silver hair swaying in the air like silk. I want to get up and run after him but I something else came into my mind. I have to return back to the cave and tell everyone that the demon has been slained. I get up slowly from the muddy ground, and a slight pain runs through my left hand. I look at the back of my hand and I see a slight long deep wound on my skin, blood is coming out the opening. It stings a little but it's nothing serious, I'm more thankful that he saved me than anything. My once pale blue kimono is now brown and muddy, my neatly braided hair now tangled and a mess. The rain seem to calm down greatly after the death of the demon, I return to the cave and tells everyone that the village is safe again. The rest of the day the men got rid of the demons while the women cleaned everything else up. Some of the elders treated my wound and the children were all resting. The rest of the day I couldn't think of anything else except for the young man, my savior. The next day, I asked the women if I can borrow a kimono for the day while I go and wash my own, they happily landed me one of theirs. I take my kimono that I received for my birthday and my koto, I walk towards a small waterfall not too far from the village but is in the forest. The sky is clear once again with birds flying and chirping in the trees. I finally arrive at the beautiful waterfall and I wash my kimono gently, I also washed my hair and rebaided it neatly. As I wait for my hair and kimono to dry up a little, I played on my koto. After about an hour or so, I folded my kimono and I picked up my koto. I walked through the green forest for a few minutes when I stopped to readjust my koto's position. A gentle wind blows pass me and I looked around, once again the wind feels so familiar. I decided to follow the direction that the wind is blowing vaguely towards, and not long and come upon a grassy area in the woods with tall trees. As I walk a bit further, I see something and I hid behind a tree trunk. I make sure not to make too much sound, I peek out from the side. Not far away is a tree and leaning against it is a young man, his long silver hair and the stripes on his face were so easy to identify. His eyes were closed and he is leaning against the trunk with the big bundle of fur acting as his head rest and surrounding him in softness. His rightleg is slightly bent and it made him look him is a small imp like creature sleeping on a bigger creature with two heads that resembles a horse but with a long scaley tail and claws. He looks so peaceful and captivating as I watch his chest expand and fall gradually, with each breath. It seems like I didn't manage to wake him, how I wanted to thank him for saving me yesterday but I thought it's better if I let him rest. I gazed at him in a distance as I admired his beauty and his strong aura. His amber eyes hidden from me underneath his eyelids lined with a thin streak of magenta color, I'm glad that I get to admire him peacefully and knowing that he isn't just an illusion.**


	4. Me Myself And The Stars

**I leaned against the tree and stayed quiet as much as I could, I can't tell just how long I've been admiring him, I was lost in my own world. I eventually decided that I should leave, I gave a gentle smile as I gave one last glance at him. I lean back against the tree trunk, I closed my eyes, reluctant to leave. But I needed to, the sun is beginning to set. I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow. I opened my eyes and begin to walk away towards the edge of the forest. I walked for about 2 minutes or so, I come upon the same hill that night and looked down at the village. The whole area is covered in a sheet of orange and red of the sunset. I look back into the forest, and I feel sad all of a sudden.**

 **"I really want to thank him somehow, but how? He's a demon and I don't know anything about him, I can't just go up to him and talk to him like he's a human. I don't even know if he's kind or not..." I asked myself furrowing my brows.**

 **I clutch my koto tightly unconsciously, then an idea comes to mind.**

 **"Although I can't talk to him... maybe I can do this at least." I think to myself with a smile.**

 **I sit down on the soft grass on the hill and place the koto onto my lap. I warm up my fingers and place them on the strings. I'm happy that I managed finish composing the tune this morning. I begin to strum the string and vibrating tunes echos around me, the tune is a slow and mellow song. I think it's a nice soothing tune to relax oneself and be lured into a dream by it. The notes flow throughout the hills and into the opening, the sunset covers me in beaufiful colors of fire. I strung the last string to the tune, thus ending it, by the time I finished the tune, the sun has set. The sky became purple, pink and dark blue. I took a deep breath and smiled, I stand up and pickup my kimono and koto once again. I turn towards the forest behind me.**

 **"I hope you heard this tune wherever you are. Since I couldn't talk to you, this was the only way for me to say thank you for saving me yesterday. I bid you farewell, I'll be leaving when the sun comes up again. Take care." I said quietly towards the forest.**

 **With my gratitude conveyed, I gave one last smile and walked down the hill. As I walked down the hill, a gentle breeze blew across the grassy plain towards the forest. My hair flew around me, tickling my face. I turn towards the trees and gave a small smile, I take that with the gentle gust of wind, it is telling me that he heard me. I continued back into the village. That night, I return to the inn and begin to pack up everything for tomorrow. I wrapped up my koto as I did the exact way as I left on my first day. After I finish packing I stand up and walk towards the window, the moonlight watching over the village in silence. It's serene, relaxing, beautiful, and captivating. I could see a few stars hanging brightly beside the crescent moon, and I smiled.**

 **"Better get some rest, the villagers told me it's going to be a long journey tomorrow." I said to myself.**

 **I stretched and head to bed. I woke up early, the sky just turned bright blue. The villagers were already out and about, going along with their day. I strapped everything to my straddle, and hopped on. Most of the villagers came out to see me off, just like the previous village.**

 **"Stay safe out there_, make sure to find a safe place to rest when you get tired." An elderly said to me handing me a basket of food.**

 **"I will, so don't you worry, and thank you for the snacks." I said taking the basket with a smile.**

 **"Thank you for your bravery that day when the demon attacked, if it wasn't for you, we would've lost the youngsters of our village. You are a strong and courageous woman_, and I give you all of my thanks." The chieftan says with a bow.**

 **"Please, I didn't do much, I just did what I thought was right. Besides, it wasn't I who took out the demon." I said waving my hands.**

 **"Oh? Then who could it have been?" The chieftan asks.**

 **"I'm not quite sure myself, but he was like an angel who came out of nowhere and disappeared just as fast." I said taking a quick glance towards the forest not too far away.**

 **"I see, but regardless, thank you_. We will miss your songs and liveliness in our village. Please come back and visit in the future." The chieftan says with a smile.**

 **"I will. You all take care." I say waving to them all as I head towards the long road that lays ahead of me.**

 **I took one last look to the forest and I headed forward, who knows if I'll ever see him again. I rode past rocky roads. Grassy fields, lakes and streams. I stopped andenjoyed the beautiful sceneries that I happen to come upon, it was beautiful and breathtaking. Not being able to see what lays beyond the horizon can be scary, but it also makes you feel like you have to explore the endlessness to the world. Without knowing half the day went by already. My horse is getting tired as well, I decided to find a small stream to rest a bit. The sun started to go down. I hopped off my horse, untied the basket of food and placed my foot in the cool stream, the clear blue water encircling my feet and flowing down by the currents. I gave my horse some bread and fruits, it drank from the stream. After eating, we got up and continued until the sun completely sets. After about another 2 hours of traveling, the sky finally turns dark blue and the stars appear. I found a field with a few tall trees, I set up a small campsite and a fire. My horse rests beside me, and I lay a blanket onto the already soft ground and sit on it. I bring my knees to my chin and rest my head on them. I look up at the sky with the moon hanging above me, the large amount of stars scattered everywhere like glitter in the ebony night. I watch the stars twinkle and without knowing, my mind begin to fall into a pool of thoughts. The thoughts fall upon the graceful demon.**

 **"What is this feeling?" I finally begin to ask myself.**

 **The night is quiet, and the only sounds aremy breathing, my horse's breathing, and the crackle of the fire. But in my mind, theloudness comes from the questions and curiousity even though they are, quiet.**

 **"I don't know what this feeling really is... I feel grateful to him because he saved me, I also admire his beauty and elegance, I'm captivated by the fact that he's a demon. The mysterious aura that he gives off draws me to him, but what exactly is it? He's constantly on my mind... So is it love? Curiousity? Admiration? A sense of debt to the chance that he gave me to live? The thoughts and undecided feelings is overwhelming." I said to myself.**

 **The stars twinkles in silence. I sighed and scooted down and covered myself with a warm blanket. I held my hand that his whip accidentally cut. The wound is slowly starting to heal and scab up, I watched as the fire gently flickers, there were no wind to disrupt it or to put it out.**

 **"I guess this is the only physical reminder that I have of him. Not a nice one, but at least something. In time, I hope these feelings will resolve on their own. But who know when I'll see him again. Guess I'll just see where fate takes me." I thought to myself.**

 **I close my eyes and drifted off into the quiet nice. Above me in the clouds, amongs the clusters of stars, Sirius, the Dog Star constellation shines brighter than any of the other stars, even as bright as the moon.**


	5. The Winter Air Glides Pass Me

Full title: "Autumn Ends, and The Winter Air Glides Pass Me."

 **I wake up to the chirping of the birds that tells me, morning has arrived. I sit up and stretch my arms into the hair. I rode my horse to a nearby stream and wash up. I re-braided my hair and I sit on the edge of the stream. The weather feels colder than the past few days. I realized that winter is slowly approaching and autumn is coming to an end. I take my feet out of the water, dried them off and hopped back on my horse.**

 **"Let's go Hidzume, we're almost at the next village." I say patting my horse on his strong neck.**

 **I gave him a nudge and we set off. A few hours went by and I finally arrive to a hill not far away the next village. I can see it, it's a decent size village, not big but not small either. It seem to be a place that holds shrines, a spiritual place. I've heard of villages like these but never have I seem one in person. I got off my horse and begin to walk down the hill. Suddenly I hear a young child's voice laughing and coming towards my area really fast. I turn around and I see a girl in a green kimono running down the hill looking behind her, then another girl in a yellow kimono comes out from behind a bush, chasing after her. They looks alike, almost like siblings. They look about 9 years old. They have big cute eyes and sleek shoulder length black hair.**

 **"Woah slow down." I said holding out my hand.**

 **The girl who's running away towards me turns her head, her eyes went wide when she sees me and without enough time to stop, she runs into me. With her momentum, it actually knocks me backwards. My hand got caught onto my koto that is strapped on the side of the saddle and I brought it down with me. We fall back onto the grass, the other girl gasps and runs up to us.**

 **"Oh my, miss are you alright?" The girl asks.**

 **I prop myself up, and the girl who crashed into me quickily caught of me. With a girl her age, she actually kind of knocked the wind out of me from that fall.**

 **"Ya I'm fine, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked breathing in deeply, feeling a little bit better.**

 **"Yes we are, sorry about that. We're glad that you're not serious injured." Says the other girl.**

 **"We have never seen you before, are you traveling?" The girl who crashes into me asks.**

 **"Yes, I'm on my own, traveling around Japan and seeing the world with my horse Hidzume and my koto." I said with a smile.**

 **"Koto? What's a koto?" The other girl asks curiously.**

 **"A koto? Oh it's this thing." I said reaching for the koto on the ground.**

 **I unwrap it and place it on my lap showing them it. The girls looks at it with curiousity.**

 **"Is it an instrument? There are strings on it." The girl who crashed into me asked.**

 **"It is, it's an instrument that is made of polished wood, there are 13 strings on it ans they produce a rich tunes when strummed. I love music and the koto is my favorite instrument. Would you like to hear a song?" I ask them with a gentle smile.**

 **They both nodded with a smile, they sat down beside me and watched my fingers as they begin to strum the strings. I played a slow tune, then a happy and lively one that I thought fits their lively personality. We talked for an hour or so, until it was in the late afternoon.**

 **"Would you like to come to our village? We have to go back home now, we promised our mother that we'd be home by evening. You can stay the night, we want to hear you play the koto again tomorrow." The girl in the green kimono says with a big smile.**

 **"How about I'll take you girls home and we can see from there?" I said.**

 **"Sure thing! Come on!" They said tugging me up by the hand. I wrapped up my koto and guided Hidzume with the two girls back to their village. When we arrived at the entrance to the village, a young lady is waiting at the entrance. Her appearance looks similar to the two girls, so I assume that she their mother. The mother's eyes went wide as she saw me with their girls.**

 **"Girls.." She says as the two girls leaves my side and runs towards her.**

 **They hug her and tugs at her to towards me.**

 **"Mother! We met this miss outside on the hills, she's a traveler. Can she stay the night?" They both asks.**

 **Their mother looks up at me and smiles.**

 **"Thank you for taking my girls back to the village, it seems like they have taken a liking to you. I'm Sango, and you are?" She asks kindly.**

 **"I'm_, yes I met these girls on the hill right after I arrived, the meeting was a rough one since one of your daughter crashed into me as they were playing a game. They weren't injured or anything. I talked with them after and played my koto a little bit." I said with a smile.**

 **"I see, my apology, my twins are quite hyper and playful, I'm glad that you're not injured_, please come, it seems like you could use a place to stay tonight." Sango says with a smile and gesture me into the village.**

 **"Thank you." I said.**

 **Sango and I head into the village, small shrines were displayed along the road, huts lined neatly beside each other. There were fields of vegetables and fruits. It's a really peaceful village.**

 **"This place is beautiful, is it a village of priests and priestesses?" I ask Sango.**

 **"It is, the head of the village is an elder priestess names Kaede. She watches over the village.**

 **"I see, I wanted to see a village like this, and I finally got to. I even wanted to meet a priestess in person and learn some of the spirtual things." I said.**

 **"I see, this place is really nice indeed, I use to be a demon-slayer. But after starting a family, I retired because taking care of two girls and a son is tiring. So settling down here is peaceful." She says with a small laugh.**

 **"Oh you were a demon slayer? That's sounds amazing. I've heard of that a demon-slayer, a demon named Inuyasha a monk and a priestess destroyed the demon, Naraku a few years back. Is that demon slayer perhaps... you?" I asked sounding astounded.**

 **Sango gave a shy laugh and a smile.**

 **"Yes, that was me, the monk, Miroku is now my husband. The priestess, her name's Kagome, she became a miko in training. Her and Inuyasha are married now, and they live in this village as well. My husband and Inuyasha are out right now slaying demons and evil spirits, they should be back soon for dinner. Come on, Lady Kaede, and Kagome are preparing dinner at the moment." Sango says.**

 **She guides me into a larger hut. The girls run in. Sango lifts the straw curtain and gestures me in. When I entered, there is a elderly woman with an eyepatch on her right eye, she's in a priestess clothing. Next to her is a young woman about my age in the same miko outfit. Her hair is down to her back and she has bangs, she is a beautiful young lady.**

 **"Who is this Sango?" The elderly lady, who I assume is Lady Kaede asks setting down a plate of food.**

 **"Lady Kaede, Kagome, this is_. My girls met her on the hills, she's a traveler. She's about the same age as you Kagome. I told her about our journey when we were looking for Naraku, she seems to be interested in the spiritual practices and a wants to learn a bit about it. You think you can get along with her Kagome? It's been a tiring day for her I assume, so let's give her a place to stay for the time being." Sango says introducing me to them.**

 **The young priestess named Kagome with a big smile, gets up and takes my hand.**

 **"Of course, we'll find a place for you stay after dinner, please come join us! Oh is that a koto? It's such an elegant and beautiful instrument. Oh and please, just call me Kagome" She asks me with a bright smile seeing the koto on my back.**

 **"Thank you, I'd appreciate the hospitality. Yes, yes it is a koto. You seem to know it quite well Lady Kagome." I said surprised by her knowledge of the koto."**

 **"No need to thank us, we welcome everyone with open arms. Stay as long as you like_. Come on sit down with us, the guys will be back any minute." Kagome says taking my hand and guiding me to sit down with her.**

 **"Girls, let's go get big sister Rin, Shippo and your baby brother." Sango says taking the girls' hand and going out to get Rin and their baby brother.**

 **I talked with Kagome and Lady Kaede a little bit and got to know them, their journey a bit more. Suddenly the curtain opens and Sango comes back with the girls, her son. A girl in around 17-18 years old with a purple kimono, long hair with a single braid on her right side of hair comes in. She is a beautiful young teenage girl, and I assume that she is Rin. Beside her is a young boy but with a fox legs and tail. Bright green eyes and auburn hair, I guessed that he's Shippo. A monk comes in with a smile and a wave. I assume that he's Sango's husband, Miroku. Right behind him, another man comes in a red kimono. He has expressionless face, he's in the middle of nagging at Miroku. The things that makes my eyes go wide is a pair of white dog ears on his head, his hair is long and white. But the most captivating thing about him, is his golden amber eyes that looks so familiar. I became speechless.**

 **"You must be_, my you're an elegant young miss. Sango told Inuyasha and I about you on our way here. It's nice to meet you, I'm Miroku, this is Inuyasha. I take that you met Kagome, Lady Kaede, and our girls." Miroku says taking a bow at me.**

 **"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you too. Yes Kagome, Sango and Lady Kaede are very kind and welcoming to me. "I say getting up and bowing to them, my eyes landing on Inuyasha's amber eyes.**

 **We all sit down and enjoy a nice dinner, we all talked and got to know each other more. Inuyasha's personality is a bit rash, but Kagome seems to keep him in check. I got to see their close bond, after their long journey in the past, it's no wonder they're so close. They feel like a real family in my eyes. Afterwards, they asked me if I can play a play a song for them, so I did. They all enjoyed it and I was happy.**

 **"Say how far are you planning to travel_?" Miroku asks me.**

 **"I'm not sure, I guess wherever the journey ends." I say with a shrug.**

 **"The next village is pretty far, it's going to take you a few about a week or so." Sango says.**

 **"Autumn just ended and Winter's coming. It'll be hard on your travel in the winter when the snow begins to fall." Inuyasha says with his legs crossed and arm folded on front of him.**

 **"Inuyasha's right. Why don't you stay with us till Winter is over. How about starting your trip back up in the spring?" Kagome suggests putting an arm around my shoulder.**

 **I looked at them with gratitude, and smiled.**

 **"Thank you everyone, I'll take your suggestion. But since the Winter is so long, I want to help out in the village if I can. Is that alright?" I asks feeling I should do something to repay their hospitality.**

 **"Well, we'll be harvesting some of the vegetables tomorrow, you can come along. I can also show you around and we can talk too." Kagome says with a smile.**

 **"Can you help me babysit my three kids with Rin and Shippo? They seem to take a liking to you_ quite a bit." Sango says.**

 **"Ya! It'll be fun!" Shippo and Rin both shouted.**

 **"Sure thing, I'd love too." I replied.**

 **After the warm dinner and company, we said goodnight. Rin said that there's a hut next to hers, so she guides me to my hut. I know a little about Rin, she's a lively, optimistic young teenager and she reminds me so much of me when I was younger. We bid goodnight and turned in. The next day arrives, and I head to the field with Lady Kaede and Kagome. We talked and laughed as we picked up the vegetables and fruits in the field to store for the upcoming winter. In the afternoon, Rin, Shippo the teenage fox demon, and I went to Sango's place to help her babysit her girls and son. Inuyasha and Miroku were out on their demon job. After the babysitting, I went to Rin's place to hang with her for a bit. I brought my koto with me to her place to teach her a little bit about the instrument.**

 **"What happened to your hand?" Rin asks seeing my scar on the back of my hand.**

 **"Oh I got this a few days ago, I got scraped by something, don't worry about it, it's just a small cut. Say Rin, where are your parents? Are they in the village?" I asked her as I braided her hair for her for fun.**

 **"They passed away when I was younger. Since then I met Lord Sesshomaru, I've been with him ever since. We were on our own journey to destroy Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru protected me whenever I was in danger. Then 8 years ago he left me here with Lady Kaede because it was believed that I need to interact with people again instead of just demons. And in time, when I'm old enough I can decide which world I'll stay in." Rin says looking at the wall.**

 **"Lord Sesshomaru? Who is he? He's a demon? He seem to have really cared for you Rin." I said combing my fingers through her hair.**

 **"Yes he is, he's actually Inuyasha's older half-brother. He wasn't really fond of Inuyasha and the others, humans mostly, but he seems to have softened a little in the past few years. I would come to visit me bringing me presents and gifts along with Master Jaken and A-Un." Rin says with joy in her voice.**

 **"You must really cherish him and him with you. I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother, does this Lord Sesshomaru look like Inuyasha?" I asked.**

 **"They do in a way, they both have long white hair, Lord Sesshomaru's more quiet than Inuyasha. Although a slight different personality, but you can tell they're brothers upon first glance." Rin says looking at her hair with a smile.**

 **"I see, I hope I can meet this Lord Sesshomaru one day." I said tucking a strand of stray hair behind Rin's ear."**

 **"You will_, say thank you for braiding my hair, it looks beautiful. Can you do my hair some other days too?" Rin asks.**

 **"Of course Rin, just come and ask me anytime, I'd love to doll up a person. I have a little sister back home and I would talk with her and do her hair when we were younger. So just come to me whenever you feel like it while I'm here, you can come to me to doll you up, or just to talk girl with girl alright?" I said.**

 **"I will, thanks_." Rin says giving me a hug.**

 **"Alright, I'll let you rest for a bit and let's help Lady Kaede with dinner after." I said getting up and picking up my koto.**

 **"Alright, see you later_." Rin says with a wave.**

 **I waved and headed out towards the door. I lifted up the curtain and headed out. The early evening's sunset is so bright that I had to close my eyes for a seconds as I head out. I took my left hand and blocked up my eyes from the sun's ray and I lowered it down as I walked forward. Then as I focused on front of me, a tall figure walks past me. I see long silver hair flowing behind him elegantly, his white kimono reflecting the sun's colors, there is a big bundle of fur on his right shoulder. The thing that makes me recognize him, is his captivating expressionless face with his golden amber eyes looking forward. My eyes were on him as we walked past each other with him on my left. As I lowered my left arm, my finger grazes on something cool and soft. I realized that my fingers accidently touched his as we walked passed each other. And in that split second, I see his amber eyes shift from the front to look at me. It was only a split second, not even a second. My eyes met with his golden ones, and he walks past me just like that. I stop in my track, and I hear Rin's hut's curtain open.**

 **"Lord Sesshomaru! You brought presents too!" I hear Rin call out happily within the hut.**

 **"Lord Sesshomaru?" I said in my mind.**

 **I turn around and look back at Rin's hut, the cool winter wind gently blows pass me, then a single snowflake falls onto my koto now wrapped tightly in my arms.**

 **"So he's Lord Sesshomaru, I finally know his name." I whisperto myself.**

 **Eventually that single snowflake became a small shower of them.**


	6. Our First Words In The Snowy Field

**The snow started to fall a tiny bit harder, although it's the evening now. The day became long, it's still bright out. The snowflake falling gently onto the ground almost makes the world around me slow down in time. I smile as I hear Rin laughing and talking to her Lord Sesshomaru, hearing her having a wonderful time with someone so dear to her is heartwarming. I left and went to go find Kagome and Lady Kaede, I helped them prepare for dinner. About half an hour later, the food became all set, Inuyasha and Miroku comes back just in time along with Shippo.**

 **"Welcome back Inuyasha, Miroku." I say to them with a bow.**

 **"Thank you for the welcome_, please no need to be so polite to us." Miroku says with a kind smile, dusting off the snow.**

 **"Hey_, looks likesyour day was quite fun seeing the smile on your face." Inuyasha says with a stretch and shaking off the snowflakes on his shoulder.**

 **"It was alright, I got the chance to know everyone a bit more. It was a lovely day." I said with a smile.**

 **Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and kisses him on the cheek and guides him to sit down. Miroku stretches out his arm and his twin girls and son runs to him, Sango looksat them with a doting smile. Seeing such beauty and warmth from them makes me feel so at home. After the warm gathering we all sit down, when Rin runs in with a new kimono on and with her hair still in the braids that I did earlier.**

 **"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Rin says bowing and sitting down.**

 **"Heard that Sesshomaru came by Rin, seems like it was a nice visit. You also got a new kimono from him." Kagome says with a smile.**

 **"It was a nice visit, yes, he brought me this new kimono and it's beautiful. I think it fits perfectly with the braids that big sister_ did for me as well." Rin says happily.**

 **"It looks beautiful on you_. Say, isn't Lord Sesshomaru eating with us?" I asked looking at everyone.**

 **"Oh Lord Sesshomaru left after dropping by, he never really stays long." Rin says picking up her bowl.**

 **"You don't need to call him "Lord" Sesshomaru_, he never eats with us because he doesn't eat human food. So you don't need to worry about him." Inuyasha says eating his rice.**

 **"Oh... I see.. still, I would like to meet him." I said picking up my bowl.**

 **"You haven't met him yet_? Did you not meet him outside of Rin's hut?" Kagome asked surprised.**

 **"Well, I bumped into him but we didn't talk or anything, he just kind of walked passed me." I said quietly.**

 **"Not a surprise, Sesshomaru doesn't talk much, especially to humans since he's a demon. But he seems to have a soft side to Rin. He's not a bad person, he's just hard to get close to and he's just recently started working on his human accepting phase. So don't take it personally if he doesn't talk to you_." Sango says helping her son with his food.**

 **"Oh... I see." I said putting a slice of meat into my mouth, my eyes gazed downwards.**

 **An hour went by, we finished eating after enjoying a nice dinner. The guys turned in after bidding us ladies goodnight. Rin went to bed too, and I helped Sango tuck in her children. Shippo went to bed as well. Lady Kaede went to the shrine and said she'll turn in after. Kagome prepared tea for us as Sango and I came back. We sat down and enjoyed a nice tea session with small chats.**

 **"I heard from Rin herself that her parents died when she was really young. It must've been really hard for her." I said.**

 **"Yes, poor Rin's family were killed by bandits, but good thing that she met Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. He took her with him on his journey to find Naraku, but he never put her in danger." Kagome says sipping her tea.**

 **"She seem to like Sesshomaru very much, her laughter and smiles says it all. I can see just how dear he is to her." I said with a smile.**

 **"It's a given, Sesshomaru did bring her back to life once when she was mauled by wolves, he was her guardian practically. He was practically her family if I must say." Sango says.**

 **"You mean Rin actually died once? Can't imagine her life ending at such a young age, she has a whole life in front of her. Thank goodness Sesshomaru brought her back to life. It's nice to see her having such a strong bond with a demon, it's a not common is it?" I asked looking at them.**

 **"It's not common, but it doesn't exist. For example, although Inuyasha is a half demon he is still a demon, he and I are married and are happy together. And of course, Rin and her close bond with Sesshomaru and his other companions, Jaken and A-Un." Kagome says with a laugh.**

 **"I suppose you're right Kagome, I always wondered if demons and humans can get along. When I was younger, there were always words or demons attacking villages and I actually came upon one in the last village, I almost lost my life actually." I said taking a sip of my tea.**

 **"You did? Were you injured? Thank goodness you're ok, did someone save you?" Sango asked surprised putting down her cup.**

 **"No I'm not hurt or anything, thanks for the concerns. Well, the only injury I got was this." I said showing them the cut on my left hand.**

 **"Did someone do that? Such beautiful skin to be ruined with a scar, especially for a talented koto player like you_." Kagome said taking my hand.**

 **"It's fine, the person who did this actually was the one who saved me from the demon that almost killed me." I said with a small smile.**

 **"Oh and who was that?" Sango asked.**

 **"It was Sesshomaru, but then I didn't know his name. He saved me by killing the demon bird, he used this demonic green whip of his that came out of his fingertips. He sliced the demon's head off, but the whip ricocheted off the demon's hard organic wing guards and the tip of his whip sliced my hand." I explained.**

 **"I see, I bet he doesn't even know that he hurt you." Kagome tsked.**

 **"Wait so you met Sesshomaru prior to coming to our village?" Sango asked.**

 **"It wasn't intentional so I don't expect to get an apology or anything. Yes, but we never talked, I wanted to thank him for saving me but he was resting when I saw him again the next day. So instead I played a song on my koto in the distance to show my gratitude instead." I said.**

 **"That's really sweet of you_. It's a beautiful way to say thank you. I do think it'll be nice to actually talk to him in person and tell him that. Even if it's just once." Kagome says with a smile.**

 **"I want to too, but I never interacted with a demon before, it's a little nerve wracking." I said with a small laugh.**

 **"I'm sure it is, but I think Sesshomaru is a lot better than a few years back don't you think Kagome? Just give it a try, I'm sure he won't hurt you since he learned compassion towards humans. It'll just be a bit difficult to talk to him, but I think telling your gratitude won't hurt." Sango says putting down her tea.**

 **"Indeed, but I have to say, it's hard to track him down and get him to stay put in one area. Since he's probably back in his sky domain now, you'll probably have to catch him next time he comes visit Rin." Kagome says.**

 **"I see, then I'll wait till next time then." I said setting my tea down, now cold.**

 **"Sesshomaru comes visit Rin about every 1 to 2 weeks, so it won't be long. I'm beat, I'm going to turn in now. You guys heading to bed too?" Kagome said getting up and stretching.**

 **For a Miko, Kagome seems pretty lively and well not miko life. Not it's a bad thing though, she just seems different than all the other mikos or priestess that I've seen who are all composed and serious. It's nice to see Kagome so different and confident.**

 **"Yea I'm tired too, the girls want to go play in the snow tomorrow. Who knows how long that'll be. You turning in_?" Sango says getting up as well.**

 **"Not quite yet for me, I want to practice my koto a little while before I head to bed. I'll go to the flower field so I won't bother you all." I said getting up.**

 **"This late? Well alright, it's winter so dress warm before you go alright? Don't stay out too long. Night_." Kagome says.**

 **I nodded, Sango and Kagome left the big hur with a wave. I cleaned up the tea cups and went outside. The moon finally came out, the snow covered the whole village in a thin layer or sparkling white. Although it's night time, the whole world was covered in a white reflecting the moon's light. I went to my hut and retrieved my koto, grabbed a blanket and headed towards the flower field that was a bit out of the village not too far away. The snow gently drifts down on the way their, when I arrived, the whole field is covered in a sheet of white, the trees around the edge of the vast field were carrying a load of snow on their bare branches. I went to the middle of the field, laid down my blanket and sit down onto it, I placed another blanket on my lap and placed the koto onto my lap. The mountains in front of me in the distants are luminated by the moon. It was a beautiful scene. I warmed up my fingers with my breath and placed them onto the strings. I closed my eyes and started playing a tune. As I played, I thought of Sesshomaru. Without knowing a smile came on my face as I remembered seeing him again, and so up close earlier. I played and played until my fingers started going numb, I stopped for a bit and looked at the crescent moon. I smiled and placed my fingers on the strings again.**

 **"One more song and I'll head back." I said to myself.**

 **I started playing and I played the tune that I composed that day, the same song that expressed my gratitude to Sesshomaru. I played slowly and emotionally, the snow gently landing on my braided hair. A few minutes went by and I finally finished. I took a deep breath and looked at the moon again. I could see the white of my breath in this cold weather.**

 **"Time to head back. My face and nose are red probably." I said to myself.**

 **I got up, wrapped up my blanket and dust the snow of my shoulder and hair. I picked up my koto and turned to my right to head back. I turned and stopped in my track. Not far away, standing in the flower field looking up at the moon is a person. His white kimono seem as white as ever, his yellow obi in front of him tied beautifully. The bundle of fur resting gently on his right shoulder and travels behind him. His long silver hair resting behind his back almost touching the ground. His face in profile is mesmerizing, as always. It's Sesshomaru. The winter air gently blows throughout the field. He is still as a statue, but his hair, kimono and the fur swayed in the air. I took a breath and walked towards him. I walked slowly towards him, I didn't want to rush up to him and to realize that maybe he's an illusion. Because Kagome and Sango said that he left. I finally stopped a few feet away from him, he didn't move but continued staring at the moon.**

 **"Lord Sesshomaru, I was told by Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha that you left. Didn't know you were still here." I said looking at him and holding tightly to my koto.**

 **He didn't respond but continued to stare at the moon. My heart begins to beat faster. I tried to start up another conversation.**

 **"It's nice to finally meet you officially. Uhm I don't know if you recognize me or not, but I've been wanting to say thank you for saving me a few days back when a demon attacked the village that I was in." I said looking at his side profile.**

 **There is a wave of silence, and I became nervous, not knowing what to expect from this situation. I mean... I'm talking to a demon here, maybe my wish of wanting to befriend a demon might have been a wish that is way over my head. The field became really quiet, he didn't speak and I didn't speak and I held my breath, the wind then gently blows. Sesshomaru than turns his head slightly towards me and once again his amber eyes met mine, they were like chains locking me in his gaze. I couldn't look away, not because I'm scared, but because they are gorgeous. Then in a low but captivating voice, Sesshomaru speaks to me.**

 **"Are you scared of me?" Sesshomaru finally asks me, holding me still with his gaze.**

 **At the moment, I felt everything slowed down. Including the fall of the snowflakes.**


	7. One Step At A Time

The question he asked me was sudden, but I didn't feel scared.

"Well, I may be a bit nervous but I can't say I'm scared. I seem to get along with your half brother Inuyasha quite well I believe, so I don't think interacting with a full demon like you is any different than Inuyasha." I said looking at him.

Sesshomaru looks at me for a few seconds and then faced forward again.

"Inuyasha..." he says quietly.

I turned and looked at the moon as well, the wind gently blowing once in a while. There is a big gap of space between us, and I see that gap as a wall. His silence is telling me to keep a distance between him, but I hope to shorten it bit by bit and maybe  
one day befriend him. I then turned to him again, his face still looking up at the moon.

"Uhm I'll be heading back now, just wanted to thank you properly for saving my life a few days. You're probably on your way back now, so I won't take up your time anymore." I said with a bow.

"I couldn't stand seeing such low demon flying around when I'm trying to relax." Sesshomaru says without looking at me.

I felt a sharp jab at my heart from those words, but I let out a smile with a nod.

"I see, guess I just wanted to greet you and show my gratitude properly after seeing you so many times already. Well I'll be off then. It was nice meeting you, Take care." I said with a bow and walked away.

He didn't say anything or look at me, I almost feel like this will only be the chance to get close to him, and just like that the chance is over. I sighed as I walked slowly through the snow covered field.

"Maybe talking to him is enough, Kagome and Sango did say that he didn't like interacting with himans since he didn't like our race. I should be content with this at least." I said to myself

"Your song of gratitude didn't fall on deaf ears that day..." a low voice says from behind me.

I stopped and turned around, Sesshomaru wasn't too far away, it made me come to my senses that I was walking quite slow. His words were low and flat, quiet too. But I heard them, almost like the wind carried his words to me. He didn't turn to look at  
me as he said it, his long hair floating in the breeze.

"You heard it? I'm happy to hear that." I said with a smile of relief.

The koto resonates the tunes loudly, it fills the whole area with music. It is difficult to miss it." He says flatly and turns his head a little to look back at me.

Although his tone was flat and distant, his words surprisingly didn't sound harsh than they seem. I smiled a little hearing him say those words.

"I suppose your right." I said quietly.

Sesshomaru then faced forward again and began to walk away. I stepped forward without knowing.

"Goodbye, uhm I hope to see you again Lord Sesshomaru..." I blurted out.

Sesshomaru slowed down and stops a few meters away into the distance, and he just stood there for a few seconds. I wondered if I irritated him unintentionally by saying that.

"Do whatever you like. Return back to the village before your nose becomes purple" He says flatly without looking back at me.

With another gentle breeze, Sesshomaru walks away and disappears into the trees. I watched as he walked away, I didn't feel sad or anything. I felt like I managed to close the distance between us a little bit, even though he is far away physically. I  
look up at the crescent moon and smiled.

"I would like to think I made progress of making him soften up a bit." I said feeling warm inside.

I let out a sigh and touched my nose.

"Wow he's right, my nose is starting to go numb from the cold." I said.

I turned and run back to the village, the cold night didn't seem so bad in the end. The days went by smoothly, my friendship with Kagome and Sango grew greatly. Kagome and I became close to the point that she told me about her coming from the future,  
I was surprised but I found it incredible. I helped Lady Kaede and Kagome pick out herbs from the field and watched then make them into medicine. I helped Sango watch the kids when Inuyasha and Miroku are out on their "occupation." I talked with Shippo  
and helped him when he needed to get something and such. I spent time with Rin as well, she and I would help with lunch and dinner. We would go out and greet the villagers, I would go play koto for the elders to keep some of them companied. After  
dinner we would all it and enjoy a small tea session. Miroku and I get along well and he's a really funny monk if I have to say, Inuyasha, well a bit temperamental at times but he's nice to talk to too. It makes me wonder what happens when he and  
Sesshomaru converse since they're are polar opposite in personality, or if they ever talk at all because I heard that the siblings aren't on the best of terms. At night, I would go to the fields and practice my koto. The snow would fall slowly and  
lightly onto the ground, it became a habit in time. Everyday is so lively, I don't think my mind ever wavered. I feel at home here with everyone. A week and a half has passed, the whole village and land still covered in layers of snow. It's such a  
wonderful sight to see, how I wished I can record it down somehow. To see winter outside of my own home, and to see it with such great people. One day late afternoon, I wanted to go out of the village a little bit and see what's beyond the hills and  
small mountains.

"I'll be going out for a while Kagome, I think I'll miss dinner tonight with you all." I said to her as I packed up my koto.

"This late? You ate earlier right? Why are you going so far out?" She asks me surprised.

"I wanted to compose a song lately, I thought I could use some inspirations. Don't worry about me Kagome I ate earlier. If I come back late I'll just dab a little and head to bed. So I'll see you guys tomorrow most likely." I said standing up with my  
koto strapped on back.

"I see, well you've been pretty busy helping us. Going to play for the villagers seem to be restraining you a tiny bit doesn't bit. It's a bit sad to know that you go out to the fields at night to play, it'll be bad if you forget how to play music one  
day." Kagome said with a frown.

"Haha don't worry, a musician won't ever forget how to play an instrument once they start. They might get rusty, but the skill will never disappear. I'll be going then, I do want to get back before the next day for sure." I said heading out.

"That's true, well dress warmly. We'll leave some food for you when you come back and feel hungry. I'll let the others know, be careful of slippery steps alright?" Kagome says handing me a blanket.

"I don't think I'll need it Kagome, I'm dressed warmly." I said confused.

"You say that, but being out in the snow too long you'll eventually get cold. Take it for safety measures just in case, no arguing." Kagome says sternly.

"Haha gee, although I'm older than you you're quite pushy aren't you?" I laughed.

"By a year, besides one's health is most important." Kagome replies with a smile.

"Alright, I'll take it along, see you Kagome." I say with a wave.

"Bye! Don't come back to late!" Kagome shouted.

I exited the village and headed towards the hills that leads into the small mountains. Along the way I get to clear my mind and think of how to start off composing my next song. I would sit down on a rock and play it out on my koto and see how it sounds,  
I would then memorize it and add on the next segment. Before I know it, I composed about half of the song already. I sit down when I reached a small hill and I sit sown in the snowy ground. I can feel my face slowly going numb, luckily I have the  
warm blanket with me. I place it over my lap and place my koto on my lap. It took me about an hour and a half to two hours to get to where I am now, the sun is setting. I warm up my fingers with my breath and place them on the strings, I begin to  
play the new song that I composed, just what I have so far. It sounds more like a love song than I have intended it to, but I think it's coming along nicely.

"Time to head back, before it gets really dark." I said to myself getting up and heading back.

It took me longer than my way here, by the time I got back to the village everyone already turned in. I went to the big hut where we all eat, I opened the curtains and see a small table with a bowl of rice, and some plates of vegetables and meat dishes.  
A tea pot and a cup laid beside it. I smiled feeling grateful to Kagome and the others for thinking of me. I sit down and warmed my hands up with a small fire and ate my dinner alone. I drank a few cups of tea until my cheeks warmed up. I cleaned  
everything up and I went outside with my koto and a blanket.

"I don't want to sleep yet, I'll head to the field and play a little bit and then I'll go to bed." I say to myself with my koto on my arms.

Just like I came back, I go out once again. Like I say, it became a habit. After a few minutes, I finally arrive at the familiar field of snow. I breathed in the fresh air and sit down draping the blanket over my shoulder. I place my fingers onto my koto  
and start playing tunes, tunes after another. Surprisingly I didn't play my new song, guess I plan to play it after completing it fully. About half an hour passed, I decided to finally head back. The snow calmed down drastically, guess the heavy days  
passed. I turned to my left and a gentle wind breeze across the field, carrying my eyes to some trees not far in the distance. Leaning against a tree trunk is Sesshomaru, with one knee bent looking up at the moon. I'm surprised that he's here, guess  
he came to visit Rin again. But, I'm happy that I got to see him again. I smiled and begin to walk up to him, in time I stopped a few feet from him, a bit closer than last time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were here. Did you come to visit Rin today?" I asked look down at him.

"Yes." He said simply.

"I see, she must've been really happy to see you." I said.

"Rin always smiles when I visit." He says in a soft monotone voice.

"I'm sure she does, you're an important person to her. Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked him.

He took a glance over to me without moving his head and turns back to look at the moon.

"Do whatever you like." He says flatly.

I gave a small smile and walked up to a tree about 2 and a half meter away from him and sit down, leaning against the tree. I place the koto my lap and look up at the moon.

"The moon's light and reflecting off the snow, it's beautiful isn't it?" I asked trying to start a conversation with this great dog demon.

"It's nothing new, 500 years later and it's still the same." He says flatly with no emotions.

"I see, but to me, it's beautiful everytime. Back home I always watched the snowfall from my room, my parents wouldn't want me to get a cold from staying outside. It was quite lonely for me, until my little sister was born. As she grew older we would  
watch the snowfall together every year. Although the snow never changes color and the weather is always cold, it's a beauty that is fleeting. I think it's even more beautiful when you watch this fleeting beauty with someone else." I say looking at  
the snow softly drifting down to the ground.

I look over to Sesshomaru and I see him still looking up at the moon, the snowflakes gently landing in his hair, blending in perfectly into his silver silks. His expression is soft as he look upwards and he seem to be in thought.

"I'm sorry if I spoke too much, I guess being away from home for such a long time got me a bit homesick." I say quietly.

"Don't worry." He says flatly."

"Although away from home, Inuyasha and the others makes me feel at home, I see Rin as a little sister. Her smile is really cheerful and seeing her so happy after your visits is really nice, she deserves all the happiness in the world." I say looking up  
at the sky.

Sesshomaru let's out a "hmmm" of agreement, still looking forward.

"Uhm, I composed a new song today, I'm still not finished yet. Would you like to hear it and tell me how it is so far?" I ask him feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

He then glances over at me and then looks forward.

"Doesn't matter." He says closing his eyes.

Remembering what he said to me before of "do whatever you like." I decide to give this oppuetunity a shot, hoping that it can make him open up to me a little bit more." I warmed up my fingers and started playing, I let my mind go free and played with  
I have memorized so far. The snow still falling onto us as the field is filled with a mellow tune. When I finished, I gently took my hands off the koto and place them on the sides.

"Wish I can play the whole song for you but unfortunately I only just started composing it today. I didn't know if it's good or not because so far I only played it to myself and now you." I said looking at my koto.

There is a brief silence, and I start to think that it's not his taste. I look down at my koto and gently glide my fingers over the strings.

"Beautiful music takes time and patience." Sesshomaru suddenly says gently with his eyes closed.

His words made me lift my head up to look at him, surprised by words. Without realizing it a smile forms on my face.

"I suppose you're right. You know I was told that you hated humans a few years back, although I didn't know the you back then but I think you're quite compassionate although we only interacted twice." I say with a small smile.

"Although it was Rin who made me learn compassion, interacting with humans isn't very delightful to me. I'll only interact with humans when I don't have any other choice." Sesshomaru says with his eyes closed.

"I see, I won't be bothering you anymore then, it's quite late. I hope we can become friends as time passes, it's nice to talk to someone late at night and share thoughts and feelings with. It's soothing." I say all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru's eyes open slowly as I said those words but he does make any movements.

"Are you going back now? Aren't you cold?" I ask him all of a sudden realizing that he's probably been out here longer than I have.

"We demons don't feel cold, I'm staying here a little longer." He says flatly.

"I see, but regardless, here." I say walking up to him and kneeling in front of him.

His silver hair laid around him almost like a pool. His eyes opens up and looks at me in surprise, his brows furrowing together.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I say.

I unfold the blanket that I brought with me and gently lay it over Sesshomaru's body. His eyes looks at me in surprise but he's still looks composed. I look up at into his face, his face only a few centimeters away from mine. His porcelain skin smooth  
and flawless, fhe four magenta strips on his cheeks defining his face beautifully, the crescent moon on his forhead making him look celestial. His silver bangs lightly covering his forhead. His amber eyes looking into mine, blazing in gold.

"I know you don't feel cold or anything, but I think having something warm with you is nice. I'll be going then." I say with a small smile.

I stood up and picked up my koto, Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle. I then start to walk back to the village, holding tightly to my koto.

"It's beautiful..." I suddenly hear him say in a quiet voice.

I turn around to look at him, his back still against the tree, the blanket still covering him. He didn't look at me, from the angle of his head I can tell he's looking at the moon.

"Thank you. So when it's done, can I come play it to you?" I ask quietly.

He didn't reply for a few seconds but then turns his head a little to the side, I could see his profile in the moonlight. The wind then gently blows.

"Do whatever you like." He says quietly.

Under the moonlight, I think I see a faint smile on his lips before he turns his head towards the moon again. I smile and return back to the village.


	8. Rin s Birthday and My Realized Feelings

Title: "Rin's Birthday and My Realized Feelings."

A week goes by, the snow has finally stopped, but the snow that has fallen still glistens on the ground. A month is almost over, and winter becomes a bit closer to its end. I have managed to finish the song that I started a week ago, I also composed another  
song, it's a special song for a special occasion. I wake up one day with a stretch and a smile on my face. The morning and afternoon goes on as usual, I go and wash up, braid my hair and help out around the village. When the late afternoon comes,  
I head to the big hut, Kagome, Sango, and Lady Kaede were cooking up a feast. I helped them out and talked and smiled.

"I'll go get Rin, I think it's about time?" I asked Sango.

"Yea, it's almost ready, the guys should be back soon as well." Sango says setting out bowls and plates.

I go out and fetch Rin,she was busy this morning looking after Sango's twins and son with Shippo. She went back to her room when the afternoon came around. I arrive at her hut and lift up the curtain.

"Hey Rin, Happy Birthday!" I say to her as I walked in.

"Thank you_!" She says turning from her mirror and smiling at me."

I stop in front of her and kneel down. She's holding a brush and on the little table behind her is a gold hair pin with a dove on it.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru drop by earlier?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes he did, he gave me this hair pin as a birthday present, he wished me a happy birthday and left." Rin says looking at the hairpin.

"It's beautiful, you should wear it to dinner, I think it fits the occasion perfectly. It would be nice to have Lord Sesshomaru here to celebrate your birthday as well. You're turning 18 today, into an adult. I think this hairclip is a perfect gift to  
show that." I say taking the hairclip and looking at it.

"You're right, unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru's not on the best of terms with the others. Uhm_ can I ask you to style my hair before we go?" Rin asks me.

"Of course, it's been a long time hasn't it?" I say with a bright smile.

Rin turns around and I take the brush and brush her hair.

"Rin, since you're an adult now. Have you thought of marriage?" I asked her remembering the way my mother asked me on my birthday.

"I haven't really, Lady Kaede, Sango, and Kagome have mentioned it a few times to me before when I was younger. They would say that I would find a nice young man and fall in love as I get older. I never gave it much thought because I was young, but I  
suppose I should start thinking about it now since I'm at that age." Rin says quietly.

"I understand how you feel Rin, my mother asked me the same question on my birthday. I told her it's not something that I want right now because I have goals that I want to accomplish first, and that was to travel. My parents didn't force me, but I don't  
know what Kagome, Lady Kaede, and Sango would think in this matter. I suppose the important thing is, love and marriage isn't something to be rushed. Don't force yourself to fall in love if you don't feel like it, and don't put marriage in priority  
if you can't find love before it. Alright?" I say to Rin while pinning the last braid of her hair into a flower.

"You're right_, I'll give it some more thoughts." Rin says turning to me.

Her hair is styles into a more mature look, but still show her youthfulness. It's sectioned into three parts, I twisted the two top sections back into curls and pinned it back, I let the bottom layer freely fall over her shoulders and gave her a few braids  
and pinned some up in shapes of flowers.

"Beautiful, now can't forget this special gift from Lord Sesshomaru." I say taking the hair pin and placed it gently into her hair.

"Thank you_." Rin says hugging me.

"Come on let's go, they're all waiting for us now probably." I say standing up and taking her hand.

We both ran back to big hut, Miroku and Inuyasha came back as well. We celebrate Rin's birthday with a big feast, we all gav her a birthday present. Inuyasha and Miroku got her lip colors and make up respectively, Sango gives Rin a small decorates handheld  
mirror. Kagome and Lady Kaede both gives her a new kimono that they worked on together. Shippo gave her a handmade necklace, I on the other hand performed the special song that I composed last night. We all had so much fun together, it's a special  
day for Rin. It's important to make her feel she has her family with her celebrating this special day. After the party, Miroku and Sango took their children and headed to bed after bidding us goodnight. Inuyasha turned in as well with Shippo behind  
him. Rin, Kagome, Lady Kaede and I stayed behind and had tea. We talked about fun things together and then Lady Kaede asks Rin something.

"Rin, since you are an adult now, marriage is a topic to be considering soon." Lady Kaede says softly to her.

"I know Lady Kaede, _ actually talked with me about it earlier as well. She says it's not something that should be forced if I can't love first." Rin says.

"I suppose it's true that love and marriage shouldn't be forced. But in this era, it's better to marry off in your youth as soon as you reach adulthood. I suppose it just leaves it up to fate. Also, since you're an adult now, have you thought about it  
if you wanted to stay or go with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks Rin.

I look at Rin and she's looking at her hands, I can feel uncertainty in her expression.

"I'm not sure anymore, I've grown to love you all and I also care about Lord Sesshomaru, so this is a very difficult situation. I think I need more time to think it through." Rin says looking torn.

"Don't worry about it Rin, you have all the time in the world to decide, no one's going to force you choose right away. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will understand." I say giving her back a gentle rub.

"_'s right Rin, it's just a something to think about. You can always choose to live as you are now." Kagome says giving Rin's hand a squeeze.

Rin nods.

"Time solves everything, now to important matters. Tomorrow, Kagome and I are to visit a village and meet with the lords of the town to purify the village's local shrine. It's a 2 week assignment Rin would you like to come along and see the outside world?"  
Lady Kaede asks.

"I would love to accompany you Lady Kaede and Kagome!" Rin says with a smile.

"Alright, Inuyasha maybe coming as well just for backup. Miroku will stay and carry on his job, guess you're stuck with babysitting the kids again_. " Kagome says with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it, helping Sango out is a must. Being a mother isn't easy." I say with a laugh.

We all laugh and then get up.

"Alright, let's head to bed then, we'll get you tomorrow then Rin. Goodnight and Happy birthday again." Lady Kaede says with a smile.

"Thank you! And of course." Rin says and walks out.

"You going to the fields again?" Kagome asks me.

"Yes, it's a must in my daily routine." I say with a laugh.

"Alright, rest early though." Kagome says giving my shoulder a pat.

Kagome and Lady Kaede exited the hut, and cleaned up the tea table. Grabbed my koto and headed for the field. The talk actually lasted longer than I thought. The snow crunches below my feet as I head to the field, telling me that it's crystallizing and  
will met soon. I arrive at the field and I take a sweep around the area, sitting against the same tree is Sesshomaru looking up at the night sky. I smiled and walk up to him and sit down against the same tree that's beside him.

"Rin was really happy when you dropped by to give her your birthday present, it would've been nice if you stayed and celebrated with us." I said looking up at the sky as well.

"Like I said last time, interacting with humans isn't exactly a hobby of mine." He says flatly as always.

"I remember that, but for Rin, you could've at least stayed for a little while." I said looking at him.

"I never stay too long in the village because I'm not fond of it, I prefer peace and quiet." Sesshomaru says.

"Like this field?" I ask him.

"I suppose so..." Sesshomaru says quietly and looks up at the moon.

"I like this field too, ever since arriving at this village, I come here every night to play my koto so I won't bother the others as they sleep. The open and vast field allows me to clear my mind and play to my hearts content without fear." I say with  
a smile.

"I noticed." Sesshomaru say turning to look at me.

Our eyes met once again when I turn to look at him. There is a brief moment of silence.

"Uhm by the way, I managed to finish the song that I showed you last time. Would you like to hear it?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru without blinking or fazed turns forward and closes his eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me." He says leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

I smiled and place my koto on my lap and begin to play the new song. As I played, I closed my eyes and begin to clear my mind, although I say clear, there is something just faintly in the back of my mind. I focused all my emotions into the song, and when  
I almost finished, I opened my eyes. I turn my head gently and glance at Sesshomaru, I gazed at his side profile with his eyes closed. The moonlight shining on his white hair and porcelain skin. He looks so peaceful. As I finished the song and strummed  
the last note, the confusion that I felt towards Sesshomaru finally resolved. I thought it was love, admiration, curiousity, and being in debt to him. All of those feelings swirled in my mind, but in the end it is love the surpasses all of them. I  
fell in love with Sesshomaru, long before I even knew it. The song that I wrote in the end is a love song, from me to him. It's a love song that only I know but hidden from him.

"How was it?" I asked.

Sesshomaru slowly opens his eyes and looks forward.

"I suppose the title of musician fits you." He says with a small smile without looking at me.

I feel so happy to hear him say that.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I appreciate it." I say with a smile.

Sesshomaru replies with a "hmmm".

I look forward and up at the moon, I don't think he knows about Rin's discussion of marriage and her departure for the two week trip tomorrow.

"Uhm Lord Sesshomaru, I just want to let you know that Rin's going on a 2 week trip tomorrow with Lady Kaede and Kagome." I said leaving out the marriage part thinking it's not important right now.

"I see." He replies without fazing.

I look back up at the moon and bring my knees to my chest. I realize thatsleep is slowly creeping up on me, but I want to stay awake and take this time to talk to him.

"Rin's such a beautiful young girl, now that she's an adult, she has a whole life in front of her. So much happiness awaits her in the future. She had so much experience in her past, good and bad, but in the end she found people who cares deeply for her...  
How I wish I can be her age again." I say without knowing and my eyes slowly feeling heavy.

Without knowing, my eyes closes on their own, and my head rested onto my knees. Sleepiness takes over me and the world disappears into darkness. As I fall deeper in slumber, unconsciously I can feel a disant warmth on the left side of my body for a for  
a while, he leaves a while later but I can feel the lingering warmth. I didn't feel cold although I know I fell asleep outside in the fields. I don't know how long time has gone by, but I manage to wake up eventually. I lift up my head from my knees  
and look up and into the distance. The moon has moved and the sky is slowly turning a bit brighter.

"It's almost dawn?" I asked myself.

I look to my side where he is, but he isn't there anymore.

"He left... well not a surprise, a few hours went by and I fell asleep while talking to him. Guess I better head back before I really catch a cold." I say feeling a bit down.

I get up slowly and something fell from my shoulders. I look down at the ground and my eyes went wide. I picked it up and it's fabric meets my skin. It's the blanket that I gave Sesshomaru the last time I saw him. He must've placed it around me after  
I fell asleep. I feel my heart beating faster and warmth fills me."

"Thank you for showing me your kindness Sesshomaru..." I whisper quietly with a smile.


	9. The Only Non Consistent Thing In My Life

A weeks goes by, everything's still the same. Miroku still going on with his job, I help Sango take care of the kids along with Shippo. At night, I would help Sango prepare dinner. The week goes by smoothly, and I would say in a way it's seems a bit robotic,  
since everyday is technically the same routines. It can't be helped, but at night Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I would have a nice conversation over tea. Then when they all head to bed, I'd go to the fields to practice my koto. Lady Kaede, Kagome, Rin,  
and Inuyasha are still on their assigment in that village. They should be back around next week. Yet it seem so far away for some reason to me, maybe because everyday is almost the same without any drastic changes. Not that I don't like the village,  
I love it, I love everyone, I love everything here. It's like a second home, a second family. Yet, I feel like there could be more, since it's still winter I have to stay for about another a month or so before I can leave. When the snow melts away  
that is when I shall continue on with my journey. Now that I've grown attached to everyone and this village, I find it hard to leave this place when the times comes. One day, I wake up as usual, wash up, braid my hair and go greet Sango, Miroku, Shippo,  
and the kids. After Breakfast, Miroku goes out to do his demon exterminating job. Sango and I walk around the village to see if anyone need any help, Shippo stays with the kids. The morning went by, Sango helped the women in the village with some  
tasks that can't accomplish, I visited the elders and kept them companied with my koto. The afternoon comes by and Sango comes to find me after the kids had their afternoon nap. Shippo is busy takin care of the twins as Sango holds her son.

"Hey Sango, are you all heading off somewhere?" I ask her.

"Yea, the kids wants to go out in the plains to play for a few hours, I'm taking Shippo with me to help me babysit. Thought I would come by and let you know." She says with a smile.

"Oh I see, you sure you don't need me to go?" I ask her seeing the twins and Shippo poking each other.

"We'll be fine, the girls should be old enough to not cause havoc, Shippo's coming along. You should stay here and rest a bit, have some alone time with your koto playing." She says.

"Thanks Sango, I think I'll take this time to go for a walk in the fields, I don't think I have seen the flower field in the sunglight ever since coming here. Being a mother is a handful isn't it? But I have to say your girls and baby boy are growing  
up beautifully, you should be really proud of them." I say with a smile to the twins.

"Tell me about it, Miroku's planning on having more in the future. You should definitely go to the field in the afternoon, it's beautiful there." Sango whispers.

We look at each other and burst out laughing. Then not far away from us, two men are talking to one another.

"I saw the great demon Sesshomaru fly overhead a little while ago." One of them says.

Sango turns back to look at with a curious expression.

"Wonder why Sesshomaru is here, Rin's not in the village, does he not know that? If I remember when Rin's out on a particular day in the past I never heard of him dropping by."

"Really? Hm, I told him that last time I saw him that Rin won't be back till next week." I say without thinking.

"Oh, you talked with Sesshomaru? I didn't know you to talked to each other." Sango says with wide eyes.

"Oh.. yea, it's only twice, it's when he comes visit Rin that I see him resting in the fields when I go there at night. I'm the one that does most of the talking, but I think I'm making some progress? Talking to a great demon isn't easy, it's a bit nerve  
wracking. I guess telling him my thanks for saving me that day was a decent start." I say shyly.

"I see, it's surprising to hear that Sesshomaru is interacting with another human besides Rin. I'm curious to see what happens next_, maybe you can make him lose that human detesting wall of his one day." Sango says with a small chuckle.

"Well I'm working on it, he's still quite passive. I hope that before I leave here I can make him soften up a bit." I say with a laugh.

Sango's face suddenly becomes sad.

"Right, almost forgot that winter is almost coming to an end. Although it hasn't been long but the times that we all spent together seem like it has been a long time already. It'll be sad to see you go when the day comes_." Sango says with a sigh.

"I know, but there's still a bit of time left, I'll see what happens when the time comes." I say taking Sango's hand in mine.

Sango looks at me with a strained smile.

"Alright, we better get going Shippo before the sun sets later." Sango says.

"Please, the girls are bullying me." Shippos says running.

"Girls play nice. We'll be going then_, see you at night." Sango says turning back to me.

"Have fun." I say with a wave as they walked away.

I watch them leave and let out a long exhale. I then head towards the fields for that walk. As I walked, I went on a different path on the way there. There are trees lining the edge of the road, their branches carrying the heave of snow. Not long after,  
I came upon a strange looking creature. I stopped in my tracks and watched it reach up to a branch to eat the snow, it looks familiar for some reason. It has two heads, clawed paws, a long tail and scales on his body. It also has a saddle with reigns.  
I them remembered where I've seen it. It was the creature that was resting next to Sesshomaru that day when I saw him sleeping in the forest. As I watched it, I come to the realization that although it looks scary it's quite timid. I didn't feel fear,  
but instead curiousity and admiration fills me. I slowly walk up to it, and the creature snaps its heads towards me. I put out my hands in front of me slowly and stop in my track, it just looks at me with slit yellow eyes. A few seconds went by and  
I take a step forward, it doesn't move but lifts it's head back up from its defensive stance. I slowly put my hand out to touch it, and it allowed me to.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm intrigued by you, it's not everyday that I see a creature like you. You must be a demon, but it seems like you have a master since you have a saddle and reigns. Where is your master?" I asked it as I gently strokes  
it's scaley snout.

"A-Un! Where are you?!" I suddenly hear a high pitched voice not far away. From behind some bushes a small figure pops out and stops in it's tracks as it sees me.

It looks like an is about the height up to my knees, and I'm not particularly tall nor short. He's wearing a brown kimono with long sleeves, and a black hat. He has large yellow eyes with slits as pupils, long and pointy ears, a beak like  
mouth and green skin. He also carries a staff with two heads. I stop in my track as I realize that he's a demon.

"Who are you?! And why are you with A-Un?! Explain yourself!" The small demons says holding up his staff and points it at me.

"I wasn't trying to hurt the creature, I just happened upon it and I thought it was intriguing." I say backing up against a tree.

I didn't know if it is going to hurt me, although he's small he looks quite menacing with that staff of his. He's a demon too so I don't know if he's good or bad. Suddenly A-Un stands in front of me facing towards the imp, almost like it's trying to protect  
me.

"A-Un what are you doing?!" The imp demon screeches.

"Jaken!" A low voices says sternly through the trees and echos throughout the area.

From behind a tree, Sesshomaru appears and stops a few feet away from Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have found A-Un but this human was with him." The imp named Jaken explains.

"Enough Jaken, take A-Un and go wait by the edge of the hill." Sesshomaru says flatly."

"But... eh, yes My lord." Jaken says and walks up towards A-Un and grabs its reigns.

Jaken looks at me with a look of curiousity but then leads A-Un away.

"Uhm, thank you A-Un and nice meeting you too Jaken..." I say quietly.

I then straighten up my posture from the tree and look up at Sesshomaru.

"Friends of yours?" I ask him quietly.

"A-Un, Jaken, and Rin were my travel companions back then, Jaken and A-Un continues to serve me." He says flatly closing his eyes.

"I see, I didn't know you dropped by today. Rin's not back yet, she should be back next week." I say to him.

"I know, I suppose it became a unintentional habit." He says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Habits are hard to break, just like how I go to the fields at night to play my koto everyday. Bad habits shouldbe broken, but the goods ones should be kept." I say with a smile.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes to look at me, his golden eyes staring into mine. He then looks down at my hands then turns towards the road towards the field.

"You don't have your koto with you today." He says with no emotions.

"Oh uh yea, I wanted to go on a walk I didn't plan to play take my koto with me since I won't be staying long." I say looking at his side profile, his magenta stripes on his cheeks defining his lean handsome face.

"If that's the case, walk with me." He says flatly and began to walk ahead.

"Uhm sure." I reply and walk behind him.

We didn't talk on the way to the field, the late afternoon winter sun shining down on the road. Our footsteps crunching in the snow as we walked. Sesshomaru's silver hair flowing behind him gracefully, it covers it's whole back side. The bundle of fur  
on his right shoulder trails behind him on the ground as he walks. I don't know if it's part of him or part of his attire, but I don't want to accidentally step on it because who knows what will happen next. It's almost feels like walking on ice that  
I'm talking to a feared great demon who find humans irritating. But I would like to think that he's opening up to me a bit, the reason being that he has talked with me and asked me to walk with him at this very moment. I know Rin is special to him,  
but I would like to hold on to that hope that maybe I am too. Even if it's just the slightest. We finally arrive to the all so familiar field, when I see it I'm overcome by its beauty. A smile forms on my face as I see the snow being colored by the  
late afternoon sun. Sesshomaru is still in front of me walking gracefully, like a kid who just saw an interesting toy, I run pass him and towards the middle of the field. As I passed him, I felt him stop in his track and the wind passing me. I ran  
to the middle of the field and put my arms out and spun in the snow.

"It's so beautiful here! I didn't know this place is so beautiful when the sun's out." I say with joy.

Sesshomaru watches me for a few seconds and walks up to the tree he always rests against, sits down and leans against it with one leg slightly bent. I was overcome with the beauty of such scenery that I almost forgot that Sesshomaru is just in the distance.  
I stare out at the moutains in the distance and breathe in the cool winter air and exhale deeply. I turn to look at Sesshomaru who has his eyes closed, leaning against the tree trunk with a serene expression. I smiled a little and walk up to him and  
instead of sitting down against the tree next to his, I sit down just a few centimeters away from him. There is are still a few centimeters of distance between us but I feel closer to him. He didn't move or say anything.

"Thank you for walking with me to the field, I always wanted to see the field in daylight. It's different in a lot of ways." I say looking out into the distance.

"You seem really happy to see it." He says flatly without opening his eyes.

"I am because I felt free and alive. I got to enjoy it." I say.

"It's the same field that you come to every night is it not?" He asks keeping that flat town.

"It is the very same field indeed, but seeing it at night and in daylight is totally different. The scenery changes, the mood changes." I say quietly.

Sesshomaru slowly opens his eyes but doesn't say anything. He just looks out into the distance like I am.

"Although I'm 25 years of age, I feel like I missed out a lot on life. Although I had privileges due to being born in a well off family, learning many things and such. But I always felt like I didn't have any freedom of my own, like everything is already  
planned out for me. That's why I decided to go traveling, I want to fill in the years that I missed when I was younger by seeing the world outside of the boundaries, learning new experiences and meeting new people." I say looking at the glistening  
snow under the sun.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything but from his expression I can tell that he was listening, I gave a small smile.

"I know you might not understand since you and I are of different races and you being a great demon. But talking to you and sharing some of my inner most feelings is nice and soothing, even if you don't say anything. I guess it's just nice to have someone  
beside me. I'm sorry if all my human emotions is being thrown at you at once. I suppose I took you as a. close friend." I say with a small embarrassed smile.

"It's fine." He says flatly but softly.

The sun is beginning to set, time sure goes by fast when your lost in your thoughts and feelings.

"You know, ever since I was young and even till now, every single day feels so consistent. It seems like everyday is pre determined already for me the moment I open my eyes. I suppose the only non-consistent thing in my life as of now is you." I say looking  
down at the ground.

I hear a small quiet gasp from Sesshomaru, I look up and look at him. His head is slightly tilted and his amber eyes looks into mine. I then let out a small laugh to break the tension and stretch my arms out. Sesshomaru looks ahead.

"I suppose fate doesn't effect us demons, we decide our own fate and destiny. It's late, I assume Sango will be looking for you." Sesshomaru says standing up gracefully.

I get up as well, a little disappointed that I can't stay with him a bit longer.

"Alright." I say quietly.

Sesshomaru and I walk back towards the path that we came from, we met up with Jaken and A-Un on the way back. Guess Jaken was worried for his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you finally came back!" Jaken says with a smile.

"Jaken... I thought I told you to take A-Un and wait for me on the hill.." Sesshomaru says with a slightly irritated tone.

I think it's the first time to see Sesshomaru show that much expression. It's even more surprising that you feel the irritation from his voice although his face is expressionless, except for the indication from his furrowed brows. Jaken shrinks back a  
little and A-Un lets out a low rumble, I can't help but let out small giggle. Sesshomaru turns slightly to look at me with a confused expression, Jaken frowns.

"I'm sorry that we started off on a bad note Master Jaken, I'm _. I hope we can get to know each other in time." I say with a smile.

Jaken let's out a sigh. Sesshomaru than turns to me and hands me something. It's a small box wrapped in silk.

"What is this may I ask?" I ask looking at him.

"It's a gift to Rin, I ask you to give it to her when she comes back." He says flatly.

"Oh I see, Rin is quite special to have such a powerful demon like yourself to care for her so deeply and shower her with gifts. For her to meet you is destined fate for her, and she deserves all the happniness the world has to offer." I say with a smile  
as I look at the gift box.

Although there's a smile on my face, but deep in my heart, there's a slight pain. I look up at Sesshomaru with a big smile, I see him looking back at me with a slightly wondering expression as his eyes glides from one of my eye to the other trying to  
find something, that something that I'm hiding so well from him.

"I know this may come out as a little pushy, but since I told you some of my inner most feelings and thoughts today, I hope that you can one day open up to me and tell me a bit about yourself. It can be anything, anything at all. I don't know if you ever  
discuss your thoughts with anyone, but I just want to let you know that I'll be here to listen if you ever want to get anything of your great demon chest." I say with a small smile.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raises a little but it soons goes back to his usual expression and closes his eyes.

"He doesn't need to talk to a human about his thoughts and feelings, he'll talk with me about th.." Jaken suddenly says.

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru says with a flat but slightly irritated tone.

"Sorry my lord." Jaken says quickily.

Sesshomaru turns around and his back faces me. The wind gently blows around me, carrying the stray strands of my hair around my face into the air.

"The next time we meet, bring along your koto." He says flatly.

His words surprised me, he then walks away. His silver hair swaying behind him. Jaken looks at me and then grabs A-Un's reigns and runs after Sesshomaru. I watch as he gracefully walk away and his white figure disappear into the trees. I smile hearing  
his words. I look down at the gift, unable to help but feel a slight jealousy, but I'm happy for Rin.

"I wish I can receive gifts from the one I love one day. It seems impossible, but if I can at least befriend him, I'll be content." I think to myself trying to not think of selfish thoughts.

I turn and head back to the village holding tightly to the gift in my hand, the sun dips behind the mountains as another day is coming to an end soon.


	10. Rin Returns With New Found Feelings

**Another week goes by, a new month begins. Winter grows shorter with each day. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I have taken very good care of the village with the abscene of Lady Kaede, Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha. Tomorrow, is the day that they come back, it's been a long time. That night, I go to the field and sit in the middle of the field. I sit and play my koto and breathe in the fresh winter air. After playing for a little while, I put aside my koto. I bring my knees to chest and incase my legs within my arms. I look around the field, it's so quiet, so serene. Although it's peaceful and quiet, it feels imcomplete in my mind.**

 **"He only comes here after he visits Rin, he comes here to rest and enjoy the scenery at night. Although we talk, I feel as if I'm a nuisance to him. Well... with the exception of Rin, he finds the human race irritating. Maybe I should I stop bothering him soon, besides... I'm leaving in a month when winter officially ends, I should start trying to distance myself from him gradually before I leave." I say to myself looking up at the moon.**

 **I take a deep breath, closes my eyes and rest my chin on my knees. The wind gently blows across the vast field. Everything is completely silent now except the sound of the wind. Thoughts and feelings run wildly in my mind, after a while I open my eyes slowly and look up at the moon with a small smile.**

 **"He says bring the koto with me the next time that we meet. I would like to think that those words mean that he doesn't hate me. Or maybe I just want to believe what I want to. Regardless, I want to make the rest of this winter a nice one." I say to myself with a smile.**

 **The wind lightly blows stronger a little and then tones down. Telling me that I should probably head back. I grab my koto and head back to the village. The moon luminates the dark land for a few hours more, then moves across the sky to give the rising sun a chance to shine. The next morning arrives, I wake up early to prepare everything for the return of Inuyasha, Lady Kaede, Kagome and Rin. The sun has just risen, Sango and Miroku are still sleeping, the whole village is. I prepared breakfast for them and the kids before they wake up. Inuyasha and the others are coming back after breakfast.**

 **"_? You're up early? When did you wake up?" Sango says carrying her son with her into the tent.**

 **"Oh, good morning Sango, you're awake? Ya I woke up early so I can prepare for Lady Kaede and the other's return. I don't think it has been too long since I woke up." I say setting a plate of bread onto the table.**

 **"Not long? Haha_, everyone's up and about already. Thanks for preparing breakfast for us." Miroku says laughing coming in with the twins and Shippo.**

 **"Morning Miroku, Shippo, girls. Oh... I suppose I lost track of time. Please sit down." I say waving to the twin girls that I've grown attached too and Shippo who waves back at me with a big smile.**

 **"Wish I can wake up early like you and helped you out_." Sango says with a sigh.**

 **"No need, everyday is tiring for you. Take it easy." I say with a smile.**

 **We all sit down and enjoy our breakfast together. Then we went about our day until it's almost lunch time.**

 **"Lady Kaede and the others are back!" I heard the villagers shout.**

 **I head out of my hut and met up with Sango and Shippo, Miroku had to go out to work. We met up with them at the entrance to the village, Inuyasha with his arms crossed in front of him with his Tessaiga on his hip. Kagome is walking beside him looking young and youthful as ever, her bow on her back. Lady Kaede is in the front with her bow on her back, Rin is walking beside her with a big smile on her face. She is glowing with that smile.**

 **"Welcome back Lady Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin." Sango and I said welcoming them home.**

 **"It's good to be back, Sango,_, Shippo." Kagome says giving us all a hug.**

 **"I ask everything is well?" Lady Kaede asks looking around with a smile.**

 **"Yes, everything is all well, _ helped out a lot." Sango says looking at me with a smile.**

 **"Gee, Miroku sure is busy, can't even stay to welcome us back." Inuyasha says with a humph.**

 **"He has work to do just like us, besides on daily basis you would be accompanying him Inuyasha." Kagome says nudging Inuyasha.**

 **We all let out a laugh.**

 **"I hope the trip was interesting Rin?" I ask Rin with a smile.**

 **"Indeed, I have so many things to tell you later!" Rin says with a big smile.**

 **"Can't wait to hear it, come on let's go have lunch." I say to all of them.**

 **We then all head back for lunch, we talked, they told Sango, Shippo, and I about their trip. The shrine, the village, and the lords and ladies that that they met of the village. They were all eye opening. After lunch they all decided to take a rest, Rin took me to her hut. When she opens her curtain she looks on her table and see the gift from Sesshomaru. She goes up to it and picks it up.**

 **"Let's sit down, we can talk about it your trip." I say sitting down.**

 **"Lord Sesshomaru came by?" She asks opening up the box as she sits down.**

 **"Yes he did, he asked me to give this to you." I answered her.**

 **"Oh, I'm so glad that you and Lord Sesshomaru are talking and friends now!" Rin says with a smile.**

 **"Well, we're still working on both of those aspects but I suppose we are making progress." I say with a small laugh.**

 **Rin opens it up and in it is a gold bracelet. I gazed at how beautiful it is, watching the shine dazzling in the dim afternoon sun. Rin smiles and closes the lid and place it gently on the table, she then turns back to me.**

 **"You're not going to put it on?" I ask her surprised.**

 **"I will, put I want to tell you something first." Rin says with a smile.**

 **"Alright, lay it on me." I say.**

 **"I met the young lord of the village, his name is Lord Kisho. He's an year older than me and he's very kind to me during our stay there." She says with a smile.**

 **"I see, you must be really fond of him aren't you?" I ask her.**

 **"I am really fond of him, we spent a lot of time together in those 2 weeks. He showed me a lot of places and such and it was wonderful. He said to me that in 2 weeks that he'll come find me and bring me back with him." She says looking at the ground with a shy smile.**

 **As I listen to her speak and looking at her expression, she looks and sound like a girl in love. I smiled.**

 **"You fell in love with him didn't you?" I ask her gently.**

 **"I'm not sure, I have never experienced something like this before. It seems a bit overwhelming but I think I may have some feelings for him." She says furrowing her eyebrows.**

 **She's looking down at her wrist and on it is a thin gold bracelet, Rin's running her finger along it.**

 **"Well, you still have 2 weeks to figure out your feelings right? Don't stress out too much about it, you'll figure it out naturally soon." I say taking her hand.**

 **"Have you ever been in love_? How come you're not married and with a family? Aren't you passed the age?" Rin asks me with a wondering expression.**

 **"Well, I suppose I just recently realized my feelings for someone. Love is something that takes time to realize and accept. I know, I'm passed the age. Guess I just haven't found the right person yet, it's the first for me as well." I say looking at the ground thinking about Sesshomaru.**

 **"Are you going to tell the person your feelings?" Rin asks me**

 **I look at the gift on the table for a few seconds and then look at Rin with a soft smile.**

 **"Maybe in time I will." I said.**

 **Rin nods. All of a sudden, the curtains moves and a familiar voice is heard, high and screechy if I must say.**

 **"Rin! Are you her.. oh you're here too_?" The small figure says coming in abruptly.**

 **"Master Jaken." We both say in a unison.**

 **By seeing Jaken I know that Sesshomaru is here to visit Rin again. I then stand up and smooth out my kimono, I then look at Rin who stood up as well.**

 **"I'll be going then, looks like you have guests. It's nice seeing you Master Jaken." I say to Rin and greets Jaken.**

 **"Oh... yes..." Jaken says slowly.**

 **"You're not staying? We can talk together." Rin asks me.**

 **"No it's ok, Lord Sesshomaru came to see you. I'm sure you have a lot ot tell him. It'll be a little awkward for me if I stay here. See you at dinner." I say with a wave.**

 **"Oh ok." Rin says with a smile.**

 **I bow to Master Jaken and went outside, he's not here yet. I let out a sigh and went to my hut, I grab my koto and head towards the field. The afternoon sun is hanging in the sky, the land is slowly basked in light orange and yellow. As I walked, my mind begin to empty out. I then stop on the still snowy path and came upon A-Un, A-Un is eating the snow just like the last time I saw him.**

 **"A-Un. Hi." I say gently and walk up to him.**

 **A-Un turns and looks at me, he didn't move or anything. I went up to him and patted him on the snout with a smile.**

 **"You must be alone, let's go to the field together. I'll play a song for you." I say to him gently.**

 **A-Un lets out a low rumble in his throat and I guided him towards the fields. I sit down on the snowy ground and A-un lays down beside me. I then play songs after songs to him, his two heads looking at the koto as I strum the strings gracefully. Time went by minutes after minutes, I eventually finished, it became evening. Since we're alone, I put aside my koto and gently stroke A-Un's neck.**

 **"Since it's the two of us right now, is it alright if I talk to you for a little while?" I asked him.**

 **A-Un lets out another low rumble he straightens himself and look looks at me with his yellow eyes.**

 **"Thanks A-Un. I know we only met but I feel like you'll listen to me. You have a wonderful master, elegant, strong and graceful. I just recently come to terms with my feelings for him, I didn't know what it was since it's a first for me. But I've come to love Lord Sesshomaru, A-Un. I want to let him know how I feel, but it's hard to do. Because...because I think he might be in love someone else. She's someone close to him, to you as well I believe. Having those thoughts in my mind, I don't know if I can compete with her for his affections. The time that I spent with your master doesn't even come close to the strong bond that she she has with him. Besides, he is a great demon, and I'm just a mere human. Just being of different races is already a barricade, it's hard to break down. Do you think I'll ever have my affections returned by someone I love, A-Un?" I say looking into his eyes.**

 **A-Un lets out a rumble and moves his two heads up and down. The wind then blows across the fields.**

 **" A-Un! There you are!" I hear Jaken's voice shouting from behind me not far away.**

 **I turn around to see him running towards us, behind him walking slowly is Sesshomaru. The gentle wind making his silver hair sway in the wind, his white kimono makes him look like a god, his bundle of fur trailing behind him as he walks. The same expressionless face of his looking at me. How I wish, that he can show me a smile. Even if it's just small smile like he did once a long time ago. I stand up and greet them as he come up to A-Un and I.**

 **"_, I see that you brought your koto with you..." Sesshomaru says glancing at the koto on the ground.**

 **"Yes I did, I wanted to come to the fields and play for a little while. I happen to meet A-Un on the way here, seeing that he's alone I brought him here and played songs to him." I replied giving A-Un a smile.**

 **"You are a musician are you? I'm surprised A-Un takes such a quick liking to you_." Jaken says surprised.**

 **"Yea, I guess it surprised me to that A-Un followed me so willingly." I say giving A-Un a pat.**

 **Sesshomaru doesn't say anything but he gracefully sits down and leans against A-Un, with one of his leg bent up into a graceful position. He then closes his eyes. Jaken looks down at the snow and he frowns.**

 **"The snow just doesn't melt do they, it's about time that they should." Jaken mutters.**

 **"Well, the snowfall has stopped. Winter is coming to and end soon, we should enjoy the seasons while they are still here." I say to Jaken with a small.**

 **"Enjoy? We demon do not enjoy seasons, they are just daily things that comes and goes and repeats." Jaken says.**

 **"Well, maybe for you the seasons just seem like an annoying thing that you have to see and live in everyday, because you don't age. I assume 100 years is nothing for you. But for us humans, 100 years is a wish for us, because living to see our 100th winter is just a hope that we cling onto. So we enjoy it as much as we can before our time runs out." I say to Jaken with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru opens his eyes and glances at me. I smile and knelt down onto the ground.**

 **"When I was younger, after my little sister was born and ages a few years. When winter comes and after the snow falls down onto the ground, my sister and I would play in the snow and throw snowballs at each other." I say remembering the old days.**

 **I pick up a handful of snow, it's still soft but you can tell they're slowly melting away. I make it into a ball and hold it out to show Jaken.**

 **"See this is a snowball, we then throw it at each other. Do you mind?" I ask Jaken.**

 **"Mind? Mind what?" Jaken responds confused.**

 **I get up and run a bit till I'm a few feet away from Jaken and Sesshomaru, I then throw the snowball at Jaken and hit him on the head. I let out a laugh.**

 **"Let's have fun for a while, enjoy the snow Master Jaken!" I shouted at him.**

 **"Uhg, I'll show you "enjoy" Jaken shouts back.**

 **Jaken the drops his staff and picks up a handful of snow and and throws it at me, eventually a small snowball fight started between the two of us. Sesshomaru watches Jaken and I play with each other on the field. Eventually the sun slowly dipped behind the moutains and the evening arrives. I sit down next to Sesshomaru, he leaned against A-Un without moving at all. Jaken was so tired he laid on the ground and dozed off. I placed the koto onto my lap and looked up at the sky.**

 **"I felt like a kid again just now. A real kid, free from rules and restraints. It was really fun." I say quietly.**

 **"I don't understand fun, and I don't think I'll ever will." Sesshomaru says flatly looking up at the sky.**

 **I look at him and my mind begin to tick, trying to think of something. I then move right next to Sesshomaru, our shoulder are almost touching. He glances at me with a furrowed and confused expression.**

 **"What is this?" He asks me with a slight alert expression.**

 **"I'll teach you how to play the koto, or at least let you experience it." I say gently looking at him.**

 **I then take his left wrist gently with my right hand and lift it up. It's the first time to touch him, his hand jerks back a bit on instinct. I took my left and and gently held his hand to keep him still. His fair skin is almost snow white, it's so smooth to the touch that you almost wonder if you're feeling marble or skin. His skin is slightly cold to the touch, his elegant fingers ends with long claw like nails. I wonder how such beautiful hands can unleash such dangerous weapon. I then seperate his finger gently into a position that fits a koto player's hand position, I hold it just above the strings of my koto. I look at Sesshomaru with a smile, he's looking at his hand that suspending over the koto.**

 **"Just relax, I'll move your hand and fingers for you. In exchange I want you to feel the sensation and the notes that you play with your fingers. I want you to enjoy it." I say softly to him.**

 **Sesshomaru glances back at me with his amber eyes but doesn't say anything. I then look back to the koto, with my fingers I guide his nails over the strings and a string of heavenly notes echoes through the evening fields. I then, one by one move his fingers over specific strings to form out a tune. With his one hand, I guided it to release out notes after notes to eventually form a short song. I looked at his hands as I guided it, he didn't fight against them, it felt relaxed. I didn't want to let his hand go, but in the end I did. I then gently let his hand go. He then retreated it slowly and rested it onto his knee.**

 **"How was it? It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked him placing the koto onto the ground and bring my knees to my chest as I leaned back against A-Un as well.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't say anything but let out a soft "hmm" in response.**

 **After a second of two, he breakd the silence.**

 **"What happened to your hand?" He asks me glancing at my left hand.**

 **I look down at my hand confused at his question, my left hand is resting on my knees and I realized that he's referring to the scar that is now on my once flawless skin. I smiled as I look at it, remembering when Sesshomaru save me.**

 **"An incident happened that day and I received this scar as a result of it. Although the incident wasn't a pleasant one, but the scar left behind is a slightly better reminder of the day's events. Although it was painful at first." I say gliding my right finger over the scar.**

 **"I see..." Sesshomaru says flatly.**

 **We stayed for silent for about a minute, just looking at the clouds in the evening sky.**

 **"Uhm Lord Sesshomaru, I want to let you know something. Rin says that during the trip she met a young lord, and I think she's slowly fallen in love with him. He also says in 2 weeks time that he'll come for her and take her back with him." I say to him thinking it's best to let him know since he was her guardian and closest to her.**

 **I look over to him and I can see his soft expression earlier after playing the koto has slowly turned into a furrowed expression. Like he's thinking hard about something. I feel that my thoughts from earlier might be true.**

 **"Rin told me that she's still not certain about her feelings for him, but I think she'll figure it out eventually and go with him." I say trying to coax out his feelings at this point.**

 **"Feelings..." Sesshomaru mutters quietly.**

 **At that point I realized that Sesshomaru is in fact in love with Rin. I closed my eyes and let out a small pained smile, I then look at it. I really don't want to ask but I had to.**

 **"You love Rin don't you?" I finally ask him.**

 **He doesn't respond but I can see his eyes widen a little.**

 **"Remember that I asked you that one day I hope that you can open up your thoughts and feelings to me? I hope that day is today." I say gently to him.**

 **Sesshomaru doesn't respond once again, but I can see the stress and in his eyes from that request. Almost like he wants to tell me but can trust me enough to his inner most feelings to me.**

 **"Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you decide to, I'll help you release that stress and uncertainty." I say to him with a smile.**

 **I looked at him, but he doesn't look at me or move. I then pat A-Un on the head and get up, picking up my koto with me.**

 **"I must go back to the village now, Goodbye for now Lord Sesshomaru." I say and gave a slight bow to him.**

 **I then turn and head back to the village, the wind gently blows against me almost like it's trying to push me back, but it's not strong enough to.**

 **"I love her..." Sesshomaru finally lets out with a slight forced tone.**

 **I stop in my track as I hear those 3 words from him that I wish I never want to hear, they are filled with such stress and pain.**


	11. A Request From A Friend

I turn to look back at him, he's still leaning against A-Un. He's looking at the ground in front of him, his facial expression plain as ever. He looks troubled that he told me his feelings for Rin. I show a small smile knowing that for a demon like him  
to show human emotions is tainting his very being, but he told me regardless.

"I figured out as much, when she was younger I assume that you only looked at her as a companion like Master Jaken and A-Un. Thenas time gradually went by, you begin to care for her more and more, you became her guardian. Now that she has grown  
into a young woman, those feelings changed into romantic ones. Love is a beautiful thing, don't push it away fearing that it will taint you somehow. Don't deny them when you come to terms with those feelings, because it will hurt you in the long run,  
you'll feel regret. Love is a strong emotion Lord Sesshomaru. Feeling it for the first time can be frightening, because you don't know what it really is. It can be seen as caring, admiration or curiosity, but in time it will all eventually come out  
as love. All those gifts that you've sent to Rin, from kimonos, to hairpins to bracelets. They're becoming items that grown women would eventually wear, instead of giving her items that does half of the job, go tell her face fo face." I say gently  
to him while holdng tightly to my koto.

Sesshomaru eyes wonders around the ground, the action is telling me that he listened to me and is thinking hard about something. All the while keeping an expressionless face. I smiled under the moon.

"I'm glad that you finally opened up to me a little, I know you dislike humans with the exception of Rin, but hearing you tell me your inner most feelings to me is an honour to be honest. I'm happy that I can tell you how to confront those feelings from  
a woman's point of view. So please, give those feelings some thoughts and take a hold on that chance." I say to him.

He glances at me, turning his head slightly. I gave him one last smile and turned away from him. I left him in the fields to his thoughts, I walk back to the village. I entered the village and Kagome is outside looking around, when she sees me she runs  
up to me.

"There you are_, come on let's eat dinner. We're all waiting for you." Kagome says taking my hand.

"Oh uh sure, sorry I lost track of time." I say with a smile.

Kagome leads me to the hut, everyone's sitting around the table. I sit down between Kagome and Sango, then we start eating. Everyone's talking but I'm lost in my thoughts. We eventually finished dinner, and Lady Kaede brings out the tea table. I get up  
and pick up my koto.

"Where are you going_? Are you not having tea tonight?" Sango asks me.

"No not tonight, I'm a little tired so I'll turn in. You guys take your time." I say with a smile.

"You must be tired, Sango told us that you woke up quite early today. You should get some rest then, you don't need to wake up so early tomorrow alright?" Kagome says.

"Ya, thanks. Good night." I say with a wave and exit the hut.

I walk back to my hut and put down my koto. I blow out my candle and sit down on my futon. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. I look out the window of the hut, and without knowing tears form in my eye. My heartaches as I remember those  
3 words that came out of Sesshomaru's mouths. Words that wasn't directed towards me but to someone else. I bury face between my knees and let my tears run down my face, I let my emotions loose and let out my surrow through my tears.

"You have to be happy for Rin, remember what you've said? Rin deserves all the happiness in this world. Don't be selfish, let those thoughts of love for Sesshomaru go and be happy for him to have fallen in love with a human. It's must've been hard for  
him to do so, you should be happy. Be happy for Rin, be happy for Sesshomaru." I thought to myself.

I lift my head slightly upwards, tears laced my face as I look out the window again.

"I'll bury those feelings to the back of my mind from now on. I'm content with just being his friend, someone who he can tell his inner most feelings to. I said it before and I'll happily take on that role..." I say to myself.

I then lay down onto the futon, I lay on my side and close my eyes. The tears still continue to come out. I cry silently until sleep slowly consumes me, that's when I lose my senses and the crying fades from my consciousness. The morning comes and wake  
up to the sunlight shining in, I get up and I have a slight headache and I can feel my eyes are puffy. I get up slowly and walk outside, the sunlight hits me making me squint. I walk head towards the stream in the village to wash up a bit. Sango and  
Kagome sees me and comes up to me.

"Morning_, what happened to your eyes? They look puffy and swollen." Sango asks seeing my eyes.

"Were you crying?" Kagome asks me concerned.

"No, I guess I slept a bit too much. My eyes goes puffy if I sleep too much. I'm just going to wash my face at the stream, it'll cool then down a bit." I say with a smile.

"I see, first time seeing you like this. You must've been really tired last night. Take it easy today alright?" Sango says giving my shoulder a light pat.

"I'll be fine guys, you don't need to worry about me. It won't happen again." I say to him with a tired smile.

I then left them and went to the stream to wash my face. I run the cook water down my neck to wake up me fully, I then scoop a palmful for water and look at the clear water. I then slowly let it slip through my fingers back into the stream.

"It's alright_, you still have less than a month till you continue your journey, if things work out between Sesshomaru and Rin. You can move on and hopefully find someone else to love." I say to myself quietly. I get up and head back to the village, the  
day continues on like usual. Including the days that comes after. Without knowing, a week goes by, when suddenly someone comes to the village on horseback. He is accompanied by a few guards. He is a young looking man, handsome and dresses like a lord.  
He looks about the same age as Rin, that's when I realized that he must be the young Lord Kisho. He came earlier than he said he would, Kagome, Sango, Lady Kaede and Shippo greeted him as entered the village.

"It's nice to meet you again Priestesses, and nice meeting you Miss Sango and Miss_." The young lord says bowing fo all of us.

"We welcome you to our village Young Lord Kisho, what brings you here?" Lady Kaede asks gesturing him to the hut.

"I have come here to see the beautiful you miss that accompanied you all named Rin." He says with a smile.

We entered the hut and sit down, Kagome brought out the tea set and poured all of us a cup of tea as we talked about his visit.

"You say you came here for Rin, we didn't know that Rin has spent some time with you back in the village. We just assumed she went around village everyday to look around and experience new things." Kagome says with a smile.

"Yes, sorry for not saying anything sooner Priestesses. Rin has captured my attention the moment I saw her, since then we have spent time together to get to know each other better. Before I knew it, I have fallen in love with Rin. I promised her before  
the of the departure that I will come find her in 2 weeks, I gave her a gold bracelet as promise. I have come here early than expected, The reason being I want to spent more time with her and hopefully help her figure out her feelings. She seemed  
a bit a indecisive on the day of the departure, but if I manage to help her figure out her feelings, I would like to take her back with me and marry her." Lord Kisho says with us with a bow.

"How romantic! I would give you and Rin all of my blessings if you decide to marry." Kagome says happily while clapping her hands together.

"I'll go get Rin, you probably want to see her at the moment." Sango says getting up.

Sango exits the room and went to go get Rin. In a few minutes, the curtain opens and Rin comes in. Her eyes go wide as she sees Kisho, her surprised face than slowly turns into a smile.

"Lord Kisho! You came." Rin says with a happy tone.

Lord Kisho stands up and walks towards Rin, he takes her hands gently in his. When I saw that, my heart began to ache a little. It wasn't for me, it was for Lord Sesshomaru.

"We'll give you some privacy to talk." Sango says with a smile.

We all stand up and exit the hut, I give a glance back at Rin and Kisho as they sit down and start talking. I went on with our day till night falls, we all prepared for dinner including for Lord Kisho. Miroku and Inuyasha comes back from their work, we  
told them about Lord Kisho. We all sit down and waited for Rin to come back, they eventually did. Rin's smile is bigger than it was before. They both kneel down in front of us and bow down together.

"What is this?" Lady Kaede asks them surprised.

"After spending the afternoon and evening together, we have discussed our feelings whole heartedly. It seems like Rin has finally figured out her feelings and decided to follow them. I'd like to ask for all of your blessings for our upcoming marriage."  
Lord Kisho announces with a bow.

All of us gasped, but eventually smiles.

"Is that true Rin? You accepted his proposal?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, I finally figured out my feelings and I have decided to go back with Lord Kisho and marry him." Rin says with a smile.

"That's good to hear Rin, we're all happy for you. Of course we'll give you all of our blessings." Miroku says with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Both Rin and Kisho says in unison.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Inuyasha asks eating a slice of meat.

"Tomorrow morning." Rin says.

"So soon, but I suppose tying the knot as soon as possible is the best. You don't want that chance to pass." Kagome says.

"Yea." Rin replies.

We all ate our dinner with joy and happiness and we all went to bed early so we can see them off tomorrow. Since I don't sleep early and decided to help Rin pack up her belongings.

"I'm happy for you Rin, but are you sure you figured everything else?" I ask her as I pack her kimonos into a bundle.

"After much thoughts I had come close to the conclusion that I maybe be in love with him. But when he came today and I saw him after so long, my feelings became clear to me all of a sudden. When he asked me to marry him I never felt happier." Rin says  
packing up her gifts that Sesshomaru has given her.

"I see, but what if there's someone who's also in love with you, but you don't know about it yet?" I ask her.

"There is? Well, I hope that he'll find someone who'll love him back with all of their heart. Because I have found mine." Rin says with a smile.

If only you knew that it's your very dear Lord Sesshomaru. I want to tell her, but I decided it's best if he told her himself.

"Thank you_ for teaching me how to accept my feelings and to follow them. Falling in love for the first time is nerve wracking, but it's beautiful when everything works out." Rin says.

She hugs me tightly and I couldn't say anything else. I just hug her back while having Lord Sesshomaru in the back of my mind.

"Did you tell Lord Sesshomaru yet?" I finally ask her.

"I haven't, but since I know that I'll be gone when he comes, can you tell him for me? Can you tell me that he doesn't need to worry about me anymore. There's someone else who'll look after me and he'll make me happy. Tell Lord Sesshomaru to rest easy,  
tell him to go after something that he loves dearly. Will you tell him that?" Rin asks me taking my hands.

"I will, rest early then alright, I'll see you in the morning." I reply with a sad smile.

"Ya, good night_." Rin says.

"Goodnight Rin." I reply and walk out of the hut.

As I let go of the hut's curtain, I look to the side that's close to the exit of the village. He isn't too far away. Seeing him walking away right after I come out, I assume that he heard everything. A white figure catches my eyes. His long silver hair  
swaying side to side gracefully as he walks aways. The fur on his shoulder dragging behind him as he walks. Sesshomaru is heading towards the fields. I watch him almost disappear into the distance when he stops and turns his head slightly, I think  
he noticed me and is silently asking me to follow him. He then turns back and continues walking. I went inside my hut and grab my koto, I then head towards the field with the moonlight guiding me. When I arrive, I see him sitting in the middle of  
the field, the snow almost completely melted at this point. I walk up to him slowly and sit down beside him, no words were said between us. Without saying anything, I start to play my koto. Sesshomaru stays silent as I play and I looks up at the moon.  
I play 2 songs, one right after the other. I placed all of my emotions into the songs, when I finally finished I place the koto beside me and look up at the moon.

"I assume you heard everything already?" I asked him quietly.

"I did." Sesshomaru replies fatly.

"She's leaving tomorrow morning, it would've been nice if you talked with her today before she leaves." I tell him.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond, except the wind quietly answers me. I then stand up and and walk in front of him, I then sit down in front of him looking at his face. He lowers his eyes from the moon down to see my eyes.

"If you heard everything, I'm sure you also heard that Rin wants you to go after what you love and what makes you truly happy. Go after her and tell her your feelings before it's too late." I tell him.

He looks at me with an expressionless face, his amber eyes burning into mine.

"How would you know what I truly love and what truly makes me happy?" He asks me straight out.

I was surprised by his question.

"Well love itself is a happy thing, it can be hard to accept and come to terms to, but when you finally do it's beautiful. Since you told me that you love Rin last time, I'm sure it made you happy to finally let those feelings come to light." I tell him.

His brows come to together as he looks at me, I know I'm kind of speaking on his behalf but I can at least defend myself for knowing such feelings as a human.

"You don't know me well enough to say what makes me happy." He says coldly.

"Hmm I suppose you are right, I don't know everything about you. But I do know that being with Rin makes you happy. All those visits and time shared together with her were memorable. Am I wrong?" I say with a gentle smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly goes wide but he regains his composure right after and let's out a quite "hmm."

"At this rate since we are conversing with feelings involved. I'd like to think that we are friends now. As a friend, I would like to ask my first request of you. Go after Rin after she leaves tomorrow, I would like you to make sure she's happy. I also  
want you to tell her your feelings. Tell her when you're alone, at least, at least try to, at least let her know. Who knows maybe things may change, besides you two have a longer history together. It's her first time being in love, she's still new  
to it. Like I said last time that talked, feelings change in time. So Please accept this only request from me, as a friend." I tell him.

Sesshomaru looks at me with a furrowed brow, then he looks away with a slight frown. At this point I can say that I kind of understand his facial expressions, well the ones that he occasionally shows.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru, as a friend, I want to see you happy. Well then I'll be going then, I have to see her off in the morning. I'm hoping you'll watch over her on the way. Goodbye for now." I say quietly with a smile

I then get up, picking up my koto with me. I look down at him with gentle eyes, he's looking to the side in silence. His magenta stripes on his cheeks defining his face, his silver hair pooling around him. I let out a silent mental sigh and walk away.  
The wind gently blows, it whistles around me as if it say something. But it goes unnoticed, only letting nature do its thing.


	12. Resume Thy Journey

The morning arrives, we all wake up early to send Rin off to her happiness. Lord Kisho is helping Rin load her belongings on his horse. Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and the twins are all there to see her off. They are all giving Rin a hug and talking to her and giving her words of happiness. She spent her teenage years with them, they are her family. After talking with Rin, they all turn to talk to Lord Kisho. Rin turns to me and gives me a hug. She then looks up at me.

"I have found the one I love, I hope you'll be able to tell the one you love your feelings for him as well_." Rin says to me with a smile.

I smile back at her and tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think I'll tell him when the time is right, even though I don't know when that will be. In the meantime he has some important things to take care of first, then we'll see where my fate takes me next. Don't worry about me dear Rin, I'll be fine. Be happy, be strong, and make sure the choices that you make from now are the ones that you truly believe in. Alright?" I say with a smile.

"I will, thanks again_, you were really like a big sister to me even though we've only been together for a few months. I'll miss you greatly." Rin says.

"And as well I. Come visit the village when you have time in the future, and come visit my village as well." I say.

"I will, don't worry." Rin says and hugs me again.

"Rin are you ready? Lady Kaede asks her.

"Yes I am, goodbye_." Rin answers and looks back to me."

"Take care..." I say to her.

Rin walks up to Lord Kisho's horse and he helps her up. He then mounts onto the horse and sits behind her.

"Do not worry, I'll make sure Rin will be happy for the rest of her life, rest easy. I'll keep her safe as well. Thank you again for giving her hand to me. Farewell for now and take care." Lord Kisho says with a bow.

We all nod, Lord Kisho then nudged the horse on its side, then along with his guards they head towards the direction of their village. It's a 2 and half day trip there, but Rin will reside there for the rest of her life. Only if Sesshomaru doesn't do anything. Rin looks back one last time and waves to us with her big smile. They slowly disappear into the distance. We all turn back into the village, I stood there and continue to look into the distance. I turn and in the distance standing at the border of the forest, I see the so familiar white magestic figure. He looks out into the distance as well. He then walks towards the fields, I follow him. In time, I see him standing into the middle of field with Jaken and A-Un. I walk up to him and stand beside him, he is looking into the distance where the mountains rest.

"Rin left, and I hope you still remember my request?" I ask him quietly.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything but his expression turns tense.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, for your own sake. Let her know how you feel, I want you to let go of that pride of yours, embrace those feelings. Don't hold back and then one day come to regret it in the future, a chance like this doesn't come twice in life. Please go follow her..." I say with a pleading voice as I look at him.

I can see his eyes looking around as I gaze at his profile.

"How about put aside all those feelings for the time being, and go follow her as her guardian, as her first dearest person after her parents. Well, dearest demon in your case." I say with a small laugh to lighten the mood.

Sesshomaru still doesn't say anything but his brows frows together more and more, his eyes narrows.

"I know how hard it is to let someone you love go. I understand that feeling completely." I say as I pat A-Un.

A-Un looks at me as if remembering what I told him that day. Sesshomaru let's out a very quiet gasp, you almost have to strain your ears to hear. He looks at me and our eyes meet, I smile at him gently.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, go to Rin, make sure she's safe. Watch over her when the happiest day of her life arrives. Watch over her as her guardian." I say again.

As I say all of those words, I feel my heartache painfully. But I have to endure.

"_ is right Lord Sesshomaru, you should go. Tell her your feelings... even though it's only such a thing that humans would experience." Jaken says.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru finally says sternly.

He then turns back to look at me, his amber eyes looking into me. I use my eyes to beg him instead of words.

"I'll go." He finally says flatly.

I gave a smile of relief, and nod.

"I'm sorry that I, a mere human is telling a great daiyokai what to do. Please accept my apologies, but I feel like this is my only way to make you feel some kind of resolution and hopefully, a slit of happiness." I say with a bow.

Sesshomaru looks at me and loosens up his tensed expression, he then turns towards the direction that Rin went.

"Let's go Jaken." He says.

"Yes My Lord." Jaken responds surprised. He then hops onto A-Un.

I give A-Un a pat on the neck.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." I say to him.

He turns to look at me with a slight furrowed expression.

I don't say anything else but give him another smile. He then turns and dashes off towards the direction of Rin's future home. His long white hair flowing behind him gracefully as he dashes into the distance with A-Un and Jaken flying behind him. The wind blows against my back as if to follow behind him. I watch him as he disappears, a single tear finally falls from my eyes.

"I'm letting my chance go, but for the best I hope. I'm letting you go because I love you." I whisper to myself with a smile.

I then head back to the village. The next three days went along as usual. At this rate winter is coming to an end, the snow has completely melted. Another 2 days goes by in a blink of an eye. The village has become just a bit les lively, but Sango's twins and Shippo fills in the void. I have placed Sesshomaru to the back of my thoughts these few days, because I feel like it's about time for me to leave here and continue on with my journey. During dinner, Kagome suddenly mentions something out of the blue.

"It's almost the time of week when Sesshomaru would visit Rin, but now that she's gone, do you think he'll still drop by?" Kagome asks.

Without knowing, I froze of hearing his name.

"Why would he come here? He doesn't even talk to us, did you forget? Aside from Rin he find the human race irritating." Inuyasha mutters as he eats his rice.

"Don't say that Inuyasha, I think in these few years Sesshomaru has really softened up a bit. He even talked with _ a few times." Sango says with a smile.

My face begin to heat up after hearing her say that.

"Sesshomaru talked with_? What a surprise? He's still having a hard time accepting me as a sister-in-law, and he's already talking with_. That is some improvement." Kagome says with a small laugh.

"He doesn't even talk to me that much, and I'm related to him by blood. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Inuyasha mutters again.

"Well, yes we talked a few times, but it's usually me who does the talking. Sometimes I feel like I'm annoying him." I say quietly.

"Well Sesshomaru's personality is similar to Inuyasha's, they both tend to hit those that irritates them or threatens to kill them. By the looks of it. it seems like he has a soft side for you_. Because if he found you annoying, he might have stopped talking to you already or even come in contact with you. If it's a demon or men's situation he would've threatened or hit them already, like he does to Jaken." Kagome says with a smile.

"Oh..." I let out after hearing her words.

We then continue eating and talking together for a little bit again and I put down my bowl and chopsticks.

"I want to make a sudden announcement." I say to them.

They all stop and turn to me.

"Since Winter is coming to an end, the snow has melted already. I've decided to continue on my journey tomorrow." I say looking at them.

All of them stayed silent for a few seconds and then put down their bowls and chopsticks.

"Are you sure you're leaving so suddenly, you don't want to leave till spring actually arrives?" Sango asks me.

"I'm sure. Since Rin has just recently left us, I'm sure we're all feeling that void still. So that is why I want to leave as soon as possible so that I can leave the second void with hers, and then in time you can all heal from it at the same time. I don't want to leave after you all have moved on of Rin's abscene, I don't want to leave another void after just patching one up." I say with a sad smile.

"I suppose you have a point, besides we did ask you to stay till winter ends. Guess winter ended early this year. You came out here with a goal, by staying with us you postponed your goal and journey. I suppose it is time that we let hou resume your goal, and let you find happines and new experiences." Kagome says with a frown.

"Thanks to all of you, I have made wonderful memories, I have met wonderful people. People that I'll love and treasure for the rest of my life. This place is like my second home. I'm sure I'll come back and visit you all one day." I say with a smile.

"We enjoyed having you here with us_, you've helped us and spent time with us. They're all precious memories to look back on." Miroku says with a smile.

I nod. We then all finish our dinner while carrying on a normal conversation. The room is filled with a sense of melancholy and sadness though. When everyone goes to bed, I take my koto with me and head to the fields. I sit down onto the ground and place the koto on my lap. I then play songs after songs in the empty field, the moonlight luminates me in my loneliness. An hour goes by without me knowing, I then stand up. I look up at the crescent moon, the moon reminds me so much of Sesshomaru.

"This is the last time that I play in this field for the time being, I hope you heard my koto from wherever you are Sesshomaru. I'm letting you go because I love you, I'm leaving here because I don't want to hold on to you and the memories. I want you to go find that one thing that makes you happy. You and I are from different worlds after all, I'm not worth your time." I say towards the moon.

I then turn to head back to the village, as I'm lost in my thoughts, a gentle wind blows from the side. I snap out of my senses and look around the field into the surrounding trees, hoping to see him standing there. But he's not there. I look down towards the ground and close my eyes. I calm my heart down and return back to the village to pack up. The next morning finally arrives, and I wake up early to load my belongings onto Hidzume. The others all come out to see me off, Sango is carrying a bundle of blankets, Miroku carried a small sack of money, Lady Kaede is carrying a small bundle of bread. Kagome is carrying some fruits in a basket. Inuyasha is busy taking care of the twins and Shippo as he comes up to me.

"You guys, really you don't need to give me so much things. I'll be fine." I say with a smile.

"Please take these, your journey will be a tiring one, the next village is a day and a half away. You'll need energy and some money as back up." Miroku says.

"For all of your help and time spent with us, these are the least that we can so. We are like family, we're doing what families do." Kagome says with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much. You guys are like my second family. Please take care and I'll come back and visit when I have time." I say to them

Sango and Kagome gives me a big hug, I hug these two young women back, who has in these few months has become like my sisters.

"We give you all our blessings on your journey." Lady Kaede says with a gentle smile.

"Come back and visit us, we might need your help to take care of these 4 troublemakers soon." Inuyasha says.

"Hold on there Inuyasha, if you can handle powerful demons and I'm sure some kids are nothing compared to them." I say with a laugh.

Inuyasha frowns and his ears flops down. The twins runs up to me and hugs me.

"We'll miss you, we really wish you could stay." They say in unison.

"I wish I could too, but I have a goal to see. I'll definitely remember you two and I'll come visit." I say rubbing their backs affectionately.

"Here's a toy, I hope it'll keep you company at night." Shippo says handing me a toy top.

"Thanks Shippo I'm sure it will, I haven't played with toys in a long long time. I'm sure it'll bring back good memories as well." I say and hugging the little fox demon.

I stand up, load the gifts and hop onto Hidzume.

"I'm off then. You all take care then." I say giving them one more smile.

"Stay safe." They all say.

"Thanks. Goodbye." I say with a wave and head towards the mountains with my koto on my back.

The wind brushes against my cheek as I ride towards the horizon, the village that's so dear to me slowly disappears behind me, and so my journey resumes as winter slowly comes to an end. I'm leaving behind the village that I made so much happy memories in, the place where I interacted with my first love. I'm leaving behind Sesshomaru because I want to remember the happy times.


	13. The Touches Of A Demon

The day comes to an end and along the way my mind has become clear and free of all thoughts. It was relaxing to say, my heart felt lighter as I passed mesmerizing sceneries telling me of a beautiful spring that is about to come. When night falls, I take Hidzume to a nearby tree and we camp for the night.

"We still have a half a day tomorrow Hidzume, then we'll arrive at the next village. Just hang in there for a little bit ok?" I say patting his mane. We ate the food that Kagome and the others packed for us. I place a blanket over Hidzume and myself, Hidzume lay besides me and I pull the koto onto my lap. I play a slow and mellow tune to fill the night, a slow lullaby that will help lull Hidzume to sleep and hopefully me eventually. After a while I stop and place the koto beside me and lay down onto the blanket that is laid onto the ground. I pull the blanket covering me up to my chin and I look up at the stars. The stars twinkle in the clear sky and without knowing I start to count them. Eventually I lost count of the never ending stars that are sprinkled above the earth, I close my eyes and fall asleep. The flames of the fire that I made sways in the air as the night draws out. Morning follows hours later, I wake up and stretch out my arms and back. I take a deep breath of the cool morning air.

"Guess it's time to carry on, good morning Hidzume." I say patting him.

I continue on the road with Hidzume till we came upon a small stream, I get off of Hidzume and wash my face with the cool clear water. We stay there for a while enjoying the sun, it looks like it's about to rain soon though.

"What a weather, guess I better find some shelter soon before I get drenched." I said quietly. I then take Hidzume by the reigns and begin to leave the beautiful area, when suddenly I hear a bunch of horse hooves from within the trees. Not knowing what it is, I quickily guide Hidzume into the trees on the other side of the bank and hid. I kept Hidzume quiet as much as I can as we waited. Not long after hiding, a group of men comes out of the trees and then into the clearing. There were about 5 of them, they have knives and swords, riding on horsebacks and there is one of them that stands out than the rest. He is bald with a tuff of feathers around his neck, his neck itself is thin and a bit long than a normal human's. He had a pointy nose and his ears are pointed as well, and that tells me that he's a demon, but just what what I'm not sure. The others seem to be human, I'm not sure if they know that he's a demon or not but it seems like they do.

"Well done men, we are on our next village. We will start the raid tomorrow!" The demon leader says to his subordinates.

They all give a cheer, and get off their horses and walk to the stream. I felt a chill go down my spine as I heard them.

"Thieves and bandits... They're heading towards Lady Kaede's village, I have to go warn them." I thought to myself.

I slowly back away with Hidzume but I accidently step on on a branch as I backed up. I let out a gasp, I then look up to see the demon looking in my direction.

"Oh no... I have to run." I said to myself, I turn and hop onto Hidzume.

"Go after the sound now! Bring it back alive, I want to see what it is." He screeches.

The men all hop onto their horses and gallops through the stream towards me. I gasp and give Hidzume a kick and he bolts through the trees. The clouds in the sky has slowly turned grey, raindrops are slowly coming down on me. I rode through the grassy field in the cold and dreary weather, my body soon became drenched. The cold wind mixed with rain hits my face as I try to escape from with Hidzume, my heart pounds heavily as fear arises in me. Who knows what will happen if the thieves and bandits captures me, my life could end. Who knows what they will do to me with a demon as a leader, but I remember that I told my mother before I left, I won't go down without a fight. I found my composure and rode as I fast I can away from them, but they are close behind me. I realized that I still have quite a lot of items on me, I have to get rid of them to reduce the weight. Hopefully I can use to distract them somehow, I start to throw leftover fruits and food at them. Luckily Hidzume and I rested up well last night, the bandits start to slow down a bit. So I turn back to focus on escaping, suddenly something hits me in the back and I get knocked off balance. I fall to the ground hard and it knocks the wind out of me, Hidzume comes to halt and turns to me not knowing what to do.

"Run get out of here!" I yell at him.

Hidzume turns and gallops away, the koto on my back fell with me and landed a few centimeters away from me. I prop myself up with pain running through me, Not far away from is the demon. His legs has changed into that of a bird legs, the tuff of feathers around his neck sways in the wind. The legs soon turns back into its human shape, I know that he is some kind of bird demon as of now.

"What do you want?" I ask him with my guard up.

"Fun, we want fun. He says with a laugh as he glares at me, his black eyes showing no human emotions.

A chills runs down my spine as I hear those words, there were so many interpretations to it.

"You ain't going to do anything to me!" I shout at him.

The thieves and bandits soon arrives beside him they all hop of their horses, I crawl to my koto knowing that that is my only weapon.

"Fiesty aren't you? We'll take our time torturing you before we kill you. Men, capture her and being her back to camp." The demon commands.

"You're not getting me without a fight, I won't go down easily!" I say sternly.

"We'll see how long you'll last." The demons smiles.

The bandits starts charging towards me and I stand up with my koto in my hands. Although the koto is an instrument, it's body is made of hollow wood and it's hard enough to use as as a weapon. I start to run away from them first to give me some distance, my kimono is making it difficult thought. One of the men catches up to me and grabs my shoulder, I use the opportunity to swing my koto at him. It's hits him on the side hard, it let's me go and the momentum makes me lose my balance. I fall to the ground along with him, I look up and I see the other bandits coming towards me without stopping. I gasp and quickily get up and grabbing my koto, at this point the force of my hit early has caused a few strings to snap. Seeing so much of them coming at the same time it feels overwhelming, I'm exhausted at this moment. With no other choice I through my koto at them like a boomerang, it hurls towards them and hits 2 of them. With the impact, the koto finally splits in half. It was my last tactic. The bandits then grabs me as I pant heavily, they push me to the ground holding me down. I struggle, scream and yell at them to get off of me, but the refuse to budge. At this point I'm completely exhausted, my muscles ached and I'm drenched in rain and my hair is a mess. The demon leader walks up to us and looks down at me with smile.

"Tie her hands up and put a blind fold on her. Cover her mouths so she won't scream or talk. Let's go." He says to his men.

I breathe heavily and my heart is pounding like crazy, I couldn't resist anymore. I look up into the grey sky one last time before a cloth is put over my eyes, they tie up my hands and makes me bite onto a rope to keep me from talking. I then pass out from tiredness. I don't know how long I've been out for but when I wake up the blindfold has been taking off me, My wrists are tied to a tree by a single rope. I'm sitting on the ground. The night has arrived and not far away from me are the bandits sitting around a fire and eating. I'm cold and shivering from the rain earlier, I'm totally going to catch a cold if I survive this. The demon notices that I woke up and walks towards me, I push myself back against the tree as much as I can to try to put a distance between us, but it was no use. He crouches down and roughly grabs my chin and turns my face to him.

"Looks like you're awake, how was your rest?" He asks me in a mocking tone.

"Not the best but I suppose it'll help me when I free myself later." I say to him with a glare, at the same time I'm trying to loosen up the knot tied around my wrists.

"Still putting up a fight, well since you're all rest up now let's have some fun shall we?" He says.

The words hits me like ice shards, it made me freeze up. He then grabs the collar of my kimono and roughly pulls it down to my left shoulder revealing my skin, I gasp at the sudden action. He brushes his boney finger down my shoulder he then stops, and looks back at me with his black eyes. I try to hold in my tears not knowing what is going to happen, I have to endure the chaos.

"Don't touch me you heartless monster." I spit it at him.

" But it seems like you can't do anything about it can you?" He smirks.

The next thing I know there's a sharp burning pain near my shoulder, I let out a cry and tears falls down my eyes. The demon has sunk his long nails into my skin and blood runs out of the wound, he then pulls it out of the wound and my blood almost flies out, he then licks the blood off of his fingers and smiles. I clench my teeth together to resist the pain, the coldness brushes passes the wounds and it stings. I breathe in and out heavily, at the same time I'm still trying to loosen the knots around my wrists.

"Well since it's late now, we're going to rest up. You should too, tomorrow will be even more fun since we're taking you with us." He says with a smile and walks back to his men.

The blood drips down onto my once pale blue kimono. I try to hold back the lingering sting from the fresh wound, I continue to wriggle my wrist that is tied within the rope, luckily I have a thin wrist and nimble fingers. I have to stay strong so I can escape and warn Inuyasha and the others. The men puts out the fire and heads to bed, within minutes they are all snoring away. I continue to wriggle my wrist until finally, I manage to pull my wrists out of the bind. After an hour, I can feel the skin on my wrist stinging a little from almost rubbing it raw. I look up at the men and I see them all asleep and snoring loudly, I take the opportunity to escape. Since there's a bit of distance from their camp, if I stay quiet I can escape. There were trees surrounding us so I can hide if something happens, but there's the demon. He can probably smell my blood from my wound. I get up slowly and as quietly as I can, my legs is numb and painful from sitting down for so many hours. The only thing on my mind is to escape. I quietly run into the trees, just trying to get distance between myself and the bandits. As I run I hear the demon suddenly start yelling at his men to wake up. I continue to run not caring what is happening back there, a few seconds has passed and then I hear screams and yelling behind me. I turn around just in time to see a faint green aura disappear, I didn't know what it is but I turn and start running again. I run until I finally reach the open grassy plain, the moon finally shows itself. I breath a sigh of relief and I run towards the field, I grab my kimono and lift it a bit from around my legs so I can have more movement. The cold hair hits my bare legs as I start to run. I run towards across the plains when I hear a loud screech from behind me and above me, I look up and I see a large vulture like demon circling around me. Its black eyes locked on me as it circles.

"My men has been killed but I'll eat you before he kills me!" He screeches and fold his wings and flies down towards me.

At the moment my mind blanks out a little after hearing it say "he", I begin to wonder who it's talking about. Before he could reach me and snap back to my sense and I turn to run again. The vulture demon opens up its wings to prevent it from hitting the ground and quickily lifts himself up and as he lifts itself up it lunges forward, and as it does its large talons scratches up from the middle of my back and up to my left shoulder and rips my kimono open. The scratch also cuts the ribbon that tied my braids up and my hair unravels and flies around me. The momentum throws me forward and I fall onto the ground, the pain rushes through my body and tears flows down my face. I scream in pain as I can feel blood running down my back, I couldn't move. I manage to turn myself onto my right side and I look up to the might sky, my vision is going hazy at the moment. The vulture is circling above me and it starts to fly down straight toward me.

"I guess my journey ends here..." I say to myself and close my eyes and wait for my demise.

A loud snap echos through the field and through my dark eyelids I can see a faint green light. Then a high pitch screech is heard, and a flash of bright light blinds me through my lids. Then everything goes quiet. I am too weak to open my eyes, but I can hear faint footsteps approaching me. It then stops beside me and I can feel the presence kneeling down, suddenly I feel something light and silky falls against my hand. I begin to think if it's my own hair, but it was so silky it feels unreal almost out of this world. I couldn't open my eyes as the pain still pulses through me. The presence then lifts me up gently and my head rests against the presence, I can feel silk fabrics against my cheek and I can feel the strong surface beneath the fabrics. I could figure it out that it's a person at this point, I didn't care I felt safe as I rest my face against the person's chest. My head also rests against a soft furry object, it felt like soft fur and it tickles me lightly as it sways in the wind. The person then begins to walk while holding me gently against them. The rhythm of the person's steps slowly lulls me towards slumber, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to open my eyes and see the world, so I force myself to open my eye slowly. As I did, everything is still hazy and blurry. I am greated by white fabrics with red flowers embroidered onto the fabrics, the person has porcelain white skin that seem to dazzle under the moonlight. I slowly lift my head and I can only see from his chin up to his cheeks, on his cheeks are two dark pink stripes and he has a frown on his lips. His silver white hair slightly flowing around his face brushing against my mine, the wind blows gently around us. Without knowing, I lift my right arm up and put it lightly around his neck and I rest my face against his chest. I close my eyes as a single tear falls down my cheeks.

"Sesshomaru..." I whispers quietly.

He then start to dash gracefully and the wind picks up, my hair now flies against my face because they are free from their binds now. I then black out.


	14. Confession With A Demon Who Knows Love

**OI wake up to a sudden sharp pain on my back, As I open my eyes slowly I feel cold and I'm sweating.**

 **"Oh_, you're awake! How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asks me.**

 **"Kagome?" I ask with a hourse voice.**

 **"Hey_, thank goodness." She says with relief in her voice."**

 **My memories seem to have faded away of the attack and after the attack. I'm lying on my stomach on a futon which I assume is my room back in the village, my long hair is neatly brushed to the side of my body. A few candles lights the room, so I assume it's night time. My kimono has been removed from my body so I'm bare, a blanket covers my legs up to my lower back, leaving my upper back exposed. Kagome was in the middle of treating my wound on my back when I woke up. I shivered a little feeling cold and I bring my bare arms closer to my body, Kagome notices and pulls the blanket up just a little bit higher.**

 **"I just finished disinfecting your wound for the night, it's definitely going to leave a long scar on your back when it completely heals." She says with a sigh.**

 **"Thanks Kagome, I'm just happy that I'm still alive." I say while looking at the wall since I couldn't turn onto my side.**

 **"You had a fever after returning back here, luckily it broke but now you have a cold. Try not to move so much because the ointment is still wet on your back." Kagome says to me.**

 **"Thanks, how long was I out for?" I ask her.**

 **"About 2 days, we were all worried about you. Sango's twins were crying when she saw you." Kagome says with a sad tone in her voice."**

 **"Please tell them I'm sorry for worrying them, but I'll be fine now." I say to her.**

 **"I will, I know it's pretty late but are you hungry by any chance? If you are I'll make something for you." Kagome offered.**

 **"No, I'm good thank you Kagome, you guys must've been tired for taking care of me. You should go rest, thank you for taking care of me." I say.**

 **"Alright, if you do get hungry, just try to hold on till morning alright. The worse part is over for you, get lots of rest and nurse your cold. Sango will come tomorrow morning with breakfast." Kagome says giving my hand a gently squeeze.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Goodnight." I say squeezing her hand back.**

 **"Good night_. We will see you tomorrow." Kagome says and gets up handing towards the door.**

 **"Hey Kagome, who brought me back here?" I ask her.**

 **"Sesshomaru did, he handed you to us when morning came and then he left. He must've ran all night to get you back here. Looks like your bond is closer than it seems_." Kagome says with a smile.**

 **"Oh... I see." I say quietly.**

 **"Night." She says and blows out the candles and exit the hut.**

 **The room is dark now since the candles has been extinguished, the only light is from the moonlight shining through giving the room a dim silver wash. The cool air fills the room brushing against my bare back. I close my eyes and thoughts begin to emerge itself into my mind, thoughts of Sesshomaru. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, but the thoughts are preventing me from closing off my consciousness. About half an hour has passed and I'm slowly falling asleep, when the curtain of the hut shuffles lightly. The sound draws me back into reality once again, I open my eyes slowly and look at the wall, a tall and lean shadow is imprinted on it. A gentle wind blows and the shadow moves, my heart begins to beat faster, not knowing what or who it is. I close my eyes and try to block off the thoughts and accept what comes next that fate has decided for me. I can hear soft footsteps coming closer to me, it then stops beside me on my right. I can't see him because my head is faced towards the left, I try to steady my breathing so it seem like I'm sleeping. The figure then sits down quietly beside me and everything goes quiet, I can hear my own heartbeat and the soft breathing of the person. The fear overwhelms me I shut my eyes tightly, a drop of my tears slides down my face. Then I can feel the person leaning over a little and an arm looms over me and comes down towards my face. I hold my breath not knowing what is about to happen, but then what the person does next surprises me. I feel cool skin against my cheek, smooth and cool fingers gently brushes my cheek and wipes away the area where my tears slid down. I open my eyes slowly and I see the person's porcelain skin in front of me, the tips of his slim fingers ending in sharp long nails. I can feel cool silk on my bare back as his arm is hovering over me. He then retreats his arm back and I see the walls once again, I can feel him leaning back. I let go of my breath slowly as I figured out who he is. He stayed beside me for minutes in the hut, he watches over me and eventually, I fell asleep. His warmth beside me kept me warm as I'm down with a cold. No words were said, just silence in the room and our steady breathing. Although I can't see him, Sesshomaru watched over me the whole night. When I open my eyes the sun has come up and the room is filled with the morning sunlight, I don't feel any prescence on my right side anymore, I suppose Sesshomaru left sometimes in the middle of the night. I know that winter has ended because the air is becoming slightly warmer. I try to get up by propping my arms up, I can feel the wound on my back has become slightly hard. It's beginning to scab up.**

 **"Hey take it easy_, you don't want to break down the scab." A voice suddenly says. I turn my head towards the entrance and I see Sango coming in with her twin girls, the girls runs up to me and hugs me.**

 **"Hey girls, be gentle, you guys don't want to injure her more. She has cold too so let her rest." Sango says.**

 **"Sango, good morning. Hey girls." I say with a smile, I getting up slowly with the girls helping me up.**

 **I pull the blanket that is over me up and use it cover my chest area as I sit up, Sango kneels down beside me with a small wooden tray of food. There were soup, bread and some fruits.**

 **"So glad to see you're doing well_, how is your cold? Feeling slightly better?" Sango asks me picking up a slice of bread and handing it towards me.**

 **"Thanks Sango, I'm feeling a bit hungry. It's getting better I think, thank you for all taking care of me." I say taking a bite of the bread and smiling at her and the twins.**

 **"That's good, you need to rest lots so your cold can go away. Your shoulder and back wound seem to be healing up well, just don't pick it at them." Sango says with a smile**

 **I give a laugh.**

 **"I won't, besides, it's kind of hard to reach my back. If I was younger though I would have." I say looking at the twins with a smile.**

 **I ate my breakfast and chatted with Sango and played with the girls my left shoulder still hurts but it seem to be getting better. I look at my wrist, they were bruised and skin were slightly flaky from the struggle of the rope binds. Since I'm still injured and suffering from a cold, Sango tells me that I should rest for a few days. So practically I'm going to be bed ridden for a few days, only a few more days. I don't know how long it will take me to heal completely but it seems like it won't be too bad. They all took care of me for about half a week, as the days went by my wound has improved a lot. The bruising on my wrist has slowly turned pale green to show it's slowly fading, my cold has passed so it's just my back wound now. I can move by the end of the week, Sesshomaru haven't visited since. The shoulder is still a bit sore but I'm happy that it's just sure and nothing serious, because if I did then my love for music would have ended. Another few days later, the scab on my back has started to fall off, and a scar has formed on the area that has healed. I put on a spare kimono that Lady Kaede has given me, I didn't want to put my hair up anymore so I left it falling down my back like a waterfall. I decide to finally go outside and get some fresh air, I open the curtain to my hut and the morning sun finally hits me. Spring has finally arrived, the air smells fresh and clean, people are outside going about their day. It's good to be back in my second home. I walk around the area with a smile on my face, after a while I went to the hut that we all gather to eat, I opened up the curtains and I see Sango, Kagome and Lady Kaede in the room. They all look up from their work and gasp.**

 **"_?! Are you feeling alright? Don't move too much!" Kagome says with worry in her voice.**

 **"Don't worry, I'm feeling a lot better now. I wanted to get some fresh air and some exercise, can't stay in my small room all day and night." I say with a smile and sit down in front of them.**

 **Sango gets out the tea table and pours tea for all of us.**

 **"Lady Kaede what are you doing?" I ask her seeing her holding my pale blue kimono.**

 **"I'm patching up your beautiful kimono so that you can dress your best again." Lady Kaede says with a smile.**

 **"Oh no you really don't have to, it's just a kimono it's not worth your time to patch it up." I say to her.**

 **"I want to do this, it makes me feel like a grandmother." She replies with a smile.**

 **I couldn't argue with that so I just sighed and smiled.**

 **We talked a little bit and enjoyed the warm tea.**

 **"I want to let you know that when Sesshomaru brought you back, Jaken brought back Hidzume with them, but we didn't see your koto. What exactly happened that night?" Sango says.**

 **"Oh... well actually... I was captured by a group of bandits lead by a vulture demon, they were coming for this village so I tried to fight them off and come and warn uou. I used my koto as a weapon after I told Hidzume to run away. My koto broke as I flung it at the bandits..." I say looking down.**

 **"You got captured and injured and still tried to warn us, we can't thank you enough. We are in your debt." Lady Kaede says with a bow.**

 **"No, Lady Kaede please, you guys are my second family. So of course I would do whatever I can to warn you all of danger." I say shaking my hands.**

 **"Thank goodness that Sesshomaru showed up and saved you, or else we would regret letting you go for the rest of our lives." Kagome says with a frown.**

 **"Seems like he went off on his own business and caught the smell of Hidzume and followed the lingering scent back to where_ was." Sango says.**

 **"Such as shame that your koto is broken, we're sorry that we can't make you or a new one. We know that it's your most prized possession." Kagome says.**

 **"Oh no, it's really ok. It's just a koto, I can always get a new one when I return back to my home. Having you all look after me and repair my koto is more than enough." I tell them with a smile.**

 **My mind begin to think of Sesshomaru as I listened to what Sango has said earlier. He probably was doing something important and dropped it to find me, I'm grateful to him for saving me again, but I feel like I'm preventing him from achieving his own goals because I'm getting in the way of his goals.**

 **"Say_, have you been communicating with your family since you left on your travel?" Kagome asks me out of the blue snapping me back to reality.**

 **"Oh uh no... I haven't. Maybe I should." I reply quietly."**

 **"I think that's a good idea, let them know you're doing well and well loved. When you finish writing the letter just give it to me and we'll send it for you." Sango says with a smile.**

 **"Thank you Sango, I'll do that." I say with a smile.**

 **After talking with them I decide to to go back to my hut and start writing the letter. I wrote to that I've met wonderful people and that I've encountered many experiences as well, I left out the injuries and scars so as to not to worry them. I decided that I'll tell them once I get back. I wrote saying them to take care of their healths. I finished the letter and folded it up and tied it up with a string, I went out again to find Sango. I found her taking her girls on a walk with Shippo, I give it to her and she says that she'll give me the letter if I get a response.**

 **"Thanks Sango." I say giving her hug."**

 **"No need to thank me, just recover as much as possible and that's good enough for me." She says hugging me back gently.**

 **We enjoyed a nice dinner all together along with Inuyasha and Miroku, everything feels like it has returned to when I haven't left. It's nostalgic. We all enjoyed a tea together for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha, and Shippo and Miroku all stayed up to spent the time with me. We talked and laughed, it is a moment to remember. Afterwards they all headed to bed after asking me if I needed anything, being a night owl as I am, I go outside towards the fields that hold so much meaning to me. When I arrived there, the flowers has slowly started to bud. It's the sign of a beautiful spring. Since I don't have my koto anymore, I just stood there in the middle of the field and looking up at the bright moon. I then look around the field and try to find that person that always stood out in the dark night like an illusion. Unfortunately, he's not here today. I let out a sigh but smiled.**

 **"Maybe this is for the best, I think it's time to break off this friendship and let him do what he's born to do. Be a great demon." I say to myself quietly.**

 **The wind gently blows and my hair sways freely in the wind. I turn around and I walk back to the village. That night I slept with a clear mind, it felt really relaxing. When morning arrives, I wake up with a bright smile on my face. I stretch after sitting up, the soreness seem to have subsided. I lower my arms and my right arm touches something besides me on the ground, I turn my head to see what it is. It's a small bottle made of jade, it is beautifully engraved with flowers, it has a cork plugging it up.**

 **"What is this?" I wondered.**

 **I left up the small bottle that fits nicely in my palm, I pull the cork lose and an peachy apricot smell is released into the air.**

 **"Is this frangrant olives?" I asked myself.**

 **I tilt the bottle slightly and scented liquid comes out onto my other palm, I then realized that it's perfume. It smells wonderful, I've heard of fragrant olives but never have I smelled on or in this case have a bottle of the precious smell. As I look at it I realize that it can't be from anyone in the village.**

 **"Sesshomaru came last night..." I say to myself.**

 **I gaze at the beautiful bottle with a smile, but my heart gives off the aching pain. I put the bottom on my table and go on about my day. 2 days passes by like usual, the scab on my back has healed and a scar is left behind as a reminder of that day. I'm back helping Sango babysit the girls with Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku goes out exorcising demons and ghosts, Kagome and Lady Kaede going to shrines and learning more about the spiritual power. I'm sitting in my room the next day resting a little after helping plant new herbs in the fields with Kagome in the morning when Sango, in her hand is a letter.**

 **"_, it seems like your family replied back to you. Let us know what they wrote afterwards." Sango says with a smile handing me the letter.**

 **"Thank you Sango, and I will." I reply with a smile.**

 **Sango exits my hut and I open the letter, my little sister wrote to me in the place of my parents. She wrote that they are all doing well, and that she has met someone special. She then reminds me that I promised her that if she were to get married, I would come back. As I read the letter, I feel pain in my heart. I put the letter down and look out the window, I know I have to go back and see my sister going off to her new life.**

 **"I suppose this is for the best, this way I can finally cut off ties with Sesshomaru and go our seperate ways, it's about time this journey of mine comes to an end. I've gained a lot of experiences in these few months, enough to last a lifetime." I say looking at the scar on my left hand.**

 **I stand up and went on with my day, when dinner time arrived I decide to tell them everything after eating this time, to avoid awkwardness. We cleaned up and all sit down for tea.**

 **"So I heard you received back a letter today_, would you mind telling us what was on it if it's not private?" Miroku asks sipping his tea.**

 **"Yes I did, my sister wrote back to me. She says that they're all doing great and that she misses me." I tell them with a smile.**

 **"That's wonderful, it would be nice to see your sister one day." Kagome says.**

 **"Yes, well, she's found someone that she loves now. Before I left on the journey we promised each other that if she's to get married, I would go back and see her off." I say quietly.**

 **They look at me after hearing my words and they all look at each other.**

 **"That's great news that your sister has found someone that she loves but if she mentions that to you does that mean..." Sango says trailing off at the end.**

 **"Yes, she specifically added the promise of ours in the letter. So I assume that she is going to marry soon, she's waiting for me to go back." I finished Sango's sentence.**

 **They all let out a quiet "oh.." but they all smiled.**

 **"Such a shame that we can have you stay longer, we just got you back too." Miroku says with sad smile.**

 **"I know I apologize. I say bowing to them.**

 **"You don't need to apologize to anyone_, your real family are waiting for you to return. We are really happy to have spent these wonderful few months with you. You had really brighten up this place." Lady Kaede says with a smile.**

 **"You guys are like my second family, I don't want to leave but it seems like I have to. I also believe that after I return, I won't be coming back for a long time. My journey has reached its highest peak, I don't think I can experience anymore that will surpass the things that I have experienced already in life. After returning home, I'll be ending my journey. I'm going to start my life on a new path, but I will always remember the life that I have spent with you all." I say with a smile.**

 **"It's better not to get hurt anymore, and we don't want to see you get hurt anymore. It's better to stay close to comfort and home incase you need a place to go back to. Say when are you leaving?"" Inuyasha asks.**

 **"You're right Inuyasha, I don't want to risk of putting my life in danger anymore, besides I probably had my share of fun and a glance at the outside world. I'll be leaving the morning after tomorrow, it'll be a continuous trip with no stop in any of the previous villages." I tell them.**

 **"I see, guess we'll just have to treasure the time that we have left with you before we set you on your road home soon. Let's all get some rest tonight." Miroku says with a big smile trying to brighten up the mood.**

 **We all nod, we all stand up to exit the hut. I walk up to Inuyasha and grab gently onto his sleeve. He turns to me with a surprised reaction.**

 **"_? What is it?" He asks me turning to me.**

 **"Can I, have a chat with you alone for a bit?" I ask him.**

 **He looks at me with his golden eyes and smiles sensing an urgency in my eyes, he looks at Kagome who's waiting for him. She looks at me and give me a nod and smile, she then leaves.**

 **"Let's go somewhere quiet and more open." He suggests.**

 **I nod, we walk outside and tell me to hop onto his back. I was surprised but I complied, I climb onto his back and he sprints to the flower fields luminated by the moonlight. He lowers me down gently and we both sit down in the middle of the field.**

 **"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asks me.**

 **"Just some stuff that I've been holding inside my heart and mind for quite along time now." I say while looking up at the moon.**

 **"Alright, I'm not the best at listening to others but I'll try my best." He says and his dog ears twitches up as if to show his attention.**

 **I give a small laugh and let out a small sigh.**

 **"First of all, how long did you figured out that you loved Kagome?" I ask him.**

 **"Wow... what a way to start off a conversation. Well... I can't really say. I guess along our journey, I began to feel something for her but I was in love with someone else. When she exited out of my life, Kagome was there for me all the way till the end, I then eventually realized that I loved her longer than I knew. I was just too blinded for the love I had for the other woman to see that the one that was truly meant for me was Kagome." Inuyasha says looking up at the moon with a smile.**

 **"It wasn't easy huh? Did you ever neglected her? Or pushed her away without knowing or for personal reasons?" I ask him.**

 **"Well maybe I have a few times, I don't quite remember or remember doing it intentionally, you'll have to ask Kagome on that one cause she always freaks out at me when I do. What is this all about?" Inuyasha finally asks me.**

 **"Well... you see, I met this person a while ago, and I then one day realized that I have fallen in love with him as time went on. But I found out that he loves someone else, so I couldn't tell him my feelings. We became somewhat friends overtime, but for his happiness I told him to go after the one he loves, I held onto my feelings for him though. But I feel like I will have to push him away because I don't think I'll see him ever again after tomorrow." I say with tears slowly forming in mye eyes.**

 **"I see, let me guess, is that person Sesshomaru?" He asks me straight out.**

 **I froze when he asks me, but I slowly nod in response.**

 **"Thought so, I'm surprised that he actually fell in love with someone, I though he only had power on his mind." Inuyasha says with a small laugh.**

 **"I also think that because he's a daiyokai, his goal is to gain power. Knowing that, I feel like I, a human is just a nuisance in his life. He saved me twice from danger when he could have used the time to achieve his goals. I feel like by distancing myself from him and making is strangers again, it'll be the best for him. I feel like I should find someone's who's more suitable for me, a human." I tell Inuyasha.**

 **"You know, Rin has been with Sesshomaru for a long time and she's human. I'm sure he'll find some humans as nuisance but if he goes to great length to save you from danger, you have to think that maybe that you may hold some importance to him." Inuyasha says.**

 **I think about what he says, but no matter what I feel like we're not a match for each other. Inuyasha and Kagome love each other because Inuyasha understands human emotions perfectly because he's half demon, Sesshomaru on the other hand is a full demon and from rumours, he only desires power. Since Rin is married and having a happy life now, he should be focused on his goals. To him, I don't even know if I was a friend at all. Maybe I just thought myself as one, and he saved me because he felt like it that day and he saved me again because I became friends with Rin and the others. Although all the thoughts are telling me to let him go, the gesture of him wiping my tears away faintly lingers in the back of my mind. It's an action that holds different meanings.**

 **"I'm bad at giving advices but let me ask you something. Are you willing to give up that chance of happiness with him, or are you going to let your happiness go because you think it's the best for him?" Inuyasha asks.**

 **I don't respond back to him but his words sticks to me, Inuyasha then stands up.**

 **"I suppose it's something to think about before you leave. I suggest you tell him your feelings before your departure if you have the oppurtunity. Come on, let's head back before Kagome nags at me because we didn't tell her when we're going back." Inuyasha says holding out his hand.**

 **I look up at him, I can see the resemblance he has with his older half brother perfectly. I take his hand and he sprints us back to the village. We say goodnight to each other and go into our huts. I enter my hut and sit on futon, I look at the moon through my window. I then look at the jaded bottle containing the fragrant olives perfume. I've decided to tell Sesshomaru my feelings,but I also decided that it's best for both of us to cut of this friendship. I then go to bed with thoughts running in my head and my tears running down face.**


	15. Silence As His Final Words

I wake up the morning with the sun shining through my window into the room, I get up and stretch.

"My final day here, then I'm going back home. I think to myself with a solemn smile.

I put on my pale kimono that Lady Kaede has managed to patch up as close to the original as possible, I'm thankful for her doing that. I have decided to let my hair fall freely behind me, I don't have the motivation to tie them up lately. I get up and wash up before I head out to meet up with Kagome and the others, the last day goes on like usual. It's better to keep the same routine up to the last day, it's a way to keep the feeling of distance at bay. I helped Sango and Shippo take care of her twins and son, we went out and had a lot of fun. I helped Kagome plant in herbs in the field and talked with her about girl stuff, like sisters would. I helped Lady Kaede with preparing lunch for all of us. Before we know it, the sky has slowly turned orange, greeting the evening sky soon.

"I'm going to rest up a bit in the springs for a bit." I tell Sango and Kagome who are preparing dinner with Lady Kaede.

"Of course, you need to rest up for tomorrow's long trip home. Take your time_, get relaxed and rest well. Make sure to come back dinner alright?" Kagome says with a smile.

"Thanks and I will." I smile at them and leave the hut.

I return back to my hut and I grab a woven towel beside my futon, as I head out I turn around to look at my table. The jade bottle stands beautifully on the wooden table, I hesitated to grab it but I decided to take it with me. I wanted to smell the fragrant olives and have it surround me in comfort after resting. I then walk to the springs just a bit into the forest not far away from the flower fields. I finally arrive at the falls with the spring beneath it, the water is clear and beautiful. The springs are surrounded by high rocky walls and trees surrounded the edges, giving privacy to whoever are using this place. The late afternoon sky gives the whole place an orange wash, the air felt warm due to the spring weather. I untie my obi and the eventually my kimono and fold them up neatly, I place them on a rock beside the edge of the ground. I then gently placed the jade bottle beside it. I became bare, my black hair is long enough to cover my front down to my navel. I step into the cool water, goosebumps form on my skin but eventually I got use to the coolness of the water. I gently lower myself till I'm submerged in the water, my hair floats around me. I lean against the edge and start to clean myself. I run my hands along my arms, I reached towards my back and touched my scar. I then sighed.

"My body are covered in scars... it'll be hard to marry off with such flawed skin as mine. I was told growing up that women's skin should be clear of scars, because it'll be hard to marry off. Hope this custom can change in the future, but unfortunately I'm stuck in this era." I sigh.

I then take a deep breath and submerge my head below the water, I close my eyes and let the water surround my body completely. I wanted to wash away all of my stress, worries, and thoughts of Sesshomaru. But I know it's impossible, well it may not be impossible but it will take time to forget, just like these scars that took so long to heal. I then lift my head out of the water and I wipe away the water on my face with my hands, water droplets laced my eyelashes. I brush my hair out of my face as well and brush them behind me. I lean against the rock ledge again and close my eyes. In time I slowly dozed off, I don't know how long time has passed but I eventually wake up. The sun is on the verge of setting behind the mountains, I decided that I should probably start heading back now. The wind gently blows and I look up, and in the corner of my left eye I see a patch of white not too far away, I turn my head fully to see what it is. My eyes lands on his lean structure standing gracefully at the edge of the stream in the distance gazing at me. His white hair gently swaying behind him, the fur on his shoulder pools around his feet behind him. We stare at each other for a few seconds with no words, he then turns and heads towards the forest. I then stand up, I dry myself up and put on my kimono. I then open the bottle of fragrant olives perfume and dabbed a little bit of the liquid with my middle finger and wiped it down my neck. The smell of apricot and peaches fills my nose and around me, I plug up the bottle again and place it inside the towel. I then walk towards the flower field. By the time I arrive, the sun has set, the sky is slowly turning dark but with just a little bit of orange, red, and yellow along the horizon. I see Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the field looking at the mountains with his back facing me. I don't want to go up to him, I want to turn back and leave him there. But I know I have to cut this "friendship" off cleanly and completely. I take a deep breath and I slowly walk up to him, the flowers have started to bloom. I stop a few feet away from him, once again openin up the distance that I once tried so hard to reduce between him and I.

"It's been a while since we last talked on this field hasn't it? I ask him casually.

He does't respond. Even now, he still doesn't respond back to me.

"Uhm, I want to thank you for saving that night, I didn't know you'd be back so soon from seeing Rin. How was she after arriving at her new home?" I ask him trying to at least make him respond to me with something.

"She's happy there." He finally responds flatly without turning to look at me.

"How was her wedding? Was it beautiful?" I ask him.

"Yes." He replies again with no emotion in his voice.

"That's good. Did you manage to tell her your feelings on the way?" I finally ask him the big question.

Then once again, Sesshomaru falls silent. The silence itself tells me everything I need to know. I guess he wanted to respect Rin's choice, he wanted Rin to be happy with the path that she chose.

"I take that your silence tells me you decided not to in the end. I'm happy that you at least fulfilled my request to at least go and watch over her until she reached her destination."

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, has he shut himself away again? I just wish he can talk to me before I go back, even if it's just a short conversation.

"What are you planning on doing now? What is your goal now?" I ask him straight out.

I see his head tilt down from the starry sky, and then he turns to look at me. Our eyes met and his face is expressionless, but his amber eyes holds emotions.

"I assume you'll be on your journey to gain more power since you have no one left you need to look after and protect. Rin's off living a happy life so you should be proud and happy for her. You should go chase after the things that makes you happy now, search for more power. Go find a love in someone else, someone like you." I say with a smile.

Sesshomaru turns fully to me after I say that, he still remains silent but from his golden eyes it seems like he wants to say something but he doesn't. I use to find the silence as his personality, but it's stressing me out now because he keeps himself locked away from me.

"I want you to go find someone else to love and share a future with, seeing Rin leave with a new life it must've been difficult. I know how much you loved her and cared for her, and I want you to feel those emotions again with someone else. I don't want you to shut those emotions off just yet. Someone who'll live as long as you, someone who is just as powerful as you who'll stand by you and support you. Someone's who's like you in the demon world. I'm asking you this because I want you to be happy Sesshomaru. Can you fulfill this last wish as a friend?" I ask him with a smile.

He doesn't respond. The silence this time is too cryptic for me to decode.

"You know, I never really knew if we were friends to begin with. Being friends with a demon can be quite brain juggling, you have to watch what you say or else you won't know what will happen next. I'm talking to a great Daiyokai right now and I'm here thinking that I've became friends with you when in fact you might have just been tolerating me. The words that says that you find humans are irritating keeps running through my mind everytime we talk, eventually it made me realize that we're two different people in the end. You're a demon and I'm just a mere human, we belong in different worlds and I should push my way into your world." I say holding back my tears as I say that with a smile.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes searches mine and looks between them back and forth as if trying to find something, but as always... I hide my feelings so well that even a great demon like can't even uncover. His brows furrow a bit and he wants to say something but he kept quiet again.

"Wish I can play my koto again in such beautiful scenery, unfortunately my koto broke." I say with a small laugh trying to lighten up the mood.

Sesshomaru just looks at me with his golden eyes. The wind gently swaying our hair that are opposite shades lightly in the air. I touch a flower that has blossomed in the field.

"I've made wonderful and fun memories in this field and I'll remember every last one of them. I want us to become strangers again Lord Sesshomaru, I know you were probably busy with your own things when you saved me those 2 times. That's why I want us to become strangers so that you can fully focus on your own goals instead of having me in the way. In just these few months I've seen just how much Rin has changed you, she taught you compassion and it's a beautiful sight to see instead of having those words saying that you despise humans blinding me. I was able to talk to you, although you often don't respond back to me. Regardless, I'm happy to have known a great a daiyokai like you. But I'm letting you go so that you can go find your own happiness now, and focus on what's important to you. I suppose this is for the best for both of us, because I need to find a path and follow my fate. It's quite ironic isn't it? Making such a decision in such a beautiul place." I say to him with a smile.

"Then why do it?" Sesshomaru finally asks me with no expression

I look at him and give him a smile.

"Because I think it's for the best... for both of us. This jade bottle containing the Fragrant Olive incense is a gift from you isn't it?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond but just keeps looking at me.

"Once again, your silence answers me. I never imagine to receive such a rare gift from a demon like you, I'm sorry I can't give anything to you in return. I wish I can play a song for you but I have no instrument to play with anymore. I'll treasure this gift and I'll see it as a parting gift from you. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." I finally say to him with a soft smile.

I waited for him to say something, anything, anything at all. But in the end he just stays silent, his the bottom of the crescent moon on his forhead became slightly folded due to the furrow of his brows. It's so frustrating to having the last departing response from him in the form of silence. I wish he can at least tell me to stay friends at least, but no. I finally closed my eyes after trying to find his emotions or thoughts in his golden amber eyes that I loved so much. I then turn and head back to the village.

"Is that request of yours still valid then?" He finally asks with the slightest sound of urgency in his voice.

I stop in my track, I then stop and turn to him with a smile.

"I like to think it still is? Lord Sesshomaru, because I asked you before ending this friendship. We'll become strangers after I leave this field, but I just want to let you know that you are a special person to me, and especially in my heart. Being able to just spend time with you on this field is a divine gift in a this world that I reside in, and I'll remember it for the rest of my life. I afraid time is up now, I have to leave now. I wish you'll find that special person in your life and I'll hope for your happiness. Goodbye." I finally say.

I look at his face which is slowly turning into a slight frown, his amber eyes seems to burn more golden than ever. I waited a few seconds hoping for him to say something once again, it always looks like he wants to but decided to keep his mouth shut. Even a simple "goodbye" is all I want to hear from him, even if it's such a painful word. I then make the hardest decision to turn away before my tears finally fall. I then run through the field back to the village, my hair flying behind me in the wind. I left Sesshomaru back in the fields. I ran away from the person that I love, I'm letting him go to find his happiness because I love him. They say that if you love someone, you'll let them go, and if they are yours they'll come back to you. I'm making this initiation because I love him. In the end I didn't tell him my feelings, at least I may have hinted it to him without realizing it. I also decided not to tell him because I know that he'll not come to the village for a while after today, and I'll be gone by tomorrow. The gesture of him wiping my tears still doesn't clarify anything to me, it's probably just him showing compassion for me and nothing else. I put a smile back on my face after returning to the village, we enjoyed our last dinner all together, we laughed and player some games before we all headed to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow for my departure. I stay up to pack up all of my things, it's not much but I have to bundle them up. Since I don't have my koto anymore, it's going to be a lot lighter now. Knowing Kagome and the others, they're going to pack me a lot of food for the trip since I won't be staying in any villages. The most precious thing left that I have is the jaded perfume bottle from Sesshomaru. I decided to keep in tucked to my chest in my kimono when I leave tomorrow. After I packed what I have I blow out the candles in my room. Instead of sleeping in my futon, I take my blanket and drape it over my shoulders. I walk up the corner of the the hut and sit down in the corner with the window just above me. I'm sitting in the corner so that I can see the door, I want to make sure that Sesshomaru won't show up or something. I look out the window for a little bit, I then bring my knees to my chest and I rest my chin on them. I close my eyes and just let the sounds go through my ears, unfortunately I fell into a shallow slumber. I don't know how long time has passed but a soft breeze brushes against my cheeks and it brings me back to reality.

"I fell asleep..." I then rub my eyes and look up around my room, the wind is still gently blowing outside. The curtain hanging over the entrance is swaying from the wind, and in the distance I can hear faint faint footsteps. Then it stops. I sigh knowing that he may have stopped by again, but I didn't feel anything beside me because I know I wasn't to deep in my sleep.

"Guess he didn't come in this time..." I thought to myself.

I then sigh and went back to my futon. I close my eyes and I finally fall into a deep slumber. Time seem to pass way too quickily for me to catch up, because it only felt like an hour had passed that the sun finally came up again. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I washed up and I put on a little bit of the fragrant olives to lift up my solemn mood with the sweet aroma. I then tuck the jade bottle close my chest within my kimono, I give the hut that I've grown so close to one last glance and admire.

"It's just like the day that I left my very own room back home, except this time I'm really going back home." I say to myself with a smile.

I then leave the hut with the futon neatly folded and placed in the corner. I meet all of them at the entrance of the village with Hidzume. There were a few bundles tied to his saddle already, as aspected from my second family. I walk up to them and they all turn to look at me with solemn smiles on their faces.

"Looks like the time has finally arrived." I say with a small laugh.

"Seems so, we packed some food and blankets for you on the road back home, we didn't pack too much food because we're afraid it'll go bad." Kagome says to me.

"Thanks so much, don't worry it's about a full 2 days and a half without staying in villages. I'll be back home before the end of the third day." I tell them with a smile.

"That's good, we won't hold you back with small talks then. It's better to get an early head start so you can get home earlier." Miroku says with a smile and patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you everyone for making me so much at home. I'll always remember the great memories made here with you all." I say to them.

"We'll miss you dearly_, stay safe out there alright. Send letters to us once in a while ok?" Sango says taking my hand in hers.

"I will, don't worry Sango." I say squeezing her hand back.

"Watch out for your health_, and continue with your love of music when you return." Lady Kaede says.

"I will Lady Kaede, I'll have to buy a new koto when I get back first. Guess I'll be going then." I say with a laugh.

They all nod, I bid all off them a final farewell and I hop onto Hidzume and grabbing his reigns, I then look at Inuyasha. Our eyes met and he smiles a little.

"I don't know what the decision you made is_, but I hope you'll at least hold on to a bit of that happiness for yourself. Take care." Inuyasha says with nod."

"Thanks Inuyasha." I give him a nod back.

"What did you guys talk about that night?" Kagome asks us.

"Nothing." Both Inuyasha and I say simultaneously.

"Well I'm off." I say with a wave and turn to the direction back home after giving them all a final wave.

I then left my second home, galloping on the road towards my real home. I rode until the village disappeared, I then stopped and turned Hidzume slightly to the side so I can glance back at the place I've come to love so much one last time. I look back up at the mountains and eventually up to the sky, the spring breeze gently blowing the tall green grass. I'll miss it, and them, but I'll miss Sesshomaru the most.

"Goodbye, you were the first person that I fell in love with, but we're from two different worlds completely. I want to think that maybe my fate will include you in it, but a demon's fate and destiny is only up to them to decide. I want to support you completely on your goals in life, so that's why I'm letting you go. I hope that you'll achieve your goals and find someone who's meant for you and that stands on the same grounds as you do. I'll go find someone who I'll put my strong affections into and I'll try to find my own happiness." I think to myself mentally with a smile.

I look up at the sky for a few seconds, surprisingly, the atmosphere is calm and serene. There were no wind. I then turn back and continue my journey back home, coming to terms with my decision and carrying on with life with a new direction.


	16. Back To Square One

I travel for the whole day, it was tiring but I had to keep on going so I can go home. Back home to my family. When the day finally ended, I take Hidzume and I guide him to a stream that I happen to remember when I was traveling. I set up camp against a tree along the bank of the stream, the moonlight giving the whole area a gentle wash of silver. Hidzume drank from the stream, and I eat a little of the food that Kagome packed for me. I fed Hidzume as well and then I let him rest beside me. I don't have my koto anymore so I don't know what else to do except look up at the starry night, it's so serene, but lonely. I lay the blankets underneath me and then drape the other one over my shoulders. I lean against the tree and look at the flowing water, I smile. Since I have nothing to do, I decided to warm up my fingers and position them over my legs. I pretend that I have my koto on my lap and I close my eyes and move my fingers over the imaginative strings, I imagine the notes in my mind as my fingers glides over the air. I smile as I imagine the song that I played, it's the song that I composed and played it for Sesshomaru, many months ago. I open my eyes as I remember that night, memories comes back to me like a wave. I look at my hands and I see the scar on my left hand. I then remember when I guided his hand with my own over the koto, the memories are blinding. I realized that the scars on my body reminds me of Sesshomaru. They are nostalgic and melancholic, but it's the past and I need to move on. I take out the jade bottle that I kept close to my chest, I trace my fingers over the engravings, the warmth on the surface is soothing. I then unplug the cork on the bottle and the smell of sweet fragrant olives comes flowing out the bottle, it surrounds me and calms my mind. Hidzume then suddenly snorts surprising me, I then smile.

"Sorry Hidzume, looks like the smell is pretty strong isn't it?" I ask him.

He breathes in and exhales loudly and then goes then quiets down again. I turn around to look at the bottle again, I plug it up again but the smell is still surrounds me. I begin to wonder why Sesshomaru gave me perfume, if I had to wonder about types of gifts that he would give to someone, they would be kimonos, hairpins, and accessories. Never guessed perfumes would be one. Regardless, I smile and place it beside me. I scoot down onto my blanket and I close my eyes, I slowly drift off into a slumber surrounded by the sweet smell of fragrant olives. I wake up to the morning sun shining over me and through my eyelids, I wake up and stretch out my bad. I sit there for a bit trying to come to my senses, I look around the area. The place is beautiful, the clear water reflecting the sunlight and it sparkles. The green trees and bushes surrounds the area. I eat a little bit of the bread and fruits and I sit by the bank and place my feet into the cool water. I wash my face with the cool water to further help me wake up and become energized. I brush my finger through my long hair, I then pick up the perfume and dab my finger with a bit of the liquid aroma and swipe it down the nape of my neck. The smell caresses me lightly, and my mood lightens drastically.

"Let's go Hidzume, we got another day and a half." I say giving Hidzume a pat on his mane.

I tuck the bottle back in my kimono and hop onto Hidzume, I gave the place one last glance and then rode off. I was on the rode for as much as I could, occasionally to rest a little bit for Hidzume's sake. Riding for hours on a horse can be really tiring, not to mention painful at times as well. The day went from blue sky, to pale blue, to fiery orange, and then finally transitions into dusky blue. Before we know it, the day ends once again. I lead Hidzume towards some trees amongst the grassy plain. We finish the rest of the food before it became spoiled. Hidzume rests beside me, I lay out the blankets down and I lay down on it. I stare up at the stars dazzling in the distant night sky, the crescent moon hangs in the center of it all. As I look at it, the crescent moon reminds me of the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. I groan and I put my hands over my eyes, now I only see the darkness.

"Everything I see reminds of Sesshomaru... I need to stop. I can't stop thinking about him like this... what will happen after I return home? If I think about him like this every night... I think I'll eventually go crazy. Get a hold of yourself_, don't let yourself be this weak." I say to myself quietly.

I then turn on my side and close my eyes. I let the quietness of the field lull me to sleep. Hours passed, when I wake up, it's morning once again. I get up and rub my eyes, the morning sun is really bright right after you wake up. Hidzume is eating the grass on the field nearby, I smile at the beautiful plain laid out in front of me. Today is the day that I go home. I stretch and pack up my things, I dab a little of the fragrant olive once again... and probably the last time to give myself that energy boost that I need to finish the journey home.

"We're going home today Hidzume, let's hit the home run alright? Let's go!" I say giving him a pat on the forhead and I hop onto his back.

I give the reigns a snap and we set off towards home. We took our time today because we know we'll be home by sundown, we took strolls across fields, the grassy plains, along streams. We ingested the last bit of beautiful sceneries before our road trip ends in just another few hours. They are even more beautiful than when I saw them the first time. We rode through the openess the world has created, soon I can see the familiar surroundings that lays on the outskirts of my home. I stop Hidzume on top of a hill with a field of blooming flowers not far away, and not so far in the distance is my village. I look up at the sky that has now turned a dusky orange, I then look behind me to see the road that I had once went on and returned on.

"I'm finally home, my journey is finally over it seems. Although it started off just a simple trip to see the world, but it somehow turned into something so much more. Fate sure takes us on many turn of events doesn't it?" I ask myself with a smile.

I then turn around and gallop towards the my village. The sky has turned dark the moment I reached my estate, I stand in front of the entrance to my estate. I don't want to open the door to my house, because if I do I will really put all those thoughts of Sesshomaru to the back of mind. But I already made the decision to. Suddenly the door opens and my mother comes out, she sees me and her eyes goes wide.

"_?! Is that you?!" She asks me surprised.

"Hello mother, I'm home." I say with a smile.

She opens the gates bigger and runs towards me and hugs me, I hug her back knowing how much she missed me.

"I'm so happy that you're back safe and sound. You must have traveled long and far, come on let's get dinner prepared. We can talk about your trip while eating." She says smiling.

She then takes my hand and guides me into the entrance, back home. My mom calls everyone in the estate, everyone comes out of their rooms or what they were doing to see me. Yorokobi and my father comes to the "living room" and the smile just forms on their faces.

"_, daughter you're finally home." My father says giving me hug.

"I'm finally home father, hope you've all been well." I say hugging him back.

"We missed you so much, you have to tell us everything later! I can't wait to tell you what has happened in these few months." Yorokobi says hugging me.

"Can't wait, I'm happy that you found someone special. My little sister is going to have a beautiful future." I say giving her neatly brushed hair a ruffle.

"Come on, dinner is ready." My mother says.

We then all head to the eating room, food laid out in front of us. They were exquisite, seeing such food and the people I'm eating these food with, reminds me so much of Inuyasha and the others when we would enjoy a fun dinner together everyday. As we eat, I told them about the other villages that visited and stayed in. The experiences of me making money with my koto performances. The people that I've met, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Lady Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, the twins and the Sango and Miroku's son. How Inuyasha is a half demon and married to a human. The things that I've learned and experiences that I've encountered. I told them everything except my near death experiences, and me falling in love with Sesshomaru. Of course, and Sesshomaru himself.

"That is wonderful_, looks like this trip was really worth it wasn't it? It seems like you've gained a lot of life experiences didn't you?" My father asks me.

"Yea I sure did. They are memories and people I'll never forget." I reply with a my smile.

"Weird, I feel something is missing the moment I saw you. Where is your koto?" My mother asks me.

"Oh... uh... well... it broke." I say slowly.

"The strings snapped? You know you could've just brought it home and we could get it fixed." Yorokobi says.

"Well the strings snapped yes... and the whole koto itself. I uhm... dropped it hard along the way and it split in half." I confessed.

"Oh..." they all responded.

"So I'm planning on getting a new koto tomorrow." I say with a small laugh.

"Ya of course dear, you go and take care of things." My mother says with a laugh.

I nod. We finish up and we all head to bed to rest. I enter my own room after months. The place looks just the same before I left it, but it looks like the maids have been keeping it clean from dusts. My mother then comes in.

"Mother, aren't you going to rest?" I ask her surprised.

"I will, I just came here to give you something." She says handing me a wrapped bundle.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Your father and I went out a few days ago after receiving your letter. We saw this beautiful kimono and thought that it'll fit you nicely. From looking at the kimono that you are wearing it seems like you went through a lot." She says looking at my pale blue patched up kimono.

"Thank you mother." I say.

I open the bundle to see that it's furisode kimono. It's a kimono with long sleeves, it's a darker blue shade with green and yellow leaves sewn in silk on the bottom of the sleeves. There's a white obi with crescent moons decorated on it. Also inside is a golden hairpin in the shape of a koi fish.

"Your father bought that for you, I suppose it counts as a late late late birthday gift. Rest early now. Goodnight_." My mother says giving me a hug.

"Goodnight." I say with a smile.

She leaves my room after, I look down at the new beautiful silk kimono in my hands. It feels like the night before I left on my journey, the kimono, the late birthday present. Everthing. I put the kimono on my table. I tie up my hair into a bundle and I take off my pale blue kimono, taking off the kimono feels like I'm shedding away all the time I've spent in these past few months. I put on my night gown. I fold the kimono gently and place it inside a big box in my room that I keep my precious things in. I then take the jade bottle of scented fragrant olives. I trace my fingers over the engravings again, I then walk to my window and I pulled off the cork. The smell immediately fills the room, the smell also flows out the open window. I then plug it back on. I walk over to the box and place it gently ontop of my kimono.

"I'll be putting you away now, but you'll always be the most precious thing to me." I say to it.

I then close the box. I lay out my futon and blow out the candles. I lay down on my futon and stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm finally home. Starting tomorrow, I'll be walking towards the future that is laid out in front of me. No more avoiding it." I say with a smile.

I then close my eyes and slumber takes over my consciousness. The next morning arrives. I wash up and I put on the new kimono, the sleeves almost touching the ground. It's so different and more elegant and I'm not use to it, hopefully in time I will. I take the hairpin that my father bought me, I twist my long hair together and I pin it to the back of my head into a bun. A few of the shorter stands of my hair falls lightly around my face. I have a new kimono that is so formal and elegant, my once carefree braided hair is now pinned at the back of my head neatly. I feel like a whole different person, it's frightening to be honest. In the afternoon, Yorokobi accompanied me out into the village to help me pick out a new koto.

"So tell me about this special person?" I ask her.

"Well, I met him almost in the middle of winter. It was said that a family of lords and ladies are coming to some of the villages for a few days to see if they can make some trades. They came to our village and I met their son, his name is Shinko. We met on the streets one day and I could feel an immediate attraction between us. We spent time together for the remaining few days, before he left he said that he loved me and will come back and ask my hand in marriage after some preparations and talking with his parents. He's coming in 2 more days, we're holding the wedding ceremony here." Yorokobi says with a smile.

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you. Looks like my little sister is finally grown up." I say giving her hug.

"Thanks_. Have you found anyone special yet?" Yorokobi asks me.

I look ahead in the crowded streets and smiled.

"I did, but I come to the belief it was a one sided love on my part. He also believe that there are things he needed to accomplish, and I felt like I was standing in the way of is goals. So I decided to pull myself out of his life. Because I realized in the end that we're completely two different people." I say to Yorokobi.

"_, I hope you'll find happiness with that special someone soon. I'll be praying for the day when you'll get married in a beautiful dress." Yorokobi says holding my hand.

"Thanks Yorokobi. I'm a bit jealous that my younger sister is taking a step into her next chapter before I did. But I should be proud, really proud." I say giving her hand a gently squeeze.

We finally arrive at my favorite koto shop, the table were lined with beautifully designed kotos. There were carved kotos and kotos with jade embedded in the designs. Yorokobi finally picked one out for me, it's a light brown wooden koto, it's polished with oil and wax. The strings were pulled and tuned perfectly, the designs were simple. It's a carved cherry blossom tree with a few petals floating about across the wooden body of the koto. It is dyed in a pale shade of red. I paid the maker of the kotos and I carried it back home with me with Yorokobi. We spent the whole day talking and just spending time together, laughing and playing. The beautiful spring season is breathtaking. That night before bed, I change into my night gown and let my hair fall down from their bindings. I place my new koto on my lap. I look out the window and I see the half moon in the night sky as always.

"Yorokobi is getting married... it reminds me so much of when Rin when she told me she met that special someone. Everything seem to happen all over again. Rin's like my younger sister, she got married and has moved to live with her lord. Yorokobi is going to get married and will live with her lord after, I'm practically reliving my memories all over again. Although it's melancholic and painful, I should be happy that Yorokobi has finally found her happiness." I say to myself with a smile.

I then look back down to my new koto, I place my fingers above it. I close my eyes and think of the song that I want to play. I let my fingers do its thing and let it strum the first note, the very first sound echos through my room, but then I stop. I open my eyes and look down to my hands, I couldn't continue. I want to move my fingers over the strings that are so familiar to me. But they won't move. I see the scar on my left hand and my heart aches.

"I don't remember it... I don't remember the song." I say to myself.

I forgot the very song that I once composed, the very song that I wrote and played for Sesshomaru. The song that acted as my voice for my feelings. I couldn't remember it. I put the koto down on the floor beside me, I then blow out the candles and lay down in my futon. I look out the window and tears begin to fall.

"How did I forget? How did I forget the very song that I wrote and means so much to me?" I ask myself mentally.

I close my eyes and silently let the tears fall down on my cheeks. I once said that a musician will get rusty, but they will never forget how to play once they start. But tonight, I forgot. Honestly, I don't really know myself. Did I actually forget? Or did I choose to forget without knowing on the way home? If I did... did I choose to forget it because the song brings back so much memories of him? Will I ever find my own happiness in this state?


	17. To Love And To Forget

Morning arrives, Yorokobi and I spend time together. We went around town again to pick out makeup and new kimonos for her, it's time to doll her up before her big day. We bought some shades of lip color, and 3 new kimonos. One of them is a traditional wedding kimono in a shade of pale pink. We also bought some new hairpins. After about half the day went by and we return to her room with our parents to try on the kimono, and to see what else we need before the ceremony tomorrow. I carefully put the kimono on Yorokobi while our mother style her hair to see what kind of hairstyle will fit well. I smooth out the sleeves and the rim of the kimono and stand up with a smile, I then pick up a slightly dark pink lip color and gently dab it onto Yorokobi's lips.

"There, all done." I say stepping back to see my little sister in a wedding kimono.

"Dear, you look absolutely beautiful. Can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Our mother says with a big smile.

"Indeed Yoroboki, you have finally grown up into a young woman and about to start her own family." Our father says with a nod.

"Thank you guys. I'm a bit nervous." Yorokobi says with a small laugh.

I walk up to her and tuck away a strand of hair behind her ear and look into her eyes.

"Experiencing something for the first time will always be nerve wrecking, but afterwards it will be an experience that can last forever in your memories. Tackle it head on, embrace it and what you do next is up to you decide after experiencing it first. Keep your head high tomorrow alright, I don't want you freaking out on one of the most beautiful day of your life. You can cry afterwards alright?" I say to her with a smile.

"You're right, I need to be brave. I want to be at my best. Thanks_." Yorokobi says giving me a hug.

We then made some smaller adjustments and remembered the style for tomorrow. Then Yorokobi went to change and wash off the makeup to prepare for dinner. My parents and I return to my room for a talk. We all sit down in the center of my room, there's an immediate mood of serious.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I ask them.

"Well, your father and I have been talking about your future. We didn't force you to find a lord before your trip, and we didn't want to bring up the topic after you come back. But then seeing that your sister have found someone and going to be married tomorrow, we begin to worry about the day when you'll find that special someone." My mother tells me with a slight frown.

"I understand your worries, I mean at my age of 25 I should be worried. Seeing Yorokobi getting married before me does seem a bit ridiculous doesn't it?" I say with a half hearted laugh.

"You're mother told me that you don't want to wait for a lord to come pick you up, and you said that you hope that you can find someone along the trip. May we ask if you did?" My father asks me.

As I hear those words, he comes into my mind. I mentally let out a sigh... just as I thought I'm on the process of forgetting him.

"Well I did met someone... but I realized that they we are two completely different people. So I let him go." I tell them honestly.

They look at each other with a frown and then back at me.

"We're sorry about that dear, it must've been hard to fall in love with someone and to in the end leave them." My mother says.

"It was hard, but it was just a one sided crush on my half. I'll get over it soon. Don't worry." I say to them with a half smile.

"Well how about this, how about a matchmaking session with some of the young lords around the region?" My father suggests.

I look up at him with a surprised expression.

"I think it'll be a great idea too, it can be a good opportunity for you to find someone and have someone be by your side during difficult times in the future. You might just find that special person. What do you say_? We will send out a message to the nearby villages and invite the young lords of each villages to come and you can meet them?" My mother asks me.

After hearing their words, I look out of the late evening sky from my window. The moon shines brightly. Maybe this will be a way for me to move forward from him and put all those affections into someone else, someone's who's meant for me. So I can forget him.

I turn to them and smile.

"Let's give it a try then." I say to them with a nod.

"Glad you're giving this oppurtunity a try_. We'll support you no matter what, we just want you to find someone to spend the rest of your life with in happiness. I'll go send out the letters now." My father says with a warm smile.

My parents all give me a hug and left my room. I walk up to my window and sit on the ledge.

"Maybe this is the best way. I feel so pathetic. Yorokobi found the special person that's meant for her by herself, me? What am I doing? I thought I found someone whom I thought may had a future with but in the end I let him go because I don't even know what I am to him, usually I'm the one who does all the talking too. He's way beyond than what I am with goals and ambitions. In the end I have to go on matchmaking sessions with lords in the region so that maybe I can find that special person." I mutter to myself

I feel so frustrated and stressed out, I take a deep breath and went to dinner. The four of us spent time together one last time before Yorokobi leaves tomorrow, but eventually we all head to our rooms because the night is here and tomorrow is a big day. I played on my koto for a bit and lay down on my bed, there were so much thoughts, worries, and stress running through my mind. It's exhausting both mentally and emotionally. It took me a few hours to finally fall asleep, before I know it, the sun comes up. I get up feeling tired, I don't want to do anything today but I have to. Yorokobi is getting married today. I wash up and dress up, I style my hair up and pin it up with the gold hairpin. I heard that Yorokobi's fiance has arrived with his family already, and had just met my parents, I hurried and went to the gathering room. I slid open the door and I see Yorokobi and a young handsome looking man that I assume is Lord Shinko, kneeling side by side in front my parents and I assume his parents. Seems like I made it just in time, I bow to Lord Shinko's parents and to the young lord himself, I then take a seat beside my mother.

"My lord, My Lady, Lady_, father, and mother, as you know, I have fallen in love with Lady Yorokobi. We have agreed to get married on this day, so we ask for your blessings." The young lord says bowing to us.

"You have our blessings son, the final say is up to Lady Yorokobi's parents and Lady_." His father says with a smile.

"Of course you'll have our blessings, just promise that you'll be happy with our daughter and give her happiness for the rest of her life as her husband." Our father says with a nod.

"I will my Lord, thank you My Lord, My Lady." The young lord says with another bow.

Yorokobi bows alongside him to our parents, then they look at me. They are waiting for my approval. I look at the two of them together, seeing my younger sister together with the man she is in love with and who loves her back just as much eases away all of my own worrie for that moment. I smile.

"Of course you'll have my blessing. Lord Shinko, I entrust my younger sister to you. Please make her happy." I say to him.

"Don't worry Lady_, I will make sure that Yorokobi will always smile. Thank you." He says and Yorokobi smiles at me and bows with him.

I bowed to the two of them as a sign of respect on my part. We all smile and our parents all stand up.

"How beautiful, how about we proceed to the beautiful ceremony?" Lord Shinko's mother says with a bright smile.

"We shall." My father says with a clap.

Shinko went with his parents to prepare. We took Yorokobi to her room, the maids were waiting for her with the wedding kimono, accessories and makeup laid out.

"We'll see you outside, we're so happy for you." Our mother says giving Yorokobi a kiss.

"Today, you look the most beautiful." Our father tells her and giving her hug.

"Thank you mother and father." Yorokobi says with teary eyes.

"Hey, no crying remember? The good part haven't arrived yet. Keep your head high and have a brave heart Yorokobi. Alright? Show me the most beautiful you later in front of everyone." I say to her pinching her nose with a smile."

"Yea sorry_, I'll suck it up and be brave." Yorokobi says with a laugh.

"That's my sister, now get ready, see you from the crowds later." I say.

I then left Yorokobi to get ready. I then went out to the front of the estate to the grassy front yard, a few laterns lit to give off the festive atmosphere. There were seats lined out in front for our parents and I, the guards, maids and servants had their own place behind our parents. The front door is opened so that the villagers can come in and see the moment if they like. I smile at the beautiful view. I sit down next to my parents. The ceremony isn't long, but it's nice to have it to show the proof. After waiting for about 15-20 minutes, the inner gate to our estate finally opens, Shinko comes out in a dark blue decorated kimono fit for a wedding. And beside him is Yorokobi, her hair styled up the way that we made thet day, hairpins beautiful protrudes neatly out of her hair. Her lips were tainted with the beautiful shade of red pink. She wears the wedding kimono that we bought with her obi tied beautiul around her waist, she is beautiful. I smile at the sight of my younger sister. Shinko and Yorokobi walks slowly towards us and stops a few feet away from us. The turn to each other and kneel down, they then bow to each other. They say their vows to each other. They then stand up slowly and turn to us, they kneel again and bow towards our parents and I. They then seal the marriage officially with a kiss. We all stand and clap at the beautiful union of two people in love. A single tear fall from my eyes, and it isn't a tear of pain but one of happiness. The crowds cheer and shout. After the ceremony we gathered for a feast, we talked and enjoyed the time. After the feast, we had tea. Time seem to pass so quickily when you're having fun. Before the sun sets for the upcoming night, Yorokobi pack up her belongings and is heading back to home with Shinko. She is going to live with Shinko from now on. We all gather at the front gates, Lord Shinko's parents talks with our parents, I talked with Shinko and Yorokobi.

"Guess this is the start of a new beginning Yorokobi, before the end of the day, you can let your tears out. But promise me it will be ones of joy alright?" I say to her nudging her forehead.

"Ow, don't worry_, I don't feel like crying anymore because I'm so happy right now. Thanks for being the best sister in the world, and I hope the right person will come to you soon. I hope for the day when you'll smile with joy with the one you love." Yorokobi says.

"Looks like my little sister finally has grown into a woman. I'm proud, I'll miss bugging you. It's going to be a bit empty now, but I'll get over it. Lord Shinko, have a safe trip home and please take care of Yorokobi. She can be a bit of a brat at times, so try to tolerate her a little." I say to him with a laugh.

"I'm married to Yorokobi now, you're my older sister in law now. You don't need to add "lord" in front of my name anymore. I will, but that's why I love her as well. I love her for being outgoing and fun. Thank you, we'll definitely come back and visit once in a while." Shinko says with a warm smile.

"Right, still not use to this in-law terms yet. That's good to hear Shinko, thanks for accepting Yorokobi for who she is. And please do." I say with a laugh.

"Well should we get going now? It's going to be a tiring journey." Shinko's father says coming to us.

"Yes, shall we Yorokobi?" Shinko asks her.

"Yea." She replies.

"Take care dear, write letters once in a while." Our mother says hugging her.

"Look out for yourself and Shinko as well alright. Love you dear." Our father says giving her a hug as well.

I then give Yorokobi a big hug and hold her close. This reminds me so much of the day when Rin left to go start her new life. The memories comes flowing to me.

"Promise me you'll be happy, make sure the choices that you make from now will be the right ones for you and for your happiness." I say to her just like how I told Rin that day.

"I will. Goodbye_. Love you." Yorokobi says hugging me tight.

I let her go and give her kiss on her forehead. She smiles and then hop onto a horse prepared for her. We waved and then they were off. We watched as they set off towards the distance horizon, until the disappeared.

"Yorokobi's on the path to her new life now. And tomorrow will be a new turn for you too_." My father says

I turn to him surprised.

"You mean... the lords responded already?" I ask him.

"They did, they will be here tomorrow. We sent out requests to 4 lords, you will be spending a day with each to get to know them. Then hopefully, you'll find one suitable." My mother says giving my shoulder a pat.

"I see, alright." I reply looking out into the distance.

"Get some rest, it'll be a long day for the next 4 days. Goodnight_. Rest well." My father says giving a kiss on my forehead.

We all head back and head to bed, I change into my night gown and let my hair down from their binds. I play my koto for a bit to calm my mind a bit. I feel so tired lately and I don't really know why. I then blow out my candle and sit down on the ledge of my windows again, I look out to the sky. The stars glistens in the ebony sky. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"You made this decision, so see it through. Get some rest so you'll be energized tomorrow, it's time to move on. Time to move forward with a brave heart_. You can do it." I say to myself confidently.

I walk towards my futon and lay down, I close my eyes and I empty my thoughts filled mind. Tomorrow is a new day and a new day towards my new path. I'll face it head on.


	18. Lords And Sesshomaru

Original title: "Lords, Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru"

I couldn't add commas in the title so I had to go with an alternative title.

* * *

 **I wake up the next morning, once again feeling tired. I'm mentally exhausted more than anything else. I give myself a few slaps on the cheeks to wake myself up, I sigh and get up. I go wash up and put on my kimono, I pin my hair to the back of my head like every other days. I meet up with my parents and have breakfast together.**

 **"The young lord will be here in a few hours, are you ready to meet him?" My mother asks me.**

 **"Well, even if I'm not I have to make myself ready right?" I say with a smile.**

 **"That's good, just think of it as a get to know each other session. It doesn't have to be a date." My father says giving my hand a squeeze.**

 **"Yea, I'll go do that." I reply.**

 **"Just take it easy_, remember if things don't work out, we'll always be supporting you. Of course, we would like to see you have your own family one day." My mother says.**

 **"I know mother, I'll try my best to put in the effort." I say.**

 **"That's all we need to hear." My father nods.**

 **We finish up breakfast and I wait in my room playing my koto for a while. I played for a few hours trying to get back into the feel of it all. After I finish my 8th song, I take a break. My fingers are beginning to go numb a little, I shake them a bit and think of what I should play next. I have practically played all the ones that I like, all except for one.**

 **"Let's give it a try, it's just a song at this point now, just don't think too much." I say to myself with a hmmph.**

 **I take a deep break and place my fingers back on the koto, I then lower my fingers onto the strings. The door suddenly opens.**

 **"_, dear, the young lord is in the village now and it's time to go." My mother says with a smile at the door.**

 **"Mother you surprised me... yeah alright." I say almost snapping my neck from turning my head to the door at the sudden interruption.**

 **I look back at the koto and then stand up, I follow my mother outside. We walk to the lively village, the afternoon sun shines warmly.**

 **"He's right there, his name is Lord Jinsoku. Just be yourself and get to know each other. We told them to have you back by sundown. Keep your head high alright_? See you back at home." My mother says tucking a strand of hair behind my hair.**

 **"Thanks mother. See you soon." I say to her with a quick smile.**

 **I then walk towards him, he's looking at some charms from a vendor. He's wearing a kimono with a sword on his waist, he has about collarbone length dark hair that is tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head. He has a bangs covering his forehead, he has fair skin and quite handsome just from his profile. I take a deep breath and smile, I walk up to him.**

 **"Are you perhaps Lord Jinsoku?" I ask him a few centimeters away from him.**

 **He turns surprised and smiles as he sees me, he gives a slight bow.**

 **"Yes I am, and you must be Lady_. My, I heard you are beautiful, but seeing you in person for sure proves those words true." He says with a smile.**

 **His voice is low and it seems to resonates, kind of like Sesshomaru's. why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? I mentally slap myself out of the thoughts and smile back at him.**

 **"Please, I'm average at most. There's nothing special about me, I'm just like everyone else." I say with an embarrassed laugh.**

 **"Like everyone else indeed, but still a fair beauty." He says with a smile of admiration.**

 **"If you say so, thank you." I reply.**

 **"Shall we walk around?" He asks me.**

 **"Sure." I say.**

 **The two of us walk around town and looking at shops and such, we talked about our hobbies, favorite animals, favorite food, etc. Casual conversations of questions and answer between us. I told him my love for music and traveling, and that I play the koto. He treated me to lunch, and we continued to explore the town together. Although it was a decent "get to know each other" session with Jinsoku, but sometimes when I look at it, a faint image of Sesshomaru would appear in his place. I have to snap myself out of those thoughts, and not zone out when Jinsoku is right in front of me. The night finally arrived and Jinsoku brings me back to my estate.**

 **"I'm glad to have known you a little bit today Lady_. I hope you had a decent time." Jinsoku asks me with a smile.**

 **"Yea I had a fine day today. Thank you for coming this far to see me, please be careful on the way back home." I say bowing to him.**

 **"That's a relief to hear, and no need. I really hope that we can get to know each other a bit better in the future. Take care, and if you decide to choose me just send me a letter." He says.**

 **"Sure, I will do that." I say with a smile.**

 **"Farewell." He says with a bow an walks away.**

 **I watch him disappear and I enter my house, dinner is prepared already. My parents are sitting down and waiting for me.**

 **"I'm back." I greeted them.**

 **"How was your day with Lord Jinsoku?" My father asks.**

 **"Went alright, we got to know each other a bit. We had lunch together, then at night he walked me home and then left." I say picking up my bowl of rice.**

 **"That sounds nice. So how did it feel? Did you like him?" My mother asks me.**

 **"Well, I like him because he's kind and honourable, but I don't think I have any romantic feelings for him yet." I reply.**

 **"Well it's to be expected, love takes time to come into light. No need to rush." My father says.**

 **If only my father knows just how fast I fell in love with Sesshomaru. Here we go again... I'm thinking about him again. I mentally groan.**

 **We finish dinner together and we all go to our rooms and sleep. I'm in the middle of changing into my night gown, when my mothers knocks on the door and comes in. I'm in the proccess of sliding my arms into the sleeves and my back is facing her. When she saw me her eyes went wide.**

 **"_, your back, what has happened? It's scarred." She says coming in concerned.**

 **I continue to put on my night wear and sit down with my mother.**

 **"Don't worry mother, it's just a scar. Nothing too serious happened." I lie.**

 **"Seems like a pretty big scar. How did it happen?" She asks me.**

 **"I fell at one point and cut myself with a large boulder. Kagome and the others patched it up for me, and now a scar is left." I tell her another lie.**

 **"I see, is that how you got this scar too?" She asks me holding my left hand.**

 **As I saw the scar on the back of my hand, it reminds me of Sesshomaru. But I can't her that, I can't tell her that I almost got killed by demons twice.**

 **"Yea, but this one wasn't that bad." I lie to her once again.**

 **"You have to be careful_, these scars taints your skin now. It is believed that women should be without taints to their body before marriage, but I suppose in your case, you were never the timid type." My mother says with a friendly sigh.**

 **"I know... these scars will diminish my worth, if one were to see me bare skinned." I say looking at my hand with a sigh.**

 **"Since it's a belief, not everyone's going to see that belief as necessary. If your significant other truly love you, they will love you for you, scars or no scars. So I hope that the man that will be your significant other, will love you dearly and will accept you as you are. Your father and I will not care about your scars because we love you. Alright, get some rest, you got another lord to meet tomorrow." My mother says giving me a kiss on my forehead.**

 **"Night." I say.**

 **She smiles and leaves. I blow out the candle in my room and sit down on my futon. I guess my mothers words did brighten up my mood a little bit, but it just adds more worries to what I already have going on in my head.**

 **"What if I do find someone, and they see my scars and decide not to accept me or love me anymore? And why am I thinking of Sesshomaru over every little thing?! Ugh, I don't want to keep thinking about him like this." I say to myself.**

 **I glide my hand from my face to my hair and grab my roots.**

 **"I don't want to think about him, I don't want everything and the people that I meet to remind me of him unconsciously. It's so frustrating. I swear I could rip my hair out at this moment." I groan loudly.**

 **I flop down onto my futon and place my arms over my eyes.**

 **"Alright_, get a hold of yourself, get some sleep, you got another Lord to meet up with tomorrow." I say to myself.**

 **I try my best to empty out my mind, and eventually, I do fall asleep. I wake up still feeling a bit tired, I once again give myself a few pats on my cheeks. I wash up and put my kimono on, I style and pin my hair. Just like always, nothing new. I meet up with my parents for breakfast, just like usual.**

 **"Dear, you have dark circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping well?" My mother asks me observing my face.**

 **"Don't worry, just suffering a bit of insomnia. I just need to tire myself out a bit these days so I can sleep." I tell her with a smile.**

 **"You need to take care better of yourself_. Alright?" My father says.**

 **"Yes father. So when is this lord arriving?" I ask them.**

 **"He's arriving in near noon. Why don't you go and rest a bit before meeting up with him?" My mother says.**

 **"I see... yea, I should get some more sleep." I say to them.**

 **We finish breakfast and I excuse myself to my room. I sit down and play on my koto for a bit. I played a bit till my fingers begin to go numb. I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling, I just stayed like that for a bit. Blanking out my mind as I look up at the brownish yellow wood color of the roof. When I think I have emptied out my mind enough I lean back onto the ground and close my eyes.**

 **"Think I can fall asleep now." I say to myself.**

 **And I did. And I begin to dream. I'm standing in the grassy field not far from my village, I'm just standing in the middle of it and looking up at the sky. I don't know how long I stood there for, but then a gentle wind blows pass me. I then turn around and look around the plain, not far in the distance is a figure in white. For some reason I don't recognize him, I squint my eyes to try to focus more. He's walking towards me, he has long white hair that sways as he walks. The wind gentle blows again and I wake up.**

 **"_, it's time to wake up. He's here." My mother's voice says right beside me.**

 **"Mother..." I say.**

 **I then shot up into a sitting position.**

 **"Take it easy now, did you manage to get some rest?" She asks me.**

 **"Yea, I actually fell asleep. Let's go." I say getting up quickily.**

 **My head begin to spin as I got up and I flopped back down.**

 **"Take it slowly_, you just woke up from sleeping, you need time to adjust and find that equilibrium." My mother says holding my arm.**

 **"Ya I'll be fine. Anyways let's go. Don't want the lord to be waiting right?" I say with a smile.**

 **"Alright get up slow and steady." She says carefully helping me up to my feet.**

 **We then head out to town, it's the early afternoon and people were out and about. It's another beautiful spring day, and I'm heading towards my next potential husband. We finally see him sitting down outside of a tea house reading a book.**

 **"What is his name?" I ask my mother.**

 **"I won't tell you this time, I'll let you ask him yourself. Have fun dear." My mother says giving me a wink.**

 **"Yea thanks mother." I say rolling my eyes.**

 **She then leaves and I slowly walk up to him. He didn't seem to notice me because he's so focused on the book. He has shoulder length black hair tied losely at the back of his head. He's wearing a kimono with a short short on his waist. His skin is pale, which makes me wonder if he goes out our not. Seeing that he is reading a book I assume he's a book nerd. His pale skin reminds me Sesshomaru's porcelain white skin. Wonderful, he unconsciously pops up in my thoughts again. I mentally slap myself and took a deep breath and smile.**

 **"Hello." I say to him.**

 **He looks up from his book give me a small smile and get's up.**

 **"You must be Lady_. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says with a curteous bow.**

 **"I am, and nice to meet you too Lord..." I say with a bow too.**

 **"Chie, my name is Chie." He says with a shy smile.**

 **We sit down for a cup of tea, and talked. We talked about our favorite hobbies, what we like to do. Turns out he's actually a pretty big book nerd, he tells he prefers knowledge of fighting. That I like, but I just don't feel like I can be happy with him. He's too timid for me, not much fun. He's kind indeed, but I just can't see a possible future with him. I don't know if it's our different personalities, or something is making me think this way. It's like I'm hoping for something. We walk around town for the evening because we sat at the tea house all aftertoon. Lord Chie talked about a lot of things, information about other countries, plants and animals. They were interesting, but it's just not what I want. I feel like I'm about to explode with too much information. By the end of the day I am mentally exhausted, but I have to keep myself together in front of him to not be disrespectful. He takes me back home.**

 **"I hope today was ok for you. I apologize if I rambles on too much about knowledge and stuff to you." He says with an apologetic smile.**

 **"Oh no don't worry about it, it was a good opportunity to know what type of person you are. Have a safe trip home Lord Chie. Thank you taking the time to see me." I say with a smile and a bow.**

 **"It was my pleasure, if you happen to have second thoughts, please don't hesitate to write to me. Goodnight Lady_. Farewell." He says with a bow and leaves.**

 **When he finally disappears I let go of my composure and a sigh. I'm officially exhausted. I go inside and I go to the dining hall, my parents are once again waiting for me. I'm so tired I literally just flopped down onto the mat.**

 **"How was your day today? My father asks me.**

 **"It went alright." I say picking up my chopsticks.**

 **"What type of person was Lord Chie? Do you think something may happen in the future?" My mother asks me.**

 **"He's someone who loves knowledge, he talked about a lot of things today. Knowledge about other countries, plants, animals. They were interesting but it was overwhelming. I'm not sure... I don't see a possible future with him. He's way too timid for me." I say eating a piece of chicken meat.**

 **"Too timid huh? It's good that_ has some standards and expectations." My father says.**

 **I don't know if it's expectations or standards, I feel like I'm trying to buy time for something unconsciously and I don't know what it is.**

 **"Listen_, the 4th lord gave us a letter today tell us he has to go on an important trip tomorrow, so he doesn't know when he'll be back. He tells us to tell you his apologizes and hope for your happiness." My mother says**

 **"Oh.. that's a shame. I was looking forward to meeting him." I say with a frown.**

 **"Well you still have one more lord to meet with tomorrow. Get some rest today, get as much rest as you can tonight alright?" My father says with a smile.**

 **"Yes, thank you mother and father." I say to them with a tired smile.**

 **After dinner we all turn in. I change into my night wear and let my hair loose, just like always. I sit down and play my koto for a bit. I need to tire myself out a bit, hoping that it will help me sleep. I play songs after songs, I play until I run out with only one more song left. I take my hands and rest them onto my lap, I take a deep breath. I look out my opened window and I can hear the crickets chirping. I don't want to run away from it anymore. I know it'll bring back memories for me, but I can try to see them as good memories instead of constantly thinking that they'll hurt me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. It's been a while since I played it, I try to remember the notes, tones, tempo, everything. As I do, the memories of Sesshomaru comes rushing back to me. I open my eyes as I remember everything, I then place my fingers over the strings and play the song that I once feared. As I played the tears slowly start to fall from my eyes, I try to think of them as beautiful memories but in the end they are hurting me. Eventually I have to stop. I put my hands over my face. My emotions are running lose everywhere.**

 **"Stop crying_, you don't want your eyes bulging in the morning." I say to myself.**

 **I take a deep breath and move the koto off of my lap. I blow out the candles and sit down in the corner of my room close to the window.**

 **"I feel like I'm going crazy soon." I sigh.**

 **With all of my emotions running through me I once again can't fall asleep. I close my eyes eventually, but my mind can't seem to fall into a state of peace. Hours passes by, and I finally fall asleep with only a few hours till sunrise. I wake up with the sun just starting to come up, I have fallen over and slept on the ground. I still feel tired, I prop myself up from the floor. I rub my neck which is sore because I fell asleep in an awkward position.**

 **"Another day, and another day of going ok blind dates with lords. Why am I so unlucky with love?" I ask myself quietly with a sigh.**

 **I stand up and sit down on my window ledge, I gaze at the rising sun over the horizon. I watch it until it finally reaches it's highest point in the new morning sky. I finally look away when I hear noises around the estate, everything I see is white and flashing. I close my eyes to allow my eyes to adjust to my just recently lit room. My mother then comes in.**

 **"Did you sleep well?" She asks me.**

 **"Well, I suppose I did manage to fall asleep for a few hours or so." I say rubbing my sore eyes.**

 **"Being manage to get some rest is better than nothing. Come on, wash up and let's eat breakfast." She says gently rubbing shoulders.**

 **"Yea, see you in a bit." I say to her with a smile.**

 **I sit down in the tub full of warm water, and I let the warmth calm my mind and tired body. My long hair flows on top of the surface around me, almost like I'm sitting in darkness. After washing up I feel a bit more energized. I put on my kimono and style my hair. I go to meet my parents for breakfast.**

 **"So who's today's last lord?" I ask my parents.**

 **"His name is "Moeru Taiyo". He's the same age as you. I think you'll like him." My mother says a smile.**

 **"I hope so." I reply with a sigh.**

 **This time, this Lord Moeru Taiyo arrived early. My mother takes me into town like usual. After looking around town, we finally see him looking at swords.**

 **"There he is, I'll see you back home around evening. Since this is the last lord, try to enjoy today as much as you can alright?" My mother says.**

 **"Yea I'll try." I nod.**

 **She then leaves, I take a deep breath like I always do and I walk up to him. He's lean and well built, he has long black hair, maybe down to his back, it's tied neatly behind him in a high ponytail. He also has short bangs that covers his eyes. His skin is fair and flawless. He's wearing a pale blue top with a bottom that has bulbs that gives off a slight ballon look to it at the bottom. He's wearing white socks with sandals. When I see him, he remind me so much of Sesshomaru. But I know he's not Sesshomaru, he's someone else, he's Moeru Taiyo. Hopefully our personality can click. I walk up to him and he notices me and turns to face me with an elegant smile. He has a scar on his left cheek.**

 **"Are you Lady_ perhaps?" He asks me.**

 **His voice is rich and low. It sounds soothing and so familiar to Sesshomaru's but with so much more life.**

 **"Yes I am, and you must be Lord Moeru Taiyo." I say with a bow.**

 **"Yes I am indeed, but please just call me Taiyo." He says with a kind smile.**

 **"Thank you for coming all this way to see me. I'm sure you must be busy." I say.**

 **"No need to say thank you. I happen to have some time so I came to meet this fair maiden who is still single." He says with a soft laugh.**

 **I feel like face beginning to heat up a bit, but for some reason I keep imagining him as Sesshomaru, I keep seeing him as Sesshomaru. His appearance, outfit, voice, everything reminds me of him. I tell myself to forget about that and focus on this person in front of me.**

 **"Shall we walk around?" He asks me.**

 **"Yes of course, I can show you around." I say with a smile.**

 **The two of us walk around and talked about our hobbies and such. It turns out he likes music as well, he also goes to war often. We ate lunch together, we looked at clothings, accesories, and I have to say I actually did enjoy todah quite a lot. Before the sunset, I take Taiyo to the flower field on the outskirt of the village. No one comes here except for me, so I want to show him this special place. It's about a 10 minute walk. The sky is died orange by the time we arrive. We stand there looking up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by slowly, the green trees surrounds is with flowers standing tall in the still grass.**

 **"This place is very nice_, I enjoyed today a lot." Taiyo says with a smile.**

 **"I enjoyed it too. I'm happy that got to know you, you're really kind and honourable. I'm sure you'll grow into someone even more amazing." I say to him.**

 **"Thank you, I'm sure you'll become even more beautiful as times goes by." He says.**

 **As I look at his profile, I once again imagine him as Sesshomaru. But it's not as strong or right in my face clear. I know it's Taiyo in front of me, and I think in time we may have something. Suddenly I hear someone shouting from behind us. We both turn to see a man wearing light armor running towards us.**

 **"Lord Taiyo, there are urgent news." He says after coming up to us.**

 **"Speak to me." Taiyo says.**

 **"We just got news from your father to return immediately. Lord Sodaina Yuki has come to visit, and his daughter has arrived with him." His guard explains.**

 **"I see.." Taiyo replies.**

 **That's when I realized that someone else has come to see him back home. And he is ask to return home immediately, he has more important matters to attend to than stay here with me. He then turns to me with a frown.**

 **"My apologies Lady_, this Lord Sodaina Yuki is important to our family, he must have really serious matters." He apologizes to me.**

 **"No don't worry about it, please, you have more important matters to attend to. Thank you for taking the time to come here and see me, I had a great time." I say with a smile.**

 **"I did as well, would you like me to walk you back to the village before I depart?" He asks me.**

 **"No.. thank you, I haven't come to this field in a while so I would like to stay here for a bit. Have a safe trip home Lord Taiyo." I say with a bow.**

 **"Alright then, please return home safely. Farewell Lady_." He says with a bow and leaves with his guard.**

 **I watch him leave and disappear. I then turn around and look at the mountains laying along the horizon.**

 **"Wonderful... just when I thought I might have found someone, there's someone else who came to see him. Guess I am really unlucky with love. I might as well marry my koto." I say with a sigh.**

 **I look at now darkening sky, a crescent moon has appeared. I look up at it and I imagine the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.**

 **"Look at me, I'm so pathetic, in the end my heart and mind returns to Sesshomaru. Will I ever be able to forget him at this point? All of my options are gone as well..." I sigh to myself.**

 **I turn to return back to town, I walk a little bit when suddenly the wind gently blows. I lift my head up, I turn around a little and look to my right, I look into the forest on the border. I'm pretty far from the forest since I'm practically almost out of the field. But standing at the edge of the forest is a figure in white. I squint a little to try and focus. It is a person indeed. He's dressed in an elegant white kimono, long white hair. Dark armor in front of his chest and a yellow obi. Then there's the big bundle of light brown material on his right shoulder and travels behind him. There are two swords on his left hip. He's standing there at the edge of the trees, standing still. So still, and he's facing in my direction. It was Sesshomaru, but is it really him? It can't be, so I brushed it off.**

 **"Wonderful... now I'm hallucinating him. Guess not sleeping well these days has really taken a toll on me finally. It's bad enough I'm thinking about him when I'm looking at someone else's face, but now I'm actually seeing him. I've really gotten crazy." I say to myself.**

 **I place my hands over my face and let out a frustrated sigh. Without looking at the illusion of Sesshomaru again I turn back and walk back to the village. I know my mind is playing tricks on me due to my mental and emotional exhaustion, so I'm brushing if off and just accept that I'm slowly losing it.**


	19. To Have You Here In Front Of Me

Fulltitle: "To Let You Go, and To Have You Here In Front Of Me."

* * *

I head back home, I'm completely mentally and emotional exhausted at this point. I walk to the eating hall, the food has just started to be set on the table. My parents all look up to me surprised.

"_, you came back home early today. You look really tired are alright?" My mother asks concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, it's been a long day." I reply sitting down on the mat.

"I'm sure it has. How was your day with Lord Taiyo?" My father asks me.

"It was actually going great, it was fun." I reply flatly.

"Was going great? Did something happen?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, apparently something urgent and important came up back home for him. A fellow lord important to his family has come to visit him and the lord's daughter came along too and has asked for him." I tell them.

They look at each other with a look of understanding.

"Sorry to hear that dear, I hope you're ok." My mother says.

"Just when I thought that I have found someone, things take an unexpected turn. I feel so unlucky when it comes to love, I swear at this point I might as well marry my koto." I say with a self-mocking laugh.

"_, you can't lose faith. Be hopeful, we're sure that things will work out and you'll find that someone. You never know when that special person will come to you, but somewhere in this world, there is someone who loves you. You probably just haven't found him yet." My mother says giving me a hug.

"Somewhere in this world... I don't know if I have the patience to wait for him to someday show up in front of me. I might as well just forget about finding love, I'll just be happy on my own. It's not that it's impossible." I say with a sigh.

"If that's what you want then we have no obligation to interfere with your choices, because we as your parents has said that we will support you not matter what. Just make sure that that's what you want, to put a hold on a possible happiness." My father says to me.

I look at them, his words, his words are the words that I have told Rin and Yorokobi before they left. It's so ironic, I tell them to make sure the choices that they make in the future will bring them happiness , but I'm thinking of throwing away mine over the subject of love.

"You're right father, guess I just have to hold out a little longer and hope for the best." I sigh.

"We can forget about the matter for the time being, you're still in your prime years and you still have a whole life in front of you." My mother says with a smile.

"Yea." I reply.

We eat our dinner with small casual conversations to put behind my whole love problems. We all have tea together until the crickets tells us to turn in. We bid each other goodnight and head to our rooms. I change into my night wear and let my hair down. My mind is completely exhausted, I'm trying to keep my emotions together but it's hard. So I sit down and pull out my koto. I play songs after songs on it till my fingers are sore once again, I inhale and exhale deeply. I put my hands over my face and press my palms against my eyes, darkness surrounds me. I don't think I can sleep at this rate, I'm so stressed out. I look out my window and see the crescent moon, I then sigh. I get up and go to my treasure box that contains all of my precious items, on top of my pale blue kimono is the jade bottle containing the fragrant olive perfume. It's lays beautiful in the middle of the silk kimono, just like how I placesd it. I pick it up gently, blow out the candles, and walk to my window and sit down on the ledge. I then open up the cork that prevented the peachy smell from coming out, the moment the cork is removed the relaxing smell flows to my nose and fills the room with a faint smell of sweet peach. I immediately feel relaxed, but then let out a sigh.

"The thing that pains me also makes me feel at ease. What love can do to a person huh?" I ask myself with a smile.

I leave my window open a little and go to bed with the jade bottle laying beside me. It still takes me a while to fall asleep, but I eventually do, faster than the other days. The sweet smell slowly lull me into a slumber. I wake up to the sun's warm ray coming in through the window. In a long time, I actually feel a bit well rested. Still a little bit tired but my mood seem to be a bit better. I look beside me to see the jade bottle still laying there beside me, a sudden melancholic and nostalgia comes rushing to me in an instant. Then a small ache emerges in my heart, I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I pick it up and place it back in the treasure box.

"I only needed you just for last night, thanks for the help. But I don't think I can keep asking for your help to help me sleep at night." I say to it as if it can hear me.

I stretch and look at my window. It's closed completely. I thought I left a little crack, maybe I forgot if I did or not. I brush it off and go wash up, afterwards I go to the eating hall to meet my parents.

"Morning Mother, Father." I say to them as I sit down.

"Morning_. What are you planning on doing today?" My father asks me.

"I'm not sure... I might just try to clear my mind today and come back at night. I'll go around town and see what I can do." I say to them with a shrug.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea. I think having some alone time will be good for you. You have a lot on your mind lately. Just stay safe alright?" My mother says.

"Yes I will." I reply.

We ate breakfast peacefully, afterwards I return to my room. I open my window to let fresh air come in, I sit down on the ground and rest my chin on my hands. I look out towards the mountains, and my thoughts immediately go to Sesshomaru.

"I know I want to forget him, but I can't help but wonder how he's doing... is he on his own journey at this moment now that he has nothing standing in his way? Has he found his special someone yet?" I ask the scenery in front of me.

Before my heartache can fully emerge I stand up and grab my koto. I then head out to town. I plan to spend my day in town, and then go to the grassy fields at night for a bit and then go home. I just want to be by myself today. I think today is finally a good oppurtunity for me to sort out my feelings once and for all. I looked at clothings, accessories, makeup, instruments, but I ended up buying nothing. I had lunch with myself. I had a cup of tea. It was relaxing. I seem to forget everything and to just focus on what I'm doing at the moment, seeing people out and about with their daily lives seem to put a smile on my face as well. Soon the afternoon sun starts to set and the sky slowly turns fiery red.

"I guess it's time for me to head to the field, another day is about to end. My life is like a set routine, there's nothing really special happening everyday. The interesting days passes so quickily and the casual days goes by so slowly." I sigh.

After finishing going around the town, I carry my new koto to the flower field on the outskirt of town. I walked slowly so I can take in the beautiful sceneries on the way there. When I got there, the sky has turned orange brown. The green grass feels soft and it fills the whole field, yellow and white flowers growing within it. I smile at the scene, it reminds me of the flower field back in Lady Kaede's village. I'm happy that this place acts like a replica to such beautiful place. I walk to the center of the field and sit down on the grass. The sweet scene of flowers flow around me, making me feel at ease. I place the koto onto my lap, I warm up my fingers with some exercises with simple and quick notes. After I get warmed up, I place my fingers gently over the strings. I close my eyes and let my fingers run along the strings, heavenly notes and tune echos through the evening field. I play songs after songs, I played songs that I haven't played since when I was young, songs that were quick, songs that were slow. Everything that I could remember, and I played them with passion. Before I know it an hour goes by, the sun has completely set and the stars has come out. I look up at the crescent moon that hung above me like always, I smile at it. I then look back to my koto, I place my fingers on the strings. I don't want to play it, but I feel like I should, that way I can let my unspoken feelings come out along with the notes. That way I can move on. I take a deep breath and glide my finger tips over the strings. I play it emotionally and as perfect as I can get it, and as I play the song that I composed, I think of Sesshomaru. I feel my heart ache, and my eyes begin to become blurry from the forming tears. I manage to finish it to the last note. I place my hands in my lap and I look up at the moon again.

"This song that I played for you is actually a confession. It's a confession of my love for you, the love that I couldn't tell you. It took everything of me to play it and finish it without breaking down. Meeting you on that hill that day was a gift to me, falling in love with you is my choice. I was happy, so happy, I was hopeful, but under circumstances I had to let you go. It was the hardest decision I had to make, but I never regretted loving you. I'll probably love you for the rest of my life. Guess humans are weak after all. I'm weak. We don't stand on equal grounds after all. I can't even forget someone that I pushed away myself. Love is a beautiful thing, but it can hurt you greatly as well. I wish I can feel nothing for a while, till I can finally move on. This song is for you Sesshomaru, I hope you can hear it wherever you are. I don't expect an answer from you, but I just want to let you know I'm about to break if I don't release these bottled up feelings anymore. If fate pities me, then help me move forward once and for all." I say towards the sky.

Another teardrop falls from my eyes. I wipe it away. I stand up and pick up my koto. I turn and head back towards the village. I walk a few steps when a sudden gust of wind blows from behind. I stop in my track, the wind feels so familiar. I turn around slowly to see what is behind me. My eyes goes wide as I see who is standing not too far away from me. The long sleeves of his white kimono gently flutters in the wind. His two swords placed at his hips. The yellow obi sways on his waist. The bundle of fur ruffles along his right shoulder, and trails down to the ground behind him. His long silver white hair drifts in the air like silk. His porcelain skin is so flawless and so fair, the pink magenta stripes on his cheeks giving his face the elegant look. The crescent moon located perfectly in the middle of his forehead. His expression is slightly furrowed. But the feature that captures my attention is the thing that I fell in love with the first time I saw him, his golden amber eyes. They are looking straight at me, they are burning into mine. He's standing perfectly still, beautiful and graceful like a statue as he looks at me. Sesshomaru is standing in front of me. I froze on the spot, not comprehending what I'm seeing. We look at each other with no words between us, a few seconds passes and I let out a self-mocking smile.

"Look at me, I'm having illusions of you again. Will this ever stop? To imagine you and thinking about you everyday, but unable to touch or hear your voice is going to eventually crush me. I might as well lock myself away and let my heartache and pain consume me." I say to the illusion with a sigh.

The illusion of Sesshomaru in front of me doesn't move, just like how I remember him. I turn away from him, before I let my tears fall once again. I begin to walk out of the field, holding my koto tightly in front of me.

"Isn't it about time that you stopped running away?" A low monotone voice asks that sounds so familiar.

I stop in my track, and my heart almost stops beating. I take a moment to comprehend what I just heard, I then turn around. He's still there, Sesshomaru is still there. His amber eyes looking at me, there's a slight frown on his face now.

"Sesshomaru..." My voice comes out unconsciously.

I don't even know what to feel at the moment, I don't know if I'm suppose to feel happy to see him or disappointed that he's using his valuable time to see me, a weak human being. My emotions aren't stable at the moment, and my mind isn't thinking straight.

"This is a dream, this got to be a dream..." I say to try and convince myself.

Sesshomaru then starts to slowly walk towards me, still not believing what's in front of me I begin to back up simultaneously. Sesshomaru then stops.

"I'll ask you again, isn't it about time you stopped running?" Sesshomaru asks me again.

"You shouldn't be here, don't you have more important things to do? Why are you here?" I ask him with uncertainty in my voice.

"If I were to tell you in the state your mind is in, will you believe me?" He asks me.

"Honestly I don't know, it all still feels so unreal to me. You feel unreal. At this moment I want to run away. I'm in confusion and a mess." I tell him.

Sesshomaru continues to look at me, a gentle breeze blows across the field. He then turns around and his silver white hair faces me.

"Then run away, I won't stop you, but when you realize what you are running away from. I'll be waiting." He says flatly.

Hearing his words, my mind tells me to run from him. He's a daiyokai, a demon. Someone who's out of this world, someone who's too superior and divine. I couldn't think straight, my mind is telling me to run. Without knowing I turn and run back to the town, without looking back.


	20. A Wish To A Dream To Reality

**I run while carrying my koto with me, my mind is in so much confusion right now I can't even think straight. Why is he here? Was it really real? Or am I still dreaming? I run until I reach the front of my house. I fling open the door and I drop my koto onto the ground. At this point I'm completely mentally and emotionally exhausted once again, and out of breath. I panting and I fall on my knees at the entrance of m house. My mother comes out after hearing the noise. She comes running towards me and kneels down.**

 **"_, what happened? Are you alright?" She asks me concerned.**

 **I breath in deeply and try to steady my breathing.**

 **"I'm fine... don't worry." I lie to her.**

 **"Clearly something happened, you need to tell me. I can perhaps help you." My mother says.**

 **I look at her and I had enough of all these emotional struggles finally. I decide it's time to let them out and I have my mother help me.**

 **"Remember that someone that I told you that I met on my trip?" I ask her.**

 **"Yes, what happened? Did he come find you?" She asks me.**

 **"I don't know if he came because he wanted to see me, but he is here... I met him but I ran away from him." I tell her truthfully.**

 **"Why did you run away from him after meeting him?" She asks me calmly.**

 **"I don't know actually... I don't know why I ran away... He actually asked me something similar." I tell her.**

 **She then sits down and looks at me.**

 **"I don't know who this person is or what he's like, but since he asked you something similar to what I asked you, then he might want you to face your turmoils. I might have forgotten but who's the one that walked away?" She asked me.**

 **"... I did... I walked away without actually telling him my feelings for him..." I tell her looking at the ground.**

 **She then place a hand on my arm.**

 **"Now I understand the whole story... So you ran away without telling him your feelings, but you also don't know his feelings. If there were a possibility that there could've been something in the time that you two have known each other, you abandoned that chance. You ran away from the chance of a possible happiness with him. You ran away already_, since he's here now... don't run away again. Don't let that chance of happiness slip away from you again. Since you look so distraught and stressed out lately, I assume it's because of him? He must've been someone really special and important in your life." She asks me with a smile.**

 **"How did you know?" I ask her surprised.**

 **"A mother's intuition, besides I am a woman after all. Who's important in our life we know best, and our emotions takes over us like a storm when we love someone dearly. That's what makes us humans, we fear the unknown, we can love someone so much that it can hurt us. And when we lose someone we love dearly it can destroy is. You still love him don't you?" She asks me.**

 **I look at her, my fear finally resolving slowly. My mind is beginning to clear up.**

 **"I do.. I love him so much, it pained me so much to part from him that day. I thought by letting him go it was for his happiness, because I thought I'll never stand on the same ground as him in life. I thought it was best for him." I tell her with tears in my eyes.**

 **"Sometimes you have to think of your own happiness instead of others, you have to take the risk, believe in possibilities. If you love him, don't let him go this time. Don't run away from a possibility of happiness, grab onto it this time and don't let go." She tells me with a warm smile.**

 **I finally realized what I have been doing. I've been running away from the one I love the most. It's true, I kept pushing him away from me because he's a great daiyokai, far beyond humanity. Much greater than what I am. But earlier he was right in front of me, in front of a mere human. Back then, it was I who always went up to him, but he walked up to me this time. I asked him what he's doing here, he said that in my state of mind if he told me would I even believe him. I want to hear his thoughts, I want to know why he's here. Was he really here for me? I made my decision not to run away from my feelings anymore, I'm going back. I smile to my mother.**

 **"Don't wait up for me... and don't worry about me. Thank you mom for giving me this pep talk. I needed it." I say with a smile.**

 **Without hearing what she has to say, I kick off my sandals. I get up and run out, back towards the flower field under the crescent moon. Without my sandals I can run faster, I didn't care about anything else at the moment. He said when I figure out what I'm running away from, he'll be there waiting. I pull out the hairpin that is just barely holding my hair together, my hair falls behind me and flies in the air as I run. I won't contain or restrain my feelings anymore, I'll let it flow out, I'll set them free. My heart is beating faster as I come closer to the field, as I run, I begin to think back on the thoughts of Sesshomaru. The fragrant olive perfume, him wiping my tears that night of my injuries, him saving me from the bandits, the closed window in the morning that I left a crack the night before. Was he here the whole time? Did he really save me out of compassion that night? Why did he come save me that night when he might have been doing something more important? Why did he wipe my tears that night? Why is he here? So many questions run throw my mind it's overwhelming, but I want to know the answers to them. I want to hear it from Sesshomaru. I want to hear those words that he kept back that day before we parted as friends. I run, I run until I see the flower field. I smile as I see it in front of me I run into the field until I reach the center of the field, but my smile slowly fades. He's not here... he's not here anymore. I look around the field, but he's not here. He's wearing a white kimono, it stands out drastically in the dark field but I can't see him anymore. Despair starts to fill my chest gradually as I continue to look around.**

 **"He's gone... he couldn't wait for me. Why would he waste his precious time on me..." I say with tears slowly forming in my eyes once again.**

 **I look up at the moon above me and I close my eyes.**

 **"I'll let my feelings out here now regardless if you are here or not. I love you from the bottom of my heart Sesshomaru, I don't want to run from my feelings anymore." I say out loud.**

 **I'm literally on the verge of breaking down, when a gentle breeze blows across the field. I open my tears laced eyes, it feels so familiar. I turn around, and not far away is Sesshomaru.**

 **"Sesshomaru you came back... I thought you left." I say to him.**

 **He stays silent for a few seconds but then shows a small smirk.**

 **"I told you, I'll be waiting till you figure out when to stop running." He says.**

 **"So you heard everything?" I ask him surprised.**

 **"Every word." He replies with a small smile.**

 **He was here the whole time. He's smiling a little, after hearing my love for him he's smiling. Is this a dream? Or am I seeing things again? Unknowingly I take a few steps forward.**

 **"Am I still dreaming? Are you actually here in front of me?" I ask him with tears slowly forming in my eyes.**

 **His amber eyes burns into mine as he looks at me.**

 **"If it's a dream, you wouldn't be able to touch me. Aside from Rin, I would never allow another human to touch me. But since you're still lost in a dream you say... then it's time for you to wake up." He says flatly but his small smile still laced on his face.**

 **Sesshomaru is telling me this isn't a dream, he's really here in front of me. Smiling at me, a great Daiyokai who rarely shows any facial emotions is here in front of me smiling. He's telling me to wake up, he's telling me to go to him. Without knowing, I begin to run towards him. My hair flying behind as I towards my happiness, he's just standing there not moving, he's waiting for me, just like he said. When I finally have him in front of me, I throw myself at him and I wrap my arms around his neck and I hug him close to me, then my tears fall from my face. I let my emotions run loose, I don't want to contain them anymore. I completely break down while hugging him. This is the first time that I'm actually so close to him, his white hair against my bare arm feels so soft like silk. I can feel his warmth radiating off of his body. I cry while holding him, then I feel his left hand gently on the top of my head, and his right arm wrapped around my waist. He gently brush his hand down my hair. He then sits down in the middle of the flower field, guiding me down with him in his lap. I hold onto him still crying, he continues to smooth my hair.**

 **"I love you Sesshomaru, I love you so much." I say with tears.**

 **"I know, I heard. " He says gently beside me holding me closely to him.**

 **I hold him tightly, not wanting to let him go again. But although I told him my feelings, I want to know what he feels. I then raise my head and I lean back a little to look at his divine face, our faces are just merely inches away from each other. His golden amber eyes looking at me, instead of seeing coldness, I feel warmth from them.**

 **"All this time you were here the whole time? Did you really come here to see me?" I ask him looking into his beautiful amber eyes complimented by the magenta strips on his lids.**

 **He lifts a finger tipped with his long talons gently to my face and wipes my tears away. He then smiles.**

 **"I was, and I came here to see you_. I quietly watched over you, but eventually I couldn't stand by and watch you fall into a spiral of darkness anymore." Sesshomaru says gently.**

 **My heart starts to beat faster as I hear him say my name, I don't think I've heard him say my name till now.**

 **"I'm just a weak human, why would you take the time to come here?" I ask him searching his eyes.**

 **"Guess my small hints weren't enough." He says flatly again looking to the side.**

 **"Hints?" I ask him confused.**

 **His golden eyes flickers back to me, but he then lets out a small smile.**

 **"Hints to show that I've taken interest in you. To show that I'm in love with you." He finally tells me.**

 **My eyes go wide as I hear him say those three words.**

 **"You... love me?" I ask him again not believing what I'm here.**

 **He looks at me with gentleness.**

 **"I never imagined the day when I would fall in love with a mortal, but you, you finally made me do the impossible." He says tucking a strand of my messy hair behind my ear with his graceful fingers.**

 **"But you told me that you loved Rin..." I say to him.**

 **"Before I met you, I did have growing feelings for Rin. Then you began to take over that spot. At first it started as an interest after hearing you play the koto on the hill that night, since you were a human I gave no thoughts to you. But then after talking to you and hearing your songs on the snowy field the first time, I would then stop by the field everytime after I visit Rin, hoping to hear you play and listen to you talk with such happiness. " He says.**

 **So he had feelings for me. I didn't know. He would wait for me to go to the field at night to listen to me play. No wonder Sango thought it was unusual for him to stay so long in the village after visiting Rin.**

 **"Then Rin... is that why you didn't tell her your feelings?" I ask him.**

 **"Indeed, because by then I knew I had fallen in love with you. But since you told me to see her off, I did for your happiness. I also figured out my feelings for Rin after seeing her arrive safely to her new home, that I can let her go with resolved feelings, and return to you. Luckily, I returned in time to save you from being killed. Your horse carried your scent and I followed it back to you. You told me to go after my goals and ambitions to find greater power, I did what you requested but the feeling of something comforting and important is missing, so I followed you back here. " He says.**

 **He came back after realizing that Rin is finally happy and safe, he saved me that day because he loves me. He fulfilled all of my requests because he thought it would make me happy. I'm filled with happiness finally knowing his true feelings.**

 **"You saved me because you love me, you wiped my tears because you didn't want to see me in pain. You listened to all of my requests because you thought it would make me happy? I wish you told me." I ask him.**

 **"I did. As a demon, I have no need to feel such weak emotions. My pride prevented me from saying such thoughts and feelings, but in the end it consumed me. I wanted to say something that night when you told me that we should become strangers once again, but I kept my words silent because I thought it was what you wanted. I apologize if my coldness and quietness hurt you_." Sesshomaru says gently caressing my cheek.**

 **I take his hand in mind and I shake my head.**

 **"No, you don't need to apologize for anything Sesshomaru, it was all me. I was foolish, so foolish. I hurt myself because I was selfish. I loved you so much, and then I pushed you away from me because I loved you so much, all the pain that I felt till now was all because of myself. Thank you for coming back to me, thank you for not giving up on me when I tried to give up on my love for you." I say with tears in my eyes.**

 **"I suppose the pain was worth it in the end, because I get to hear your heartfelt confession after so long. Traveling far to watch over you is never a waste of time." Sesshomaru says wiping my tears.**

 **"How did you find me anyway? My scent would have vanished from the village within a few hours of me leaving." I ask him.**

 **"The smell of Fragrant Olives fits you perfectly, such a shame that you're not wearing it anymore." Sesshomaru says with a small smile as his amber eyes looks into mine.**

 **So that's why he gave that jade bottle to me, it wasn't just a gift from him. It was for him to follow it and come find me due to its lingering smell.**

 **"Sesshomaru..." I say overcome with emotions, my tears start to fall from my eyes again.**

 **Sesshomaru shows me another smile again, he takes my face in his cool hands and he leans in. He kisses my tears away and then he lifts my face up and his cool lips presses against mine gently. Sesshomaru kissed me, I would have never imagined the day that I would kiss someone, let alone a great demon like him. Although he is a demon, his kiss were gentle and I feel nothing different from it except the overwhelming feeling of love. I finally realize that although he's a demon and I'm a human, when it comes to love it doesn't matter if we don't stand on equal grounds or not. How could I forget, two of my best friends are married, one's a human like me and the other is part demon just like Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha are perfect examples of love having no barriers between races. Sesshomaru then gently releases my lips from his and looks at me.**

 **"Why am I so special from everyone else Sesshomaru? What do you see in me that you haven't seen in anyone else?" I ask him curiously.**

 **"I suppose your inner strength to keep your deepest feelings locked away for the sake of other's happiness. Also because you kept pushing me away without giving any proper explanations, except saying it's for my happiness accompanied by a smile. It's time to think about your own happiness now on_." Sesshomaru says touching my face.**

 **"Will you stay with me and help me accomplish that goal then?" I ask him.**

 **"I will, and that is my goal from now on. I don't need to find more power, because I have everything I need." Sesshomaru says leaning his forehead against mine gently.**

 **I then lean my head against his chest, and he held me tightly against him.**

 **"If I have known you years prior, I don't think a moment like this would ever exist. Or let alone have you speak a word to me. I'm thankful that Rin became a part of your life and taught you compassion. Loving you and hoping to have you love me back was my wish, my dream, and now it finally became reality. It still feels like a dream." I say quietly against his chest.**

 **"Rin taught me compassion and showed me a glimpse of love, but you_, you taught me what love really is about. Putting one's happiness on hold for their sake, to long for someone when they're not in your life again, and share such moment together." He says quietly with love in his voice.**

 **"I love you Sesshomaru, I want to stay like this with you for a bit more." I tell him quietly.**

 **"If you still think it's a dream, then dream a bit more. I'll be here." He replies back to me.**

 **I smile against his chest and wrap my arms around his lean but strong torso. The bundle of soft fur on his shoulder gently brushing against my arm. Sesshomaru hold me tightly against him, I close my eyes finally feeling at peace. Soon I fall asleep in his arms, with him sitting on the soft grass and me in his lap. The flowers gently swaying in the spring wind in the middle of the quiet night.**


	21. He Is My Rarest Gift

The warm sun pulls me out of my slumber, it has been a while since I had a good night's sleep. I sit up and I rub my eyes, I look around my surroundings. I'm in my room. I'm sleeping in my futon, a blanket over me, was it all a dream? Was Sesshomaru really  
here? Was he and I really together? Was I imagining everything? I then realize that my hair is falling loosely around me, pooling on the ground. I then pull my covers back and I find that I'm still wearing my kimono. My eyes feel swollen, was it from  
sleeping? Or was it from crying? I look at my left side and beside my futon is a white flower, it's a flower from the flower field. I pick it up and gaze at it, and I let out a smile of relief and realization. I fell asleep holding him and close to  
morning time, he brought me home.

"It wasn't a dream... it was real. Sesshomaru and I were together last night." I say to myself with a smile.

Although I don't know where he is as of now, I know I'll see him again soon. I get up and stretch my arms out, I go and wash up, I brush out my long black hair after washing them. Instead of putting them today, I decide to let them fall behind me. I feel  
more free that way, I use a small hairclip to keep my hair neat and out of my face by taking two thin bundle of hair in front of my ears and clipping it together in the back. I put on my kimono and I head to the meet my parents. They have already  
started eating, my mother's eyes looks surprised when she saw me.

"Morning mother, father." I say with a smile and I sit down.

"_, when did you come home?" My mother asks me.

"Sometimes during the night." I reply.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, not to mention you look more you today, lively and glowing." My father says with a smile.

"Thank you father, I had a really good rest last night in a long time. I feel more at ease now." I tell them.

"I assume things worked out pretty well then last night?" My mother asks me with a smile.

"Yes, we finally cleared any misunderstandings and it seems like everything's going to be fine in the days to come." I tell them.

"What is this about?" My father asks me.

I look at my mother and we both give each other a smirk.

"Remember that special person that _ met on her trip? Well, from last night, it seems like they cleared everything up and will have a future together." My mother tells him.

"Oh that person. Well looks like the trip was a great decision after all, I suppose time eventually made you all realize what you're missing in life. I'm really happy for you, you're finally able to be with the one you love. I hope to meet him someday."  
My father says with a smile.

"Thank you father and mother. Meeting him huh... well for the time being, I think knowing that he is in my life now is good enough. In time I'll tell you all about him, I have to get to know more about him myself as well. He's really special, and really  
noble." I tell them with a smile.

My parents look at each other but then nod.

"Father, mother, I want to spend the whole day out today. I want to go somewhere further, I'll be taking Hidzume with me. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. So if I don't come back tonight, I'll be back in the morning." I tell them.

"Alright, we won't worry. You're a grown woman now, you're free to do what you want. We also trust you to protect yourself, seeing that you came home in good health from your months long trip proves that." My father says.

"Thanks Father." I say.

After breakfast I grab my koto and strap it to my back. I pack 2 blankets with me in case I want to stop somewhere and rest, I then go to my stable to get Hidzume. He's eating in the stables, I go up to him and pat him on the mane.

"Let's go out for a bit Hidzume, it's a nice day. We can rest and I can play the koto to you. We'll be back by nightfall." I tell him with a smile.

I guide him out to town, after we exit town towards the grassy fields and forest, I hop on Hidzume. It's been a while since I went out like this, it almost feels like I'm going on another journey. I snap the reigns and Hidzume gallops off towards the  
road. The gentle spring breeze blows pass us as we travel down the road. My hair flies around me, the warm sun shines down on the luscious green grass. We ride into the green forest with sunlight peaking through the trees. I find a nice clearing with  
a tree, I hop off and tie Hidzume to it. I walk around the forest looking at the beautiful trees with bright green leaves and flowers. The bushes looks like green fluffs clumped together on the ground. It's so relaxing and beautiful, it makes me admire  
mother nature even more for allowing me experience such beauty. I walk around for a bit, the birds chirping away in the trees, small animals roam around the ground. After walking for a bit longer, I see something white behind a tree. I walk to the  
side as I get closer and I hide behind a tree. I can see more as the distance shorten, white silk lays around the ground, something furry is surrounding the white figure. Little patches of red flowers are on the pure white clothing. I know what or  
who it is by the moment, I smile as I see his profile. He's leaned against the tree with his shoulder fluff unwrapped and placed behind him acting as a pillow. One of his leg is bent up slightly as he is leaning back, his eyes are closed and his facial  
expression is peaceful. The moon on his forehead and the magenta strips on his cheek making him look as divine as ever. His sword is neatly and sheathed on his right hip. As I gaze at him, it seem so nostalgic. It's the second day that I saw him at  
the village's forest, at the time I was so curious and scared to approach him. So I just gazed at him in a distance. I still do, except I'm not scared of him or curious about him anymore. I'm gazing at him with love, I still can't believe I met him  
and fell in love. I lean back against the tree, I smile. I quietly walk away, not wanting to bother him just like that day. I walk a bit away from the place that he rests, I make sure that I'm far enough but still close enough so that he can hear  
me. I know he's a demon, he has supernatural hearing and power, I can be even further away and he can still probably hear me. He probably even knows I'm here. I find a nice grassy area in the forest and I sit down against a tree, I upstrap my koto  
and place it on my lap. I warm up my finger and place them on the strings, I then ponder what song I should play. After thinking how similar today is from that day, I decide to play the same relaxing song that I did that day. I want him to rest easy  
and sleep. I play the same song, the notes comes out beautifully and smoothly, the sound echos quietly around me. I close my eyes and I lose myself in such beauty of the heavenly tune from such instrument. After about a minute or two, I finally finish.  
I gently place my hands on the side of the koto and I lean my head back and smile.

"Rest well Sesshomaru." I say quietly.

I then stand up and walk around the forest back fo Hidzume. I untie him and hop on. I take a look back into the heart of the forest and I head off. Hidzume and I stride on the road beside the forest for a while, I look around the area with the blue sky  
above me, patches of white fluffy clouds lays about the sky. Then Hidzume stops, and I pat him on the neck.

"What's wrong Hidzume?" I ask him.

He just sways slightly. I look around me, don't know if something is in the forest or not. My heart begin to beat faster.

"Let's go Hidzume, whatever if is, it's probably somewhere close by, we have to guide away from town. Let's go!" I say to him.

I snap the reigns hard and Hidzume gallops off further away from town, I hold on to the reigns tightly. Beside me is the forest, and I as we ride pass it, I can hear swift rustles in the trees. It sounds graceful and fast, but I can't see what it is because  
of the constant movements. The forest travels far but it's almost reaching itsend, I slow down a bit, trying to see what it is. As I slowed down I can just barely make out something gray in the shadows, as I slowed down I can feel it slowing  
down as well. I suddenly halt Hidzume to a stop and face the forest. I'm still not sure what it is but I need to confront it.

"What are you?! Are you a demon? An animal? If you're a demon show yourself!" I yell into the woods.

My heart is beating fast but I have to stand my ground, it seems like it has me as its target. I can't let it head into town and wreck havoc if it's a bear or some other animal, or worse an evil demon. I wait a few seconds, there's no movement and I can't  
see or hear anything. Maybe the thing left, I furrow my brow but then decide to continue forward. I pull the reigns slightly to make Hidzume turn slightly, but before we turn completely something dashes out of the forest running towards me. I turn  
my head and my eyes go wide as I see what is heading towards me, but my mind couldn't comprehend what is coming at me fast enough.

"Sesshom..." I gasp as I see him dashing towards me gracefully.

Before I can finish calling his name, he jumps in front of Hidzume and I and grabs me around the waist with his left arm and before I know what is happening he pulls me swiftly off Hidzume. I don't even have enough time to hold onto him and he jumps far  
into the grassy field, my koto unwraps from the straps and falls onto the ground beside Hidzume. He holds me closely to him and when he comes to a stop in the middle of the grass, that's when I found the chance to wrap my arms around his neck. I gasp  
at the sudden but graceful attack that he just laid upon me, my heart almost feels like it's about to leap out of my chest.

"Isn't it quite foolish of you to ask a demon to come out from the shadows?" He asks me with a serious tone.

"Sesshomaru? You scared me half to death." I say to him still holding onto him.

"It's not a surprise is it, you even stand in front of danger. Provoking it to attack you, imagine if it's another demon. I don't think you would be standing here." He says sternly.

He lets me go and I look at him, his amber eyes burning into mine. His brows furrowed slightly and his mouth slowly shows a frown.

I couldn't help but smile at his concern for me.

"You know, it's a divine gift to me that I get to see such facial expression on such a proud daiyokai and for you to show such concerns for me." I say with a smile.

He let's out a hmph, and looks up at the sky. His silver silky bangs gently flowing around his forehead.

"I'm just saving a human from getting themself killed for being foolish." He says flatly.

"I know I was foolish, I was trying to be brave and I almost faced potential danger. Thank goodness it was you." I say to him.

Sesshomaru looks down at me and he lifts his left arm up and gently glides his graceful index finger down my cheeks, he then relaxed his expression and shows a small smile.

"You bravery and courage may have been foolish, but it's what draws me to you. You are willing to put yourself in danger to guide potential danger away from your town, it's admiring." He says gently.

I smile at his words and hearing those words makes me think that last night wasn't just a dream, we did really confess our love to each other. I take his hand gently into mine, his skin is so smooth and cool. He looks at me grabbing his hand and looks  
back at me.

"You don't mind do you?" I ask him.

"I told you that I won't even allow a single human touch me aside from Rin, but I also said that you are an exception." He tells me.

"I remember, I asked because it still feels so unreal to me. I confessed my love and have my love returned by a great Daiyokai. I still don't quite believe it. I feel as if I lost my mind completely." I tell him.

"Still dreaming are you now? Then how about we go spend the day together then." He suggests.

"That's sounds nice. By the way, weren't you resting?" I ask him.

"I was, but then I heard your koto." He says looking at the sky.

"Oh... sorry about that. Guess I should've thought against it and let you rest." I say to him quietly.

He looks down at me and let out a relaxed smile.

"It's been a while since I heard that song. I remember the last time I heard that song, was when I was resting in the forest as well. It brings back nostalgia and serenity." He says calmly.

"So you were listening?" I ask him with a smile.

"Like I said. Such heavenly tune is hard to miss when it echos." He says with a small smile.

"Let me get my koto first, I have to get Hidzume." I tell him.

I release his hand and I run back to Hidzume, I pick up my koto and I restrap it to my back. I grab Hidzume's reigns and I turn around, I just back a little as I see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from me. Talk about supernatural abilities and speed.

"You can tie Hidzume to a tree, I'll take us." He says flatly.

"Tie Hidzume? You're going to carry me? I have a koto on my back I'll be too heavy." I tell him concerned.

"I'm not human, I'm a demon. Carrying one person is nothing to me." He says looking at me with his golden eyes.

I look at him and I nod, I tie Hidzume to a tree, I grab the bundle of blankets and I run back to Sesshomaru. He kneels down and I hop onto his back, he then stands up as if I don't even weigh a pound. I wrap my arms around his neck gently and I rest  
my head on his left shoulder because his shoulder fluff occupied the space on his right shoulder.

"Sorry for making you kneel down." I tell him quietly in his ear.

He turns his head slightly to so I can see his face, he's so close to me. His porcelain smooth face lined with magenta stripes only mere inches from mine, He's flawless.

"It was my choice, you don't need to apologize for anything." He says softly.

He then turns and face forward and starts dashing towards the mountains, further away from the village. He's so graceful and fast, his long silky hair brushing against my arm and skin. I hold tightly to him, I feel like I'm gliding across the fields.  
He's so fast and graceful and it seem as if the world around us can't even catch up to his speed. We traveled for a while, the afternoon slowly caught on to us. We stopped in the grassy plains and he let me down, we look up at the mountains not to  
far along the horizon. I close my eyes and spread out my arm, I take a deep breath of the spring air. I open my eyes and I turn to look at Sesshomaru who's standing beside me. He's gazing into the distance as well, his expression relaxed and absolutely  
divine looking.

"It's so relaxing and peaceful isn't it?" I ask him.

He doesn't reply for a few seconds.

"It is, but seeing the same sceneries over and over again for over 500 years, it just becomes a still picture." He says still looking at the mountains.

"I can understand how you feel, being a demon, time seem to stop for you, you see the same things over and over again until you finally had enough. But seeing it alone and seeing it with someone gives off a completely different feeling." I tell him with  
a smile.

Sesshomaru turns his head slightly and looks at me with his amber eyes.

"Some people likes seeing such sceneries alone, and some people likes seeing such sceneries with someone else. Some likes both, like me. Seeing such beauty alone is a privilege, but seeing such beauty with someone else is a gift." I say looking up at  
the blue sky.

"Humans are weak, but they can be quite intriguing." He says.

"What do you think of this moment? I know you've seen such place for over 500 years already, but what do you think of this moment? Right now?" I ask him turning to face him.

The wind gently blows, Sesshomaru's hair gently flows around him. He then faces me.

"It's a day that I never thought would happen, but I suppose being here and seeing this place again with you, it does feel special and different." He replies.

I smile. I then face forward and I start running through the field. I feel like a little kid, being free and having fun. It's such a precious moment, I can't help to let out my inner playfulness out. I spin and I jump, I would occasionally look at Sesshomaru  
and I can see his eyes focused on me, a small smile laced on his lips. To have such beauty and greatness in front of me watching over me, it's one of the most rarest gift that I can have.


	22. For The Times We Could Have Been

**The afternoon soon turns into early evening. I walk beside Sesshomaru through the long grassy plain, the sky is dyed light orange and yellow with tints of fiery red. Not much words were said, but just being able to walk beside him feels so relaxing and beautiful. The birds flew above us and the spring breeze crosses the field. I brush my hand along the taller grass and it tickles my hand, Sesshomaru looks around and occasionally at me. We didn't do much, but it's a beautiful moment. The sky finally turns into nighttime after a few more hours, the bright stars shines beautifully. The crescent moon hangs majestically within them, the warm night feels wonderful.**

 **"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me.**

 **He stopped so suddenly and I didn't notice I was still walking when he asked me. I turn to face him with a smile.**

 **"Are you tired?" I ask him back.**

 **"I'm a demon, I don't get tired that easily." He replies closing his eyes.**

 **I admire his graceful and still figure standing in the dark green grass, his white hair gently swaying in the wind. Absolutely majestic. I don't respond to him, but I feel like we should sit down and spend some time talking. I brought blankets so might as well use them. I jog back up to him, he opens his eyes hearing me running towards him. I stop in front of him, and I look up at his eyes.**

 **"What are you doing?" He asks me curious.**

 **I look down at his left hand and I take his in my, his cool skin against mine feels like a perfect combination.**

 **"How about let's sit down for a bit, I brought some blankets. I also brought my koto with me, I was planning on playing more of it today, but since I spent such a great time with you I forgot all about my koto. Come on, let's go over there and sit down." I say to him with a smile.**

 **He looks at me and nod. I smile and I pull him gently by the hand. To hold his hand in mine feels so unreal, I keep tell myself this moment is real, but it's so hard to believe. We walk till we arrive at the edge of a small slope on the grassy plain, I let him go and I untie my koto on my back. I lay out the larger blanket onto the soft grass. I then take him and guide him to sit down with me, he doesn't say anything, no questions or expression of annoyance or disgust. I smile knowing that he has changed so much than how he was before, I don't what would have happened if I met him before he met Rin. He sits gracefully and bends his left leg up to rest his left arm onto his knee, I sit right beside him. I then place my koto onto my lap, and I look at him.**

 **"Would you like to hear a song?" I ask him quietly.**

 **He looks at me with a flat expression, but then he let's out a slight smile.**

 **"Do whatever you like." He says gently.**

 **I remember those words so long ago, back then they were cold and emotionless. But now, they were soft and kind. If only I knew that what he meant back then was "I'd like that." Now I understand him. I smile and nod.**

 **I turn back to my koto, and I place my fingers onto the perfectly pulled strings. I close my eyes and I once again let my fingers run freely along the strings, notes echos beautifully around us in the quiet night sky. As I play the songs I reminisce all the times we spent together, they were nice but today is the most precious and beautiful one. After I finish, I put aside my koto and I turn to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes are closed his head hung slightly downwards, he looks so peaceful. I don't know if he fell asleep while sitting up or just resting, but I can't stop admiring him. Without knowing my left arm lifts up, and it goes towards his face. My hands are mere centimeters from his, when his left arm suddenly grabs mine gently. It shocked me.**

 **"You've seen my face so many times already, is it still not enough?" He asks me slowly and opens his eyes.**

 **The magenta stripe on his lids slowly becoming thinner has his eyelids folds slightly up. He turns to look at me, his flawless face facing mine. The moon in his forehead giving him such majestic features. I smile.**

 **"All those times that I've seen your face, it's always so expressionless and cool. As expected from a great Daiyokai, but to see your face with such soft expression, it's a divine gift to me." I say to him with a smile.**

 **He looks at me with is usual expressionless face, but it's laced with kindness and love. I look up at the sky and see the stars, I grab the other large blanket beside us and I then turn back to Sesshomaru. I lean back towards the ground, since Sesshomaru is still holding onto my hand I take the oppurtunity to gently pull him down as well. He doesn't fight back nor say anything. When we both lay down on the ground ontop of the blanket, I place the other blanket over the both of us.**

 **"I don't need such thing, you use it." He says.**

 **"It's not about needing it or not. It's about sharing such precious moment together with the one you love. It's sharing such warmth side by side is what makes this moment a memory I'll never forget." I say quietly to him with a small laugh.**

 **"Sharing the warmth, side by side..." He says quietly.**

 **I smile at his words, I then turn onto my left side so I can look at him head on. I lay my hand on my arm, Sesshomaru turns his head to look at me. The fluff on his shoulder slightly covering his face, I gently touch the fluff on his shoulder. I gently glide my hand along the fur, it's so soft.**

 **"I've seen you rest against this before, it never really got the chance to actually feel it. This a first." I say smiling.**

 **"Does this really interest you? You seem like a child." He says looking at me.**

 **"I may be 25 years of age, but deep down in everyone, there's always a kid inside hidden away. Waiting to be released when something fun or cute is in front of them. This thing is one for example. Actually to just hold your hand seem like such a dream and fantasy." I say to him taking his hand.**

 **Sesshomaru just looks at me, his eyes looking into mine with a slight furrow on his brows.**

 **"I told you, aside from Rin and you, I won't allow any other humans to touch me. So why do you only hold my hand?" Sesshomaru asks me.**

 **I smile at his words and I sit up. Sesshomaru follows me and also sits up slowly.**

 **"I know I've said it before, you're probably already sick of hearing it but, just to sit here with you side by side, talking to you, and to have my love returned by you is my greatest and rarest gift. Everything still feels like a dream, and I feel like I'll never wake up from it. I want to touch you just slightly, that way I won't lose myself in such dream, but still keep myself in such dream just enough. I suppose fate pitied me and gave me something so rare as you into my life." I say looking up at the stars.**

 **There is a brief silence, and I turn to Sesshomaru. He is also looking up at the sky, his white bangs gentle ruffling against his forehead.**

 **"Fate... We demons create our own fate and path. Fate didn't give me to you, I chose you as the one I love." He says.**

 **I smile and I stand up, I take a deep breath. Sesshomaru stands up as well and stands beside me.**

 **"How can I forget such words, it was the day we told each other our love. It was one of the greatest day of my life." I say turning to him with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru turns to me, he looks at me with a soft expression, then he then lifts his left hand up and gently strokes my cheek. I'm surprised by such sudden skinship.**

 **"Sesshomaru?" I ask him.**

 **"Are you planning on going back tonight?" He asks me calmly.**

 **"Uhm... well... I told my parents that I'll be going home pretty late and told them not to worry. Is something the matter?" I ask him searching his eyes.**

 **"Since that day was the day we conveyed our love, let's show our love tonight." He says casually.**

 **His words makes my heart beat faster in mere seconds, my eyes go wide and I almost fall to my knees. Am I hearing this correctly? Is this a dream within a dream? I search his eyes trying to see if I can find any falseness to it, but knowing Sesshomaru, he's not the type to joke.**

 **"Am I hearing you properly? Did you say those words?" I ask him still out of it.**

 **"Yes indeed. I want to show my love and in return I want you to show yours as well." He says caressing my cheek.**

 **I feel my face blush, surprised that he a great Daiyokai would say such intimate words to me, a human. I don't even know what to respond to him but just hold his hand in mine.**

 **"What's the matter? Are you scared?" He asks me softly.**

 **"I am, but also, as a great Daiyokai won't this taint your pride? Won't it make you feel ashamed in the future? You're so perfect and divine Sesshomaru, won't I taint you? To fall in love with me, a human, is more than enough for me. I don't want you to go out of your way to show your love. I acknowledge it and I appreciate your love greatly." I tell him with a smile.**

 **"I'm sure, I'm saying this out of my own will. Yes I'm a demon and you're a mere human, I am indeed superior, but I see you on equal grounds as I. Although it irritates me to admit that I have grown more compassionate towards humans than a few years back, but I suppose I'm grateful to have met you and fell in love with you. I suppose I changed greatly." He says furrowing his eyebrows a little.**

 **I feel so happy to hear those words from him, but I don't know what to do next. I know I'm ready, but I still feel scared and nervous because, well, I never fell in love before meeting Sesshomaru, and never have I had any close intimacies in my life. Never with another person, but to experience my first time with a great daiyokai. It's feels like a fantasy. I didn't initiate this, Sesshomaru did. Just how special am I to him? But I feel happy and grateful to know that he wants me.**

 **I didn't talk for a few seconds and my eyes keep looking around except look at Sesshomaru. I still don't know what to do, I'm waiting for him to make the first move.**

 **"Do you want this_? If you don't, then I won't push any further." He asks me with softness in his voice.**

 **He did change drastically, I don't know if I can ever get use to the soft side of him.**

 **"Although I'm scared and nervous, but I want to remember this beautiful night with you even more." I tell him with a smile.**

 **"I suppose the rest of tonight will make up for the times we could've been?" He asks with a small smile.**

 **I look up at him, his amber eyes gently looking into mine.**

 **"If you say it is, then it is." I smile at him.**

 **Sesshomaru relax his slightly furrowed brows, the crecent moon on his forehead slowly become more perfectly formed again. He then takes his hand away from my cheeks and puts it beside him, he stands perfectly still in front of me, grand and divine. His long white hair flows in the gentle breeze.**

 **"Help me take off my attire." He says to me gently.**

 **I look at him, then I nod. I slowly step closer to him. I don't even know where to start, but even more my mind is somewhere else. My eyes roam over the body of this perfect form in front of me, still lost. I guess Sesshomaru noticed.**

 **"You can start with the obi." He suggests.**

 **"Alright..." I reply coming back to my senses.**

 **I reach out and pull out his two beautiful swords on his waist, I gently put it beside us on the blanket. I then stand back and I touch his yellow obi, its silk fabric is soft to the touch. I gently untie it and put it beside us on the blanket. I look at him again and I don't know what to do next, I suppose taking off the bundle of fur on his shoulder is next.**

 **Without saying anything, Sesshomaru's left arm reaches over and grabs the large bundle of fur and unravels it, it's longer than I thought. After unraveling it he drops it onto the ground around us, encircling us. He then looks back at me, waiting. I take a deep breath and I go for his armour plates and shoulder pauldron, I take the armour off gently from him and I place them beside us. I slowly realize why he asked me to help take his clothes off, he wants me to not be afraid of just holding his hand, he wants me to be courageous. He wants me to see him as not a dream, he is real and he wants me to know and remember that by touching him more won't make him disappear. Sesshomaru now stands in front of me only in his snow white kimono, underneath the kimono is his bare skin. Without a second thought my hands go and untie the single knot holding together his top kimono. I take a breath and gently open up his kimono, Sesshomaru doesn't faze as I do so and he doesn't say anything, he looks down at my face as I see his bare torso. His skin is smooth and just like his face, porcelain fair. His chest and torso are perfectly toned, lean but the muscles are clearly visible. I mentally gasp at his body, he's just like any other human. I decide to leave his bottom half up to him to shed. Sesshomaru gently stroke my cheek again, then his hands travel down to my own obi. I couldn't say or do anything, I only follow his graceful fingers untying my obi. His muscular arms flexing gently as he unties it, after untying it he drops it beside us. He then unties the single knot on my kimono, and his fingers traces along my collar. Feeling self conscious all of a sudden, I gently grab onto his hands. His cool hands against my skin feels so soothing, I look up at him and his amber eyes complimented by the purple stripes on his eyelids gazes back at me.**

 **"I'll do it." I tell him with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru narrows his eyes a little and backs down. He respects my words and wishes, for that I'm thankful for. I bend down and I pick up the second blanket, I turn around so my back faces him. I take a deep breath and I open up my own kimono, I let the kimono drop and pool around me. I then cover my front with the blanket. I brush my long hair to the side, showing my bare back to Sesshomaru. I hear a slight "hmm" from him. My bare back isn't bare or smooth like it use to be, it is laced with a long and dark scar that runs across my back now. My chest area still shows the dark scars from the demon that punctured my flesh with his claws that night. For those scars, I feel self-conscious. I take another deep breath and I turn to face Sesshomaru. He's standing perfectly still like a statue, and he's gazing at me softly.**

 **"My body has been ruined by the scars of the demon that night, they say that it will be difficult for a woman to get married if they're skin has been scarred. I had lost hope after coming back, I thought that I will never be able to find someone who will love me even with these scars. That thought pained me more than the actual scars. Do you still want me? After seeing how imperfect my body is?" I ask him with tears slowly forming.**

 **Sesshomaru closes in and he wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me in gently, he wipes away the single tear that falls.**

 **"Did you forget? I have seen those scars on your body that night when I saved you and when I visited you. I don't care about scars on your body, the scars shows the bravery and courageous personality of yours that I admire. For that you are perfect. Remember I'm not a human, I'm a demon, I don't have the same viewpoints as their ridiculous ones. You are brave and courageous in times of danger, be brave and be confident in your body as well." He tells me sternly.**

 **I look up at his golden amber eyes that looks down at mine with love. Moved by his words, I let the tears fall down my cheeks, I clutch the blanket tighter to my chest. Sesshomaru's hand gently caress my cheek, he turns my head slightly to the side, then leans down and brings his lips close to my eye. I close my eyes as his lips touches my face, he then kisses my eye, kissing away my tears. Sesshomaru then faces me and brings his lips to mine, his hand holding my face in place. His soft lips pressing against mine makes my heart race. He then releases my lips and leans his forehead on mine, I smile at him. He then bends down and put his arm behind my legs and my back, he picks me up bridal style. I hold the blanket close to my body with one hand and I wrap my other arm around his neck. Sesshomaru then he gently lays me down onto the blanket on the grass, our clothes lay around us.**


	23. Memories Made Under The Moon

I lay on the soft blanket, my black hair pool around me. My heart is beating so fast I can hear the thumping in my ear, Sesshomaru on the other hand is calm. I hold the blanket close to me covering my chest and private area, Sesshomaru stands up and looks at me with a soft gaze, then he turns around. I don't understand what he's doing, all I can see his back covered by his knee length white hair. Then his bottom gracefully falls to the ground, my face suddenly begins to heat up. Now I know his whole body is bare now, his long hair covers his whole backside except his fair muscular calves. He then turns around, his hair turning along with him gently flowing. Without knowing I let out a small gasp and my eyes turn towards the starry sky before I can see his front view, I feel like a little child quickily looking away from something that I'm prohibited from. The stars twinkles in the clear sky, but I begin to think.

"Why am I acting this way? He's the one I love, seeing him like this shouldn't be such a big deal. Be brave_." I say to myself.

Although I'm looking at the sky, I can sense Sesshomaru kneeling down on front of me. His hands gently glides along my bare legs, then he gently spreads them. I take a deep breath as I know he can see me fully now, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my throat. I still can't bring myself to look at Sesshomaru so I continue to look upwards. I can feel Sesshomaru's bare thighs against my own, I can feel him looming over my body. Sesshomaru then gently caress my cheek as his face gradually comes into my vision, his other arm caging me under him. As he looms over me, his thighs pushes mine up slightly and more apart. At that moment I can feel him against me. His long white hair is gray as he looks down at me from above, it falls around him like a waterfall of snow and encasing us inside. His golden amber eyes burning into mine, his face expressionless but soft. At this moment I didn't care anymore about hiding myself from him, I take the blanket that I'm clutching to me and I throw it over Sesshomaru and I, I then grab the other end in my other hand and I cover him from the waist down. Sesshomaru doesn't faze again, he just continues to look at me. I look back up at him, and I take his hand on my cheek in my left hand. He sees the scar on the back of my left hand, and his brows furrows slightly.

"I know I've asked you this before, but who gave you that scar on your hand?" He asks me.

I look at him surprised at the sudden question, but since he's asking, I might as well tell him that it was from his weapon.

"You did Sesshomaru." I say calmly.

Sesshomaru's brows furrows deeper as he heard that it was him.

"Why did you not tell me when I asked you that day?" He asks me with a slight irritated tone.

"Because you saved me that day when you gave me this wound from your whip. You killed the bird demon that rainy day, your whip ricocheted from its wing armor and hit me by accident. I assume you didn't know and I didn't know you then. I was just grateful that you saved me that day from death. It's nothing really, it was just a small wound." I tell him with a smile.

"No wonder I scented blood after I killed the demon that day, I knew it was human blood, but I didn't know who's. So I walked away." He says.

I smile, I place my free hand on his cheek, his skin is cool to the touch.

"Sesshomaru it's not your fault, it's no one's fault but that demons. Besides, we didn't know each other then, it's normal for you to walk away. You didn't know or care who I was then, saving me was more than I could ever ask for that day from you. Although it was your whip that hurt me, but it wasn't intentional. The scar became a memory for me of you, it's precious." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru glides the tip of his claws on his right hand's index finger along my cheek gently.

"To think back the first time I touched you was the first time I hurt y..." He begins.

I quickily place my finger against his lips, I shake my head slightly side to side. His golden eyes stares back at me.

"It's all in the past Sesshomaru. I don't expect a great Daiyokai like you to feel so apologetic towards a mere human like me. I'm alive and well, although I have scars on my chest, back, and hand, I'm still alive. I expect you to keep your composure and to remember that you are great Daiyokai. Your composure, gracefulness, strength, dignity, and beauty is what made me fell in love with you. I don't want you to change so much of yourself for me." I say to him with a smile and tears in my eyes.

"If that's what you want. I'll give you my word I won't hurt you like that again, let me show you my love for you_." Sesshomaru says softly.

"I'd like that." I look at him and nod.

Sesshomaru leans down and his lips touches mine, it's a kiss full of longing and love. His tongue gently tracing my lips. He then releases the connection and looks at me, our faces just mere centimeters from each other.

"I want to make you mine, are you willing to become mine?" He asks me quietly.

I look at him and I smile.

"If you're willing to become mine, then I'll be honoured to be yours." I tell him.

Sesshomaru then moves his left arm between us, he continues to hold my gaze. I then feel him at my entrance, and I begin to tense up.

"Are you scared?" He asks me.

"A little, but more than fear, I feel like I'm in a deeper dream." I tell him.

"Since it seem like you'll be in dreaming for a while, let's make it a dream that will last in our minds." He says with a small smile.

I nod. Sesshomaru then start to push himself inside me, I close my eyes and my arms go around his muscular and smooth back. The pressure is starting to form as he slowly push himself into me, I instinctively try to resist him, but I know I have to relax and accept him. Sesshomaru continues to push, the force causes my back to slightly arch. There is a slight pain along with the pressure. I hold in a cry, tears are slowly to form at the rims of my eyes. Finally Sesshomaru finally sheathed all of himself into me, my back finally touches the ground again. Our bodies are finally connected as one. He feels so warm. I finally let our a whimper as the pain slightly intensifies as my mind finally has time to stop and come to sense as to what is going on, but just as fast as the pain came, it fades away just as fast. At the moment I feel complete, I feel as if I've became one with him. Sesshomaru's right arm gently caress my cheek again, I open my eyes with a single teardrop rolling out from the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright_? He asks me concerned.

"Yea I'm alright." I tell him with a smile.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks me.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, tears aren't made just for times of sadness. We cry in times of great happiness as well." I tell him holding his hand.

"I see... I want to experience this warmth with you, are you ready to experience it with me?" He asks me.

"I am." I tell him with a nod.

With my nod, it's to tell him I'm ready for him to continue. Sesshomaru folds his right arm beside my head so he propped himself up by his elbow and forearm. He rests his whole body gently ontop of mine, thus making our whole body bare to the skin touching each others. As does that, it causes his thighs and hip to push mine up along with his and it also pushes my legs further apart. His lips finds mine and he kisses me with passion, his tongue traces my lips again and I unknowingly open my mouth. Our tongues find each other and they entwine, we both close our eyes to enjoy this moment to the fullest. My arms wraps around his back tightly, Sesshomaru then starts moving. I can feel him pull himself out slightly and then push himself back in, my body moves along with him. I pull myself away from his kiss as slight pain occurs, but it slowly disappears as Sesshomaru moves more. Sesshomaru is gentle, he's moving with a smooth and barable control. I suppose this shows that this isn't initiated with lust, but with real love. He wants us to take in this intimate moment slowly, wanting this to last. I hold onto his back and he rests his face behind mine. I can feel his back tensing up with each push and retreat, not for long, a sweet but dull feeling mixes with the fading pressure. Our breathing slowly start to speed up as we continue to make love, Sesshomaru's cool body is slowly starting to feel warm, outside and inside. The cool gentle night breeze touching our warm skin feels so soothing, the sweet feeling inside of me continues to increase as time passes. Sesshomaru slides his left hand up my arm and takes my hand around his back, he pulls it away from his back and laces his fingers with mine. He lifts his head to look at me, his white bangs slightly sticking to his forehead. As I look at him, I feel like I'm seeing a whole different side of him. I've seen him when he's fighting, cold, quiet, enchanting, elegant, flawless, but right now, I don't see him as a great Daiyokai with superior strength or unfazing personality. I see him as someone who just loves me, and wants to show me his love. His golden amber eyes seem to become more vibrant at this moment, they say that when you fall in love with someone or think of them, the eyes dilates and become bigger. Is this how the eyes of a demon work when they see someone they love? If it is, they are more beautiful than ever. Our bodies at this point are covered in a thin layer of sweat, our hands are laced, our bodies are connected and our pure black and white hair becoming mixed to become streaks of grey on the grass around us.

"Are you alright?" He asks me brushing his smooth finger on my cheek.

"I'm perfect, and you?" I ask him back with a smile.

"I told myself that I won't ever want to feel such emotions, but feeling and sharing this warmth with you, it's splendid." He says calmly.

"It's heavenly. I never thought I would see this side of you, it's so hard to think it's real." I say softly.

"I never thought this side of me existed either till now. I thought showing compassion and slowly accepting humans were the most I would allow myself to accept. " He says furrowing his brows.

"Love is strong isn't it? It can even change a proud, strong, and great Daiyokai like you into a completely different person. But in order to learn love, we need to learn compassion and care first. It's all thanks to Rin and having her in your life, if it wasn't for her, today would probably never exist." I say to him.

"Today does exist and it's happening at this moment. It's just the two of us right now, let's not let tonight go to waste." He says.

I look at him after hearing those words, and I feel my heart beat faster. I nod with a smile. Sesshomaru leans down and captures my lips into his again, with no more seconds to waste he continues. A few more minutes passes and the sweet tingly feeling in my lower abdomen begin to increase more and more as Sesshomaru buries himself into me over and over again. I grab onto his back and hold him close, my breathing becoming more faster.

"Something's about to snap inside of me Sesshomaru..." I quietly let out.

"Don't hold back, let yourself go when it gets overwhelming. I'll hold you." He tells me gently beside my ear.

I've learned about this feeling when I was younger in "life" lessons. Of course I never know what that feeling actually feels like. Is this tingly feeling it? Not knowing what it is, I start to become nervous. Sesshomaru start to move himself just a bit faster, almost as if he's trying to accomplish something. As he does, the feeling deep in me start to build and build until it's almost at the border of exploding. I hold on Sesshomaru tighter as I feel my consciousness about to become fuzzy.

"Sesshomaru..." I let out.

With him entering me one more time, I feel that tension inside of me finally snapping. My vision becomes hazy and that tingly feeling floods my whole being in a rush. I shut my eyes tight as the feeling overwhelms me and I feel my whole body becoming tense and then going numb, I cling onto Sesshomaru tightly as my back arches on its own. It feels as if the world around me is crashing and breaking down. Sesshomaru holds onto me tightly as well as I unknowingly let out a gasp at the intense feeling. I feel tears slightly forming in my eyes, although it was overwhelming, it felt good and warm. It only lasted for a few seconds and then disappears, I finally release my hold on Sesshomaru and I feel myself immediately getting a bit tired. My chest falling up and down with each sharp breath. I feel Sesshomaru leaning himself up, still connected. He gently pulls me up by supporting my back, I sit in his lap and I lay my head against the base of his neck. He kisses me on the forehead and smooths my messy long hair, he holds me to him. I steady my breathing slowly, Sesshomaru's breathing is calm and rhythmic.

"Your scent smells sweeter than before." Sesshomaru suddenly says.

I raise my head look at him, his bangs are matted to his forehead now, the crecent moon on his forehead slightly gleaming from the thin layer of sweat. His golden eyes bright and vibrant.

"It smells sweeter?" I ask him.

"It does, it's intoxicating and alluring. Are you tired? We can stop now." He asks me.

"I don't want to stop, I have reached my euphoria. I don't want to be the only one to experience such feeling, I want you to experience it as well, I want you to experience it with me Sesshomaru. I'll tire myself tonight if I have to, I want you to feel that moment too." I tell him touching his smooth cheek.

Sesshomaru smiles a he hears my words. I lean in and kiss him passionately. Without knowing I took the lead. My lower half start to move slowly against him, the similiar pressure start to build bit by bit. Sesshomaru's let's out a small quiet gasp within the kiss, I then gently lean my weight against him, pushing him down onto the blanket. I lace my hand with his as I move above him, I look at Sesshomaru below me. I never thought I would have a Great Daiyokai laying under me and making love with him. Sesshomaru's brows were slightly furrowed but it looks so peaceful. My long hair falls around me and around Sesshomaru, his silver white hair pools around his almost like snow. The pink stripes on his cheeks making him look more captivating as ever, he is perfect. I continue to move myself against him, the feeling starting to build and build until it's almost at the moment once again. Sesshomaru's breathing has started to speed up a bit as well, but I fear I will achieve the euphoria before him once again. My movement begin to become ragged as time went on, my breathing starting to speed up again. Some of my hair sticks to my back from the perspiration forming on my body. I begin to close my eyes as I start to slow down , Sesshomaru probably noticed that I'm nearing again. He sits up and holds me to him, he then kisses me. With that, I feel the same feeling snap again inside of me. The feeling euphoria rushes through me again, this time stronger and I let out a wimper. I hold onto Sesshomaru and wait as the feeling slowly fades. After regaining myself again slowly, I kiss Sesshomaru. The cool breeze coming in contact with my sweat laced skin causes me to shiver a little, but I feel warm in Sesshomaru's embrace. Sesshomaru then looks at me again with a small smile forming.

"Let's feel this feeling together this time." He says.

I nod with a smile, I realize he's almost there from his fastened breathing earlier. Sesshomaru then reaches beside him and grabs onto the fur that is laid around us. He puts it around my shoulder, the softness of the fur comes into contact with skin. It is soothing and gentle, I gently pull myself off of him, as I pulled away, I feel imcomplete all of a sudden, the warmth disappeared. Sesshomaru takes my left hand with his left, he then pulls my hand gently to my right urging my body to follow. He then leans towards me, as he pulled I find myself laying onto my stomach onto the soft blanket. The fur became a soft head support, my bare back laced with the long scar now faces him. I feel Sesshomaru's hand gathering my hair, and putting it to the side showing my whole back in clear view. Sesshomaru's left hand comes over mine and laces with mine, his large fair hand encasing mine. I feel him loom above me and then I feel him slowly entering me from behind, I close my eyes as I feel the familiar pressure of him connecting with me the firsr time. This time it isn't as bad anymore, Sesshomaru sheaths himself inside me and I feel complete once again. He then rests his body against my back gently, being careful not to crush me. He then starts to move slowly, and the whole cycle starts again as we make love for the third time. Sesshomaru's face is right beside my ear, and I can hear his breathing become faster and faster. My left hand still laced with his left. My other hand clutch the fur so I won't lose myself, it keeps me grounded. At this point I'm exhausted, but I want Sesshomaru to reach his highest point with me before I lose myself into the night. Soon, my euphoria is at the edge once again. Sesshomaru's composed breathing has started to become ragged, and his movement becoming less controlled and increased in speed. I feel his grip tightening bit by bit around my hand.

"_..." He lets out with a strained voice.

"I'm right here, let go when you're ready Sesshomaru. Let's reach bliss together." I say between sharp breaths.

Sesshomaru thrusts into me a few more times when he suddenly stops, his grip tightens around my hand and he let's out a strained gasp and his breath hitch sharply. I can feel Sesshomaru becoming slightly bigger inside of me. Then a sudden rush of warmth slowly fills me, the strong jolts of warmth causes me to fall over as well. The euphoric feeling making me lose myself completely, it's stronger than the previous ones. I let out a small cry as the feeling floods me, my hand tightens around Sesshomaru as well. Sesshomaru also lets out a faint groan beside my ear, he then loses his strength and collapse ontop of me. The feeling slowly tones down and fades away, I then lose all strength in my body, my head falls completely against the fur beneath me. Sesshomaru's drags himself off of my back and falls beside me, as he does that, he pulls himself out of me and the feeling of imcompleteness once again appears, but I feel warm. His face landing beside mine, his breathing fast and ragged. His eyes are closed, the pink magenta stripes on his lids standing out beautifully. His bangs matted to his fair forehead, I gently touch his cheek. I then lean in and kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back. I pull back and look at his calm face filled with bliss.

"I love you Sesshomaru, thank you for loving me, for sharing this bliss with me, and sharing this night with me." I whisper.

I prop myself up and I grab the blanket that has been cast away in our love making, I smooth it out and I cover both Sesshomaru and I with it. I lay back down beside him. Sesshomaru's once sleek and beautiful white hair lay around us like unorganized pure silk. His once smooth and porcelain skin now covered in a thin layer of sweat that glimmers under the bright moon. To see Sesshomaru, a great Daiyokai: usually so composed, cold, proud, strong, and flawless, had just made love with me and is now laying beside me tired and experienced bliss. It's a precious moment, precious indeed.

"I'm happy that I got to share this feeling of warmth with you_." Sesshomaru suddenly says calmly and opening his eyes to look at me.

"Same here. It was amazing, it's a night I'll never forget." I tell him with a smile.

Sesshomaru gently stroke my cheek with the back of index finger. He shows me a small smile, his amber eyes vibrant and beautiful.

"Neither will I." He replies.

We both close our eyes and we fall asleep side by side. I gave my virginity to Sesshomaru and he gave me his, I never felt so happy. I know that there's a possibility that I'll bear his child in the future, but it's something that I'll be happy to accept. The crescent moon hangs above us, the stars twinkle in the night sky. Our opposite color hair spreading around our spent bodies, and our clothes lay around us.


	24. A Promise Made To Life

I feel a cool breeze on my bare back, I open my eyes slowly still drowsy. It's still slightly dark, but the sun is slowly rising beyond the horizon. Dawn is coming. I'm laying on my stomach, my bare back faces the sky. I look in front of me and I see Sesshomaru laying on his back, his head is turned slightly towards my side. His eyes are closed, the magenta stripes on his eyelids are so define and elegant. The magenta stripes on his cheeks gives his face that elegant look, and of course the crescent moon on his forehead is perfect. His bangs lightly covers his forehead. His bare fair muscular chest rising and falling lightly as he sleeps. The blanket covering both of our lower half, Sesshomaru's bundle of fur lay underneath us acting as out pillow. His pure white hair and my black one lay around his, our clothes discarded lightly around us. I gently gaze at Sesshomaru, the memories of a few hours ago comes back to me beautifully. Sesshomaru and I made love, and in that moment I couldn't be any happier. I gently lift my hand to his bangs, I lightly brush aside the silk like hair of his to reveal his forehead. His face looks so calm, I know I've seen his calm face countless of times but I don't really think they were actually... calm. But at this moment, he looks truly at peace. I gently place my index finger onto hid forehead and slowly trace down his tall nose bridge, he slightly furrows his brows a little at the sudden touch. I smile at his reaction, I then retreat my finger and I slowly sit up. I pull the blanket up and use it to cover my chest, the sky is slowly becoming brighter. My hair falls behind my back, I look at the horizon, the cool morning air brushes against my arm. Now that we confessed our love and gave ourselves to each other, should it be time for us to...

"You seem to be deep in thought." A monotone voice cuts through my thoughts."

I turn to the side to look at Sesshomaru, he slowly opens his eyes and his golden amber eyes looks up at me.

"Good morning, my love." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru gives a surprising look and sits up slowly, he also looks up at sunrise.

"My love?" What happened to calling my name?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"You don't like it? If you don't like it I can go back to calling you Sesshomaru or even Lord Sesshomaru." I tell him.

"Up to you to decide, but I do have to say hearing my name from you now sounds a bit distance." He says with a the slightest smile.

"Alright, guess I'll just stick with that." I reply and I turn to look at the sky again.

I return to my thoughts again. I suppose Sesshomaru noticed.

"So what is on your mind?" He asks me again.

My smile slowly becomes neutral.

"I've been thinking... although you're a daiyokai, but you're also of noble status in the demon world. But regardless of being a demon or not, you are of noble status. Don't you feel regretful or shameful of doing something like this with me when we're not even married? Doesn't that taint your pride in any way?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru looks at me, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Being of noble status does not apply in situations like this, it's not important to me. Although it is deemed inappropriate for two people to consummate before marriage in this time era, but in the demon world, I would like to make my own rules. But, if it pleases you and make you feel at ease, then you want us to be married?" He asks me looking at me with golden amber eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Sesshomaru? Won't you mind marrying a human like me?" I ask him searching his eyes.

"I've told you before_, I fell in love with a human, we gave ourselves to each other, I wouldn't mind marrying a human at this point. Only if it's you." Sesshomaru says.

"Well... you can't blame a girl for asking. We have insecurities and worries, for the ones we love and occasionally for ourselves. If you have no regrets, then I will never feel any either." I tell him with a smile.

"Good, I suppose humans are just like this. But I suppose it's what makes them interesting. So I suppose the question you humans ask each other is, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asks me slightly looking away.

I laugh at him avoiding me slightly, I can tell he's a bit embarrassed by such words. But my heart feels so happy hearing those words from him, although I kind of forced this conversation, but I'm happy to hear that he does not regret loving me. And that he does not mind marrying me, a human. I take his hand and I hug him, Sesshomaru holds me as well.

"Of course I will Sesshomaru, I know we haven't known each other long or interacted as much as we would've hoped, but I think we've come a long way emotionally. I may sound pathetic, but I've been waiting for such happiness for so long. I still can't believe it finally came true." I tell him quietly.

Sesshomaru releases me and looks at me straight in the eye. He places his cool hands on each side of my cheeks, I place my hand on his.

"If it was years before, I would've thought it's pathetic. I would've never imagine such day would exist either, but things has changed, and it has changed me as well. I feel more human than I've ever been, although born a demon is what I am, but feeling human emotions is quite unique and new. I suppose it's not a bad thing." Sesshomaru says looking deeply into my eyes.

"You know, you're changing more into Inuyasha. I like it." I say with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru looks away and frowns slightly.

"I'm turning into Inuyasha... I feel like that's the greatest insult to me." Sesshomaru mutters.

"Insult? I think it's a nice compliment. You two are brothers after all, regardless if he's a half-demon or not. I know you act cold, but I believe deep down you care about him. Correct me if I'm wrong?" I ask him with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru turns back to look at me, his furrowed brows slightly loosens.

"I suppose you understand me quite well. It seems you are a good match for me." He says with a slight smile.

"Wow, I feel so honored to be your other half. No but seriously, for you to come find me when I didn't have the guts to tell you my feelings, it's one of the greatest thing to ever to happen to me." I say to him.

"I suppose you are welcome, the past is the past, we should look forward to our future. Should we not?" He asks me.

I nod and smile. I lean in and kiss him on his smooth lips, Sesshomaru returns my kiss. It's passionate, filled with happiness and taste of gratefulness. I release him and lean my forehead against his.

"The sun's still slowly rising, I'm still a bit drowsy. Let's head back later in the day. I'd like to tell my parents the good news, I want to let them know that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." I say to him.

"As you like, I suppose I shall talk with my mother about that as well." Sesshomaru says.

I nod, I lay down back onto the blanket, Sesshomaru does the same and we look at each other. I pull the blanket up and cover both of us, I inch myself closer to him and rest my head against his chest. I close my eyes and I soon fall into another peaceful slumber next to the one I love. A dream allows time to pass by quickly. I open my eyes to a soft touch against my bangs, brushing them aside gently. I slowly look up and I realize it's Sesshomaru's touch, he's clad in his pure white kimono once again, his swords are back on his hips. He's sitting beside me and gently stroking my hair, he's all dressed the only thing missing from his attire is his bundle of fur. I sit up quickly remember that we used it as a pillow last night. I hold onto the blanket close to me, I look around ,the sun is high in the sky the grass is green and the sky is blue. My kimono is laying beside me neatly.

"I'm sorry for over sleeping, how long were you waiting for me?" I ask him grabbing my kimono.

"You don't need to apologize, I suppose last night has tired you out." He says looking into the distance.

My face begin to blush remembering last night all over again, we got to see another side of each other completely. I smile and quickly put on my kimono. Sesshomaru helps me up and I pack up my koto and blankets, Sesshomaru places his bundle of fur back onto his attire and shoulder.

"You ready to head back and talk with your parents?" He asks me.

"Yes I am, I suppose I can finally let my parents rest easy. Marriage has been a big But I have to explain to them that my love is a great Daiyokai." I say with a small laugh.

"I'll have to let my mother know of the news as well." Sesshomaru says looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru and I head back to my town, we arrive back mid afternoon. Sesshomaru and I stop just on the outskirt of town where I places Hidzume, Hidzume is gone but I know that someone from our estate probably took him back home. I turn and look at Sesshomaru, he turns his head to look at me.

"Guess it's time for us to part, we have some things to talk about with our parents. My parents don't know that you're a demon yet, I told them that I would let them meet you one day. I hope I can soon, if you don't mind?" I ask him.

"I won't mind, it's a custom. I'll find you after I meet my mother." Sesshomaru says.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, and yes I'll wait for you. I can't wait to introduce you to them." I say with a smile.

We parted, I head back to town, and Sesshomaru returns back to his sky palace. When I return, I go to the stable first to see if Hidzume is there. Hidzume is safe and sound and eating hay. I smile and head inside the estate. Since it's the afternoon, I assume my parents are eating. I head to the eating hall and there they are just starting to eat.

"Father, mother. I'm home." I greet them

"_! You're home! Where have you been?" My mother asks me surprised.

"Sorry, I was out all night with someone. We went on a trip together and it took the whole night. Sorry for not letting you know, it was sudden." I say to them.

"Well you're not a child anymore, I suppose it's alright. But I wonder, who this person you were with was." My father says.

"Could it be that special person?" My mother asks me.

"Yes mother, it was. We took the trip to yesterday to... get to know each other better and figure things out. Mother, father, I know you have been worried about my future and my marriage problem, but I would like to tell you, the special person and I have promised to spend our future together." I tell them sitting properly.

Both of my parents drop their chopsticks and look at each other with surprised, but then back at me with a smile.

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you_. To finally see that you found your happiness and finally reached one of your peaks on your youth is such great news!" My mother says with a big smile.

"Thank you for your happiness for me. But before I ask for your blessings, I would like to tell you about this special person." I tell them.

"Of course go ahead, we would like to know about him." My father says.

"Alright, well... his name is Sesshomaru. He's a daiyokai." I say slowly.

Their eyes went wide as they hear the word "Daiyokai"

"A daiyokai. He's a demon, how on earth did you fall in love with a demon and him falling in love with you?" My mother asks me with concern in her voice.

"Well, we didn't really start off like any other people in love. He's a great demon and I'm a human, he actually didn't see humans in a good light years before. He's the older brother of the half-demon Inuyasha, they had such a long journey together a few years back. He was someone who didn't know what love and compassion was, and he saw us as inferior because he is a demon. But along the way he saved a young girl named Rin, she taught him compassion and gave him a glimpse of love. If it wasn't for Rin, I don't think he and I would be together today. We both fell in love sooner than we realized, but there were complications. Them being him a demon and me a human, but then I thought about Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome who are two of my closest friends. We had unspoken minds and thoughts, so we didn't tell each other what we thought and felt. Although we didn't tell each other our feelings, Sesshomaru didn't see me as inferior to him or anything. He followed me back here without me knowing and watched over me this whole time, he saved me multiple times on my trip, all these scars on my body were reminders that I'm still alive because of him. We let each other go, but realized that we're each other's significant other. He came back to me because I couldn't find the courage to go back to him. Although Sesshomaru's a great and powerful demon, he has changed drastically and beautifully. He's able to see the beauty of love and compassion. He said that although he's born a demon, he's no different than us humans on the inside." I tell them remembering everything that has happened in these past few months.

"We're still a bit concerned that you and a great demon are together, we don't understand their kind at all..." My mother says.

"I know that you are worried, I didn't understand demons either before the journey, we only heard about rumors and legends. Yes there are demons out that are evil and dangerous, but after meeting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I found that there are demons out there who are kind and knows compassion and love. After meeting each other, I can tell Sesshomaru has changed drastically and he changed me as well, for the better." I tell them with a smile.

"I see, I suppose we have no reason to decline this harmonious tie then. Also he's a great demon who has saved you, we would be honoured to welcome this marriage." My father says.

"We're no debt to each other, I'm not marrying him because I'm in debt to him for saving me. We're marrying because we love each other. I have scars and imperfections, but he loves me regardless. I know I haven't brought him to you yet, but I'm hoping that I can soon. Thank you for understanding." I say to them with a bow.

"No need to thank us, we should all be happy that you found your love and going to spend the rest of your happiness together. Get some rest_, have you decided when on a day to marry?" My mother asks me.

"Well I'm not sure yet, Sesshomaru returned to his sky palace to speak with his mother. But I hope to have us meet first and then decide, but I don't know if I want a big wedding ceremony like Yorokobi's." I say with a small laugh.

"We understand, but you have our blessings, I suppose the rest us up to your Lord Sesshomaru. Rest well_, we're extremely happy for you." My father says nodding.

"Thank you father, thank you mother." I say to them with a bow.

We ate lunch together and I head to my room to rest. I place my koto onto the ground and I open the window to my room, the late afternoon scene welcomes. The white fluffy clouds gently glides across the blue sky, the warm spring breeze making the trees and flowers sway. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I guess I got my side all figured out, it's up to Sesshomaru now." I thought to myself.

I turn around and sit down onto the matted ground and place the koto onto my lap, I place my fingers on to the strings and start playing. I close my eyes and let the notes flow from my fingertips, I could fall asleep at this moment. I think back to the months prior and everything that has happened, the good the bad, they are all precious to me. I decide to take a nap before dinner, I push aside my koto and lay out my futon. I lay down on it and close my eyes, the late afternoon sky has turned into early evening. I close my eyes and I can feel happiness inside of me, I eventually fall asleep. I wake up to a knock on my door, the sun has gone down and night has arrived.

"Dinner is ready_." My mother says on the other side.

"I'll be right out." I answer.

I get up and smooth out my kimono, I open the door and head to the eating hall. My parents are waiting for me. I sit down and we begin to eat.

"If everything works out, where will you be staying?" My father asks me.

"I'm not sure yet, everything's still feels like a dream almost. I think thinking about the moment right now is what I should focus first, the future can wait a bit." I reply.

My parents nod in understanding. We enjoyed lunch together with normal conversations, afterwards we enjoyed a cup of tea. Surprisingly, it kind of reminded me of the times when I had tea with Kagome and the others. Thinking of them, it also gives me an idea on where I want to stay in the future. A few more hours went by and midnight is slowly coming, we all turn in. I change into my nightware and smooth out my futon, I open my window and breath in the fresh night air. I grab my koto and sit down on my futon facing the window, I close my eyes in the moon lit room and start playing. I let my mind run free as the notes flow from my fingers, I don't even know how much time has passed but a gentle wind pulls me back to reality. I open my eyes and a shadow is on the ground blocking the moonlight in front of me, I look up and there he is sitting on the window ledge. I smile and stand up.


	25. Meeting Her Golden Eyes

**Sesshomaru steps into my room and I go up to him with my smile on my face. I wrap my arms around his strong body, Sesshomaru's arm comes up and stroke my hair. I lift my head up and look at him.**

 **"You're back Sesshomaru, I didn't expect you to be here." I say to him quietly.**

 **"Well, It was just a talk. I completed this task so I came to see you. Are you not happy to have me here?" He asks me.**

 **"Right. Of course not! Seeing you here and having you here with me tonight is exactly what I need." I say to him with a small laugh.**

 **I push myself up on my toes and kiss him lightly on the lips. I then take his hand in mine, and guide him onto my futon.**

 **"Here, let's sit down and talk." I suggest to him.**

 **I pull out his swords and gently place them on my writing table. I then stand in front of him and guide him to sit down with me face to face. The moonlight shining through into my room and onto Sesshomaru, he looks like an illusion all over again, it reminds me of the night when I first saw him on the hills.**

 **"Well I told my parents about you, who you are and your race. I also told them about our engagement. They were surprised at first about you being a Daiyokai. Although surprised, they had concerns but they accept all of this. How was your day?" I tell him and I ask him.**

 **"I went to see my mother and told her about you, and about asking your hand in marriage." Sesshomaru says his Amber eyes burning into mine.**

 **"How did it go? Was it difficult?" I ask him.**

 **"Nothing's difficult for me, even if she doesn't accept all this I will still carry out what I want to do." He replies.**

 **"I know, you're the type that will and can do anything with grace. But did your mother accept all this?" I ask him again.**

 **"Well, my mother had no strong emotions. She's like me a few years back. My father married a human and the result of their love is Inuyasha. My mother accepted it all, but chose to stay out of it." He tells me with a flat expression.**

 **"I see... I wish I can meet your mother and give her a good impression. Well I'm just glad that she accepts all this, us, our engagement and everything. My parents wants to meet you today, are you alright with that?" I ask him.**

 **"It's the custom. I suppose I can take you to meet my mother as well." Sesshomaru answers with a small smile.**

 **"Thank you Sesshomaru. Are you going back or somewhere else?" I ask him.**

 **"Do you want me to leave?" He asks me with a flat expression but I can see a tiny sense of teasing.**

 **"No. You know, knowing that you have that tiny sense of humor behind your cool and unfaltering exterior, it's such a precious thing to me." I tell him with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru closes his eyes and he furrows his brows a little and turns his head slightly and let out small grumble. I smile at his pouting but his side view is flawless.**

 **"I guess you're not going then? Give me a few seconds, I'll go grab another pillow for you." I say starting to stand up.**

 **Sesshomaru's hand grabs hold of mine so fast I didn't know what happened, although fast but his hold is gentle. He pulls me back down, his golden eyes gazing into mine. I couldn't look away from his, I feel like everytime I see him I'll always imagine that day that I saw him standing elegantly under the moonlight listening to my koto. Seeing him as a gift from fate and having him in my life.**

 **"You can use my pillow then, I'll just quickily grab another pillow. I'll be right back." I say trying to get to my feet again.**

 **Sesshomaru's hold is still on my hand, he's preventing me from standing up. I look at him confused as to why he won't allow me to get a pillow for him.**

 **"I can't let you sleep without a pillow or cover. I should get you one so you'll feel comfortable." I tell him.**

 **"We'll be married, don't married couples shade the same bed? Sesshomaru asks me.**

 **My face suddenly feels warm from his words. How could I forget? We did share the same blanket once already, and it's a moment I'll never forget. I smile at him, feeling embarrassed.**

 **"You're absolutely right, how did I forget." I say with a shake of my head with a small smile.**

 **"Shall we head to bed then? We have another thing to accomplish in the morning." He says.**

 **"You're right. You want me to help you take off your armory?" I ask him.**

 **"I'd like that." Sesshomaru answers with small smile.**

 **I scoot myself closer in front of him and I start to untie his yellow silk obi. Our faces are just centimeters away from each other, I'm looking at his obi as I untie it, I can feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me from slightly above me. I pull the obi from around one side of his waist, I fold it up neatly and put it beside the futon. I then take off his black body armor, I then unravel the big bundle of fur from around his right shoulder. His face gently following me as I undress his armor. Although we are fiances, it's still makes my heart pound just by being so close to him. I place his armor beside us and I hold his bundle of fur in my lap, it's so soft and furry. I smile while feeling it, remembering that we used it as our pillow that special day.**

 **"I absolutely love this, it has your scent and it feels so nice." I say with a small laugh.**

 **Sesshomaru then reach out and take his fur and place it on the ground over the futon, and it turns into a furry pillow once again. I turn back to Sesshomaru, his fair hands laced with his claws gently caress my face. His other arm then wraps around my waist and he lightly pulls me into him. Our faces were so close our nose are practically touching, his smooth and cool lips presses against mine, and I feel a rush of calmness and happiness flow through me. Sesshomaru releases my lips a few seconds later and looks into me. I look back up at him and I place my hand over his on my cheek.**

 **"Let's get some rest." Sesshomaru says with a smile.**

 **I nod. While still holding each other's gaze we both descend onto the bed and lay our heads onto the furry pillow, I pull the blanket over us and I rest my head beside Sesshomaru. His long silver white hair laying around his body like a silver puddle. My black hair around me like a strands of obsidian. We lay on our sides, facing each other. Sesshomaru's arm wraps around my me, and mine around his.**

 **"After you marry me, will you not feel regret that you'll be tied down to me?" I ask him quietly.**

 **"Although I'm still getting use to this feeling of love, but I feel I'll be content being with you for the rest of our lives." Sesshomaru repies gliding his finger down my cheek.**

 **"Since you're a full demon, if we ever have start a family, won't you feel that your bloodline won't be pure anymore?" I ask him.**

 **"That thought would have disgusted me a few years prior, but I'm coming to accept my half-demon brother. Since I've come to love you for you, I'll come to love our child." Sesshomaru says with a small smile.**

 **"I'm so happy to hear that. You have changed so much, it's unbelievable how a few months ago you barely talked to me." I say with a small laugh.**

 **"I suppose love change people greatly." Sesshomaru replies.**

 **"Yes it does. Hey Sesshomaru?" I ask him.**

 **"Yes?" He responds.**

 **"Promise me you'll find happiness ever something ever happens fo me or after I leave this world. I want you to find someone else and give them your affections once again. I don't want you to be alone in the future." I tell him looking into those eyes that I fell in love with.**

 **"I'll decide what happens to me. You'll die of natural old age, maybe finding immortality will appear in the future. If there is such a thing, I'll find it for you. I don't know if I'll ever find someone else to love after you, having you is enough. The future is in the future, you're still young and we should focus on the present don't you think?" Sesshomaru asks me.**

 **I can feel tears slowly forming in my eyes hearing his words. I brush aside his silky hair around his face and I kiss him on the lips. Sesshomaru kisses me back, I then rest my forehead against his. His nice scent surrounding us lightly.**

 **"I love you Sesshomaru." I whisper to him.**

 **"And I you_. Goodnight love." He replies.**

 **"Goodnight, my love." I respond back.**

 **Sesshomaru pulls me closer to him, I rest my head under his chin and close to his chest. I close my eyes and I can hear our rythmic breathing in my silent room. The moonlight filling the room in a silver wash, and beside me is the strongest Daiyokai in the era who is my love. I fall into a peaceful dream beside him, when the sun comes up, it'll be our big day of meeting each others parents. Time seem to fly when you're sleeping, before I knew it I feel the rising warm sun in my room. I could't open my eyes because the growing warm feeling keeps me from fully waking up. I can feel a presence beside me, Sesshomaru's hand gently brushes aside my hair around my face. I feel happy knowing that he's still here with me. Without knowing, I fall back into a slumber again. Another hour or so passes, and I finally open my eyes. Sleepiness still lingers in me. I look around my room and it's lit with the bright sunlight now, I turn my head and noticed that Sesshomaru's not beside me anymore. I slowly sit up and look around the floor first and notice that his armor and sword are gone. I know it'll be a bit weird if my parents found him in my room before our marriage, so I can't blame him for leaving. My mind is still out of it because the sleepiness, but my eyes go to the window. Immediately, my sleepiness disappears. Sesshomaru is sitting on the window ledge and looking out towards the horizon. His silky white hair gently flowing in the light breeze, his white kimono reflecting the sunlight beautifully. His outfit is perfectly back on his strong body, the only thing missing is his bundle of fur. I look behind me and realize that I had it under me the whole time, I give a small laugh mentally. I smooth out my night wear and pick up his bundle of fur, I'm surprised that after sleeping on it the whole night it's still in perfect shape and fluffy. I stand up and walk up to my window, up to Sesshomaru. He slowly turns his head to look at me, his expression soft and flawless.**

 **"Morning Sesshomaru." I greet him.**

 **"Morning_." He replies with a small smile.**

 **"I thought you left." I say looking out to the mountains.**

 **"I had that in mind, but I couldn't leave my fur behind." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"Well you know you could've pulled it from under my sleepy head." I say to him with a small laugh.**

 **"I could have, but you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to ruin such beauty." Sesshomaru says with a smile.**

 **I turn to look at him and his eyes bore into mine. I smile and hand him his fur.**

 **"Thank you for letting me sleep Sesshomaru. You ready to meet my parents later?" I ask him.**

 **"Nothing scares me or frightens me, It's just meeting your parents. Are you ready to meet my mother later?" He asks me back.**

 **"I know, you're the strongest and bravest Daiyokai in the world. It's kind of embarrassing for me to have you do something like this. You may not be nervous but I am a little. I'm determined but slightly nervous." I say with a small laugh.**

 **Sesshomaru then stands up and places his hand on my cheek and turns my head to face him.**

 **"If I'm not nervous, then you should try not to either. I'll be by you, so have courage_. You're going to be the wife a Daiyokai." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"You're right, I should change so I can be a good wife to you." I say.**

 **"No, I don't need you to change yourself, I just want you to be confident and be courageous as you are alright? I want to see the you when you went out to save the child that rainy day, and finding ways to free yourself from that demon that night." He says.**

 **I nod. I hold his hand in mine and smile at his encouragement.**

 **"I'm going to go change and get ready, do you want to meet in the front of the house in a bit?" I ask him.**

 **"It's decided then." Sesshomaru says.**

 **I hold his face and kiss him on his smooth cheek. I let go of his hand and grab my kimono and head to the washroom. I wash up, wash my hair and freshen up. I have to make myself look alright because I'll be meeting Sesshomaru's mother. I dress up and head to the eating room, my father and mother are waiting for me.**

 **"Morning father, morning mother." I greet them sitting down.**

 **"Morning_, did you sleep well?" My mother asks me.**

 **"Yes very." I answer them with a smile.**

 **"So you say that we're going to meet your soon to be husband." My father mentions.**

 **"Yes, well he's actually in front of the estate at the moment." I tell them straightforward.**

 **My parents stops eating and put their untensils down onto the table, and they both look at me a bit surprised.**

 **"Yea, I know we kind of discussed about it prior and decided to meet in front of the house. Are you ready to meet him now? Or?" I ask them.**

 **"No no, we're ready, take us to meet your fiance." My mother says.**

 **I smile and we stand up. We walk to the front of the estate and I look out the door. Our maids and house keepers were all standing a bit to the side and looking at Sesshomaru. He's there in front of the house, his back facing us and he's looking out towards the mountains. His snow white hair flowing in the breeze. I walk out and call out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slowly turns and looks back at us. I step out and look back at my parents, they are looking at him with an awed expression. Can't blame them or our housekeepers, it's not everyday you see the strongest Daiyokai in the era in front of you, or meeting you to ask your daughter/lady's hand in marriage. I smile at them and walk towards Sesshomaru, I stop in front of him and we both smile at each other. I then step to his left and the two of us face my parents. My parents walks up to us and stops in front of us. Sesshomaru and I both bow to my parents, Sesshomaru giving a slight bow with his head.**

 **"Mother, Father, this is Sesshomaru, a great Daiyokai, and my love." I introduce him to my parents.**

 **"Morning Lady, Lord." Sesshomaru greets them.**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru." My mother and father say greeting him.**

 **"The pleasure is mine." Sesshomaru responds.**

 **"Since you are a great Daiyokai, I hope our daughter can be an equal to you even though we are mortals." My father says.**

 **"She is more than an equal to me,_ is my love and asking her hand in marriage shows that she is more than an equal. My Yokai blood does not come into this situation, aside from our immortality and mortality, we are all living beings when it comes to love." Sesshomaru replies straightforwardly.**

 **"We're really happy and relieved to hear those words from you. We have already accepted you into our family when_ told is about you and your engagement. _ told us everything about her journey and meeting you. We know things weren't easy, but thank you for not giving up on our daughter. I suppose the question now is, are you happy with each other?" My mother asks.**

 **"We are." Sesshomaru and I reply simultaneously.**

 **My parents nod at our response with smiles.**

 **"We'll like to give you two our blessings. Have you decided to hold a ceremony?" My mother asks us.**

 **"I'll let_ to decide that." Sesshomaru says.**

 **I look at him and I thought about it. I don't think a ceremony is necessary for us, just knowing that we love each other is enough. Besides, I don't think Sesshomaru is the type that would like to be surrounded by a lot of people. I turn and face my parents.**

 **"No, I don't think we'll have a ceremony. I think just knowing that we love each other is enough." I say to my parents.**

 **"We see. Although no ceremony will be held, but I suppose gifts should still be included. Where will you be living afterwards?" My father asks.**

 **"We're not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find that special place." I tell them.**

 **Although I tell them I'm not sure, but I have a place that I want to return to and live in in the back of my mind.**

 **"What are you planning doing for the rest of the day?" My father asks us.**

 **"I'm taking_, to meet my mother." Sesshomaru answers.**

 **"We see, we'll I suppose we won't keep you two here any longer then. We're glad to finally meet you Lord Sesshomaru, and we're happy to have you as our son-in-law." My father says.**

 **Sesshomaru gives a slight nod, I thank my parents and we departed from them. The morning sun hanging high in the sky. We walk along the dirt road as we exit the town, we walk in silence for a bit, the gentle breeze and smell of flowers in the field surrounds us.**

 **"Where would you like to stay afterwards?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me.**

 **"I know I told my parents that I didn't know, but I feel I know where I want to stay." I tell him.**

 **"And that place would be?" Sesshomaru asks me.**

 **"I want to live in Lady Kaede's village. I want to see Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Sango and Miroku's children, and Inuyasha. I want to return to the place of beauty and return to the place where we sat and looked at the moon in the field of flowers. I would like to do that again, what do you think Sesshomaru? Do you think it'll be fine?" I ask him.**

 **Sesshomaru stops me by taking my hand in his, I didn't notice till I couldn't walk any further. I turn back to look at him, Sesshomaru pulls me back to him gently.**

 **"If you want it that way, then it'll happen. Your happiness is part of my happiness as well." Sesshomaru answers me.**

 **His words hits me deep down and a feeling of happiness grows inside me. I hold back my tears and I smile up at him. Sesshomaru leans down and kisses my forehead.**

 **"Let's get going." Sesshomaru says.**

 **I nod. I go behind Sesshomaru and I wrap my arms around his heck and held on tight. He places his arms under me to support me. He then dashes down the road, the world around me seem to breeze pass me, the wind blowing the strands of my hair that frame my face. I rest my head beside his, I can hear his steady breathing even though he's dashing down the path. I close my eyes not knowing how long it'll take, but remembering him telling me his mother is up in a castle in the sky is so overwhelming and dream-like. In just a little while, the soft wind and his rythmic pace lull me into a light slumber. After a while, I no longer feel the wind, and everything seem still. I force myself to open my eyes, my arms feel numb from holding onto Sesshomaru. My head is still beside his, I lift my head up slightly and look at his profile.**

 **"You're up?" Sesshomaru asks.**

 **"Yes I am. Sorry for falling asleep. Did we just arrive?" I ask him.**

 **"Hearing your steady breathing was relaxing. We arrived just a while ago." He answers me.**

 **I smile and I let go of my hold on him. He descends me gently onto the ground, I look around us and I was awed. We are surrounded by white smoke, I realize they were clouds. The place is so white and heavenly I couldn't believe it, it feels like a dream. I look up in front of me and a set of stairs leads up to a higher platform.**

 **"Let's go." Sesshomaru says taking my hand in his.**

 **His sudden gesture surprised me, he walks towards the stairs and we ascended upwards. We walk side by side for about a minute or two, we finally arrive on the higher platform. The clouds are below us now and we're surrounded by the clear blue sky now, there is a big castle up ahead and another set of small stairs and a red platform and a big red chair with gold rims in the center of it. Someone seem to be sitting on the chair. Sesshomaru walks forward, guiding me with him. As we get closer, I can see that it's a woman with a light purple kimono with a blue collar. She has big fluffy fur around her arms and at the end of her kimono. She has snow white hair with straight bangs, her hair is styled into two pigtails and it flows down her back. She has two white hair ornaments on each side of her pigtails. She has fair white skin, a crecent moon on her forehead with a curly magenta stripe on each side of her cheeks. She has golden amber eyes with a big pearl necklace with a blue stone in the center around her neck. I realize she looks exactly like Sesshomaru, she's Sesshomaru's mother. As we stop in front of her, I look at her facial expression. She has a calm, almost expressionless face, just like how Sesshomaru has been a few months back when I first saw him. I stand beside Sesshomaru, he releases my hand and stands still. I did too.**

 **"Mother." Sesshomaru says greeting his mother.**

 **"Hello My Lady." I greet her with a polite bow.**

 **Sesshomaru's Mother looks at us and stands up, she comes down the stairs and stops in front of us. Having her in front of me and seeing her beauty and feeling her presence feels a bit overwhelming, but I remember what Sesshomaru said to me. I mentally take a deep breath and calm myself, I smile at her. She gives me a glance over, and she looks at me, her amber eyes burning into mine. I held my breath not knowing what to say, a brief silence took over the heavenly place. Then, Sesshomaru's Mother's expressionless expression changes.**


	26. The Second Half Of My Life Begins

**Sesshomaru's mother shows a slight smile on her face after looking me over.**

 **"Nice to see you again my son, I see that you have brought_ here. I must say she is a lovely woman." His mother says.**

 **Her voice is rich and it seems to echo slightly in the sky palace.**

 **"Yes, this is_, the one that I love." Sesshomaru answers his mother.**

 **"It's an honour to finally meet you My Lady." I say to her.**

 **She turns back to me.**

 **"I can sense bravery and confidence in you, Sesshomaru has told me about you not too long ago. Sesshomaru use to be so quiet and expressionless, but he seems happy when he tells me about you." She says to me.**

 **I can hear Sesshomaru letting out a quiet,"ugh" beside me. I smile deep inside.**

 **"I feel really happy hearing that, I'm happy when I'm with Sesshomaru, and knowing that he loves me back makes me even happier." I say giving her a smile.**

 **"Both his father and I have tried to teach him compassion and the value of life, I suppose a strong minded demon like him is hard to teach. Children will always be stubborn, but it seems like that little girl called Rin has made Sesshomaru change a little and shown him compassion, but it seems like you changed him the most." She tells me.**

 **"Mother..." Sesshomaru says flatly in an unamused tone."**

 **"Seems like love is a strong magic. It can change someone into a completely different person." I say looking at Sesshomaru with a smile.**

 **"It does, doesn't it. When you fell in love with my son, knowing that he was a demon, were you concerned child?" She asks me.**

 **"When I fell in love with him, I didn't care at all that he was a demon. Then somewhere in the middle of our "journey", it did hit me that he is a Daiyokai and that I'm a human. I know Rin taught him compassion, but he was still in the process of accepting is humans. Knowing about him and his view towards humans, I believed that I will never have a place in his life. So I never told him my feelings, I thought then I could walk away with ease and let him find his happiness. Because at that time I thought he loved another person, and I believed, well I thought then that he didn't have any type of feelings towards me like I did for him. So I let him go and returned home, wishing for his happiness and hoping he'll chase after who he loves. Him being a Daiyokai soon began to eat away at me, I loved him but it was difficult everyday not being able to see him or have that short conversation with him. I almost gave up, but Sesshomaru came to find me and brought me back from darkness and my sadness. He told me everything and he told me his deepest feelings and made my feelings for him burn again. We then taught each other that when it comes to love, whether being a human or a yokai doesn't matter at all. We are just living beings that just wants to love that person that we care about. I had many concerns and hardships, but Sesshomaru has helped me overcome them more than he knows." I tell her straightly.**

 **Sesshomaru's mother looks at me with his burning amber eyes as she listened to me. She closes her eyes and nods.**

 **"Child, you have suffered greatly. Passion and love may be beautiful, but it can cause great pain as well. Knowing that you sacrificed your happiness for my son's is very admirable, and I'm grateful for your sacrifice and carrying such sadness with you. You are brave indeed, mentally and emotionally. Sesshomaru has told me that he has asked your hand in marriage, it seems like my son has finally grown up. Seeing that my son is happy being with you, and you with him, I give you two my blessings on your marriage." Sesshomaru's mother says showing a small smile.**

 **I'm surprised hearing those words from her, I become speechless for a few seconds but that overwhelming happiness pulls me back into reality.**

 **"Thank you My Lady." I say with a big smile.**

 **Sesshomaru's mother looks at me with a raising her eyebrow slightly with a confused a look. I begin to wonder if I said something wrong.**

 **"My Lady? I assume you are married as of a few minutes ago, so shouldn't I be your mother-in-law?" She asks me with a gentle smile.**

 **"Yes, Mother, thank you for giving us your blessing. Everything feels like a dream." I tell her with an embarassed smile.**

 **"It's human emotions, you don't need to be embarassed. As a wedding gift, here is a gift to my daughter." She says pulling out a small box from her kimono sleeves and hands it to me.**

 **It's a palm sized wooden box with carvings on the surface, it's smooth and beautiful.**

 **"Thank you mother, I love it." I tell her.**

 **"No need to thank me child, it's not the box but the treasure it holds within it. Sesshomaru, I would like you put it on her when the right time comes." She tells and then to Sesshomaru.**

 **"I will." Sesshomaru responds.**

 **"I said this before but you didn't hear me then, you are becoming just like your father more and more." She says to Sesshomaru.**

 **Sesshomaru takes my hand in his and I hold his in mine. Sesshomaru looks at me and I smile at him, this divine being beside me.**

 **"Sesshomaru also told me that he fell in love with your koto playing. Koto playing is divine and heavenly, it is an heavenly instrument. To have your music captivate my son's attention is impressive. I would like to listen to your koto playing one day." She says to me.**

 **I smile at her words, Sesshomaru did tell her everything. I feel so happy, I hold the box close to my chest.**

 **"I will, I'll play for you one day mother. I'll play it as best as I can for you when that day comes." I tell her with a defermined smile.**

 **"I'll be waiting." She responds with a beautiful smile.**

 **Sesshomaru's hand gently squeeze mine, and I look at him.**

 **"Thank you for your blessing mother, we shall take our leave now." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"I understand, I hope your happiness will be shared eternally between you two." Sesshomaru's mother says.**

 **"We will." I reply with a smile.**

 **I bow to her, she nods and turns back towards the palace. Sesshomaru tugs on my hand and turns towards the stairs again, I give her one last glance and walk down the stairs with Sesshomaru. I hold onto Sesshomaru and close my eyes as he descends back down to earth. We spend the day walking around the vast plains, I'm still holding onto his hands. As of a few hours ago, we became married. No wedding ceremony were needed, our hearts tied together and our parents witnessed our love and approved of our engagement with open arms. It still feels like a dream, my heart is beating faster than usual and I feel warm inside.**

 **"We're finally married. It still feels unreal to me." I say to him looking at the afternoon sky.**

 **"Dream all you like, but it's reality. You're my wife now." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"You're right, this is reality. You don't regret this?" I ask him facing him.**

 **Sesshomaru looks down at me. He glides his finger down my cheek.**

 **"We came this far, we're married now. If I had regrets I wouldn't have ask your hand in marriage. Why? You happen to have regrets?" He asks me.**

 **"Not at all, I've waited for this day to come to me, I've waited for the love of my life and fate made me find you. I'll never feel regret of loving you, you're my greatest gift Sesshomaru." I tell him with a smile.**

 **"You are my love, I don't want you to feel insecure about anymore. You are my equal and you will stand beside me as my wife_." Sesshomaru says holding my cheeks.**

 **I place my hand on his hands and nod with a smile. I then take his hand.**

 **"Come on there's a nice waterfall near my town, let's go cool down." I suggest to him.**

 **"Lead the way." He says.**

 **I let go of his hand with a smile and I run through the tall grass towards my hometown, I feel like a child all over again. I feel free and happy beyond description, I stretch our my arms and my long flowing kimono sleeves flow in the breeze. I turn in circles and I turn back to look at Sesshomaru, he's walking through the tall grass behind me. He's gazing at me with his beautiful eyes, his long snow white hair gently swaying as he walks through the plains. His kimono sleeves gently swaying beside him. Hs has a soft expression on his face as he's looking at me. I lead him to the waterfall near my town, it's in the middle of the forest. We stop under the waterfall on the bank, the spring water gathers together underneath the fall.**

 **"Let's go in and rest a bit before the day ends." I say turning to Sesshomaru.**

 **"You head in first. I'll take a quick glance nearby to see if there's anything out there." He says to me.**

 **"Alright. Don't take too long." I tell him.**

 **"I won't." Sesshomaru says.**

 **He then turns and walks gracefully back into the trees and disappears, I turn back to the water and take off my kimono and obi. I release my hair from it's hairpin, place them on a rock and step into the cool and calming water. The cool water surrounds my bare skin causing my goosebumps to surface and then quickily smooths out again. I wade towards the other side of the water pool and then lean against the rocky bank. I look around the beautiful scenery and it reminds me of the time when I had bathed underneath waterfalls before. They were nice, but this time it feels better. I submerge my head underwater like I did before, I hold my breath. My ebony hair flows around me like black smoke, I close my eyes and let the silence take over me for that brief moment. I then open my eyes and resurface. I wipe the water away from my face, I look up and back onto the bank and there is standing there looking at me with a calm expression. I smile as I see him.**

 **"You want to come in?" I ask him.**

 **"Turn around for a few seconds for me." He tells me.**

 **I'm confused but I complied to his request. I turn around and looked into the trees on my side of the bank. I didn't know how long time passed but I assume a few seconds or so, I then feel a presence behind me.**

 **"Can I turn around now?" I ask out.**

 **"You may." I hear his voice right behind me that it gave me goosebumps.**

 **I slowly turn around and I see his bare fair chest right in front of me. I knew he was close, but I didn't know he was this close. The water submerges him up up to his lower chest, the water submerges me just over my chest. I can see his white hair floating on the surface like floating webs, I look up to his face which is so close to me. His golden eyes gently looking down at me, I feel happy just gazing at him.**

 **"Today has been a great day, I hope you're feeling just happy as I am." I say to him.**

 **"I am. Seeing you happy is enough for me." He answers me.**

 **"Let's have some fun and relax for a while." I say.**

 **"I'm not the type to have fun..." Sesshomaru says flatly.**

 **"Oh... That's such a shame." I say having a frown on my face and looking to the side a little bit.**

 **"But I'll make an exception for my wife." He suddenly says.**

 **I look at him surprised. Sesshomaru lifts his hand and caresses my cheek, he then leans down and his lips captures mine. I'm surprised by his sudden affections but I welcome it fully. He then release my lips and lingers close to mine.**

 **"I hope you can hold your breath long." Sesshomaru says quietly.**

 **"Sorry?" I ask him confused.**

 **Before I know it, his lips are back on mine. His hold on my cheek slowly holds tighter, his other arm wraps around my waist and then he pushes the both of us underwater. Our lips still connected, I hold onto his shoulders as both of our heads submerge in the water. Sesshomaru's white hair and my black hair flow together around us, we are surrounded in both black and white silky clouds that also create gray ones. Sesshomaru's mouth moves with mine, I didn't have to take a deep breath but the thought of running out of breath isn't on my mind at the moment, he is. I we both close our eyes and just kissed each other in the cool water, I eventually break the kiss. I pull his hand and we both surface for air, our hair are matted to our face. I look at Sesshomaru, his white hair reflects the sunlight from the water, his pink stripes on his eyes and cheeks seem brighter and more beautiful. The crescent moon on his forehead making him look like a water god with his gold eyes accompanying it. He is gorgeous. Sesshomaru brushes my matted hair away from my face and he gazes at me with a small smile.**

 **"You look beautiful." He says.**

 **I look at him and smile at his words.**

 **"You look gorgeous yourself Sesshomaru. I suppose when you're deep in love with someone they look absolutely flawless and gorgeous in your eyes." I say to him.**

 **"I suppose it does." Sesshomaru responds.**

 **"Come on let's go under the waterfall." I say.**

 **Without waiting for his response, I smile and swim towards the waterfall. I look behind and I see Sesshomaru submerge his head underwater as he take a swim forward. A sudden rush of adrenaline goes through my body as I lose sight of him, I turn around and quickily swim towards the waterfall. I stop right underneath the waterfall and I turn around, I still can't find Sesshmaru. I look around, all of a sudden he appears from the corner of my left eye. My eyes went wide as I just start to turn to face him. He pounces on me like I'm his prey, he wraps his strong arms around my waist and pushes us into the waterfall. I hold my breath this time as we both submerge ourselves, in between the raging water I feel Sesshomaru's lips back on mine. I lift my hands and hold his face under the waterfall. We release each other and I can't help but smile. We spend the next hour or so swimming around and enjoying the view, we lean against the bank in the water side by side.**

 **"How are Jaken and A-Un lately? I haven't seen them in a while." I ask him.**

 **"They are fine, I told Jaken to look after A-Un for a while back close to Kaede's village." Sesshomaru replies.**

 **"I see, so I suppose heading back to Lady Kaede's village is a good idea then." I say with a smile.**

 **"I suppose it is, I'll have to get Jaken and A-Un sooner or later." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"Do they know that you're here with me?" I ask him curiously.**

 **"No, I left them there, I need some alone time... personal time." Sesshomaru says closing his eyes.**

 **I let out a small laugh as I hear his words, I mean hearing him say such words is quite understandable. He's a Daiyokai who's over 500 years old and he's been with Jaken and A-Un for centuries probably. Sesshomaru gently shifts his eyes to glance at me.**

 **"You have a beautiful laugh_." He suddenly says.**

 **"I'm glad to hear you say that." I say to him.**

 **I take his hand in mine, he gently holds mine in his. I lean my head onto his shoulder and we enjoyed the moment together. The sun soon starts to set, we dried ourselves up, dressed ourselves, and Sesshomaru walks me back to my town.**

 **"Do you want to stay the night? Or?" I ask him.**

 **"I have some things to take care of tonight until tomorrow afternoon. So unfortunately I cannot stay the night with you." He says to me.**

 **"Oh, I see. I understand. Do you want to do anything after you return?" I ask him.**

 **"Are you ready to retur to Kaede's village tomorrow?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me.**

 **His words caught me off guard a little, it took me a few seconds but I respond with a smile.**

 **"I am, I'm ready to go back and live with them. To start my life in such a beautiful place, to start the most beautiful part of my life with you Sesshomaru." I say to him with a confident smile.**

 **"It's decided then, We'll go back after I return tomorrow. Rest well tonight My Love." Sesshomaru says gliding his finger down my cheek.**

 **I step forward and stand on my toes a little to kiss him.**

 **"See you soon My Love." I say to him with a smile.**

 **I watch as Sesshomaru turns around and dashes off into the trees, I let out a sigh. We just got married today and unfortunately we can't spend the night together, I know he has important things to do so, and I know we'll have all the time in the future. I smile and head back home, I take out the box that his mother gave me as a wedding gift and slid my finger along the carvings, it reminds me of the fragrant olives perfume bottle that Sesshomaru gave me long ago. I arrive to my estate just in time for dinner, my parents are sitting at the table.**

 **"Mother, father I'm back." I greet them.**

 **"Welcome back_. How was your visit to see Sesshomaru's mother?" My mother asks me.**

 **"It went very well, she looks just like Sesshomaru. I had a heartfelt talk with her, she accepted me and gave us her blessings and gave me a wedding present." I tell them with a smile.**

 **"That's wonderful dear, congratulations on your marriage once again." My father says holding my hand.**

 **"Thank you father, mother." I say to him.**

 **We ate our dinner with laughs and casual conversations, it's going to be my last dinner with them for the time being. After we finish dinner, we sat together for tea, we enjoyed the peaceful moment.**

 **"Say, where is Sesshomaru?" My mother asks me.**

 **"He has something to so till tomorrow afternoon, we the whole afternoon together at the waterfall." I tell them.**

 **"We see, I suppose being a great Daiyokai, he has important things to do." My father says.**

 **"Mother, father. I want to tell you, that I Sesshomaru and I are going to go the place where we want to spend the rest of our lives at." I tell them.**

 **They look surprised, they set their teacup down and look at each other.**

 **"Oh? That's wonderful. When?" They ask me.**

 **"We're planning on leaving after he comes back tomorrow." I tell them.**

 **"So soon." My mother says.**

 **"It is indeed, but our daughter is ready to start the most beautiful part of her life now. She's not a little girl anymore, she became a woman long ago, and she's ready to fly. Where is this place_?" My father asks.**

 **"It's the place that I stayed in on my journey. The people there are like my second family, Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha is there, Sesshomaru's companions are there as well. It's the place that I want to be." I tell them.**

 **"We understand. Your mother and I will be waiting for you to come back and visit in the future." My father says.**

 **"Thank you father, mother." I say to them with a bow.**

 **After tea, we all turn in. I change into my night wear and lay out my futon. I pick up my koto when someone knock on my door.**

 **"Who is it?" I ask.**

 **"_?" My mother's voice answers on the other side.**

 **"Mother? Come in." I quickily reply.**

 **The door opens and my both my parents comes in, my mother is holding a bundle with a string tied around it.**

 **"Is something the matter?" I ask them.**

 **"Sit down_, we won't be long." My father says with a smile.**

 **The three of us sit down on either side my futon, my mother then hands me the bundle.**

 **"What is it?" I ask them.**

 **"Your wedding gift from us." My mother answers with a smile.**

 **I look at the bundle and unwrap the string and opened it up. Within the bundle is a beautiful Hikifurisode wedding kimono, it is deep shade blue close to blue with a pinkish red obi with flowers patterns.**

 **"It's gorgeous, thank you Mother and Father." I thank them holding up the kimono.**

 **"You're welcome dear. Since you didn't want a ceremony, we went out today and got you a present at least. It's a special day for you so you deserve a special gift." My mother says.**

 **"Thank you so much. I'll treasure it." I say to them.**

 **I give them a bow and hug them.**

 **"Rest well, you'll be setting on another journey tomorrow." My father says.**

 **"I will, rest well father and mother." I say to them.**

 **I bid them goodnight and they head back to their rooms. I look at the kimono again and thought back to my birthday. Then, my mother gave me a pale blue kimono to symbolize me becoming a year older, now, this deep blue kimono symbolizes the start of my married life. Such simple things can hold so much meaning in them. I place them back in the bundle and tie it back up, I then went to my treasure box and take out the fragrant olive bottle. I set it beside the box that Sesshomaru's mother gave me. All three treasures sit side by side on my writing desk, I smile as I look out the moon. I put my koto beside the table, these 3 items are my most precious possessions. I'll be taking them all with me tomorrow. I decide not to play my koto tonight, I lift the cover of my futon and lay down.**

 **"Goodnight Sesshomaru." I say mentally.**

 **I close my eyes and let sleep take over me, tomorrow, a new journey awaits me.**


	27. Heartfelt Talks To Accompany The Journey

When I open my eyes, the sun is up and the chirping of the birds signalling morning has arrived. I sit up from my futon and stretch, I rub my eyes and let my brain register everything. Today is the last day I'll be staying here, the place where my childhood  
/started and ended. I stand up and pack all of my things, not much is needed to where I'll be going. I pack my koto, the perfume bottle, the wooden box, some big blankets, and the wedding kimono. I fold up my futon and place it neatly in the corner  
/of my room. I grab my casual kimono and head to wash up. I bathed and freshened up, I then head to the eating hall like always. My parents are up already and seated, our breakfast is still being set.

"Morning everyone." I greet my parents and the maids.

"Good morning_." My mother greets me back.

Our maids bowed to me as a greeting, I then sit down on my mat. We then start eating breakfast together.

"Are everything packed?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, I don't have much to take with me except for some precious belongings." I reply.

"That's good, what are you planning on doing afterwards while you wait for Sesshomaru?" My father asks me.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I already packed my koto so I don't want to take it out again. I guess walking around town for a bit will be nice, I mean, I'll be leaving this place so it's nice to take in the beauty of where I grew up one last time before  
/I go." I tell them with a smile.

"I suppose that'll be nice. You've grown up and lived here for your whole life, 26 years of seeing the same thing can become dull, but seeing it one last time before leaving it, you can perhaps find something new and interesting that you might have missed  
/in those years." My mother says.

"You're right mother, I'd like to create as much memories as I can before I depart and start on a new chapter of my life." I say with a big smile.

"You sound like you'll never come back_, although we don't know where this place is, but I'm sure it's a place that means more to you than you know. Just remember to visit once in a while. Don't think about us too much though, because the new chapter  
/of your life is focused on you and the choices and path that you'll take, don't let your lingering childhood prevent you from making your future decisions. " My father says with a small laugh.

"Yes father, I know I made it sound like I'm going to abandon this place but I'll never. I'm just putting it in my memories with parts of my happiness and childhood, I'll pull it out and think about it once in a while. Now that I said all that, I'm afraid  
/I'll become homesick." I say with a slight frown.

"We're all bound to leave our parents sooner or later, of course LATER would be the best. It's alright to feel homesick, it's part of taking a step forward into life. You can feel homesick, but remember to find that strength to move forward with independence  
/and strong will. Where you'll be going, it seems like you'll never be alone. You told us that the people there are like your second family, let them fill in the gap that's here. Besides, you have a husband now and soon, you'll have a family of your  
/own." My mother tells me with a smile.

I blush at the last part but I nod.

"Thanks for the life lesson mother and father. I'll keep them all in mind." I say with a smile.

We finished our last breakfast together for the time being, I walk out and step out under the sun. I open the front gate to our estate and inhale deeply of the morning air, I smooth out my kimono and head into town. As I walk through town, I realize I'm  
/paying attention to everything around me more. It is true, you tend to focus more and pay more attention a place that you love when you're about to leave it. People are out and about, selling goods, buying goods, eating, etc. The beautiful weather  
/makes the scene even more beautiful. I then head to the nearby field just outside of the town where Sesshomaru found me that night. The field has bloomed with flowers, I'm the only one here. It's serene, I close my eyes and take a deep breath of the  
/fresh air.

"I'll miss this place." I think to myself.

Then a gentle breeze blows across the field making me open my eyes. By now, I realize that sudden gust of gentle wind, especially when it comes out of nowhere. I look around and I smile as I see him gracefully walking towards me from the trees on my left.  
/I didn't move as I watch him coming closer to me, his snow white hair swaying behind him. In no time, Sesshomaru stops in front of me, his facial expression gentle and beautiful.

"You're here." I greet him with a big smile.

"Did you wait long?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"No, not at all. In fact, I could wait forever for you." I tell him.

Sesshomaru gently glides his right index finger down my cheek lovingly.

"I'm here now, so you don't need to wait anymore. What were you doing out here?" He asks me.

I turn back towards the open field and the green field fills my view again.

"Well, since we decided that we are leaving today, I wanted to walk around the town one more time. My parents are right, I know I've lived here for 26 years, but when you see this place one more time before you leave it, it's even more beautiful and more  
/interesting." I say to him.

"I see." Sesshomaru answers me as he looks out at the plains with me.

"Human experiences, it can be beautiful, funny, sad, weird, interesting, and wonderful. It may seem much but it's what makes us grow and learn." I add to my previous words.

"I suppose it's true, being with you in these few months has shown me a lot of those experiences. Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asks me.

I turn to face him and smile.

"I am. Let's go and start our new chapter together." I say to him.

Sesshomaru gives me a small smile and nods. I take his hand in mine and we head back to my estate, we took a quieter path back to avoid the busy town. We arrive my estate and my parents comes out to greet us, they were carrying my things. My mother carrying  
/my bundle of precious items and another bundle of which I assume are gold and food for the trip. My father carried my koto.

"Mother, father. Thank you, but you know I could have got my things myself. You didn't have to." I tell them.

"You're leaving, let us at least carry your things to you before you depart. It makes us feel more like parents." My mother says.

"Father, mother, you guys are the best parents I could ever ask for. You've put up with me, my stubborness, persistence, everything. You've given me advices on life, choices that I made, and on love. You don't need to do anything else for me." I say to  
/them, I look at Sesshomaru on the last part.

My parents nod, out of the corner of my eye, I see one of our groundskeeper come around with Hidzume nicely groomed. I smile as I see him. He stops in front of us, I help my mother and father tie my belongings onto Hidzume. My father then turns to Sesshomaru.

"Please take care of_ Sesshomaru, she'll be a handful but I hope you'll get use to her." My father says to him.

"Father..." I groan.

"I'll watch over_ protectively. If I couldn't handle her, I wouldn't have married her. Rest assured that_ will be fine." Sesshomaru tells them.

My father nods. My mother smiles and turns to me.

"I hope next time we see you, there will be an addition to the already beautiful family." She says.

I begin to blush as I hear those words from her, I glance over at Sesshomaru. He's perfectly still, his golden eyes looking up at the sky.

"Mother, please." I whisper to her with a small laugh.

"Goodbye_, stay safe, stay healthy, and stay happy." My father tells me

"I will, and you and mother as well." I say to them with a big smile.

I then give my mother and father a hug. We bid them farewell and Sesshomaru, Hidzume, and I begin walking towards the dirt road heading towards Lady Kaede's village. If I remember it's a 2 and a half day of travel if by human pace, for Sesshomaru though  
/it could be half a day or a day. I walked beside Sesshomaru with Hidzume by my side, no words were said but there were no awkwardness in the air. We arrive at the end of the road that leads back to town, I turn back one more time to look at my childhood  
/home. The breeze gentle caressing me.

"Are you feeling regretful?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me.

"Nostalgic, but not regretful. The second part of my life is starting, the most beautiful part. To go into it with you is something that I never thought could have existed, I'll miss this place, but it's not as if I'll never return. I'll just be putting  
/it aside for the time being and focus oh the present and future." I tell him with a smile.

"Spoken with a strong heart and mind, much admirable indeed. Shall we go?" Sesshomaru says and asks me with a gentle smile.

"Let's go forward together, My Love." I say to him while looking at his amber eyes.

I walk up to Hidzume and I grab onto his reigns, I adjust my kimono so I can hull myself up onto the saddle. Suddenly I'm being lifted up into the air by something scooping me up from under my legs, it was so off guard I let out a sharp inhale. I grab  
/onto Hidzume's reign tighter, I turn and look down to see what it is. It's Sesshomaru who gave me the boost, he lifted me up with his left arm. I smile and I pull myself over Hidzume's saddle.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." I thank him.

"Saying thank you between husband and wife seems a bit unnecessary." He replied.

"I suppose it does a little doesn't it? Should we go full speed? Will you be running beside me?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru turns to look at me, his amber eyes bright and beautiful, the crescent moon on his forehead making him look magnificent as always. He shows me a gentle smile.

"I'll run right beside you_." Sesshomaru says.

"Then let's go." I say with a bright smile.

I snap Hidzume's reigns and he breaks into a gallop, right away the wind goes against me. I then hear swift and rythmic running in the grassy plain on my right, I turn my head to see. Sesshomaru is dashing through the field, his long white hair flowing  
/behind him like silk, his long kimono sleeves rippling behind him in the wind. His bundle of fur on his shoulder traveled behind him. His face is calm and fierce at the same time, no expression of tiredness, and no expression coldness. Just calm.  
/He's graceful and beautiful, having him run side by side with me feels heavenly and dreamlike. He turns to look at me, and I smile at him. I give the reigns another snap and Hidzume gallops faster, we are racing against the sun even though we know  
/it will set eventually and the moon will rise. We travelled for hours, the afternoon sun soon turned into evening, we occasionally rested so Hidzume and I can regain our composure and strength. The golden afternoon soon turned grey, purple and fiery  
/red as night approaches. We decide to call it a night, we found a grassy field and set up under a big tree. I give Hidzume some food and water and I eat some things as well, a small man-made fire is crackling beside us to keep us warm, well Hidzume  
/and I. After I finish eating I look up and see Sesshomaru standing a little bit out into the field looking up at the night sky. I stand up and walk up beside him, I look up at the sky as well. We just glance up at the serene night, the gentle breeze  
/gliding pass us.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you looking up at the night sky like this, back then I didn't know that when you looked up at the night sky like this, you had things on your mind. So... is something on your mind at the moment?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything right away, he just continues to at the sky.

"For the first time, I don't actually have anything particular in my mind. I'm just enjoying this peaceful moment." Sesshomaru finally says.

"That's good to hear, because just like before, I'll be here to listen if you have any problems. You can tell me anything and I to you, especially now. I wish I can have a better view of the scenery, I wish I can see farther then what I can see now."  
/I say with a small sigh.

Sesshomaru then turns to me and takes my hand, I turn to him surprised. Without a word he guides me back to the tree, then he let's go of my hand as we are right underneath a big tree branch.

"What are we doing?" I ask him confused.

"Get on my back." Sesshomaru tells me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"You said you wanted to see further into the night, so I'll make it happen." He says.

I smile at the thought, without another question I clung onto his neck and hop onto his back. His right hand comes up and holds my two hands tightly, he then leaps off the ground and I can feel gravity trying to pull me down, but Sesshomaru went higher  
/with me on his back. He leaps onto the big branch, and he balances himself on it, I then release my hold around his neck as he releases my hands. I step away from him little and he grabs onto my hand gently to prevent me from falling off, we are a  
/good few meters off the ground. Sesshomaru then leans against the tree trunk and sits down, he guides me to him and I sit down in front of him. I lean back against his strong chest, and his other arm comes around in front of me to keep me close to  
/him. I look out into the distance and the whole perspective changes, I can see further and better into the distance, I can see the outline of the tall mountains under the night starry sky. I'm seeing it from off the ground so if feels like I'm seeing  
/it from a bird's view on a tree branch, and not off the ground like a person. I smile at the beautiful serene view and I hold Sesshomaru's hand tighter. Sesshomaru then rests his chin against my right temple, and I can hear his quiet steady breathing  
/beside me.

"When I was little, I use to be the energetic and loud one between my little sister and I. As kids, we tend to do things that could get us hurt but you do it anyway. I use to climb trees but I was never able to reach the top or even a few meters off the  
/ground, but it was fun, it was an experience. Thank you for allowing me to accomplish that childhood wish of mine by taking me up high into the trees and giving me the chance to see into distance." I tell him quietly.

"Thanking me again, this is nothing." Sesshomaru replies.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, but I think times like these, a thank you is necessary. If you don't mind me asking, where did you go yesterday? I ask him.

"I went to Kaede's village and told her about our arrival soon." Sesshomaru answers.

I turn my head to look at him, his face just mere centimeters from mine. His eyes moves to meet mine, his amber ones burning into mine.

"You told them about our arrival? I wish you could have told me sooner." I say.

"It was going to be a suprise, but I suppose it's not anymore." Sesshomaru says.

"Regardless, I appreciate it Sesshomaru. I told them I would be coming back to see them but I didn't thought that I would plan to live in the village, so for you to give them the heads up is a worry off of my shoulder." I tell him with a small laugh.

"They were excited after hearing the news, they expect your arrival. Sango's twins and Kagome were extremely ecstatic." Sesshomaru says looking out.

I let out small laugh.

"Sango's twin girls, it's been a while since I saw them. In these few months I bet they matured nicely." I say quietly.

Thinking about the twins, it kind of reminds me children, our future children. I don't want to bring up that subject just yet, but I know it's something to talk about soon.

"You should rest, we have another day of traveling tomorrow." Sesshomaru quietly says.

I nod and I lean back against his chest, I snuggle myface under his neck and his scent surrounds me. I close my eyes as I feel him chin rest gently on the top of my head. With his warm embrace around me, my hand in his, and his scene surrounding

me, I fall asleep in the arms of my love. When I regain consciousness, I can feel the morning sun just starting to dawn on me. I'm leaning against Sesshomaru's chest still and his hand still holding mine, I'm surprised that we stayed in this positionall  
/night. I open my eyes slowly to adjust to the rising sun.

"Good morning_." Sesshomaru's voice cuts through my morning haziness.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." I greet him.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asks me.

"I did, knowing that you were here with me helped me a lot. Were you comfortable throughout the night? I mean the position we were in seemed a bit tiring." I ask him.

"It was fine, hearing your breathing has allowed me to rest as well." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his words, I take my free hand and I take his hand that's holding the other and I gently rub his hand between mine to warm them up. His smooth skin feels cool and flawless, his claw like nails occasionally touching my skin.

"You know I never know what I sound like when I'm sleeping, you sure I wasn't snoring?" I ask him.

"Snoring?" He asks me confused.

I realize he doesn't know what the term means, he's a demon, and I don't even think he needs to rest that much either. So it seems a bit obvious that he wouldn't know what "snoring" is.

"It's something that we humans do when sleeping, well not everyone that is. It's nothing important." I say with a small laugh.

"I see." Sesshomaru responds.

Sesshomaru drops us both back down onto the ground gracefully, Hidzume is eating the grass around him, the fire has burned out. We continued on our travel, we found a stream along the way and I freshened myself up with the cool water. The second day seemed  
/long, but being with Sesshomaru has diluted that thought completely. In time, the morning has turned into the afternoon, and the afternoon darkens into the evening. I had hoped off of Hidzume at one point and walked side by side with Sesshomaru. We  
/eventually turn in for the night, we stopped in the middle of the grassy field. I take out the big blankets that I packed and lay them out, Sesshomaru comes back with some wood for the fire. I decided that I want to play my koto a bit tonight, since  
/it's still a bit early. The fire soon becomes lit, Hidzume is resting near us, and I finish eating. Sesshomaru is sitting down on the blanket and looking up at the starry sky with his right arm resting on his knee. I get my koto and I place it onto  
/my lap, I warm up my fingers. Sesshomaru turns to look at me.

"You're playing your koto?" He asks me.

"Yes, it's been a good day or two since I last touched it. I think it's a nice night to play some soft tunes to help us rest a bit better. It's a good practice moment for me, don't want my fingers to forget the strings." I say to him.

"Now that you mention it, it's been a while since I last heard you play the koto." Sesshomaru says with a soft smile.

I smile back at him, I then place my fingers onto the strings. I then let my fingers glide along the strings and pluck at it at the same time to create those heavenly notes. Like always, I let my mind run free and let my fingers take over. I play into  
/the quiet night, filling the plains with echos of notes and songs. I glance up once in a while to look at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru has laid down onto the blanket and is looking up at the sky. His white hair sprawling around him. When I finally finish,  
/I place my koto gently onto the ground beside me. I stand up and I grab the other big blanket that I packed, I walk over to Sesshomaru and I sit down beside him. I open up the blanket and I cover both him and myself with it, I then lay down beside  
/him and look up at the night sky as well.

"This kind of reminds me of that night when we showed each other how much we loved one another." I quietly say.

"It does. The blankets draws those memories out and vividly displays them to me." Sesshomaru says.

"You know Sesshomaru, I know we are married but I feel as if I'm still at the state of just finding out that you and I are in love, and the happiness overwhelms me over and over again." I tell him smiling mentally.

"Love is an emotion that you don't want to lose, to feel as if you're falling in love over and over again is a beautiful thing. I've come to understand that myself." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his words, I turn onto my left side and look at Sesshomaru's profile. Sesshomaru turns his head to face me, our eyes met and just like what I said earlier, I feel like I fell in love with him all over again. His amber eyes right now brings  
/me back to the day when I first saw them and were captured by its beauty. The thought of of family from last night comes into mind all of a sudden.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to start a family?" I ask him out of the blue.

I seem to have caught him by surprise with the question, his sudden widen eyes gave it away but just as it happen, he reverted back to normal.

"A family is bound to emerge in marriage. Why do you ask?" He asks me.

"I know, are you ready to become a father if we were to have children?" I ask him again.

"We all have to start somewhere don't we? I have taken care of Rin for over a year when she was just a little girl, I suppose that experience has given me a glimpse of how to take care of children. Why? Are you afraid?" He asks me.

I look away from his eyes and rest my eyes on the stripes on his cheeks and then to the crescent moon on his forehead. The fact that he's a demon comes into my thoughts again.

"I suppose I am a little... I mean I don't know what to expect, it's natural, but us, our love is different from everyone else. You're a great Daiyokai and I am a mere human, if we were to have children, they will be born of half-demons just like Inuyasha.  
/If they were human children I think I would know how to take care of them, but since our children will be half-demons I won't know how to take care of them or what to expect, and it worries me." I confess to him.

"That's what worries you? Let me ask you this one question. Do you want to have children?" Sesshomaru asks me.

I look at him after hearing the question. I look into his amber eyes.

"Of course I want to. I want to start a family with you. I want to be a mother." I answer him with a smile.

"Then everything will be fine. Seek Sango, Kaede, and Kagome's help, especially Sango since she already have a few. Of course, I'll be there to raise them up as well." Sesshomaru tells me.

I smile at his words, I can tell he's ready to become a father just by those words, the other half of the commitment comes from me. With a mental kick, I decided that I'll be a great mother to our future children.

"From what you have just said, it seems like you totally accepted humans and half-demons if you are willing to raise our future half-demon children." I point out with a smile.

Sesshomaru turns his head forward again and looked up at the stars again.

"Like you said before, love can change a person and demon into someone completely different. You learn from love and you grow from love. As parents, you'll love your children unconditionally, am I wrong?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"No, you are absolutely right Sesshomaru. I know you'll be the better parent out of the both of us." I tell him.

"If it wasn't for you, there will be no I today." Sesshomaru corrects me.

I smile at him and I rest my head against his shoulder, and I close my eyes. Although the conversation was deep, but it seemed so natural and easy to talk about with Sesshomaru. I feel so at ease. I take his right hand in mine, he gently gave my hand  
/a squeeze. I then let the quiet night drown out my consciousness and I fall into a peaceful slumber. Morning rises again and another day begins. I open my eyes and the green grass greets me first, I sit up and I realize Sesshomaru isn't beside me.  
/I look around and I see him not far away standing still like a statue while looking out into the distance. I gaze at him in silence as I watch the love of my life standing there like a god. He turns his body slightly to look at me, I guess he sensed  
/my awakened presence.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning Sesshomaru." I say in a normal volume because I know he can hear me despite the distance.

The journey resumes knowing that there's another half a day before we reach our destination. Sesshomaru and I walk side by side with Hidzume beside me. We soon come upon another waterfall, the bright sunlight reflecting off the water. I walk ahead and  
/I kneel down by the bank, I place my fingers into the cool water and it refreshes me immediately. I look up and I look at the water being pulled down by gravity, and the memory of the two of us spending time in the water comes rushing back to me.  
/I smile at the memory, I turn to look at him. He's sitting underneath a tree looking at the waterfall as well. I smile and I place my bare feet into the cool water to rest up my feet, I look at the waterfall.

"The waterfall brings back memories for me." I say.

"As for me, that day underneath the waterfall was a beautiful time. Especially after our marriage." Sesshomaru says turning his golden eyes back to me.

"I suppose when you love someone so dear, everything can remind you of them." I say to him.

"It does." Sesshomaru answers with a small smile.

We enjoy the view for a little while and continue on, we expect to arrive close to evening. If we hurry though, we might make it an hour earlier. I hop onto Hidzume and with Sesshomaru at my side, we ride towards Lady Kaede's village that's not too far  
/from us anynore. Within another few hours, we finally arrive just outside of Lady Kaede's village. We stand ontop of the hill that I met Sango's twins that day, the sun is just beginning to set. I gaze down at the village that is like my second home.

"Are you ready to take the first step into your new chapter in life?" Sesshomaru asks me.

I turn to look at him, he turns his head slightly to glance down at me.

"I am." I answer him with a smile.

"Then let's proceed." Sesshomaru says, he takes my hand in his and we both head down towards Lady Kaede's village. As we arrive closer to the entrance, I can suddenly hear a pair of young voices shouting.

"_'s here! They're here!" Two familiar voices shout in the distance

I realize they belong to Sango's twins, not soon after, I see Kagome and Sango running to the gate with Miroku and Inuyasha following behind Lady Kaede. I smile as I see them again, they haven't changed a bit at all. I give Sesshomaru a look with a smile,  
/I then let go of his hand and run towards Kagome and Sango, my long hair flies behind me.


	28. Something To Call Mine

Sango's twins comes running up to me and I stop in front of them, I kneel down and I hug the two of them.

"I miss you guys so much, I hope you two have been well." I say to them.

"We've been well_! We were waiting here forever for your arrival!" The twins say.

"You did? Thank you so much for the warm welcome girls." I say to then giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to have you finally back here, and to have you live here." Sango says stopping in front of me.

"Sango, it's great to see you again, and everyone else." I say standing up and giving her a hug.

"Welcome back_, or should I say big sister-in-law." Kagome says with a big smile.

I'm surprised by her sudden address, I turn to look at Sesshomaru. He has his eyes closed and he let out a low groan with a slight furrowed brow. I smile at his reaction and I give Kagome a hug.

"Looks like Sesshomaru didn't just tell you guys about our arrival but including our love and marriage. I'm glad to be back." I say to her with a big smile.

I greet Lady Kaede, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Shippo soon joins in and I give him a warm hug as he's still adorable as a little fox demon can be. The group greet Sesshomaru as well, Sesshomaru seen to tolerate Inuyasha quite a bit even though Inuyasha says some things that you expect from siblings. I smile at their somewhat hostile rivalry but close communication, you can see Sesshomaru's annoyance towards Inuyasha but you can also see him being less cold towards his younger half brother. Guess the time spent with me and the love has allowed his heart to soften drastically.

"Come, we've prepared a big dinner for you, see it as a wedding feast or some sort. A celebration and a gift from us to you and Sesshomaru." Lady Kaede says.

"We'd love that, thank you so much." I thank them with a bow.

"How about joining the dinner Sesshomaru? We know you don't eat human food but you should at least join this feast since you were one of the reason why." Inuyasha says with his arm folded and with a slight grin on his face.

I look at Sesshomaru beside me and I can see him closing his eyes again and the furrow in his brows appear again, you can almost just feel the annoyance radiating off his body. I give Kagome a look and with eye contacts, we let out a small smile to one another. I take Sesshomaru's hand into mind and I can feel his annoyance gradually diluting. Kagome on the other hand, smacks Inuyasha on the arm with a medium force to her hit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Inuyasha shouts and his cute dog ears twitches.

"Stop pestering Sesshomaru Inuyasha, I'm surprised he haven't smacked you yet." Kagome scolds him.

I gently squeeze Sesshomaru's hand hoping that he can tone down the situation a little, because I know it'll be best if he ends this "friendly" sibling quarrel.

"Since it's a wedding feast, I'll be happy to join." Sesshomaru says after regaining his composure.

He then gives my hand a gente squeeze, I appreciate that he did it for me. Kagome slaps Inuyasha on the arm again, then she turns back to us with a big smile.

"Shall we go? It's getting late too, after dinner we'll show you and Sesshomaru your house, rest early, you two must be tired." Lady Kaede says.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." I say giving her a smile.

I gently pull Sesshomaru's hand and he walks beside me. We arrive outside of the familiar hut that we eat in and have tea in months before. It's been months indeed, the house has been rebuilt making it look more stable and grand, in fact, mostly all of the houses in the village has been rebuilt. The village looks wonderful. Sesshomaru and I follow after them into the house, a bigger table is set in the middle on of the room, mats neatly set on the ground around it. Plates of food were set on the table, it looks lavishing. Lady Kaede sits down first, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, the twins and their son sits down next, Sesshomaru and I sit down after them, and then Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha sits across from Sesshomaru, Kagome across from me.

"Tonight's dinner is the return and welcoming of Sesshomaru and _ into our family and village, also, to your marriage." Lady Kaede announces.

I bow to them in gratitude, Sesshomaru gives a slight bow with his head. We begin to eat. I know Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food, but seeing him trying makes me happy. All of us talked, he on the other hand stayed quiet. I can't blame him or force him to talk, it's not his personality to converse much, especially to people. Regardless, just to have him here is enough, everyone else seem to understand Sesshomaru perfectly well enough. The atmosphere is still lively though, which is nice. I feel like I'm back home again, except I'm home with my second family. I occasionally glance over to Sesshomaru who's eating quietly and gracefully beside me, his eyes are closed. The magenta stripes on his eyelids perfectly accenting his fair skin, his long white hair trailing behind his back. I would then glance over to Inuyasha who's sitting across from him. Right away you can just see the resemblance between the two siblings, their golden eyes, hair, the strong aura around them. If I didn't know these two prior, even at first glance, Inuyasha's big round eyes and spikey and flared hair tells me that he's the younger one of the two, his loud and energetic personality tells me that as well. Sesshomaru on the other hand, although same hair color, but the sleekness of it makes him look more mature. His sharp and defined eye shape, quiet personality, and the more controlled composure tells me that he's older and the more mature one. Of course, when it comes sibling quarrels, you can tend to lose that composure.

"So Sesshomaru, since you're married now, should I be expecting a nephew or niece soon?" Inuyasha asks randomly out of the blue.

"It's not of your concern." Sesshomaru replies with his eyes still closed.

"Why isn't it my concern? I'm just asking you if you're going to have children or not?! It's not like I'm starting a fight with you." Inuyasha retorts.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about_ and I. You should think about your family Inuyasha, we can take care of ourselves." Sesshomaru replies calmly.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Kagome and I are perfectly fine." Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Exactly, you get the point now." Sesshomaru says.

"Ugh, why are your eyes closed? You tired or something?" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru with a furrowed brow."

"No, I just don't want to look at you." Sesshomaru replies opening his eyes and narrowing them at Inuyasha.

At this point, Inuyasha looks like he's about grab Sesshomaru and smack him. Kagome and I look at each other and we try to hold back a laugh. A few years back, Sesshomaru wouldn't have hesitated to attack Inuyasha or vise versa. Now, they're just fighting with their mouth, just like how some siblings would. I suppose it's an upgrade from hatred to annoyance on both of their part. Kagome grabs onto Inuyasha's dog ears to try to tame him, and no sooner Inuyasha starts yelling. I give Sesshomaru a nudge on the elbow, he glances over to me. I give him a look that says "cut it out." with a small smile. Sesshomaru then closes his eyes again. We finish dinner together, Sesshomaru stays for a bit of tea time that became a part of our daily night routine when I was staying here a few months back. Lady Kaede, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and I had normal conversations. Sesshomaru sips his tea quietly, and Inuyasha glares at Sesshomaru the whole time with a frown on his face. We talk, and time ticks by in seconds to minutes to hours.

"I think it's time you and Sesshomaru rest, it's been a long 3 days for you too. Come on I'll show you to your room." Lady Kaede says getting up.

"Yes, I am a little tired. Thank you so much again for preparing all of this for us." I say to them.

"What are you talking about_? We're family now." Sango says taking my hand in hers.

I give her a big smile and a nod. We stand up and we all head outside, the bright moonlight shines down upon the village, giving the whole area a silver wash. I inhale the fresh air, and let the feeling wash over me.

"Thank you for the prepared dinner, I have some business to take care of. I'll see you in a while_." Sesshomaru says before walking away towards the exit of the village.

"Isn't he a weird one." Inuyasha says looking up at the sky with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure he has something important to take care of." I reply with a smile as I watch Sesshomaru disappear.

"You sure understand him quite well." Miroku says.

"I know he doesn't talk much and seem cold, but in these few months I have seen a whole different side of Sesshomaru. The compassionate, the loving side of him. He started out cold towards me as well, but love can change a person greatly when you help them to open up and see what and who is in front of them, and help them come to terms with those feelings." I tell them.

Sango and Kagome both gives me a smile in agreement. Miroku helps carry my bundle and Inuyasha carries ny koto, we walk a little out of the village, somewhere a bit more isolated a bit more isolated. There are still houses nearby but our house had no houses beside us, it's different from the hut that I stayed in before. It's a well built single room with strong wood, it's big enough for 4 people. I can tell it's just recently constructed.

"It's beautiful." I say to them admiring the house.

"Knowing Sesshomaru, he might want some quietness. So we built this house somewhere with more privacy for the two of you. Of course, if things change, there are always vacant houses closer to the heart of the village." Kagome says.

"Thanks for the consideration you guys. It seems like "thank you's" are the only words I could say today." I say to them with a smile.

"We're just doing what family members would do for one another, it's nothing to thank us about. The only thing we ask for return is your happiness with Sesshomaru." Miroku says with a smile.

I nod.

"Get some rest, your new future starts tomorrow, sister." Inuyasha says with a smirk."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Or should I say, little brother." I say to him with a smirk of my own.

"Hey! I am older than you by hundreds of years you know." Inuyasha retorts back.

We all burst out laughing, I bid then goodnight and each a hug. I open the door to our new home with my koto and bundle in my arm and hand. When I lay my eyes in the room, it's absolutely captivating. The room is big and spacious, candles lit around the room giving the room a flaming orange veil. A big futon is nicely placed on the wooden floor with two pillows. A beautiful wooden table is placed behind the futon, a window is built in facing the open forest. I put down my bundle and koto. I unwrap my koto and place it beside the table and I unwrap my bundle. I place it on the table and I kneel down on the mat. The wooden box that Sesshomaru's mother gave me, the fragrant olive bottle from Sesshomaru himself, and the wedding kimono are beautifully displayed in front of me. As I look at these precious possessions of mine, I realize that I can perhaps put them all into good use tonight. I glance up to look at a filckering candle, although he didn't tell us or myself where is going, I have a hunch on where he might be. I mentally let out a smile. I place the wooden box gently on the middle of the table, I place the bottle next to it. I unfold the wedding kimono and place it on the futon, I then untie my obi and shed my current kimono. I then put on the wedding kimono and tie the obi around my waist, I restyle my long hair and pin it up with my hairpin. I then open the fragrant olive perfume and dab a bit of the scent on my wrist and neck. Immediately the sweet scent fills the room. The long sleeves of my kimono moves with me as I turn to look at the afterlook, it's beautiful. I then head outside, the village now is quiet and serene. I head towards the flower field where all of this began. The moonlight guides my way, and no sooner, the edge of the flower field appears in my view. The last time I was here, the flowers are just starting to bloom as the snow melted, now, the field is lavishly green with already bloomed flowers spreading vastly across the field as far as the eye can see. Standing in the center of the field, is Sesshomaru. The moonlight luminating his outline, making him look like an illusion and god. His back is facing me unaware of my arrival, beside him is A-Un and Jaken. I realize that's what the important business was, I remember him telling me that he left A-Un and Jaken behind to come find me. He's finally reunited with them and regrouped with them like he said. I smile as I watch him standing there like a statue. I walk into the field towards them, as I approach them, Jaken's the first one to turn around. Then, the familiar high pitch voice of his echos the through the field.

"Oh, Lady_ is here!" Jaken shouts surprised and turning completely to face me.

"Please Master Jaken, you don't need to be so formal with me. Just treat me the way you have the first time we met, I don't think I can get use to the formalities." I say with a laugh.

Sesshomaru slowly turns around and our eyes meet, his eyes suddenly widens a little as he sees me. Just like always, his eyes reverts back with his normal composure. He then looks at my kimono and back to my eyes.

"You finally found Jaken and A-Un again, it's good to see them isn't it? I ask Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Ohh hoo, to be reunited with Lord Sesshomaru is wonderful!" Jaken cries out.

"Jaken, stop it." Sesshomaru flatly says.

Jaken immediately stops. I give a small laugh. I walk over to A-Un and pat him on his two heads.

"I hope you to have been well, it's been forever almost." I say to Jaken and A-Un.

"It has indeed, we went to go see Lord Sesshomaru's mother and heard that you and Lord Sesshomaru has married. Congratulations!" Jaken says jumping up and down.

"Thank you Master Jaken. Thank you for accompanying Sesshomaru for for centuries, sticking by him and such. You can rest assured that I'll look after Sesshomaru well." I say to Jaken.

"You're not stealing my place are you?!" Jaken shouts.

"No Master Jaken, I'm just taking half of your job and making it mine now." I say to him with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru the whole time just watches the three of us in silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru was just about to return to you, A-Un and I are planning on going a stroll in the sky. We will see you soon." Jaken says.

Without another word he hops onto A-Un and they fly off into the night sky. It's just Sesshomaru and I alone in the middle of the field, the two of us looks up at the moon surrounded by silence. The gentle night breeze blowing pass us, the small hair around my face gently flowing.

"It's nice to finally come back here, although it's only been a few months, but it feels like a year or two already." I say breaking the silence.

"It does feel that way doesn't it. Although it's been a few months, we've went through a lot to get to this point." Sesshomaru says.

"Very, emotionally more than anything else. We've overcome the obstacle eventually, especially on my part. I was weak, but you pulled me out of my darkest moment." I say to him letting out a sigh.

Sesshomaru turns to face me, I turn to face him as well. His amber eyes holds my gaze. He then holds out his right arm to me, I look at his hand and back at him. He shows me a gentle smile.

"Shall we head back? I'd like to spend tonight with my bride." He says.

I smile at his words, and let out a giggle. I look back up at him.

"We've been married for 4 days already Sesshomaru, I don't think the term "bride" applies now, I think "wife" is the right term no?" I ask him with a smile.

"Technically it's 5 days now since our marriage, but seeing you in this wedding kimono at this moment, I'm seeing you as my bride, not as my wife. Tomorrow you'll be wife. Shall we go?" He asks me.

I look over his eyes and I smile. I place my hand in his and we head back to our house, I lead him back since he doesn't know which one it is. I open the door for him and Sesshomaru enters, I enter after him and shut the wooden door. I turn around and I see Sesshomaru standing in front of the table, he kneels down to pick up something. I remove my sandals and walk up to him, his back is facing me.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything alright?" I ask him.

Without answering, he turns around and in his hand is the wooden box that his mother gave me. He walks up to me with mere inches between us, one hand he holds the box, the other lifts my left arm up. He then opens the beautifully wooden box.

"It's time for me to give this to you." Sesshomaru says.

Sesshomaru lifts up a bracelet made of white pearls, dangling from the center is a beautifully polished blue stone within a border of gold. Sesshomaru slides it onto my wrist. I admire the beautiful present that his mother gave me. I finally know what it is and at a moment like this, I do find it to be the right moment for such gift.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru. I wish I can thank mother for this." I tell him.

"You did that day, so you don't need to anymore." He tells me.

"Still, I thanked her without knowing what it was. Receiving such beautiful and precious wedding gift is something to be grateful for." I say to him with a smile.

"Be happy and that's enough." Sesshomaru says to me.

"I will be, I have been given such a beautiful wedding gift, and I have a precious and rare gift that is you. I'm happy, are you happy?" I ask him.

"If you are, then I am. Are you tired?" He asks me suddenly.

I got taken off guard by his sudden question.

"No, I'm alright. Why is something the matter?" I ask him.

"If you aren't, then I would like to make love to my bride. Allow me to give you my love to you tonight till morning rises." Sesshomaru says with a warm smile without fazing.

His words makes my heart beat faster in an instant, my face begin to heat up. I don't think I could keep a straight face while saying such intimate words if our position were changed. But regardless, knowing that he wants to make love to me tonight makes my heart pound with happiness. It'll be the first night that we'll officially spend together since we married, we made love before as lovers, but tonight it will be as the bride and groom. Then when morning rises, like Sesshomaru said, we will then become husband and wife. I look down at the bracelet, Sesshomaru is gently holding onto my hand. I look back up into his bright amber gold eyes that seems to be holding fire from the flickering candles in the room.

"Love me till morning rises, and in return, I'll love you till morning rises." I say to him with passion and love building up inside of me.

Sesshomaru let's out a content smile, the hand that's holding my hand slowly and gently start to glide up my arm. The sensation gives me goosebumps, his smooth skin against mine feels heavenly. The first time we made love, Sesshomaru told me what to do and guided my hands with his words to remove his clothes. It was also for me to get use to his bare body, but now, I have nothing fear. Without knowing, my right hand goes to his two swords secured to his hip. I pull them out of his obi, and place them gently on the ground beside us. I stand up and look into his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He asks me like he did that night.

I give him a smile this time and shake my head.

"No, this time I'm not scared anymore. Never will I be again." I tell him quietly.

Both of my hands then go to his yellow silk obi, I untie it slowly and then place it on the ground beside his swords.


	29. A Night Just For The Two Of Us

**Each movement brings me back to that beautiful night, and it makes my heart pound. I then take off the bundle of fur on his right shoulder, I place them on the futon. I then return to the black armor that covered his front and back body, and I do the same with it as I did to the other parts of his attire. Sesshomaru's eyes doesn't leave me the whole time, he lifted his arm up so I can remove his armor with ease. Now, we're both just standing in front of each other with the kimonos covering our body. Sesshomaru's amber eyes are brighter and more vivid just like that night, I could look at them forever. It seems it's Sesshomaru's turn now, his right hand goes behind my head to take hold of my hairpin. He gently removes it from my hair and my hair untwists itself and cascades down my back, my gaze falls from his eyes to the knot that holds his white kimono together. My fingers goes to untie it, as I do my breathing becomes quicker and starts to hitch slightly. I try to conceal it but nothing escapes Sesshomaru's keen sense, his fingers lifts my chin up. My eyes trails back up to his, and I feel my breathing stopped. After all this time, it still feels unreal.**

 **"Just breathe_, let this moment carry you away." He tells me.**

 **His words were encouraging, without another thought, I return back to untie his kimono. The knot comes undone and I open up his snow white kimono, his fair and muscular chest comes into view. I slide his kimono off of his body and place it on the ground, his lower attire is the only piece left. Sesshomaru's hand gently tucks a lock of my hair behind my hair, I hold onto that hand.**

 **"Sesshomaru, can you help me remove my wedding dress?" I ask him quietly.**

 **Sesshomaru smiles. Seeing his slighty smile tells me it's time for my attire to come off. I let go of his hand and I turn around, I brush my long hair aside and over my shoulder. I can feel Sesshomaru come up behind me, my obi begins to loosen slowly and eventually falls to the ground. I then turn around to face him again, his face near centimeters away from mine. I can hear his steady breathing above me, his hands unties the knot in front of my kimono and he hold the collar of the kimono and slides it off my shoulders. I'm not standing in front of him bare. When my arms are free of the long sleeves, I lift my left arm up and I touch his face. His smooth skin glides against my palm, his golden eyes turns to mine. I almost forgot how to breathe, Sesshomaru warm hands takes my hand on his cheek in his and he pulls me closer to him. He glides his nose along my left cheek, his long silky hair tickles my neck as he does so. His face soon stops in front of mine, and his nose touches mine. I lean my forhead against his, our breathing syncing with each others. I then tilt my head upwards a little and I leaned in, our lips touch and I kiss him. It's been a while since we kissed so feeling his smooth lips on mine again feels so new, Sesshomaru's lips slowly moved with mine and our tongues entwine with each others once in a while. For some reason I feel a sudden rush of relief and gratefulness towards Sesshomaru, it almost feels overwhelming. My arms wraps around his neck and I break the kiss, the skin on our lips gently peeling away from one another as I break the deep kiss. I rest my head beside his as I hug him tightly, his bare chest against mine. Sesshomaru wraps his strong arm around my waist and holds me close to him.**

 **"_, is something the matter?" He asks me quietly.**

 **"I just feel really happy and I'm overwhelmed by a feeling of gratefulness." I answer him quietly.**

 **"Grateful for what?" He asks me.**

 **I stay silent for a few seconds. I know I sound like a broken record and I've said it before or said something similar but..**

 **"To you for loving me Sesshomaru. Thank you for loving me." I finally answer him tears start to well up.**

 **Sesshomaru pulls away from my embrace a little to look at me, I wipe away my tears quickily and give him a slight smile to mask the awkward atmosphere.**

 **"Sorry, I ruined the mood." I say with an awkward laugh.**

 **"I suppose right now is a good time to show each other just how thankful we are to one another no?" Sesshomaru asks me wiping away the remaining tears on my face.**

 **I smile and I give him a nod. Sesshomaru's amber eyes seem to turn even more vivid all of a sudden. His arms grabs onto my thighs and he lifts me up, my arms wraps tightly around his neck again at the sudden action from him. His silk hair brushing against my arm as I hold onto him, he lifts me up and places my legs around his hips. In this position my face is now above his, I always looked up at him but to look down upon him at this moment, he looks absolutely perfect, absolutely perfect. One of his arm holds my waist and the other behind my back, I brush aside his white bangs that covered the crescent moon on his forehead. My heart is beating faster again, both of our eyes becoming slightly hooded from the longing for each other.**

 **"Love me Sesshomaru." I say quietly to him while roaming his eyes.**

 **"Till morning." He responds.**

 **He pushes my back slightly so my face moves closer to his, the next thing I know his lips found mine. Sesshomaru then lowers both of us onto the soft futon under us. My head rests on the silk cover of futon, Sesshomaru looms over me supporting himself up with his muscular arms. His white hair falls beside him onto the futon, his bottom attire is the only thing between us that is preventing a happy and blissful night. As I think that, Sesshomaru removes his bottom attire, I help him remove it and his gaze falls back onto me. Sesshomaru's knees pushes my legs apart as he looms over me again, I can feel him at my entrance. Feeling him so close causes my breathing to hitch again, I know we made love before the feeling is still nerve wracking. I don't think the feeling will ever go away no matter how many times we'll show our love for one another.**

 **"You ready?" Sesshomaru asks me.**

 **"I am." I tell him with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru leans down and kisses me, as he does he slowly pushes himself into me. Like the first time, I begin to resist him on instinct. The slight pain and pressure appears but this time, it's fading faster than before. I remember to relax and welcome him in, I hear Sesshomaru letting out strained breaths as he sheaths himself into me bit by bit. I hug him as he finally enters me completely, the feeling of completeness emerges again. The warmth and happiness wells up within me, and finally let go of the breath that I was holding. Without another second to waste, Sesshomaru starts pulling himself out slowly and entering me again. Each time he does the familiar feeling that's follows it all slowly builds, this time though Sesshomaru's breathing is clear and known to me. Last time he didn't do that if I remember, I begin to wonder if he tried to hold himself back the first and focused on my release first, it was at the end that when I asked him to release his euphoria with me together that he did. This time I realize that he's feeling pleasure and he wants to feel it with me openly and together. I hold onto him tighter and I kiss his pointed ear, Sesshomaru's muscles tenses up as I did.**

 **"Don't hold back Sesshomaru, let your pleasure take over you whenever you're ready. I want you to embrace the euphoria whenever you can." I tell him gently.**

 **Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, in reply he moves a bit faster. The him now isn't the him that night, that night he just wanted to show me how much he loved me, he was gentle. Tonight, he wants us both to feel euphoria together and as much as we can. My arms are wrapped around his muscular back and my legs around his hips, one of Sesshomaru's arm is wrapped around my waist and the other holding my head close to his. Not long, both of our breathing become ragged and a thin layer of sweat has formed on both of our bodies. I can feel my release creeping up on me bit by bit, and I can tell Sesshomaru's euphoria is as well.**

 **"Sesshomaru..." I strained out as I'm about to explode.**

 **With a few more fast strokes Sesshomaru sheaths himself completely within me and I can feel his muscles tensing up, a sudden rush of warmth fills me from him.**

 **"_." Sesshomaru suddenly lets out with a moan as he holds me tighter.**

 **Although I didn't quite reach my release, but knowing that he did makes me happy nonetheless. We both breathe heavily from our love making, Sesshomaru lifts his head up and looks at me, his amber eyes burning into mine. The magenta stripes on his cheeks almost looks red in the candle light.**

 **"Did you reach your release?" He asks me brushing aside the hair on my face.**

 **"Don't worry about me, last time I reached mine more than you did, tonight I want you to reach yours as much as you can. I'll be happy either way." I tell him with a smile.**

 **Sesshomaru leans down and kisses me passionately, he then moves off me and beside me. He pulls himself out of me and the feeling of emptiness comes over me, he gently positions me onto my left side and he positions himself behind me. One of his arm is under my waist, and the other arm lifting my right leg up slightly and I can feel him again. He kisses the scar on my back as he enters me again, this time the pain is so minimal I almost thought it didn't occur. His right arm comes over my body and holds my left hand, his movement a bit slowly this time. I rest my head back against him as the the feeling of bliss slowly start to build within me again, I close my eyes as I take in the moment. Soon, our breathing speeds up again and Sesshomaru moves faster again. This time I feel I'll reach my release, Sesshomaru seems close again as well, his grip around my waist start to tighten and I can feel his claws slightly clawing into my skin.**

 **"Sesshomaru..." I let out.**

 **Suddenly the blissful feeling rushes over me like a wave and my whole body feels light and shudders, I feel every muscle within me tense up. My back arches which pushes my head back against him more as my eyes shuts itself even tighter. As I did I feel Sesshomaru's movement becoming ragged and for a split second he's trying hard to enter me, I realize that my inner muscles tightened around him as I experienced my euphoria. I hear Sesshomaru let out a quiet blissful moan behind me, not long after both of his arms wraps tightly around me and his muscles tenses again, another rush of warmth enters me. Sesshomaru breathing is heavy as his arms loosens around me, his head falls against mine as we try to catch our breath. My left hand reach behind me and I caress Sesshomaru's cheek, the thin layer of sweat on his face touches my skin and I realized how tired he is. We sad thst we will make love till morning rises, but I don't think it will last. I'm getting a bit tired myself but I want to feel the bliss one more time before I let fatique take over me, so I decide to take the lead. I slowly pull myself off of him, I turn my body around and I gently push his right shoulder back flat onto the ground. I made sure his head is on the pillow as his back touches the covers, I pull myself over and on top of him. My hair falls beside me just like his did earlier, I look down at him, Sesshomaru's hand comes up and caresses my face. I hold his hand and I smile, I slowly lower myself onto him. As he slowly inches inside me I close my eyes as I welcome the warmth of him again, I lower myself until he's fully in me again. I give both of us some time to catch our breaths, Sesshomaru sits up and he pulls me to him and kisses me. I take that he's ready so I start to move against him. He holds me tightly to him, I wrap my arms around his neck as I moved. Our breathing soon becomes fast and short again, I kiss him again, he then lowers himself back onto the futon, his hands laces itself with mine. I lift my head up to the roof as I push my tired body to reach that final release. Not long, I can hear Sesshomaru's ragged breathing again,**

 **"_..." He strains.**

 **His fingers tighten around mine, suddenly I feel him swell up slightly inside and the warm rush envelopes me one last time. Sesshomaru let's out a strained moan. His release helps me reach mine, the rush of bliss runs through my body again. My body shudders and I close my eyes as my head falls backwards, I let the bliss course through me and fade away slowly. I feel as the world is spinning around me, I open my eyes slowly and the world slowly comes into view in red and orange. I gently fall onto his chest, letting the fatique take over me completely. Sesshomaru strokes my hair as he holds me to him.**

 **"I can still make love to you till morning, but I assume you're at your limit?" Sesshomaru asks me softly.**

 **"I'm sorry, your ability to endure is absolutely astonishing. Unfortunately, I do think I'm at my limits." I say to him exhausted.**

 **"There's no need to apologize, get some rest_." He says stroking my hair.**

 **"Today has been amazing, thank you Sesshomaru." I tell him softly.**

 **Sesshomaru kisses my forehead and rests his cheeks against my forehead.**

 **"The candles, I don't think I have the strength to get up and blow them out." I say to him.**

 **"Don't worry about them. Goodnight, My Love." Sesshomaru says.**

 **"Goodnight." I reply to him.**

 **Before I know it, my eyes closes and I fall asleep in his arms and against his chest. As I fall asleep, I realize that Sesshomaru is still inside me. But I didn't care, because I feel complete with him like this. I feel warm silk cover my bare body. After tonight, I know for sure that I'll get pregnant. But when, that's up to fate and time to decide.  
**


	30. The Beginning Of Quiet Nights

I wake up still half asleep to a dim lit room by the rising sun, I'm still lying on my stomach bare. I feel smooth warm skin against mine below. My head is resting against the smooth and warm surface as well, I can hear quiet steady breathing above me. I remember that Sesshomaru and I made love a few hours earlier and I fell asleep while holding him from the fatigue. I shift a little so I can look at Sesshomaru, as I do so something also shifts inside. My eyes opens wide in surprise and I let out a quiet gasp, suddenly above me, Sesshomaru stirs. I remember now that I fell asleep... with him still inside of me. I was too tired to pull myself off of him, besides, I didn't do it because it made me feel complete and full of happiness.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru voice quietly says above me.

I tilt my head upwards to look at him, his nose just mere centimeters from mine. I smile as I see the amber gemstones of his.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. Sorry about last night, I was too tired to move myself off of you." I say to him.

"It's not something to apologize over, I was able to rest well because it felt... warm all through the night." Sesshomaru says quietly.

My face begin to heat up from his words, looks like last night was very peaceful and comfortable for the both of us.

"It was relaxing last night too, it was warm and to hold you last night made me feel complete. But, I think I should pull myself off of you now, I need to stretch my back out." I tell him with a smile.

Without waiting for him to respond, I lift my left leg over his right hips so I can shift myself off of him. As I shift my weight off of him I can feel him slowly exiting me, without realizing it we both let out a quiet faint moan of pleasure as we lose each other in the process. I completely shift myself off of Sesshomaru and lay beside him on the futon, I stretch my arms and back and then turn to my right side to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes are closed, the magenta stripes on his eyelids defines his feature beautifully. His white silky bangs lays gently against his forehead, I'm falling in love all over again.

"What are you going to do now Sesshomaru? Do you have any future plans?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru slowly opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. His expession soft and plain, almost as if he's in deep thought.

"Life is full of wonders and mysteries, I suppose you'll be staying in the village helping out?" He asks me.

"I am, there are many things that I want to learn and see around this area. I didn't get a chance to last time I was here so I want to accomplish that goal. How about you?" I ask him again.

"Before meeting you, I had no destination but I was traveling and seeking new mysteries and knowledge. So perhaps, I'm thinking of finishing that goal of mine. In the future, I could take you along with me for a trip and see the world." Sesshomaru says turning his head to look at me.

"That sounds nice, sorry for having you go off course though. Do you know when you'll be going? Because I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can." I tell him with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru shifts his body sideways to face me, his long silky hair falls in front of him and over his shoulders as he does so. He caresses my cheeks lovingly as he looks at me with a smile.

"Spending time with My Love has definitely become a part of my life. To have lived 500 years, I have encountered and experienced many things, but spending moments like this with the one I love will always be something I'll be happy to oblige." Sesshomaru tells me.

"Thank you." I say to him with a smile.

I shift closer to him and I nuzzle his nose with mine like how a dog would to show affection, I then lean my forehead against his and I close my eyes. The two of us soon fall asleep again since it's still early. The days goes by beautifully, In the morning and afternoon I would help Lady Kaede, Kagome, and Sango in the fields planting and taking care of the animals and sprouts. In the evening I would play with Sango's children with Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha goes out in the morning to do their job, and they don't return till evening like always. Sesshomaru is out for most of the day with A-Un and Jaken, I understand since he has important things to do and I'm helping out the others all day. Although he's out for most of the day, he will always be back after dinner. The two of us would always go for a late night walk to the flower field, we would sit down in the grass and enjoy the time together. After spending a few hours under the moon, we would turn in back in and return to our house. We would sleep holding each other close, his scent envelopes me every night. The feeling is beautiful, to be with the one you love and to end the day with them in your arms. The days roll by and the days soon turns into a month and a half, when you 're enjoying life and spending with the people you care about, time flies. Recently, Sesshomaru has been going up to the sky palace a lot with A-Un and Jaken, seems like he has important matters to take care of lately. Then one day, after dinner, Sesshomaru and I walked to the flower field. The moon is round and bright, and the flowers are swaying in the gentle night breeze. Every other day, we would sit side by side as I lean my head on his shoulder or have his arms around me as I lean against his chest. Tonight though, Sesshomaru has his head on my lap as he lays on his back on the soft grass. He has his eyes close and his long white hair lays out across my lap, I brush my fingers through his soft silky hair.

"That feels nice." Sesshomaru quietly says with his eyes closed.

"It is isn't it? Is it your first time to have someone brush their hands through your hair like this?" I ask him.

"No one has ever come close enough to touch a part of me then. You could say it was impossible for someone to lay a hand on me." He tells me.

"I'm sure Rin has before when you were traveling together." I say to him.

"I looked out for her and carried her to safety multiple times, but she has never gone out of her way to do something like this. Not to mention, I always left her with Jaken and A-Un as I often left them behind to search for information and leads to Naraku. She is someone dear to me, but not much close contacts were established in those years." Sesshomaru says opening his eyes.

"I see. I'm happy to be the first person to give you this kind of experience. Hopefully many more in the future." I tell him.

"I'm sure we will. I have something that I need to tell you." Sesshomaru says suddenly sitting up.

"What is it?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru turns to face me, I sit properly I prepare myself to hear him out.

"Lately I have been going up to the sky palace to see my mother as you know. Since I'm the Great Daiyokai now, I have been given duties." Sesshomaru tells me looking up at the sky.

"Duties?" I repeat his words.

"Yes, I have to go around All of Asia and meet up with the most powerful demons and form an alliance with them, in case if a war breaks out in the future." Sesshomaru goes on to explain.

"Travel all around Asia, you want to form these alliances?" I ask him.

"They are expecting me, I must go. Although it's not something that I'm interested in, but I suppose being the Great Daiyokai have its share of priorities and duties. Years before, to think of forming alliances or having allies were pointless and useless. I believed in my strength and power and didn't need help and support from others, but I suppose learning compassion and love over the years has allowed me to realize some things." Sesshomaru says looking at me with a slight smile.

I smile as I hear those last few words from him. I place my hands on his face and caress his smooth cheeks, I then lean in and kiss his soft lips. Sesshomaru returns it, I release his lips a few seconds later and look into his eyes.

"Is Jaken and A-Un going with you?" I ask him.

"They are, they have been my traveling companions for centuries, even if I tell them no they would still follow." Sesshomaru says.

"I'm sure they will, you left them for about a month when you came to find me and Jaken cried so hard when you went to find him that night. Being seperated from the ones you care can be painful, I wish I could go with you, but I know it's not a place for me. When are you leaving?" I ask him.

"In the morning." Sesshomaru says brushing his thumb along my cheek.

"In just a few hours huh... when will you be back?" I ask him the final question.

"I'm not sure, but close to a month if I have to guess." Sesshomaru says.

"A month, seems quite long. The days goes by fast when you're with people you care about and love, I'm sure the days will go by fast because I'm with Kagome and the others, but a month without you can be a bit hard." I say with a sigh.

"You won't be the only one. Let's return back, I would like to spend the remaining of the night in a quiet cozy room." Sesshomaru says taking my hand.

"I guess the married life is kicking in?" I ask him with a small laugh.

"I suppose it is." Sesshomaru says with a gentle smile.

He pulls me up and we walk back to our house together hand in hand. The midnight breeze accompanies us back and the moonlight guides us, to have Sesshomaru walking beside me is amazing. We arrive back to our house and we step in, the candle lights illuminates the space that's just for us. Sesshomaru closes the door and steps up onto the smooth wooden platform. I help Sesshomaru remove his armor, he places his two swords on the table. I then untie his obi and fold it neatly on the ground beside the futon, he then removes his bundle of fur from his shoulder and places it on the ground and I go to remove my kimono and put on my night wear. Sesshomaru doesn't need to switch into night wear, he rests in his white kimono. How convenient, I put on my night wear and I release my hair from its restraints. I go around blowing out the candles and as I go to blow out the last one, I feel his presence behind me. I turn around and I find myself facing Sesshomaru, he helps me tie the knots on my nightwear and the obi. He then rests his forehead against mine and I close my eyes enjoying the closeness. Sesshomaru's fingers brushes through my black hair and I open my eyes to look at his, his golden eyes burns into mine. I raise mine and gently touch his cheek, I then hook my arms around his neck. Sesshomaru hook his right arm around my legs and picks me up bridal style, he carries the two of us to the futon and lowers the two of us down. Sesshomaru lays besides me gracefully and I turn onto my right side to face him, Sesshomaru does the same. Although it's night time, I don't want it to end because when morning arrives, Sesshomaru will be gone for a month. The two of us just looks at each other, and without knowing my hands goes to touch his silky white hair that fell in front of him. I let my fingers glide along his hair and I watch it fall lightly from my hand. The single candle that I didn't manage to extinguish gives me the dim image of him in the dark.

"I'm really happy that I get to see this side of you Sesshomaru." I say quietly with a smile.

"And what side is that?" He asks me.

"The you right now, the more loving, relaxed, and warm side of you. The you that no one else has seen, the happiness and bliss that you experience when we make love, the smile that you show me when we're together, the gentle touches that you give and the you that allows me to touch you. To know that I'm the one that can see that is a gift indeed." I explain to him without losing eye contact.

"You'll be the one to only see that from now till the end." Sesshomaru says to me.

I smile at his words, Sesshomaru closes the gap and finds my lips with his. I moved my lips in sync with his and I let his tongue entwine with mine and let them dance together. We release each other and I hold his face gently, I kiss the edge of his mouth and rest my nose against his cheek. I close my eyes as I listen to his quiet breathing.

"When morning comes, I won't see you for a month or even longer. It might not seem long but my mind will probably make it feel long. I've already experienced it once when we weren't together and it was hard, but now that we are I can't imagine how much harder it will be." I say to him.

Sesshomaru traces my eyes with his and he glides the tip of his claws against my cheek gently.

"You won't be the only one, back then I didn't think losing someone is such a big deal or leave a big impact on me, but now losing someone or just be away from someone important is painful. You won't be the only one longing, I will to. When I return, let's make up for the days we've missed." He tells me with a small smile.

I nod and I rest my head at the base of his neck, His smooth skin touching my forehead feels cool and soothing. His scent lightly surrounds me as the quiet room lulling me to sleep.

"I don't want to close my eyes and sleep." I quietly whisper.

"You're not like me, you need your rest. If you're worring about not seeing me in the morning, don't be. I'll be here until you wake up and when I see your eyes, then I'll depart." Sesshomaru assures me gently gliding his hand along my back.

"Promise?" I ask him.

"I don't want to leave either." Sesshomaru says.

Those words of his says it all for me. I nod my head and I hug him closer to me, I then close my eyes and let the night lull me to sleep. I hold onto Sesshomaru's kimono and I hug him to me, I don't want to let him go at all tonight. Eventually though, I fall asleep. I wake up to quiet movements, I force my eyes to open, I'm laying on my side still but I'm by myself. The room is still dark, but I can tell dawn is arriving. Sesshomaru's not beside me anymore, and I'm not holding him. His obi, sword, armor, and his bundle of fur is gone. Sadness slowly grows inside my heart knowing that he left early. He broke his promise to me, but I can never hate him, something urgent must have come up. I glide my hand along the silk futon cover that he laid on, I close my eyes and try to sleep so I can get on with my day when morning arrives. Although my eyes are closed I can hear slight movements from behind me, I open my eyes slowly as I feel a presence close to me, the presence lays down behind me. I don't know who it is, but I'm hoping it's him. The next thing I know, an arm comes around my waist from behind and reaches for my hand that's laying on the futon. As the arm reaches to find my hand, the person closes the distance from behind and I recognize the familiar scent of theirs. I look at the arm and I see their long snow white kimono sleeve with the red flower patterns at the rim, their skin is fair and smooth and tipped with clawed nails. I smile as he finally reaches my hand and entwines his long beautiful fingers with mine, he pulls our hands back to our body and to my chest and he kisses my cheek. Goosebumps raises from my neck as he does so, his warm breath wakes me up completely from my drowsiness. He them rests his head behind mine and hugs me close to him.

"I thought you left." I whisper to him.

"I told you that I'll leave when morning comes and when your eyes and mine meet. For the time being, I'll be staying right here." Sesshomaru replies back to me.

I smile that he kept his promise. I lift the hand that he's holding and I raise it to my lips, I kiss the back of his hand and rest it close to my face.

"Thank you, My Love." I whisper.

Sesshomaru holds me closer and he rests his face in the crook of my neck, I can hear his quiet breathing and it draws me back to sleep. When I wake up again, morning has arrived, I haven't moved at all as I slept, I realize that I'm still holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Morning." Sesshomaru greets me from behind.

"Morning Sesshomaru." I reply.

I lay onto my back and I look at him, his amber eyes finding mine immediately. He looks absolutely flawless, and I won't be seeing his face for a month after today.

"Jaken and A-Un are here, it's time for me to leave." Sesshomaru says with his flat expression once again.

"I see." I reply with a frown.

The two of us sit up and we both stand up. Without changing out of my night wear, the two of us walk outside. Guess it's still pretty early, the village is still quiet. Sesshomaru turns to face me.

"Take care_, we'll see each other around a months time." Sesshomaru says touching my cheek.

"I know, please stay safe. I'll miss you Sesshomaru." I say to him.

"I'll miss you too_." He responds back.

I stand up on my toes and I kiss him, I release him and I trace the magenta stripes on his cheeks with the tip of my fingers.

"I love you Sesshomaru, till we meet again." I say to him looking into his eyes.

"I love you too. Stay here, you don't need to see me off." Sesshomaru says with a gentle smile.

I nod, I pull myself away from him. Sesshomaru turns towards the forest and dashes off gracefully, his long white hair following him in the wind. I watch as he disappears into the distance. The morning breeze surrounds me as I watch my love disappear, a month is when I'll see him again. I stand outside for a while and watch the morning red sky slowly turn blue, the people are slowly waking up. I take a deep breath of the morning air and I head back in to change and start my day, a day without Sesshomaru to come back to at night.

Author Note:

Hello everyone! I hope the story is meeting everyone's expectations ok so far. I think the story has gone on long enough, so I'm thinking of writing another 5 chapters or so(max) to end the story off.  
Just a heads up to my readers. I'll try to make the last few chapters interesting and adventurous. ? ﾟﾏﾻ? Thank you to those who has been following this story since the beginning and hope that you will stay till the end.

~ Vivian


	31. An Encounter With A Pair Of Blue Gems

A week slowly goes by, but I did manage to pull through everyday so far. Thank goodness Sango, and Kagome are around to keep me company. At night after dinner, I would have tea with all of them just how I use to. It's all normal till after the tea session, because everyone turns in and I'm by myself. Kagome and Sango offered to stay up with me and talk but I know they have families to return to, so I would go to the flower field with my koto. I would lose myself in the heavenly sound that the koto produces, and let the night breeze incase me and lull me into emptiness. A full week goes by and I wake up to the rising morning sun, I feel a bit groggy and nauseous. I sit up from my futon that I've been sleeping in alone for a week and just let the nausea disperse. When it fades away I get up and change out of my night wear, I head out to wash up. I have woken up a bit later than usual which is a bit weird but it's normal I suppose, last night I stayed up late with Kagome and Sango and had girl talks. As I walk to the bath house, Lady Kaede comes up to me.

"Lady Kaede, good morning." I say bowing to her.

"Good morning_. How are you today?" She asks me with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you, is something the matter?" I ask her.

"Nothing's the matter, apparently, some fishermen in the village are going down to the nearby sea to go fishing and has asked Kagome, Sango, to tag along and see the sea and help out if help are needed. They are wondering if you would like to go with them." Lady Kaede tells me.

I smile at her and I give her a nod.

"I would love to, I haven't really explored much of the area and I've always planned to but never found the time to. When do we leave?" I ask her.

"The men has already headed to the sea, Sango and Kagome are getting ready at the moment. I'll let them know that you'll be to then, they will meet you at the entrance of the village." Lady Kaede says giving me a nod.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." I say to her with a big smile.

I hurry and wash up and change into my kimono and head to the entrance, Sango and Kagome are waiting for me. I run up to them and give them a morning hug.

"You really happy today." Sango says with a bright smile.

"I am, I've always wanted to explore the area and I finally got the chance to." I reply back to her.

"I see, well let's get going, it's about a 25 to half an hour walk to the sea." Kagome says grabbing my hand.

"Say Sango, what about your kids?" I ask her.

"Don't worry about them, Shippo and Lady Kaede said that they will take care of them, we'll be back by the late afternoon. Besides, the twins aren't toddlers anymore, I'm sure they know to how behave by now." Sango says with a laugh.

The three of us laugh and head down the path to the sea. About half 40 minute later, we finally arrive, the the sea. It's lively, there were boats docked and people walking along the shore. We see the fishermen in our village getting ready to set out, Sango and Kagome run towards to them. I take a quick a look around the vast area colored with green, blue, gold and brown. The place is beautiful, I take a deep breath if the fresh air, the people's voices around me makes me smile.

"_! Come on we're setting out!" Kagome's voices calls for me ahead.

"Coming!" I shout back and I begin to walk towards the dock.

The sand on the shore crunches underneath my feet, it felt nice. As I head towards the loading dock, I look to my right. There were people walking and talking, but one person caught my eye not too far away. It's a man, around my age it seem like. He's standing at the edge of the water and looking out to the sea. I can't see his face. He's tall, lean, and looks strong from the way he stands. He's wearing a dark blue top men's kimono with a black silk obi. From the look of his hands and his neck, his skin is fair. His hair is not pure black, it contains shades of brown. He seems different, I looked him over as I head to the boat. As I step onto the deck, I'm at the edge of the water now. I decided that looking at someone I don't know too long isn't really polite so I revert my gaze to my feet to see where I'm going, when I'm on the wooden platform I turn my head to look out at the beautiful clear sea. As I scan the area from the left, I unknowingly scanned the area. I turned my body to look back onto the beach, and when I look to my right. I once again see the young man standing by the water, the sea wind gently blowing his chin length hair around his concealed face. There's something alluring about him, something different that draws me to him. It's not like the type of allure in which you fall in love, he's just seems different than the other people. He's just standing there looking at the sea, while everyone else were having fun. Since I couldn't see his face, I decide to turn back and board the boat. But just as I turn around, from the corner of my eye I can see that he's turning around. With instinct, when something moves that's not in your center of vision you turn to examine what that movement is. So that's what I did, I turn my my head back to look at him, and I guess he had the same feeling. He stops and turn his head and our eyes meet. He's not that far away soI can see his face now, he has fair skin, he's actually very fair, but not like dead pale, he has a young handsome face with big eyes and symmetrical facial features. Although I can see his face fine, but there's something about his eyes that seems to capture me. I can't really see his eyes clearly, but I can tell his iris isn't black or brown like ours. I couldn't look away, there's something about him that captures me. The young man seems to be caught by something too, he's not looking away or turning his whole body, he's just gazing at me. I don't know how much time has passed but suddenly someone tugs at my hand. I break the gaze and turn to see who it is.

"Come on_, we're all waiting!" Kagome says to me with a big smile.

"Yea.. let's go." I reply back dazed.

"What were you looking at?" She asks me.

"Nothing really, just admiring the beautiful scenery." I say with a smile.

"Hm alright. Let's go." Kagome says tugging at my hand again towards the boat.

I turn my head back around and I see him still looking at me, not moving at all. The Beginning next thing I know I'm being guided into the boat, I sit down on the big boat and we set out to the middle of the sea. I didn't look back, knowing there's not much to that encounter of ours. The hours slowly goes by, we've made a few trips back and forth to drop off our batch of catch. Soon it's afternoon, the sun is hanging high in the sky warm and bright. On our 4th run, I begin to feel a bit nauseous so I sit down on the seat on the boat. The crashing of the light ocean waves is making me feel dizzy.

"You alright_? You look a bit sick." Sango asks me sitting down beside me.

"Ya I'm feeling a little nauseous, I'm probably getting a bit seasick perhaps." I say to her.

"No one can blame you, you probably never went out to sea this many times and for this long. It must be new. We're heading back to dock to drop off our batch, we have one more run to do and we'll be heading back. Do you want to sit on the shore for a bit and wait for us to finish?" Sango asks me.

"Yea that will be nice." I reply with a smile.

Sango rubs my back to calm me down, after the catch we head back to shore. They unload the catch and I sit down on the sandy ground, there are still a bit of people enjoying the beautiful day.

"Take the time to relax and calm down, we'll be back soon!" Kagome shouts from the boat.

"I will, stay safe out there!" I shout back.

They then depart back out to the luscious blue sea. I bring my knees to my chest and I hug them. I look out at the vast area filled with beauty, I then look at my wrist. I begin to play around with the pear bracelet that Sesshomaru's mother gave me, and I can't help but think of Sesshomaru all of a sudden. I rest my chin on my knee and I close my eyes, I let the flowing sound of the waves and laughter of children and adults lead me into a light dream. Before I know it, I fall into a light slumber. Without knowing how long time has passed, a sudden shout pulls me back into reality. I suddenly jerk awake by someone shouting for help. I stand up with a start and a sudden wave of dizziness takes over me, should've known that getting up to fast can throw off your balance and make you feel light headed. I didn't care about myself at the moment, my instincts of helping someone in need kicked in. Not far away is a woman with child beside her shouting for help as another child is out in the sea. I run towards her and grab her hand.

"What happened?!" I ask her.

"My son was playing in the water, I told him not to go too far out because the waves are strong. My daughter wasn't feeling well all of sudden so I had tended to her, I let my eyes off of my son for a minute or two and he's being carried away the wave. I can't get him because of my daughter." She cries.

"Don't worry, I'll go get your son back, just stay calm and watch your daughter." I tell her.

She nods, I take off my sandals and I begin to swim out to the open water. The child is drifting further and further away towards the middle of the sea, he seems to be struggling. If I don't hurry, he'll drown. I duck my head underwater and I kick my legs as I can to push myself through the water. When you see the ocean of sea, you are captured by its beauty and openness first. The last things you think of are the dangers and casualties that can occur in the sea. I swim my way to him, as I finally close the distance I noticed he has begun go stop moving. I quickily grab and hold his head above the water, he's still breathing but he's exhausted. Not to mention, I'm getting exhausted myself, we're pretty far out in the water by now. My kimono isn't really helping in this situation, my muscles are beginning to cramp up. I begin to swim back to shore, but I'm starting to submerge into the water. Although I'm getting exhausted, I kept the child above water as much as I can. My vision is starting go blurry, and my head submerges under the water, I struggle to stay afloat. If this is how I die, then wow, what a way to go. It's definitely not pleasant and very unfair. My body doesn't seem to comply at all to me today, and I don't understand why. It's letting me down in such a severe situation. Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms grab onto my waist and hulls me above the surface. I cough out the water that has gotten into my lungs, the pair of strong arms holds me closely to their body. I'm still holding onto the child on one arm and my other is around the person's neck. I shake the water from my face and I look at who the person is, as I gain my vision I come face to face to with a pair of vibrant grayish blue eyes. They are beautiful and mesmerizing, I scan his face quickly and I realize that he's the same person that I saw on the shore. It's the color of his eyes that were unique and different.

"You alright?" He asks me.

His voice sounds young but rich, he doesn't look that much older than me, in fact he seems to look a bit younger than I am.

"Yea I am, thank you for saving us." I reply back to him catching my breath.

"Hold onto my neck, and hold the child close, I'm going to take us back to shore." He says.

"Are you sure you can carry us?" I ask him.

"I can, don't worry, just hold on." He assures me.

I nod, I pull myself onto his back with the child beside me and we hold onto his neck. With a few strong kicks, we begin to move towards the shore in a pretty quick pace. Although he looks young, he is strong. In no time, we arrive back to shore. He pulls the both of us onto the sand and rests the child on the dry ground. The mother runs up to us and thanks the two of us with tears, we tell her it's nothing and we're just glad that everyone's safe. Other adults surrounds the child to make sure he's ok. I smile at the reunion and I begin to walk under a shady area. I guess the exhaustion got to me and I drop onto my knees and I collapse onto my side. My eyes are closed and I'm breathing heavily, my heart is beating really fast and I can feel my temple pounding. I feel a sudden presence coming up to me, and a pair of arms pulls me upright into a sitting position. The pair of hands holds onto my shoulder to support me, then one of the hand brushes aside my hair that has matted onto my forehead. I open my eyes slowly to see who it is, as my eyes finally opens, the same beautiful cool blue eyes grabs onto mine. He has a worried expression on his face as he examined me, I was so out of it to notice before when we arrived on dry land, but he looks absolutely fine. He's not panting or tired looking at all, I suppose he is very well built and with strong stamina. Very strong stamina and strength for a human being.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"I'm just exhausted that's all. You look fine, thank you for saving us again." I say to him slightly slurring my words.

"No need to thank me, glad to see that you're fine. You should rest a little, next time think before you act and consider if you're capable of entering such situation on your own. It was reckless, but thank goodness you're alive." He says with a furrowed brow.

"Thank you for your concerns. I know I may have been a bit reckless, but it's part of my personality." I say to him with a slight smile.

He doesn't say anything but continues to gaze at my face, I couldn't look away from his blue eyes. They were vividly blue with tints of grey, he just seems so special and unique, his cool blue eyes are like the exact opposite of Sesshomaru's fiery amber ones. Without knowing I show a weak smile.

"You have really beautiful eyes. They're so blue and clear like the sea." I say to him.

I guess fatique took over and I just feel really tired, my muscles are sore as well. Exhaustion takes over and I black out. The last thing I see are his blue eyes widening in worry. To see such calm, clear and blue eyes being clouded in worry is such a shame. Especially when it's the first time seeing such rare gems too.


	32. Passing The Lonely Nights With A Friend

I wake up in a wooden room, I feel light headed as I slowly open my eyes. I focus my mind and I look around, I realize that I'm back in my house. I'm laying on my futon, the room is quiet as I'm the only one. I look out the window and notice the sunlight still shining through.

"It's probably still afternoon... but who knows how long I've been out..." I say to myself.

Suddenly the door opens and Kagome walks in with a tray of food, and behind her is a young man. The same man that I met at the beach and saved me.

"_! You're up! How are you feeling?" Kagome asks me quickily setting the tray of food down and kneeling down beside me.

The young man walks up to us as well and look down at me with a relieved expression. His blue eyes still captivating in the dim room.

"Yea, I'm feeling better than earlier. I was just really tired out that's all." I reply back to her with a smile.

"Thank goodness, you slept for 2 hours after we came back here. We didn't know what was going on but hoped that it was nothing serious." Kagome says with a frown.

"Sorry to worry you all. How did I get back here?" I ask her.

"Oh this young man carried you back." Kagome says with a smile looking at the young man.

I look back up at the young man and I give him a bow.

"Thank you so much for saving me back at the sea and sorry for putting you into such trouble of carrying me back here. If I may ask, you are...?" I ask him for his name.

"It was no trouble at all, seeing that you're unharmed is all that matters. Especially for your friends. My name is Suikyu. I've met all of your friends in the village, I've heard of your name from them but if you don't me asking for your name from you." He repsonds with a light smile.

"_. Your name is Suikyu, it means water sphere, very unique." I say to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Suikyu responds.

"Well, Suikyu and I are going to let you rest some more, but first eat some lunch. Hope you can join us for dinner later_. Will you be staying for dinner Suikyu? We would like invite you to dinner for bringing _ back." Kagome asks him.

Suikyu looks like he got caught off guard. I quickily step in to try and convince him.

"Please stay for dinner, it'd be nice to get to know you and make new friends. Especially for me, I'm still consider new to this area so making new friends is what I would like to do." I say to him.

Suikyu looks at me and loosens his tense expression.

"I'd appreciate it, thank you." Suikyu says with a smile.

"Great! Please take a walk around the village and around the area if you like. We'll get you when dinner's ready. _, try to get some more rest alright? Today seemed to be hectic for you." Kagome says.

"Yea, but I'm sure I'll be ok by tomorrow. Thanks again Suikyu and Kagome." I say to them.

They both nod and walk out the house. I let out a sigh and I pick up the chopstick on the tray. To have slept for 2 hours and didn't eat breakfast and being tired out like crazy, I'm actually really hungry. I finish up the food that Kagome brought me, and I lay down on the futon again. I turn onto my right side and I look at the empty space beside me, I let my left hand glide along the soft silk of futon. I miss having Sesshomaru beside me, I miss not waking up and seeing his amber eyes. I close my eyes and I fall into another slumber. By the time I wake up, the sun has set. Since I have slept for so long my eyes feel a bit swollen, I feel groggy but no nausea which is good.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping at all tonight." I say to myself with a sigh.

I smooth out my bedhead and I change into a clean kimono, I then head out of my house. The moon is out and the night sky is clear with the stars dazzling away. I head to the main gathering hut. It seems lively already. I open the door and everyone were setting the table with plates of food. Inuyasha and Miroku are back, Shippo is playing with the kids, and Suikyu is helping with the fish that we caught. He seem really skilled in taking care of the fish, as I watch him in just those few seconds I can tell he knows where and what each area of the fish is and how to fillet it accurately. Sango noticed me first.

"Oh_, you're up, we were just going to get you. How are you feeling?" She asks me with a smile.

"Much better. Sorry for not being able to help out with dinner." I say to them.

"Don't worry about that_, making dinner is actually quite fun. We heard that you had a rough day out at sea, your health comes first before anything." Miroku says with a smile.

"Thank Miroku. Suikyu, you're helping out with dinner?" I ask him.

"Oh yes, I suppose I feel bad not helping out, so I insisted on helping out with the fish at least." He says with a smile.

"I see. You really are helping out a lot. Thank you." I say to him.

Suikyu replies with a smile and cooks the fish. I helped out with what I could and not long the table is filled with food. I sit across from Suikyu as we ate.

"So Suikyu, where are you from?" Inuyasha asks him.

"I'm actually from somewhere far away, I'm on a solo journey at the moment." He responds.

"A solo journey? Do you have a destination or goal?" I ask him.

"No not really, I suppose I just want to go out and see the world and its wonders. I happen to stop at the sea today and happened upon a situation that lead me to this moment." Suikyu responds.

"I see. When are you planning on returning to your home?" Sango asks him.

"I'm not sure, I started this journey not too long ago. So I think it'll be a while before I head home." He says.

"Where are you planning on going tomorrow?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure, I suppose wherever the water current takes me." Suikyu says looking at me with a smile.

"Since you're on a long journey, how about staying with us for a bit. Let's say a fee weeks to a month? We can show you around the area and let you get a grasp of the climate and enviroment." Miroku suggests.

"I feel that will be a bit inconvenient for you all." Suikyu says.

"Not at all. We have vacant houses in the village, you can stay there till you're ready to leave. Inuyasha and I go out to do our jobs from morning till dusk. Perhaps if you like you can tag along and we can show you around along the way." Miroku says.

"If it's fine with you all, then sure." Suikyu says.

"Well, it's kind of up to you if you want to go our not. We're not forcing you." Inuyasha says biting into a fish.

"Inuyasha, can you be more polite to a guest please?!" Kagome says grabbing his dog ears.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Inuyasha shouts wiggling his dog ears.

I give a small laugh. Suikyu turns to look at me. Our eyes meet and I continue to laugh while covering my mouth. Suikyu shows me a gentle smile. We finish up dinner while talking, although Suikyu prepared and cooked the fish, but I noticed that throughout the rest of dinner he did not touch the fish at all. He avoided it completely. Seeing that he contains quite a lot of knowledge on seafood, you would assume he would like seafood. But no, To Suikyu it was like the fish didn't even exist to him on the table. After we enjoyed our tea time we all turn in, Miroku leads Suikyu go a vacant house not too far away from the gathering hut. I bid them all goodnight and I head back to my lonely house, the moonlight and the few lanterns lit my way back home. I change into my night wear and I blow out the candles. The once fiery orange room immediately turned gray and black, I lay down on my futon and I close my eyes. I don't know how much time has passed, but I don't feel tired. I sit up from my futon and let out a sigh.

"Guess I'll go to the flower field and play my koto for a bit and hopefully I'll tire myself out." I think to myself.

I get up and grab my koto, I step outside into the cool night. I head towards the very flower field that Sesshomaru and I would go go to, it's been a while since I've been there. I hold onto my koto as I arrive onto the familiar path to the beautiful place. Not long, I finally arrive. I step into the tall grass and inhale the fresh midnight air, it feels nice and calming. As I look around I notice a figure sitting dow in the grass looking up at the moon, his back is facing me but I can tell he has chin length hair. Curious, I walk up to the figure quietly. As I close the distance, I can figure out who it is.

"Suikyu?" I ask the figure.

The figure turns his head and looks at me with a surprised face.

"_. I didn't know you'd come here at this time." He says standing up.

"I can say the same for you. Couldn't sleep?" I ask him.

"Yea I suppose so. And you?" He asks me.

"Same here. Guess I slept a bit too much today. My brain is running in circles and not losing any energy. I guess a new place is preventing you from resting?" I ask him.

"You can say that. What is that in your arms?" He asks me.

"Oh this? This is my koto. I usually come here at night by myself and play my koto. I love music and the koto is my favorite instrument." I tell him.

"The koto is a very heavenly instrument, the sound it creates is beautiful. You must be really good." Suikyu says.

"I think I'm decent. Not good but not bad. I'm sure I have a lot to learn, but I'm pretty happy with what I know so far in life. Please sit, I haven't had someone to talk to at night in a while." I say to him sitting down onto the soft grass.

Suikyu sits down beside me and we both take in the quiet night. Without a word, I place my koto on my lap and warm up my fingers. I place them on the strings and let the notes do what they do best, I give Suikyu a smile and I close my eyes and take a deep inhale of the refreshing air, my hands naturally moving on their own. Darkness takes over my vision, and I feel like I'm in another dimension. The darkness contains no depths no light, just occasionally small pops of circles, but the music keeps me grounded. After I finish I open my eyes slowly and let my eyes adjust to the silver washed plains in front of me, I turn my head to look at Suikyu, he's just gazing at me without a word or movement. I give him a smile and a small laugh.

"How was it? Is it alright?" I ask him.

"It sounds heavenly indeed." He responds softly.

"Phew, that's good to hear. Because sometimes, the more you play something for too long, your mind tells you it's good enough that you don't need to change it or do anything else to it. That's why it's good to let other people hear it, get a different perspective than your own, because to them there may be taints to what may be a perfect melody to your ears. It may not be perfect, but nothing is hopeless." I say looking up at the moon."

"You're right_. Absolutely right." Suikyu quietly says besides me.

I turn my head to look at him again, my eyes meeting with cool blue eyes. They reflect the moonlight like crystals, how can a person have such unique colored eyes? Does it have to do with genes? I've heard from Kagome before that foreigners have blue eyes, green eyes, and a color called hazel. I assume the blue she's talking about may be a darker shade of blue , but Suikyu's eyes, they were like water swirls inside a circle, pale blue with tints of dark blue and grey.

"I know I've said this to you earlier today but I can't help but admire your eyes. They're so unique and beautiful, I've heard from Kagome that people who are foreigners have different eye colors but most eye colors are one shade of color, your eyes have gray and blue. Were you born like this?" I ask him.

Suikyu blinks a few times and lets out a small smile as he looks up at the moon. His brown hair gently swaying in the wind.

"I was born with these eyes. The moment I gained life, I was given these eyes of mine. A person's body is full of wonders, even for the person who possesses the said body." Suikyu says.

"You're right. Although they're different, they are absolutely mesmerizing and beautiful. Your eyes reminds me of someone who's very dear to me, except his is bright brown with sprinkles of gold in the bright sunlight." I tell him with a smile trying to make Sesshomaru's eyes sound natural and beautiful as well.

We both just there in brief silence as we hear the crickets chirping not far from us in steady rhythm.

"By the way, you like swimming?" I ask him.

"Why you ask?" Suikyu asks me in return surprised.

"Because when you saved us today, you swam with the two of us on your back and you arrived to shore in such a quick pace. You didn't seem unfazed of tired at all afterwards. I just assume you must be really strong and a very good swimmer." I say to him with a small laugh.

"Oh, well, my home is very close to the sea, I would often swim in the water when I was younger and even as I got older. You can the sea is a part of me, it replenishes me. Spending so much time in the water has allowed my body to adapt to it I suppose." Suikyu says.

"I see. Sorry for asking. But how old are you? You look quite young." I ask him.

Suikyu turns to look at me with his blue eyes, he stays quiet for a second or two, almost like he's pondering about something, but then smiles.

"I just turned 25. How about you_?" He answers.

"Oh you're younger than I am. I had my 25th birthday in Autumn." I say to him with big smile.

"So I suppose you're like an older sister figure then?" Suikyu asks with an awkward smile.

"I suppose I am, I guess I'll be for the duration of your stay. You can come to me for help anytime you need, or just to hang." I say to him with a gentle nudge on the arm.

We both let out laugh and spent another few minutes talking, eventually sleep is slowly getting to me. Suikyu and I decide to end the night here and the two of us head back to the village. Suikyu walks me back to my house, and I bid him goodnight.

"Thanks for bringing me back to my house. Hope you'll get use to your stay here soon." I say to him.

"I will, I've made friends tonight, got to enjoy a night conversing with you as well. It's been a while since I've done something like this, in fact, I don't even remember when was the last time." Suikyu says.

"I'm glad that you had a great day today, and hopefully for the rest of the month. I got myself a younger brother figure to hangout with and talk with for a month, it's nice. Alright, it's pretty late, get some rest tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." I say to him with a smile.

Suikyu nods with a half smile. I wave goodnight and turn to head into my house.

"_..." Suikyu's voice calls out softly from behind me.

I turn around to look at him.

"Yes?" I answer him.

"No one as ever asked me about my eyes before or openly accepted them. Thanks for being the first person." He says with a smile.

"You're eyes are gorgeous, I had to ask you about them. Knowing new things and to look at them with an open mind makes them even more beautiful." I say to him with a small laugh.

Suikyu nods.

"Thank you for accepting things that are different and I hope you can accept the different sides to me as we get to know each other better." Suikyu says with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I? I have a pretty open mind you know? Everyone has sides to them that they don't show, but I'll look at all of them with an open mind first and go from there." I give him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. Goodnight_." Suikyu says and turns to walk to his house.

"Goodnight." I call back.

I open the door to the house that is Sesshomaru and mine, I close the door behind me and place my koto beside the desk. I change into my night wear and I lay down onto my futon, I turn onto my side and I glide my palm along the silk fabric that is on Sesshomaru's side.

"I befriended a young man who has become my younger brother figure to me. In a way He reminds me of you. Different but unique, his eyes are like the water to your fiery eyes. I know you're not going to be back for another half a month or so, but don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I have a younger brother figure to hang with everyday for a month now, and the others as well. Stay safe out there Sesshomaru and can't wait for your return." I whisper in the dark.

I close my eyes and let my tiredness drag me into a quiet world of slumber. The days go by nicely, I realized that I shouldn't be thinking Sesshomaru all the time, it's not good for my mentality. I know that nothing will happen to Sesshomaru, he's a great Daiyokai, untouchable, and invincible. Now that we're together, I have no reason to miss him so much like I did before. I should focus on the fun parts of each day and let the good drown out the longing and loneliness. What am I saying? I'm not alone, in the morning, afternoon and evening, I have Kagome, Sango, and Lady Kaede to keep me company, not to mention Shippo and the kids. At night, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Suikyu returns and we enjoy dinner together. Then when everyone turns in, I go to the flower field with Suikyu. We would talk and laugh and have fun, sometimes I feel like we are actually siblings. I know what having a younger sister feels like, but to spend time with a "younger brother" is just as fun. I can totally be myself around him, we connect so well, he seems to know a lot about life as well and we would talk about our journeys and about our families. Another week goes by in a blink of an eye, faster than the last, and closer to Sesshomaru's return. In just these short days, the relationship between Suikyu and I almost seem like real siblings. A day or two passes after the third week, we are eating dinner. We are all having a lively conversation, Shippo and the kids are playing and it's a nice scene, an older brother taking care of his younger sisters.

"Just to let you guys know, Inuyasha and I are going on an exorcism job that's pretty far tomorrow. It's about a 2 day trip, I heard it's near the sea as well." Miroku says.

"Oh sounds like a pretty far trip, you guys have places to stay?" Sango asks.

"We've been out in the wilderness before Sango, we'll be fine. You coming Suikyu?" Inuyasha says.

"Yea of course, I haven't seen the sea in a while. It would be nice to connect with the sea once in a while." Suikyu replies with a smile.

"Great. Then the three of us should get some rest tonight, we have to set out pretty earlier tomorrow." Miroku says.

We finish up dinner without tea because the guys have to turn in early. We bid each other goodnight and head back to our houses. Being by myself still, I decide to go to the flower field by myself. I grab mg koto and head to the sea of flowers, the crescent moon illuminating my way as always, never letting me down or losing me. I arrive to the field that had become my third home, I sit down and place the koto on my lap. I place my fingers onto the strings that I'm so familiar with, and start playing. I close my eyes and let the night take over me, as I played, my mind goes to Sesshomaru. How much I miss him, I have so many friends to accompany me everyday, but to not seeing him for so long can be unbearable. The power of love can do such thing, it's kind of scary to know. Time slowly flows by, and I eventually finish my third song, as I lift my fingertips off of the string, someone speaks from behind me.

"Sounds beautiful as always."

I turn around surprised, the familiar clear by eyes looking back at me as he comes closer.

"Suikyu. Why aren't you resting?" I ask him.

"I guess coming here became a habit in the past week or so. I didn't think you'd be here either." He answers me sitting down.

"I know that feeling, I'm a living example of that very habit. I reply.

We both let out a laugh.

"Say, have you ever been in love with someone before or has anyone fallen in love with you?" I ask him.

"Why do you ask?" Suikyu replies.

"Just curious, I mean you're a pretty handsome young man, with a cheerful and warm personality. Not to mention those mesmerizing blue eyes of yours, I would assume the young ladies would be captures by them instantly." I say with a laugh.

"Hmm. No, I've never been in love before, or has encountered anyone who has fallen in love with me." Suikyu says.

"Oh I see, that's such a shame. Well it has been a while I suppose for you since you said "never fell in love before", but have you maybe fell in love with someone sometimes this year or recently? Like before you came to the village?" I ask him.

Suikyu smiles and looks up at the moon. He seems to be deep in thought. I gently nudge him on the arm.

"Come on, you can tell me if you are. I'm not going to make fun of you." Someone at your age is the perfect time to find someone and marry that person, that special someone." I say to him.

Suikyu doesn't say anything, after a second or two he turns to look at me.

"I think I may have found someone that I have developed feelings for. I just don't know if she feels the same." Suikyu finally says.

"Oh, I see. Well at least you have fallen for someone. It's a beautiful experience isn't it? When the time comes tell that person how you feel if you meet with her again. I'm rooting for you. By the way what is she like?" I say with a smile.

"Thanks... well... she's a lively person, caring, easy to talk to. She's also quite brave. why did you ask me this?" He asks me.

I smile and I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them. The crescent moon mirroring Sesshomaru's purple crescent moon on his forehead in my mind.

"I'm missing someone very dear to me at the moment, so I was wondering if you have anyone you're missing." I reply with a smile.

"Love is beautiful, but can make a person feel pain, longing, and sadness as well." Suikyu says.

"You're exactly right. I have experienced all of it. It's en emotional ride." I'm glad I got to talk to someone about this, someone who's not a girl. Should we head back? You have to wake up early in the morning." I say to him.

Suikyu turns his cool blue eyes to the ground and up at the moon.

"Yea, let's go back." Suikyu quietly says.

I pick up my koto, Suikyu helps me up and we head back the village. The yellow crescent moon lighting our path back with our shadows accompanying us home.


	33. Another Scar To The Imperfection

The morning rises again just like every day despite the good or bad. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Suikyu are up and ready to set out on their two day exorcise job. Sango, Kagome, and I are out to see them off we packed them some essentials for the trip.

"Stay safe you guys, watch out for them Inuyasha." Kagome says.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not a selfish jerk." Inuyasha says crossing his arm.

Kagome furrows her brows and glares at him. Sango and I hold in our laugh. Miroku pats Inuyasha on the back.

"We'll be going then, you guys look out for each other these few days." Miroku says.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, you guys do a good job, and don't tire yourselves out." Sango says.

"We'll try our best, I can probably learn a few things or two." Suikyu says with a smile.

"Maybe you will, it's been a while since you went somewhere far. Take care alright." I tell him patting him on the back."

Suikyu and I give each other a friendly smile. For some reason, Suikyu's expression looks kind of solemn. Well I guess not being able to talk for 4 days will be kind of dull, but time flies. We bid them farewell and they set off, the morning sun now hangs bright in the sky. The say carries on like usual, I help Sango take care of her kids with Shippo, help Kagome and Lady Kaede with the fields and food. Nothing interesting, but it's serene in that way. Guess I'm by myself at night for a few days with my koto. Before I know it, half the day has gone by. I helped them set up dinner, the 4 of us enjoyed a peaceul dinner with the kids and Shippo.

"It think it's been a while since it was just us having dinner. Girls' night!" Kagome shouts.

"Hey what about me? I'm not a girl!" Shippo shouts back pouting.

"Oops sorry about that Shippo." Kagome laughs.

We burst out laughing. It was a fun dinner, w talked and laughed and had fun. We enjoyed a nice tea time, Sango put the girls and her son to sleep. The dark night keeping the night quiet. After tea time, Lady Kaede turns in while Kagome and I clean up the table.

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" Kagome asks me.

"Ya sure." I reply back with a smile.

The two of us take a night stroll to the flower field that is so dear to me. We sit down on the soft grass that is washed with blue and gray. Kagome takes a deep breath of the fresh night air. Her black bangs gently swaying in the caressing breeze.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. I almost forgot this place even existed." Kagome says.

"This place does have a distance from the village, it's should be a surprise that we tend to forget a place that we don't visit often." I say.

"You're right. Say, how've you been lately? You doing fine without Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? It was very difficult at first but I know he's far away, and wishing for him to come back isn't going to happen. So dealing with it is the only way, thinking of him is enough to get me through the day. Have you ever been far away from Inuyasha before?" I ask her.

"Longing for someone and keeping them in your thoughts does seem like enough when you're miles away." Kagome says.

"Miles?" I ask her confused of the word.

"Oh haha sorry, modern day term. Have I been away from Inuyasha... of course I have. Years actually. I was away from him for 3 years. Those times were hard and painful, but it was my longing for him that I finally got to see him again. And now here I am, married to Inuyasha and a learning maiko." Kagome says.

"3 years, can't even imagine how much you've been through." I say.

"It wasn't easy, but with a strong heart and will I got passed those times. I've accomplished a lot of things in life in those three years and those small things and events in those three years has kept my thoughts from wondering too deep to see Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will be back soon, just hold on a bit longer alright_? You and Suikyu are pretty close to each other, how are you guys?" Kagome asks.

"He's a great younger brother figure, fun, and kind. He's keeping me company at night and I can talk to him openly, I'm going to miss him when he leaves." I say with a sigh.

"I see, is he filling in that loneliness for you when night comes, because it seems like you and him usually talk at night." Kagome says with a smile.

"Please Kagome, it's not like that. He's like a really good friend, nothing more." I laugh.

We both laugh. It's true, Suikyu is just a friend, nothing more. Sesshomaru is the love of my life, he'll always be.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, you want to head back?" Kagome asks me.

"Yea. Let's head back, guess it'll be us lonely wives." I say.

"Oh wow I didn't notice that." Kagome says raising her eyebrows.

We both burst out laughing, we get up and head back to the village, we bid each other goodnight and turn in. I put on my night wear and blow out the candles, I lay on the futon and turn onto my side. It's been a while since somone else besides me that mentioned Sesshomau's name. It was nice though, to talk about it and get it off my chest. I'm grateful to Kagome. I smile and close my eyes. Time seem to stop but when I open my eyes again, the sun is rising up again. It's already been a day since Miroku, Inuyasha, and Suikyu has gone on their exorcism trip. Once again the day carried on like normal, nothing new but another day of with friends and loved ones. Morning zips by and afternoon arrives, afternoon falls and evening dawns on the village. I realize that I haven't taken Hidzume out on a walk for a while. I go to find Sango and the others.

"Kagome, Sango, I'm going to take Hidzume out for a walk to stretch his legs. I'll probably be back around dinner time." I tell them.

"Alright, see you soon then." Sango says.

"Yea, see you soon." I wave to them.

I go to the stable and fetch Hidzume, his brown hair gently reflecting on the evening light. I guide him to the entrance of the village, I hop onto his back and ride off into the late orange sky. I decide not to him to the flower field because I don't want to trample on the luscious grass and blooming flowers. I decide to take him to the beach, since I'm walking there it's going to be faster. I snap his reigns and Hidzume gallops towards the beautiful beach. It took us about 10-15 minute to get there, the setting sun is beautiful along the horizon. The beach is empty since it's quite late and it's far from the nearby villages. I tie Hidzume to a nearby tree and walk on the sandy ground. The waves are gently crashing against each other, and the course sand covers my sandals. I sit down onto the ground and look out into the vast ocean. The gently ocean breeze surrounds me, the quietness pulls my mind into a blank canvas state. I close my eyes and let my mind run free, I don't know how long time has passed, but when I open my eyes the sky is almost completely dark.

"I better get back before I make them worry." I say to myself.

I get up but feel a sudden gust of wind. I freeze on the spot, not knowing what it is. My heart begin to best faster, I'm by myself here and I'm still quite unfamiliar with the area. I slowly turn around to confront what the thing is. When I'm fully turned, I see a huge bird standing in the sand not too far from me. It's brown and red with a big crest on its forhead, its eyes are crimson red with yellow feathers on the rims. It's beak is hooked and sharp. I know for sure it's a demon bird, and I'm in trouble. I take a step back not looking away from it, oh how I wish Sesshomaru is here. I grab a nearby stick quickly and hold it out like a weapon.

"You stay away from me! Go eat something else!" I shout at it.

Suddenly, the bird screeches and spreads it's huge wings, the brown and red feathers turns into flames. It's surrounded in bright colors of red, orange, yellow and white. It's on fire. It engulfs my whole vision and the space around it, it flies into the air and flaps its wings as it comes closer to me. I gasp, but then it hits me. I'm at a beach, behind me is the great sea. Water puts out fire, maybe I'll be safe. Without another moment to waste, I turn and run into the sea. The cool water rush over my legs and goosebumps immediately rises. Although it's cold but I have no time to worry about it right now, my life is in danger. I wade out into the open water, I turn around to see the bird flying high above me, flames trailing behind it. I swim till I'm neck deep, my arms are slowly becoming heavy. I'm trying to keep my head above water but I know it's not safe, just as I'm thinking that the bird swoops down towards me. I gasp and dive my head underwater, the bird swoops across the surface but doesn't reach beneath the water. I know I'm safe, but I can't stay here in here forever. As soon as I don't see the colors of fire above me, I quickily surface and look around. I can still see it circling above me, it see me surface and swoops down once again. I take a deep breath and dive back underwater, this time I almost got caught. Luckily I submerged just in time, I keep myself underwater as long as I can, hoping that it will grow tired. I close my eyes and blank out my mind, hoping it will take my mind off the oxygen issue. I probably held my breath for about a minute or so, but I'm beginning to get dizzy. I have to surface, I open my eyes and look up at the rippling surface. I don't see the sun's color anywhere, but not taking any risks, I begin to push through the water towards shore still submerged. I use the last bit of my strength to beach myself. My feet eventually touched the sandy ground in the water, I finally lift my head out of the water and flip aside my now disarray hair. I collapse onto the ground, my hand and kimono covered in a sheet of course sand. I can't stop here, I pull myself up and run towards Hidzume. I'm only a few meters away from him but seeing that he's tied to the tree stresses me out immediately. Suddenly, I'm knocked onto the ground with a sudden and strong push. I feel my kimono rip from my back and the cool air touches my bare skin. I feel that gust of wind fly over me and the flames that trails behind it. I push myself up off the ground, and I touch my back. I look at my hand and I see blood on my sandy fingertips, my back stings from the sand and the cool air. Tears are forming in my eyes.

"No this can't be it." I say to myself.

I feel the ground shakes a bit and a huge gust of wind blow from behind me, I turn around to see the bird standing not too far from me, looking down at me with a hungry gaze. It almost looks like a phoenix but it's not.

"Go away!" I shout at it.

Even at a time like this, I'm still trying to be brave and stand up against danger, just like that time against that armoured demon bird. Except this time, Sesshomaru won't be here to save me. I turn around and try to get up but then I'm pinned onto the ground by its huge claws. The pressure can break my spine if it pushes down just a little bit more. I shut my eyes, and cry quietly. Suddenly I feel hard surface glide across the cheek, I tense up at the suddenly foreign feeling. I open my eyes and I see its hooked beak.

"A human with a strong will, not bad. Perhaps I'll keep you around." It says.

My eyes widen in shock and fear. Its claws closes around my body, not enough to hurt me but to hold me in place between it's talons. It flies off into the night sky with the flames flaring out from its tail and wings. The ground leaves my touch and I'm up into the air, my mind goes blank and I scream. I hit its talons, shouting but it's no use. I'm about to be carried off to who knows where, and I may never see the other again. They won't even know where I went. The thoughts of those scares me greatly. To not see Sesshomaru again, that is my greatest fear. I don't know how long the bird flew, but it may have already been 5-8 minutes, we are flying over the sea, further and further away from Lady Kaede's village. I'm so exhausted, I just decided to give up and accept my fate. We eventually arrive outside of a big cave surrounded by the sea, the big fire bird drops me off a few feet from the ground and I land on my front first. Luckily my hands broke my fall first to take away the impact from my stomach area, the jagged rocks on the ground cut my knees but nothing serious. I push myself up from the ground, my whole body sore and exhausted, I turn around and to see the demon bird land onto a large rock, its fiery wings conceals itself from the front and when it opens up again it turns into a red cape. The bird transformed, it's not a bird anymore but a demon with a human body. His feet are still in the form of talons, he's tall and strongly built. He has long orange hair that trails behind him and feathers on his forhead that he mainted from his bird form. His eyes are crimson red with no pupils and pointed demon years. His outfit consists of feather armor and silk outfit with claws protruding from his knuckles. My eyes widen at the sight and I slowly back up, he's stalks towards me, his talon like feet grabbing onto the rocks on the ground. He stops a few meters from me, without thinking I pull myself up from the ground and try to run towards the water from the side. In a flash his clawed hands grabs onto my left arm and jerks me back hard, I let out a surprised gasp. I'm face to face with him, I can feel the radiating heat coming from his body. His hold on my arm is heating up, in no time it's starting to burn.

"Ow!" I cry out.

"Don't try anything stupid, or else you're life with be extinguished." He growls.

I gasp at the threat, the heat disappears from his hold and he drags me into the cave. The starry sky disappears from my view and replaced by jagged rocks and darkness. I can't see anything at all, soon, he stops. Then I feel him heating up again, he let's me go briefly and he burst into flame and fire sparks shoots throughout the cave, lighting up wooden sticks that are placed around the cave. The once dark space became emblazed in seconds, washed in colors of the phoenix. I look around the area and I see thr darkness of the long cave that we came from with no end where there is no light, on the ground is a stream that runs through the cave. The sea seeps into the cave and I feel as if that's my only realization for me to connect to the outside world. He turns around and faces me again, the crest on his forehead furrowing. I slowly back up fearing what's going to happen.

"Who do you want with me?" I ask him wth fear in my voice.

"That is none of your concern, just know from now on you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life. You can not escape from this cave with a light to guide you." He says with a grin.

"No..." I let out.

Without another word, he grabs my left arm in a flash. He holds it up and looks at my hand, he's looking at the scar that Sesshomaru accidently gave me that day.

"A scar on such a nice skin. Such a shame." He says with a smirk.

"It's a scar that I'm happy to bare." I say confidently.

"Doesn't seem like it was made from anything in the human world, perhaps from an another demon? From your statement you seem to be fond of this demon. I suppose it would be painful to have it replaced by another." He says.

My eyes widen by his words and realize he's planning to do just that. On instinct I try to pull my arm out of his grasp while shouting. His other taloned hand grabs onto my arm, they were like clamps. I can feel the radiating heat once again and I start to panic.

"No don't!" I shout at him.

He just smiles as his red eyes flashes. A sudden sharp burn runs through my body starting from my hand. Tears starts to form in my eyes. I've been burned when I was younger because of being stupid, but this is next level burn. The pain is excruciating that I feel myself passing out, before I do I can hear him saying something.

"You are marked, obey me or else the fire will consume you entirely." He says.

I collapse onto the ground, my burned hand lands into the cool stream. The cool water cooling down the burn a little, my vision becomes blurry and I let fatigue take over me. I close my eyes and darkness overwhelms my entire body, but before I completely black out, I feel the water gently crashing against my skin, almost like its comforting me, calming my racing heart down.


	34. Collision of Amber and Aquamarine

I slowly gain consciousness, I open my eyes to a burning fire on the other side. My vision is fuzzy, and my arms are immobilized. I shake my head and look around, I'm still in the dark cave. Everything from last night flashes back to me, my arms are tied to my sides with strong vines in ropes of 2. I'm sitting on the cold rocky floor tied to a large rock. I remember the burn on my hand. I look down at my left hand, the back of it is red with burned skin and it's wrinkled and peeling. I thought he scorched my hand into black flesh, but I'm surprised he didn't. It will scar and I won't be able to feel any sensation on the part of my hand afterwards... well, who knows if I'll be able to live that long. I move my hand, my sore hand feels sluggish, also the scar that Sesshomaru gave me that day is barely visible anymore. I sigh and look at the stream in the middle of the cave that wells up in the center, unfortunately, I can't reach it. Since it's so "dark" in the cave I have no idea what time it is. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind and gain my composure back, I have to stay strong till the end. I hear heavy thumps coming closer from the dark long walkway of the cave, I open my eyes and see the bird demon come into view. I hold my breath and press myself back against the big rock behind me hoping to gain some distance. He crouches down in front of me and grab onto my chin with his clawed hands and turns my head to face him, he observes my face and grins.

"For a human, you are quite stunning. I didn't get the chance to look at you properly last night." He says in a low tone.

My heart begins to thump faster, I have no idea what is going to happen after hearing those words.

"Let me go." I say to him.

"Tsk tsk, that's no way to talk to your master. It would be shameful to burn and scar that face of yours, not that it matters since no one else will see it except for me from now on." He says with a laugh.

"Someone will come to save me, just you watch." I tell him.

"Quite fiesty and strong willed aren't you? Guess a few more burns will tame you soon enough. How about a scratch on the rosy cheek of yours to start things off?" He says.

"No..." I let out.

His clawed tipped fingers comes up to my face and he glides it on my skin with a fair amount of pressure and I feel a stinging sensation, it feels like trailing fire. He has cut my cheek, luckily it's not too deep. I have scars all over my body, what's another few. I take a deep breath and pull my face out of his grasp.

"How about washing that tear stained face of yours? Wouldn't want to see that when I get back at night." He says.

He unties me and with his strong hands holds the strong vines that binds my two arms, he drags me to the edge of the pond at the center of the cave and pushes me down onto my knees.

"You better take a deep breath." He tells me.

Knowing what he's about to do I quickily take in a deep breath, and not a second after he pushes my head under the water. The cool water submerges my head completely, my long hair floats around me like smoke. The cut on my cheek stings a little bit at first but it eventually subsides. The water is cool and soothing, so different from fire. Of course, it can drown you if you're not careful. Earth's elements can be frightening. He hold my head for about 15 seconds or so and pulls me back up, my smoke like hair now becomes a veil and conceals my face. I let my breath go and gasp heavily.

"All cleaned up. I'm going to tie you back up, I'll be out till night fall looking for food. I'll feed you tomorrow, tonight you'll starve." He says.

He then ties me back to the large rock and walks out of the cave. I'm alone once again. Is this going to be my life from now on? I'm in the middle of nowhere, Sesshomaru won't be able to find me here, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Lady Kaede are absolutely clueless about my whereabouts as well. Kagome and Sango probably just thinks I got lost... I didn't tell them exactly where I was going either... but I know they're out searching somewhere for me. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Suikyu will be back by tomorrow, if I can only hold out till then. I know I can do it, I've been in a similar situation before, although I got injured, I escaped, and Sesshomaru saved me. The new scar on my back reminds me perfectly of that day, and how Sesshomaru stayed by me all night. I smile at the memory, how I long to see him again. I will see him again, he'll be returning soon, and for him, I'll hold on. For the others, I'll hold on. I'm a strong person, even if I die, I'll die fighting. I start to wiggle myself hoping to loosen the vines, I can try slipping out from underneath it, but it will take a while. I don't know if my bare back can handle getting new scrapes and cuts from the rock that I'm tied to. Regardless, I try, I wiggle myself against the vines, I try pulling myself away from the rock, hoping to loosen the strength of the vines. I'm at it for who knows how long, hours most likely with little breaks in between. Time passes and I finally lean myself against the rock, I managed to loosen it up a little bit, but not enough to free myself. I'm exhausted, I lay my head back onto the rock, and stare up at the rocky ceiling. The burning fire crackling away in the distance. I close my eyes and let fatique take over me. What's the point of making the vines loose? If I don't manage to break free before he returns at night, I'll be back to where I started. I pray that someone will come and save me. I fall into a stressful sleep, because it's the only thing I can do now till I regain my strength again. The sun-less and moonless cave completely blinds my sense of time, it's suffocating. I probably fell asleep for about an hour or two, if I started at morning, it's most likely late afternoon or evening now. He'll be back soon. I wake up to distant sounds, I open my eyes and adjust my vision. The fire is still burning away, that must be some mystical fire to be burning all day without diminishing. I shake myself awake and look towards the darkness that the fire couldn't reach. It sounds like gentle ripples, ripples in the water. It's weird, why is he walking in water? Isn't he afraid of water? I can't see anything, no figure no presence. Just the sound of gentle water ripples slowly coming closer to the middle of the cave. I begin to panic, what if it's some kind of sea monster or big fish that found it's way in. As the ripple sound finally enters the large cave, I can finally see the water ripples in the stream and coming to the pond in the center of the cave. I hold my breath, hoping to hide my presence from whatever is about to come upon me. The water ripple suddenly stops, it becomes quiet. It's unsettling to be honest. I stare at the pond without movement. Then the surface of the water gently moves and a pale hand with webbings between the fingers comes out and grabs onto the rocky ledge. My eyes widen at the sight and I feel like I'm about to lose my mind. It's not a sea monster or fish, but a fish human hybrid? Oh my I'm in trouble if it's like the fire bird demon, who knows what it's like and what it will do. The figure then pulls itself out of the water and onto the rocky ground, my eyes once again widen a little as I see the figure. In the lit fire, It looks like a man, he has webbed hands that's for sure, but he looks very human. He has back length long hair in a shade of pale blue, it's half tied up and he has bangs that frames his face and covers his forehead. He is barefoot, and he's wearing an armour made from huge fish scales it looks like, it is reflecting the light of the fire, it's decorated with shells, pearls, and barnacles lining perfectly and beautifully. On his arm and thighs are huge fish fins, and on his hip is a large long coral spear with a huge sea snail spiral shell tipped into a sharp point. His skin is pale and fair. Two long blue strands protrudes out from the top of his head, I can see gills on the side of his neck and pointed ears, he's for sure a demon, a fish demon perhaps from the looks of him. I just can't see his face yet. He doesn't seem hostile or dangerous at the moment, he lifts his head up and I can see his face now although it's heavily shadowed in the dark cave. He slowly walks towards me, and the feeling of hostility rises in me. I push myself against the rock. He kneels down in front of me, just a few centimeters away. He looks at my face, and now that he's closer I can see his face better. His pale skin is flawless(as expected from a demon) and he has fish scale markings on the edge of his eyes. He looks familiar in a way, very familiar. But just because he looks familiar doesn't mean I can't let my guard down.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?" I ask him in a defensive tone."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here_." He says.

My eyes widen at him mentioning my name. How does he know my name? His voice sounds familiar as well.

"Who are you?" I ask him again with a surprised tone.

He smiles at me.

"Do you not recognize these eyes?" He asks me.

I look at his eyes and focus mine onto his, in the lit fire and with deep observation, I finally see his eyes clearly. They are pale blue with tints of gray, they are like aquamarine crystals.

"Suikyu..." I murmer out still dumbstruck.

Suikyu smiles and brushes aside my messy hair from my face.

"There's no time to waste here, I'm here to save you. Let's go, stay still." He says.

He raises his right arm, and the huge fins on his forearm hardens and spikes shoots out from the edge, he brings it down onto the vines and cuts through them. He pulls me up, my legs are numb from sitting all day, Suikyu supports me to the edge of the pond. I turn to him surprised still at what he actually is.

"We're going to swim back to Lady Kaede's village. Don't worry about oxygen, I'll handle it." Suikyu says.

"Suikyu, you're a demon... but why di..." I start to ask him.

"There's no time to explain right now, the bird demon will be back soon since it's night. If we waste time talking he'll be back. We can talk later." Suikyu says.

I nod, Suikyu grabs my hand and we jump into the water. I hold my breath on instinct, I open my eyes underwater and I see Suikyu in front of me. He lifts his right hand to his mouth, and he opens his mouth, his blue eyes flashes white for a split second, then a small bubble forms as he pulls his hand away from his mouth. He comes up to me and place the bubble to my mouth and nose. Immediately I don't feel water around my mouth and nose, I take a breath and realize it's an air bubble. Suikyu nods and takes my hand, his legs are surrounded in strong currents and they disappear and in its place is a big fish tail. He holds me close to him and with a push from his tail we glide through the narrow stream and out of the cave, the underwater rocks soon disappears and the vast sea surrounds us once again. I'm so happy that I get to see the openesss of the beautiful water again, but I return my attention to Suikyu, I'm at his side holding onto him as he's swimming in front of me. I know that he's a demon now, but were there clues that I've missed? I think back to all of the times from the first day that we met. He was gazing out into the sea, almost as if he's longing to be in there or as if he misses it. His incredible stamina and strength in the water when he saved the boy and I from drowning. Not feeling tired or out of breath afterwards. Him knowing a lot about seafood and avoid eating the fish on the table. Him talking about his home being near the sea, him growing up close to the sea, if I had known that the sea is his home. Him asking me to accept the different side of him. And of course the beautiful and rare blue eyes of his, no foreigners would have eyes as gray and blue and as unique as his, only beings that are not human have such eyes. It comes as a surprise, but I became so close to him despite him being a demon. I suppose the questions on my mind now is how he found me, and why he concealed his true form from us. Also, how is he here? What about Inuyasha and Miroku? We swim for about 6 minutes or so without stopping, I hold onto Suikyu closely. We finally arrive onto dry land, not exactly on the same beach but somewhere I believe that's a few minutes away from Lady Kaede's village. Suikyu's tail changes back into legs and with a few kicks, he shores us both. I stand up on my feet, after being so long in the water, my legs feel like jelly and it's somewhat tingly. I look around the area, the sky is clear and star filled. The moon is bright and high illuminating the blackness around it with spirals of white halos, it's only been about a day or so, but to see the outside world again feels like a gift.

"Come on let's get you back home, but first let's get you dried up." Suikyu says."

"Ya, thanks." I reply.

Suikyu raises his hand and touches my arm, and I feel all the water on my body rushes towards that spot, he lifts his hand off of my skin and the water follows his hand and detatched itself from my body into a water sphere. He then opens up a pouch like container on his waist and places the sphere in it and seals it. My kimono is still a bit damp, but my body is now dry and my hair is also a bit damp but it's on the verge of being dry. Suikyu looks at me with his gray blue eyes and he turns and walks off, his long blue hair flowing behind him like cascade.

I follow behind him, and then beside him. We walk off from the sandy ground onto luscious green grass, we walk in silence for a little while, but there were no awkwardness between us. Well at least on my part that is. I decide to break the silence first.

"Thanks for saving me Suikyu. How did you find me? And how did you know I was danger?" I ask him.

"The sea told me." He replies with a smile.

"The sea? When?" I ask him.

"When you ran into the water yesterday trying to escape the demon, the heartbeat was felt through the water. I was in the water that night and I felt it. Then when you got burned and your hand fell in the water, the pain you felt travelled to me." Suikyu explains.

"Ah... you left Inuyasha and Miroku to come save me.. do they know that you're here?" I ask him.

"I told them that we have to head back immediately, I told them I'm going on ahead. I assume Inuyasha knows what I am now, Miroku I'm not so sure of. I changed back to my true form in order to escape the uneven land and instead swim my way back." Suikyu answers.

"Thank you so much Suikyu. Besides how old are you then? I'm for sure you're not 25." I ask him with a laugh.

"You're right, I'm not 25... I'm over 300." He says with a laugh.

"Wow, guess you're my older brother then... so much for being an older sister to you. You're older than Inuyasha but younger than Sesshomaru." I say giggling.

Suikyu looks at me.

"Sesshomaru? The great dog demon? You know him?" He asks me.

"Of course I do, he's my husband. He's the person that's dear to me." I answer him.

Suikyu's beautiful gray eyes seem so sad all of a sudden. For some reason I feel like I can relate to his sadness in his eyes.

"Suikyu, I know you've saved me twice already, but is there a reason as to why it's me? Have you saved anyone else in such situation?" I ask him.

Suikyu looks ahead his blue bangs swaying as we walk.

"No.. You're the only human that I've actually wanted to saved so far." He replies.

I stop in my track, Suikyu walks ahead of me without stopping.

"Did you save me because I was your sister figure? Someone you're close to or is it something else?" I ask him.

Suikyu stops.

"It's because you're the opposite of a sister figure to me, you are someone that I've grown close to yes. I see you as someone else." He says turning back to me.

"What am I to you then?" I ask him, having a hint of what his reason is finally.

There's a brief silence, and Suikyu shows me a faint smile.

"You're the person that I've come to love." Suikyu finally says.

My eyes widen a little, and my heart seem to stop at his words. It all somehow seem to make sense now. He could've saved anyone but it's me, that night when I asked him who he likes, he said someone who's strong and brave, kind, and understanding, which somehow describes me. We've looked at each other for so long that day, and recently I'm the only woman in his life that he actually spent time with. He loved me but I was oblivious. He told me that he wasn't sure how the other person felt, I... I only saw him has a close friend, a brother figure. Nothing more. Just when I'm about to say something, Suikyu's blue grey eyes widens as he looks slightly above me, he then dashes towards me. Not knowing what's going on I freeze, Suikyu grabs me and pushes me onto the ground, I landed on my back hard, Suikyu shields me from above and he raises his hand, the water that he collected earlier from my body flows out from the container on his hip and he spreads it above us, a streak of fire hits it and the contact between fire and water creates an explosion of smoke. Then a gust of wind blows pass us, then above us I see the fire bird gliding above.

"You alright_?" Suikyu asks me.

"Ya, thanks, how about you? Are you hurt?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about me, it's going to take a lot more that to bring me down. Come on we have to get you to a safe spot." Suikyu says.

He stands up and pulls me up quickily, he take his coral spear out from his hip and holds it up preparing to fight the bird demon. The demon flies down again and breathes out fire towards us. Suikyu stands in front of me protectively, he twirls his coral spear with great speed and a water shield forms in front of us. The fire hits and it disperses along with the water. The bird lands onto the ground, setting the grass below it on fire. Its wings comes in front of him and when it unveils itself it turns into its cape, and it's bird form disappears and in its place is its human form. He stands a few meters away from us. Such contrast between red and blue, such hostility between fire and water. The bird demon laughs.

"I see my little human pet escaped with a help of a fish friend." He says.

"She's not a pet and she's certainly not your pet. She's a human being. There are animals out there that you can hunt, why are you going for humans?! From the looks of it, you seem above than an average demon, shouldn't you have some morals at least?" Suikyu shouts at him.

"Because humans are weak, they live to be hunted. From the looks of it, you look above average yourself, why are you protecting a low mortal?" The demon says back.

"You're wrong, there are more to humans than you see and know. Leave them alone." Suikyu says.

"What if I don't?" He asks.

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to her." Suikyu says sternly.

"As you wish fish boy." The bird demon says.

He then pushes himself off of the ground and blows a stream of fire at us.

"Run_, get to somewhere safe." Suikyu says.

"But..." I start.

"Now!" Suikyu shouts.

I turn and run towards the trees, Suikyu raises his spear and blasts a water ball at the fire. He manages to cancel the fire out, but the bird demon keeps firing at us. I turn around and stop after gaining some distance from them. In my field of vision I see blue and red colliding with each other, the whole place is lit in the midst of the battle ground. They are like water and fire dragons flying through the air. I don't know what to do and I don't know what I can do. Suddenly, the bird demon turns towards me, I freeze again, he then abandons Suikyu, changes into a fire bird and aims towards me. Suikyu realizes that I'm it's main target this whole time, hoping to tire him out in order to get to me. Suikyu runs towards me.

"Run_!" Suikyu shouts.

My feet are like glued to the ground, but I manage to move my body, but a stream of fire comes straight at me. Suikyu raises his spear and manages to put out the fire. He bought that few seconds to reach me and push me to the ground. The bird demon flies back at us and blows another stream of fire at the two of us.

"Suikyu!" I gasp.

Suikyu only has time to turn his head, there isn't enough time to block the attack. Suikyu covers my body with his protectively, he swipes his hand across the grass around us and a layer of water extracts itself from the ground and forms a thin shield around us. It's our only defense, hoping for the best. I close my eyes, as the blazing stream streaks towards us. Suddenly, a loud snap is heard across the field and nothing happens, no burning sensation, nothing. I open my eyes and a gentle breeze blows across the field.

"Suikyu! _! Are you alright?!" A familiar voice shouts.

It a voice that I know by now, high, loud and somewhat arrogant. I turn my head to the right to see that person land on his feet beside Suikyu and I. Suikyu lifts himself off of me.

"Inuyasha?" I breathe out.

Inuyasha's long white hair flows in the night wind, his dog ears twitching slightly. He's holding his Tessaiga in his hand. His gold eyes blazes in the night.

"Good thing we got here in time, or else you two would've been dead meat." He says.

"That's very kind of you to say that Inuyasha." Suikyu says with a relieved smile.

I got confused as to him saying "we".

"Who else is here?" I ask him .

Inuyasha smiles and looks ahead of us, I follow his gaze to what is in front of me. My eyes widen at the familiar sight. His long straight silver white hair gently sways in the wind, his snow white kimono tipped red at the sleeves ruffles in the night, his bundle of fur on his right shoulder trailing behind him onto the ground. My heart beats in relief and happiness. He turns around slightly and his golden amber eyes meets mine again. The magenta stripes on his cheek and eyelids that I haven't seen in so long has seem to enhanced his beauty even more. The whip sound was from him.

"Sesshomaru..." I whisper.

Sesshomaru shows me a gentle smile and turns back to face the bird demon standing away in a distance. Inuyasha and Suikyu helps me up.

"How dare you touch_." Sesshomaru says flatly but with clear hint of anger.

"Th Great Dog General's first son is here to save a low human. How low did you fall Sesshomaru?" He asks him with a low laugh.

"Clearly not as far as you will go... physically. Also, she's not a mere human, she's my wife." Sesshomaru replies calmly.

I can see the anger burning up on the bird demon's face, but I know Sesshomaru can take on anyone and anything. Suikyu then stands up and walks up beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glances at Suikyu. See blue and white standing side by side is a beautiful combination as well, the pure whiteness of the wind and the crystal blue color of the water.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asks him.

"I'm here to take down this bird beak." Suikyu replies.

"You would take down a fellow demon?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Who said he was a fellow demon? He's a demon with no sense of morals, he's full of evil and anger, he needs to be taken down." Suikyu says.

"I see." Sesshomaru replies.

"Let's finish this quickily, I have something to discuss with you about after." Suikyu says.

Sesshomaru looks at Suikyu, then nods. The bird demon is losing his patience, I see him change into his bird form and fire surrounds him. I can tell it's going to take a bit of effort to take down but it's not impossible. He can shift forms which gives him advantage in speed and agility quickily. Suikyu readies his spear, Sesshomaru doesn't unsheath his sword, he knows it's not a demon that requires him to pull a sword on. The bird then flies straight up into the air, and blows out a spiral of fire down onto the Sesshomaru and Suikyu. Suikyu creates a water wall above them, the fire disperses on contact, Sesshomaru then leaps into the air and ready his whip, he whips it at the bird demon, but the bird demon flaps his strong wings and dodges it. I'm starstruck at the battle that is going on.

"You alright_?"Inuyasha asks me.

His voice pulls me back to reality.

"Ya... I never thought that I would witness a deadly fight between demons." I say.

"Well does it come as a surprise? I mean, you're married to that expressionless brother of mine. And he's practically the strongest demon in this era." Inuyasha says.

"You're right...Inuyasha, did you know that Suikyu was a demon?" I ask him.

"I did not... till last night. He managed to mask his demonic aura with water powers perhaps. Last night when I saw him transform and jump into the water that was when I realized he was a demon." Inuyasha says.

"How did you find Sesshomaru?" I ask him.

"I happen to come across him on the way here, and I told him what happened. He finished his travel early and was on his way home. The two of us decided to work together to rescue you, we managed to catch your scent and found you and Suikyu just in time. Not to mention Sesshomaru gave me a pretty good scolding for not keeping you safe." Inuyasha explains.

I nod, I then return my attention back onto the fight that has been going on. The bird demon seems to be dodging quite well, but it looks exhausted. I suppose two against one does give him a disadvantage greatly, he brought it upon himself. He was the hunter, but he's the hunted now. The bird demon blows a flame towards Sesshomaru, Suikyu extinguishes it with a water sphere, and hits the demon, the fire around his body vanishes, and he shifts back into his human form, it falls towards the ground. He lands onto the ground hard. Sesshomaru lands on his feet gracefully, he releases his green whip and wraps it around the demon's neck.

"You'll pay for it in the afterlife Sesshomaru." He growls.

"You'll have to wait another few hundreds of years, or thousands. I'm not going to die anytime soon." Sesshomaru says flatly.

With another growl, Sesshomaru long claws slashes across the bird demon's neck, I close my eyes at the ending blow. After a few seconds I open them again, the bird demon's body disintegrates in flames and disperses into the air. Sesshomaru turns towards me and Inuyasha, I'm finally reunited with Sesshomaru again after so long. I run up to him, Sesshomaru slowly walks towards me. When I finally reach him, I wrap my arms around his strong torso, his scent surrounds me once again. The softness of the fur on his shoulder brushes against my face, and it calms my beating heart. Sesshomaru wraps his right arm around my back and holds me close.

"Sesshomaru you're back finally." I whisper to him.

"I've missed you. Thank goodness you're alright." His soft voices answers me.

I look behind him, and my eyes lands on the pair of aquamarine crystals that reflects the two of us on their surfaces.

"Suikyu..." I say.

Sesshomaru releases me and turns to face him.

"I suppose I'll say thank you for keeping _ safe and for rescuing her." Sesshomaru says.

"No need to thank me. She is someone important to me, very important to me. I would do anything for her. I was going to take her away from here." Suikyu says.

I can see Sesshomaru's brows furrows slightly.

"And why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Because I'm in love with_. I didn't know that she is your wife, till she told me today earlier. Seeing that you weren't here to save her, I assumed that you abandoned her or were too occupied to look after her. I was there to fill her loneliness when you were not. Because of that I don't think you deserve such a pure human being. So let's have a battle, if I win, I'm taking_ with me. If you win, I'll leave forever from your life and_'s." Suikyu declares.

Sesshomaru's brows are furrowed deeply now, but I can tell he's trying to keep everything under control.

"You will never take_ away from me, but I will accept this challenge. As a prince of the sea, you sure are immersed in your role of chivalry." Sesshomaru says.

"Since I'm the prince of the sea, I should be chivalrous to the end." Suikyu replies.

I grab Sesshomaru's hand. He turns to look at me.

"Sesshomaru don't do this..." I say to him.

Sesshomaru takes his other hand and places it over mine.

"Inuyasha, take_ and move out of the way. Keep her safe this time." Sesshomaru orders his younger brother.

Inuyasha grabs onto my arm and pulls me away from Sesshomaru. I begin to worry for Suikyu's wellbeing, he is dear to me. I don't want Sesshomaru to kill him or hurt him. Sesshomaru then pulls out his Bakusaiga from his sheath and readies it. Suikyu raises his coral spear, the fins on his body hardens and spikes protrudes from the tips. Sesshomaru's blazing amber eyes and Suikyu's cool aquamarime ones glare each other down.

"Inuyasha they're going to kill each other... Sesshomaru's going hurt Suikyu." I say to him.

"It's a matter between them, you're the prize. If Sesshomaru loves you dearly, he'll do this. If Suikyu loves you deeply, he'll carry this through as well. I trust that Sesshomaru will not cross the line though. " Inuyasha tells me.

I grit my teeth and I turn back to them. Without another word, amber and aquamarine collide with each other ferociously. I just found out that Suikyu's the prince of the sea, which means that he is above average demons. He's strong, just like Sesshomaru. Perhaps it'll end in a draw? A draw where no one dies or gets hurt? Right? Right? At first I never realized that I would fall in love with a demon let alone to be the target of affection for two powerful demons. It's something that I never thought could happen, but it is, and I know that my heart only belongs to Sesshomaru. If Suikyu survives this, I'll have to tell him clearly, cut his feelings for me and let him go with a resolved heart. I have to do this because I care for him, and I love him because he is a brother figure to me. My eyes couldn't leave the battle, fang made sword and coral made spear clashing against each other in a dangerous battle. Sesshomaru's long white hair flying behind him like silk, Suikyu's blue hair floating around him like flowing water. It's a beautiful but dangerous dance between two strong demons. I pray that nothing will happen to either one of them, the love of my life and the person that I've come to call a "brother." The fight goes on for a few minutes, Inuyasha and I could only watch. Sesshomaru then releases his green whip towards Suikyu, Suikyu dodges it and fires a huge water sphere at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodges it as well. Then, both Sesshomaru and Suikyu land onto the green grass across from each other with a few feet between them. Unable to stand by anymore, I run up to them, I grab onto Sesshomaru's arm. His breathing is calm and steady like aways, except that his brows are slightly furrowed. I look at Suikyu, his coral spear is pierced through the ground, his breathing is slightly uneven but he seems to be ok. None of them manage to hurt each other, just sword and spear clashing in a heavy battle. I let my heart calm down.

"Sesshomaru, don't do this anymore, I can't stand to see the two of you go on like this. Just know that no matter what happens, I love only you, I won't go with him so don't fight anymore. Suikyu is important to me too, I don't want to see him injured or you." I say to him.

His golden eyes looks down at me, he glides his fair soft fingers against my cheek and along the cut.

"You fought well Suikyu, your father will be proud. I should feel relieved to have formed an alliance with him. Let's stop here, there is no need to continue this. I care for_'s happiness, and she would not want me to hurt you." Sesshomaru says.

"I can say the same to you Sesshomaru. I suppose if that's what_ wants then, then I won't carry on for her happiness as well. Since it seems like a draw, I suppose my work here is done, I'll take my leave." Suikyu says his blue eyes dazzling under the moon.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks.

"I have things to take care of, I don't think I'll be back for a while. Thanks for the hospitality Inuyasha. I'm looking forward to battling you again Sesshomaru..._..." Suikyu says.

Sesshomaru's brows loosens and he just looks at Suikyu. Suikyu looks at me, his gray blue eyes looking sad, he turns and walks away. I can't let Suikyu walk away like this, I can't let him walk away from my life like this... but I know that the feelings he has for me are still evident, and I need to help him let go of that. For a chance of happiness perhaps, for him to find someone that's meant for him. I turn to Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to talk to him, don't worry about me. I'll come back to you, I promise." I tell him.

Sesshomaru nods. I smile and kiss him on the lips, the familiar sensation returns, to feel his lips on mine again after so long, the sparks ignites again. I lean my forehead against his, and I run towards Suikyu who's walking away. I catch up to him.

"Suikyu!" I shout to get his attention.

Suikyu turns to me surprised. His blue eyes brightens as he sees me. Just like how mine did everytime I saw Sesshomaru. Everything between Sesshomaru, Suikyu and I all seem like a reflection of the past beteeen Sesshomaru, Rin, and I. Except Suikyu is me in this situation, the person who had to let go of the one they love for the sake of their happiness. This time though... I want to give Suikyu the answer he longed for, because I want him to move on.

"Can we talk?" I ask him.

"Sure thing, I mean didn't we talk every night for the past 2 weeks?" Suikyu asks me with a smile.

"Ya we did didn't we?" I smile at him.

At this moment, I didn't see him as a demon, but as the young man with the unique eyes that captured my interest. He was the young man that I've called a "younger brother figure", the young man that I've talked with openly, laughed with, and have come to care so much for.

"Let's go to the beach where we first met, I think the flower field is a bit far don't do you think? What do you say?" He asks.

"I'd like that." I reply.

The two of us walk towards the the hills, not far away is the beach where the two of us first met indeed. Hidzume isn't there anymore, I assume Sango and the others came here and took him back. Suikyu walks into the water when we arrive, he then turns and holds out his hand.

"Come inside the water with me, it's soothing." He says.

I take his hand and he guides me into the water, we walk into the water till it reaches our stomach. He then holds out his hand again.

"I was so busy saving you that I didn't pay attention to your burned hand and cuts. Let me heal them for you. I can only heal the recent cuts and burns, the scars that you've received previously will remain. Will that be ok?" He asks me.

"Of course. Thank you Suikyu." I say to him with a smile.

I take his hand with my burned hand, he holds it lightly and places it beneath the water surface, the cool water touches my burned skin, then it starts to swirl gently, the burned skin start to mend and repair itself. The water then travels up my arm and to my back, I can feel the cut on my back slowly healing as well. He then lifts my hand out of the water, It's completely healed, the scar that Sesshomaru gave me still remains as it did since that day. Suikyu then touches my cheek with his gentle fingers and glides it across the cut, I can feel it closing up. I touch it and all I feel is smooth skin in its place.

"Thank you Suikyu." I say to him.

"You're welcome_." Suikyu replies with a gentle smile.

He turns and looks in the distance. I look at him, his profile is beautiful but sad. I know it's going to hurt him, but not giving him the answer will torture him. That is the worst thing I can do to him.

"Suikyu, I thank you so much for loving me, but I can't return your feelings. I love Sesshomaru and only him. That's is my true feelings. I hope you can accept it and let me go, for your happiness please."I tell him.

Suikyu doesn't turn to face me but I can see him smile a little.

"I know, and I finally do accept it. I indeed intended to take you with me, but after finding out that you are married and love Sesshomaru dearly, I decided to take a step back. The reason that I challenged Sesshomaru into a fight, is to make him realize just how important you are to him, what losing someone you love can do. Whether I won or not, I wasn't going to take you away, because taking you away from Sesshomaru, is taking away your happiness. Like we talked before, love can bring you happiness, pain, and sadness, and your happiness is mine." Suikyu explains.

My eyes widen at his intentions for fighting Sesshomaru, although it hurt and was risky, I feel grateful towards Suikyu. He's letting me go because of my happinsss, he is the exact image of me when I fell in love with Sesshomaru.

"You know Suikyu, if I've had met you a season or two earlier, I wouldn't even doubt that I would have fallen in love with you." I tell him with a smile.

Suikyu smiles and turns to face me.

"Unfortunately, you didn't. The one you love isn't me, but Sesshomaru. But thank you, for showing me what love is." Suikyu says.

"You're right, it is Sesshomaru. What do you mean show you love?" I ask him confused.

"Life is interesting isn't it? When events happen, you think, "what if?" What if I chose a different path or decision in the past, would I have ended with the same result? You see_, I've lived for over 300 years, I never fell in love, nor was I loved by a woman. So I would think that if we met two seasons prior, I wouldn't have known what love was. I've never really associated with humans before, but for some reason, I wanted to explore the human world that day, so I disguised myself as one and see what they are like. I've come to see feelings expressed by humans in that short time, and when I saw you that day on this beach, I fell in love. It was such a new experience and I could only stare at you, and in time, I've come to care and love you dearly the more we spend time together. But knowing that you see me as only a brother figure was painful, but finding out that you were already married, was the most painful, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Even for a demon, feelings are our weakness, but they can be beautiful if we want them to be. So thank you for showing me what love is, both the painful and happy part of it." Suikyu says with a gentle smile.

I look at him, a pain shoots through me.

"I'm sorry Suikyu." I manage to say.

Suikyu smiles and gently nudged me on the arm.

"Don't be, I'm grateful. I suppose I can finally come to term with my feelings and the clear rejection that I've tried so hard to deny. I suppose I just needed to hear you say it to me directly to pull me back to reality." Suikyu says with a laugh.

"I'm happy that you can find closure from this. Like we talked that night too, you are a kind, thoughful, caring, strong, and brave young man, I'm sure someone right will show up in your life, have faith. You've acquired love, you'll require your life partner one day. I'm cheering you on." I say to him with a nudge on his strong arm.

"Thanks, "sis." Suikyu says with a slight smile.

"You know, I see myself in you, in the aspect of love that is." I tell him.

"Is that right?" He asks me.

"Yea, I had to let Sesshomaru go too because I thought it was best for him to pursue who I thought he loved at that time. Little did I know that I was the one. I managed to my right mind back and returned to him." I say to him.

"You and him found each other and have a mutual love. The one that I love doesn't love me back, I suppose that's the only difference." Suikyu says with an exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry Suikyu, I may not be the one, but I know you'll find someone who will return your feelings one day." I tell him with a comforting smile.

Suikyu looks at me and gives me a gentle smile.

"Are you leaving now?" I ask him.

"I am... there's no point of me staying here anymore, Sesshomaru is back to love you again, to fill in the loneliness at night. It's time for me to head home as well, I suppose I could use some time to sort out my mind if I'm ever going to find the love of my life." Suikyu says.

"You'll come back and visit won't you?" I ask him.

"Only if you want me to." Suikyu says with a gentle laugh.

"Of course I do! You're like one of my best friend and forever my younger brother figure." I say to him.

"Eh... guess I'm forever the "older brother figure" now. But alright, I'll come visit once in a while." Suikyu says with a sigh.

We both let out a carefree laugh, just like how were before. Suikyu then looks at me.

"Take care_, I'm wishing for your happiness. Be happy with Sesshomaru." Suikyu says.

"I will. You take care as well Suikyu, and thank you for everything, especially for coming into my life." I tell him.

Suikyu nods, he then kisses my forehead.

"You should head back on land, I'll dry your clothes before I leave." Suikyu says.

I nod, we gently give each other a final friendly punch on the shoulder, and I head back onto shore. Suikyu raises his hand and the water on my kimono and body start to flow off of my body, he then releases the sphere into the water, back to where they belonged, the sea. Suikyu then looks back at me.

"Oh and before I go, I have a gift for you." He says.

"A gift?" I ask him confused.

"When I saved you from the cave and when we entered the water, the sea told me something." Suikyu says.

"The sea told you something? What did it say?" I ask him.

Suikyu smiles, his blue eyes dazzling.

"You're pregnant_." He finally says.

My eyes go wide at the announcement.

"I am?" I ask him again.

"You are just about a week or two in. That is my gift to you. Tell Sesshomaru my congratulations, and to Inuyasha and Kagome, they're going to become an aunt and uncle." Suikyu says.

I feel a rush of happiness come over me, I suppose I know why I felt sick that day when we went fishing, I suppose that's a sign. I smile at Suikyu.

"Thank you Suikyu. Don't forget, you're going to be an uncle as well." I say to him with a big smile.

Suikyu smiles and gives me a nod. He then looks at me with his aquamarine eyes, they are more dazzling and blue at the moment then I've seen of them yet.

"Goodbye_.." He says gently.

"... goodbye Suikyu. Take care." I tell him.

Suikyu nods, with a final smile, he turns and walks further into the water, his torso disappears, then his head, then the two strands on his head, then his pale blue hair that dives into the water and merging together into one. The beautiful gray blue eyes disappears completely, and who knows when I'll see them again. I just gazed at the place where he disappeared, I sit down on the sand and hold my stomach. I smile. Not did Suikyu saved me, he give me the biggest news of my life. I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. I look out at the starry night and its reflection on the still surface of the sea. The love of my life is from the sky, and one of the closest person of my life is from the sea. Such difference, but to me, they are all important regardless of race, or origin. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn. I smile as I see the two brothers standing side by side, their white hair gently swaying in the breeze, one in red, and one in white, one with magenta markings on his eyes and cheeks along with a crescent moon on his forehead, and the other doesn't. The only thing that they have in common, are those beautiful amber eyes of theirs. I stand up and walk up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"You alright? How did things go?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm fine, we parted on a good and happy terms." I say to them with a smile.

"Then shall we head home then?" Sesshomaru asks me.

I nod. I hold his hand, and the three of us head back to Lady Kaede's village. To be able to hold Sesshomaru's hand again feels like a dream, I'm finally reunited with the love of my life. Sesshomaru holds my hand tightly in his, his cool hands holds mine in a way that makes me feel as if he doesn't want to let go. Inuyasha walks ahead of us with his arms crossed as always, if only he knows he'll be an uncle soon. Taking care of Sango's twins may have been stressful for him before, but perhaps playing with his own nephew or niece may be more fun. I look at Sesshomaru, his side profile beautiful as always. I suppose I'll tell him when we return to our house, for now, I just want to stay like this with him. No words exchanged, just the feeling of love and happiness being with the one you love. I have to thank Suikyu for everything that he has done for me in the past 2 weeks, up to our temporary goodbye.


	35. An Endless Journey Towards Our Future

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I finally arrive back to Lady Kaede's village, it's close to midnight now. When we enter into the village, I see Shippo outside jumping up and down shouting.

"They're back! Sango! Kagome! Miroku! _'s back!" Shippo yells.

A few seconds later, Miroku and the others comes running out of the big hut. Sango and Kagome's eyes lit up when they see me. They all come running up to the three of us. I let go of Sesshomaru's hand and Kagome and Sango hugs me tightly.

"_! We were looking all over for you! We were so worried! Your clothes is a mess! Thank goodness you're alright! Are you hurt? Injured?" Sango asks me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for trying to find me everyone, I'm sorry for worrying you." I say to them.

"Why are you apologizing for_? Situations like this isn't something that neither you or we can control. It's been years since a demon has attacked around this area, so it was completely unexpected. We're just really glad you're safe now. We're sorry we couldn't do much, but thank goodness that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saved you in time." Kagome says taking my hand.

"I thought you weren't coming back until another few days Sesshomaru." Miroku asks.

"I finished the negotiations early, so I returned as soon as I could." Sesshomaru answers flatly.

They all nod.

"Wasn't Suikyu with you guys? Where is he?" Sango asks.

"Suikyu is actually a demon, he's not going to be returning for a while, he went home. He helped us save_ before leaving." Inuyasha answers.

"Suikyu is a demon?! That's so unexpected! He was able to conceal his true form. That's such a shame... wish he could've stopped by before he left, we want to thank him for saving_." Miroku says.

I look at Sesshomaru, and he glances at me.

Inuyasha notices and steps in.

"Suikyu has some things he has to take care of, it's a bit of a personal issue. He told us to give his thanks to you guys for the hospitality for the past few weeks." Inuyasha says.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nods in understanding.

"I know it's late, but you must be starving_. Do you want to eat something? I'll make something for you." Kagome says.

I look at Sesshomaru and he looks at me again, I smile and take his hand. He gently squeezes my hand back, I turn and face Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome, but I'll be fine. I'll take you up on that offer in the morning though." I say to her with a smile.

"Take a warm bath before heading to bed, you will rest better." Sango says.

"I will, thanks Sango." I reply to her.

"Alright, we've all been pretty stressed these past 2 days, thank goodness things turned out alright. Let's get some rest then." Miroku says.

We all agree, Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand and Miroku with Sango's. We bid each other goodnight and head back to our respected homes, Sesshomaru and I walk quietly back to our house. I open the door and walk in, Sesshomaru follows behind me. I grab my night wear and I turn to Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to go take a bath, I'll be back soon. Get some rest Sesshomaru, you had a long travel." I say to him with a smile.

"I don't need to rest, how can I rest knowing that you were in danger mere hours ago." Sesshomaru says touching my cheek.

"I'm here aren't I? Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'll be back soon." I say to him.

I kiss him on the cheek and I head out of the house, Sesshomaru watches me as I head out. I close the door behind me and head to the bathhouse. I close the door behind me, and the warm steam of the bathhouse surrounds me, making me feel safe and comfortable. I remove my tattered kimono and I step into the bathhouse, the warmth of the hot water submerges my tired body. I lean my head against the edge, and close my eyes. I let my mind drift free for a little while, I'm keeping in mind that I shouldn't stay in here too long. I look at the clear warm water, the steam gently drifting into the thick air. I grab a cloth and wash my body, the sensation is soothing. When the cloth reaches my stomach, I place it there. I smile.

"Can't believe I'm 2 weeks into my pregnancy already. It's still in developement, so I suppose Sesshomaru can't quite sense it yet, I'll tell him tomorrow." I say to myself.

I get out of the water after a few minutes, I dry myself off and put on my nightwear. I let my hair run down my back. I feel refreshed but tired, I walk out of the warm bathhouse and out into the cool night. I arrive outside of the house that Sesshomaru and I share, I open the door and I see one single candle illuminating the room. I see Sesshomaru sitting on the ground on the futon with his back facing the door, his long white hair lays on the ground behind him covering his whole back. I can tell he's bare since I don't see his big bundle of fur on his shoulder, his clothes lay neatly beside the futon.

"Sesshomaru, you're not resting?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru stands up gracefully and turns to me, indeed he's bare, his fair skin having an orange tint to them from the candle light. His strong body standing still and with confidence, he looks like a god. My god. I feel my face slightly flushed from seeing him but I know it's nothing to be embarrassed about, he's my husband, the love of my life. His golden amber eyes burning into mine. I place my kimono down onto the ground beside the door and I walk up to him.

"I'm so glad to have you back Sesshomaru. This one month seemed so long without you." I say to him taking his hand.

"It was for me as well, I'm relieved to have came back just in time. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough, I let you suffer." Sesshomaru says with furrowed brows.

"You came back that's all that matters Sesshomaru, I'm here standing in front of you aren't I? There's nothing to feel regretful about, to see you again wasn't the thing that kept me strong." I tell him with a smile.

Sesshomaru carresses my face with his cool hands. His eyes gazing into mine.

"To see you again was my desire this whole month. When I fought that bird demon, I was filled with anger knowing that he has hurt you. When I fought Suikyu, it made me realized just how much you mean to me, you have occupied a large part of my life_." Sesshomaru says.

"Do you regret it?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru looks down at me and pulls me close to his strong bare chest. He then kisses me passionately. I close my eyes and take in such blissful action. He then releases me, and I look back into his eyes.

"Never. You gave me a reason to protect something dear and precious, you allowed me to feel such strong emotions. Things that I don't need, but I've come to cherish it all deeply. You have became the most important person in my life, you are the love of my life_." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his genuine words.

"You are the center of my world Sesshomaru, you are the love of my life as well. I don't regret falling in love with you, I don't regret the crying, letting you go because of my love for you. Suffered through pains and scars, because everything that has happened led the two of us to this very moment, right here and right now. All the memories, pain, happiness, and love that I've gone through are all precious to me after meeting you. You've changed me, you've allowed me to grow up completely Sesshomaru." I say to him with a smile.

"I've changed completely because of you as well_. You've allowed me to feel more...human, and I've come to realize it's a beautiful thing." Sesshomaru says with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad." I say to him with a smile of my own.

Both Sesshomaru and I lean in and kiss each other on the lips, to feel his lips on mine feels like a fantasy. Soft but with a purpose, his lips caresses mine, and our tongues dancing together. Sesshomaru's hands unties my obi string without breaking our kiss, he gently takes my kimono collar and pulls it down my shoulders. I let the kimono fall onto the ground, Sesshomaru's strong left arm comes behind my back and holds me close to him. My face is warm and my heart is beating out of tempo. My hand gently caresses his smooth face, Sesshomaru then pulls the two of us down onto the big soft futon, I'm now sitting on his lap, my legs are around his waist, Sesshomaru continues to hold me close to him as we kiss. I break the kiss to take a breath, it's slowly getting hot. I'm breathing pretty heavily from the long passionate kiss. Our two bare bodies are touching each other, and it feels dreamlike. I kiss Sesshomaru's crescent moon on his forehead, Sesshomaru then kisses the corner of my lips and then my cheek on where the cut was before. We are both inhaling and exhaling pretty deeply right now, Sesshomaru's usually controlled cool composure has vanished, instead it is replaced with passion and longing. Only when it's just the two of us, is when Sesshomaru can let himself go. Sesshomaru kisses my shoulders and glides his cool fingers along the scars on my back. I rest my head against his as he continues to caress me with gentle kisses, his silky white bangs brushes against my skin tickles. Sesshomaru then breaks the kisses and looks back into my eyes.

"Not being able to touch you and feel close to you within this month has been eating away at me. To know that I almost lost you was overwhelming as well. I couldn't do anything about such feelings and it stressed me out greatly." He confesses.

I smile and touch his smooth soft lips with my left hand.

"It was the same for me, I went to bed everynight with the hopes of seeing you again, the emptiness beside me made the room so much bigger, but now you're here with me. I'm safe, smiling and happy, and I hope you are too. We're in each other's embrace now, there are no distance between us anymore to prevent each other's touches." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru takes the hand on his lips and kisses the tips of my fingers and then the scar on the back of my hand. He then looks back at me his golden amber eyes burning brighter and more vivid in the flickering candle light.

"I may be holding you right now and our bare skin touching, but it's not enough for me." Sesshomaru says to me.

I look at him, my eyes widening a little. It dawns on me. I know what he wants, and I want it as well. To feel complete, I can feel him beneath me. I smile and close my eyes, I kiss his lips and open my eyes to meet his again.

"I want to feel closer to you as well Sesshomaru." I answer him.

We both smile at each other and I lean my forehead against his. My black bangs mixing with his snow white ones. I hold onto his strong shoulders, his hands holding onto my back and waist. I lift myself up slightly to find him, he's not entirely ready, but it's something that we both want to feel. I position him at my entrance and slowly rest myself onto him again. I close my eyes at the slight pain, but just as it appears it disperses. The feeling of completeness fills me once again, he enters me completely and he feels warm. Sesshomaru lets out a deep exhale, he closes his eyes at the blissful feeling that we are both giving each other. I can feel myself hugging him tightly, and it feels like a dream. Sesshomaru slowly pulls me completely into his chest, I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs are around his waist as we both sit on the soft futon within each other's arms. Sesshomaru kisses my cheek again and I rest my head beside his. We listen to each other's breathing as we both steady them again, no words exchanged. We are just sitting here, feeling each other completely and entirely to our very core.

"I feel complete now Sesshomaru." I quietly say to him.

"I'm finally content with the closeness. To feel you completely physically and feel connected to you soulfully. Thank you_." Sesshomaru responds back to me.

"No thanks are needed between us Sesshomaru." I say to him with a quiet laugh.

"You are exhausted, get some rest_." Sesshomaru says.

I nod my head. Still connected, Sesshomaru pulls me back onto the futon with me on top of him. The small movements made by us sends blissful shivers throughout my body. He pulls the cover over the two of us and holds me close. He kisses me on the forehead, I rest my hand on his chest and close my eyes.

"I don't ever want to lose you..." Sesshomaru quietly says.

"Neither do I Sesshomaru." I reply back to him.

Sesshomaru takes my left hand in his and holds it, I let my mind drift off in his arms. I feel safe again, loved, and happy. We didn't make love tonight even though we haven't seen each other in a month, but just to feel each other again is blissful enough. Making love doesn't necessarily have to be the action shown between two people deeply in love, just to be able to feel each other and knowing that the one you love will be there for you no matter what, is the greatest love of all. Sesshomaru may not have been the person to have rescued me this time, but he came back to me, he fought for me, he longed for me, he changed because of love, it's more than what I could ask for from him. He didn't have to, but he did. I should be content and happy, and I am. I fall asleep still holding his hand and feeling his warmth within the deepest part of me, it's the most beautiful feeling. I open my eyes to a warm embrace around my body, the sleepiness still clouding my consciousness. The room is still dark, the sun has just started to slowly rise. I realize I'm still laying on Sesshomaru's chest, still connected. I shift a little and Sesshomaru's arms gently tightens around me, I lift my head up to look at him. His eyes are closed, the magenta accent on his lids making him look elegant. I smile at th calm view before me, I pull myself up a little and gently kiss his lips. After I pull myself away from him, his eyes opens and it locks onto mine. It's so sudden that seeing his golden eyes shocked me a little. His eyes are usually so fierce looking but they are soft at the moment, I brush aside the strands of his white hair that is covering the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, were you awake the whole time?" I ask him.

"I was, I wasn't tired. The other reason being was that I wanted to hold you and know that you are here." Sesshomaru answers me with a gentle smile.

He caresses my cheek and I hold his hand.

"Wish you rested, you may be a Great Daiyokai, but you should rest once in a while. I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru, so don't worry anymore." I say to him.

"How can I not? You're just a mere human, so vulnerable and fragile." Sesshomaru says looking at me with his sun colored eyes.

"I may be a mere human, but I have a strong will. For the people I love, I can be strong. Did you forget?" I ask him with a laugh.

Sesshomaru smiles at my words and closes his eyes.

"How can I forget?" He says.

I kiss him on the forehead I then prop myself up, I can feel him inside me as I did. The small feeling of bliss and completeness rushes through me, the two of us gasp slightly at the sudden movement. I prop myself above him, my hair falling beside me covering us like a veil, Sesshomaru's arms still gently wrapped around my back. As I prop myself up, my back cracks. It felt nice to switch position after sleeping without moving for hours.

"As much as I like to stay like this, I think it's better if we moved a little." I say with a laugh.

I then pull myself off of him, we both close our eyes as we do so, when he totally disappears, the feeling of loss fills me but I know it's alright, because he's right beside me. I drag myself away from his strong body and lay on my stomach beside him, the coolness of the once empty space of the futon below me sends small shivers through my body. I close my eyes still feeling sleepy, before I could fall asleep again, I feel Sesshomaru's arms coming around me and he brings himself close. I feel the tip of his nose lightly brushing against my bare shoulder. The feeling gives me light goosebumps but it's intimate and comforting, I turn my head to face him. Sesshomaru is on his side and he's gazing at me with soft eyes, I smile at him. I suppose it's a good time to tell him now.

"Sesshomaru..." I say quietly.

"Yes?" He replies.

"What if I told you that our family is going to get bigger by just a tiny bit more?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru looks at me with a slightly surprised expression, he then props himself up.

"I thought I sensed something a bit different about you but I couldn't figure out what it was. Are you saying..." He says.

"Yes, I didn't know before either, but yesterday. Suikyu was the one who told me. I'm pregnant Sesshomaru, and I'm around 2 weeks in." I tell him with a smile.

Sesshomaru's expression returns back to his calm expression once again, and he shows me a warm smile. He takes my hand in his and he lays back down beside me.

"Nothing can gauge a reaction from me except for you and Rin, but this, this was the only other thing that did, in a good way." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his words. I squeeze his hand back gently. Sesshomaru gently glides his finger down my cheek like he always does, I close my eyes as I take in the lovely gesture.

"You're finally going to become a father Sesshomaru. I know you'll be a wonderful one." I say to him.

"And you will be an exceptional mother to our child." Sesshomaru replies with a smile.

I nod.

"It's still early, get some rest_." He says to me.

"Yea, you should get some rest as well Sesshomaru. I'll have to tell the others in the morning, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to become an uncle and aunt." I say with a smile.

"Yes... who would've thought my brat of a younger brother will become an uncle." Sesshomaru says with a heavy sigh.

I laugh at his words. He may be harsh, but I can hear the care and love behind his tone.

"Inuyasha will be a great uncle, same with Kagome. It's going to be the first time for the four of us, but we'll adjust to it in no time." I say with a big smile.

Sesshomaru looks back up at me and gives a half smile.

"We'll see how Inuyasha can handle it when the time comes. Get some rest_." Sesshomaru says gliding his hand down my long hair.

I nod, I bring myself closer to him and rest my head beneath his neck. His scent surrounds me and I drift off once again. Time seems to fly, before I know it, the sun is completely up, and the room is warm and bright. I open my eyes slowly and I come face to face with a smooth fair chest, I lift my head again and I see Sesshomaru's calm and serene face. He has his eyes closed again, but I don't know if he's actually sleeping or not. I smile and pull myself up quietly, but apparently I'm loud, or it's just that Sesshomaru's keen to sudden movements due to his demonic senses.

"Good morning_." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at my ridiculous attempt to get up unnoticed. I look back down at Sesshomaru, he opens his eyes and the bright sunlight enhances his alright sun filled irises. He looks at me.

"Good morning my love." I answer him.

Sesshomaru sits up and brushes my hair behind my shoulders, his white hair in perfect shape as always.

"Did you manage to get some rest?" I ask him.

"I did." I suppose the reason is that it feels like home." He says.

I smile at his words, indeed it does. Although it's just the two of us right now, but soon there will be an addition to our family, then it will feel more like a family. Sesshomaru places one hand on my stomach and I place a hand over his, we look at each other and I rest my head against his shoulder.

"It's not dream." I say quietly.

"It's not. Remember what I said that night in the fields? It may feel like a dream, but everything is real." He says.

I nod.

"What are you doing today?" I ask him.

"I have to return to the sky and inform my mother of the successful alliance with the demons around Asia. Then I'll be letting her know of your pregnancy." Sesshomaru says.

"I see, guess I'll be seeing you tonight like always then?" I ask him.

"Yes, but hopefully when the time arrives, I'll be here." He says.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." I answer him.

We get dressed and the two of us head outside, we are going to meet up with the rest of the group. They are all getting ready for breakfast, Kagome as promised made me a wonderful breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." I say to them all.

"Oh! Morning_! You're here too Sesshomaru." Kagome smiles.

"How are you feeling today_?" Sango asks.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine. I actually have something to tell you all later." I say to them.

They all look at each other, Inuyasha and Miroku haven't left yet so it's good that we're all here. All of us sits down around the breakfast table, including Sesshomaru. He sits across from Inuyasha. We all start eating, Sesshomaru occasionally taking a few small bites, but otherwise just sits there with his eyes closed. I appreciate his effort of trying to eat some human food. After breakfast, I sit properly and clear my throat.

"Everyone, I would like to tell you something, it's something that I would love to share with all of you." I say to them.

They all listen with concentration. I look at Sesshomaru and he gives me a small smile, I look back at all of them.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to become parents soon." I tell all of them.

All of their eyes widen in surprise, but then smiles breaks out on their faces, especially Sango and Kagome's.

"Oh my! That's wonderful_!" How did you find out?" Kagome asks me.

"Suikyu actually told me yesterday before he departed. He sensed it when we were in the water" I answer her question.

"How far along are you?" Sango asks.

"Suikyu says I'm about 2 weeks in." I reply.

"Your child will be a half-demon like Inuyasha right?" Shippo asks.

"I'm guessing it will be. But who knows, maybe Sesshomaru's genes will conquer mine when our child is born." I say with a smile.

"I'm going to be an aunt and Inuyasha's going to be an uncle!" Kagome says clapping her hands.

"Great, I'm going to have to babysit another kid, Sango's twins and son was enough of a struggle when they were younger, not to mention Shippo too." Inuyasha says crossing his arms with a pouty face.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! You take that back!" Shippo yells.

"You think I'm going to let you touch my child?" Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha calmly.

Inuyasha eyes shoots up at Sesshomaru, and then he holds up a fist.

"Why can't I?! I'm going to be their uncle, I should be able to play with them!" Inuyasha says.

"You contradict yourself too much Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says closing his eyes.

Although two powerful demon brothers, but seeing them argue with each other like children is heartwarming. I know they've had their differences and hostilities, but in the end they are brothers even if Inuyasha is a half-demon. They may sound harsh to each other, but no matter what, if you listen to the feelings behind their yelling and insults, they care for one another. I look at Kagome, we both smile at each other. After that day that the annoucement came out, everyday that comes after are all the same as before. Sesshomaru in the morning till evening has his own things to do, and I do too. When night falls, he would come back like always and we would spend the night as husband and wife. From one day it turns into a week, a week turns into two, then three. As each week passes, my stomach slightly grows as well. The work that I could do before has to be reduced bit by bit due to my growing stomach preventing me from moving too much. I still help out as much as I could, but Kagome, Sango, and Lady Kaede tells me to take it easy. As each week passes, Sango gives me tips on how to keep my body healthy before giving birth, thank goodness for the fact that she's a mother of 3. The weeks soon turns into a month, then two, three, four, five, to six. The months passes so quick and before I know it, it's slowly coming around to another year. Spring ends, Summer comes around, Summer blazes by and Autumn is just around the corner again. At this rate, my stomach is protruding out now, my breathing feels a bit laboured, and it's hard for me to bend over and such. Otherwise, I'm perfectly healthy. Another month passes, and my stomach grows a bit more, it's hard to tie up my kimono now, but I can still manage. Being in the process of a first time parent isn't easy. Eventually, my birthday comes around in the orange Autumn, I'm turning 26. On this very day, I wake up next to Sesshomaru as always, I have to sleep on my back everyday since then with enough cushions underneath me to keep my back as comfortable as possible. I turn my head to look at Sesshomaru, his golden amber eyes looking at me with love. Like most of the time, Sesshomaru isn't resting. Guess it's a pet peeve of mine, but it's something I have to deal with since he's a demon.

"Good morning." I say to him with a croaky morning voice.

"Good morning_." He replies.

"Why are you up?" I ask him frowning a little.

"I'm not tired, besides, I can sense the child moving inside of you. I wanted to feel it moving." He says with a gentle smile.

I return his smile, I take his hand and hold it. His long claws gently glides across my skin as I do so.

"About two more months till we get to see their legs and arms move out in the open." I say to him.

Sesshomaru smiles and nuzzles my nose with his, the ticklish sensation making me giggle quietly. We get dressed and head out.

"What are you doing today?" I ask him.

"I have some things to take care off with an allied demon with Jaken and A-Un, then I have an object to retrieve from another demon. I'll be back at night, let's go to the flower field tonight, it's been a while." Sesshomaru says caressing my cheeks.

"That's sounds nice, shall I meet you there?" I ask him.

"See you then_." Sesshomaru says.

He leans down and gently place a kiss on my lips. He nuzzles my cheek and leaves the village. I watch his long white hair sway behind his tall and lean body, his snow white kimono reflecting the sunlight. The big fur bundle trailing behind him as he walks, graceful as always and just as mesmerizing. I smile as I watch him walk away. I carry my pregnant body to meet up with Kagome, Sango and the others. Everyone knows about my birthday except for Sesshomaru, I suppose I didn't tell him. Thinking about it, I don't think I have yet. Guess I can only tell him when we meet up tonight. The day carries on like usual, but we managed to finish our daily chores as soon as possible. I couldn't do too much but it was expected, Kagome and the others told me to rest, but I wanted to help out as much as I can. We finished early to celebrate my birthday. My first birthday with them, with my new family. Kagome tells me to take a nice bath first to relax my muscles while they prepare my birthday dinner. I head to the warm bath house and step into the warm water. Due to my big stomach I have to support myself before completely submerged in water, I close my eyes and relax. I take a towel and scrub my arms and body, I rest it on my stomach again.

"Can't believe 7 months ago you practically didn't even exist, but now look at you, kicking and moving. After you're born, I promise I'll be the best mother, and Sesshomaru will be an amazing father. Just wait another month or two." I say to my unborn child.

After my refreshing night bath, I head back to meet up with everyone. When I enter into the lit room, everyone shouts, "Happy Birthday_!" It shocked me so suddenly my eyes were the only thing that moved. On the table are beautifully prepared food. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Lady Kaede, the kids and Inuyasha are all around the table.

"Come sit down! Let's eat!" Kagome says with a big smile.

"You guys, you really didn't have to, a normal dinner would've been totally fine." I say to them.

"Nonsense, a birthday is precious, every life is precious. It's only right to celebrate one's existence." Sango says with a smile.

"Ya, without you, Sesshomaru would've had been a grumpy old demon still." Inuyasha says eating his rice.

"Look who's talking Inuyasha." Kagome says.

We all burst out laughing.

"Thanks so much everyone, can't believe a year has passed already. Exactly a year ago I went on a journey, and I met you all while on that journey. It was a decision that I'll absolutely make again if I get the chance to live in the next lifetime." I say to them with a bow.

"Right now, the present is all that matters_. The future is tomorrow, the next life is a next life away. As long as you're happy now is enough." Miroku says while feeding one of his twins.

"Exactly_, also, the future will eventually become today. So as long as you're happy today, you'll always be happy for the rest of your life. I'm sure it will. You have Sesshomaru and soon a child to add to your family." Lady Kaede says.

"Thank you Lady Kaede. Thank you everyone for celebrating this birthday with me." I thank them again.

We had a wonderful and lovely dinner. Then ended with a fun conversation over tea. The stars lasts into the clear night, and we all bid each other goodnight.

"It's unfortunate that Sesshomaru couldn't join us for your birthday." Kagome says with a frown.

"Don't worry about that Kagome, I'm actually going to meet him at the flower field later." I tell her.

"Oh... how romantic. Say it's been a while since you've gone there. Then again, with that big baby bump, it's expected that you shouldn't tire yourself out. Well stay warm, it's nearing winter soon alright? Goodnight." Kagome says hugging me.

"Goodnight Kagome, and yes, I will don't worry." I reply her with a smile.

Kagome heads off and I return to my house to grab a blanket, I go to open my door when I stop. I turn around and in the corner of the room resting on a thin blanket, is my koto. I smile as I look at it, I haven't touched it in so long, I'm afraid I've forgotten how to play it. I've been so busy and tired that I've totally left it. How can I forget about something that has been a part of my life for the past 25 years? I head back and carefully pick up my koto, I wrap it up in the big blanket and head towards the flower field. As always, the bright moon guides me to the place that Sesshomaru and I first talked. When I arrive, Sesshomaru isn't there yet. Not surprising, I suppose tonight I'll see it as those days. I walk into the grass that's slowly losing their flower companions, but the grass is still soft. I walk to the middle of the field and lay out the blanket, I place the koto down on it and slowly sit myself down. I take in a deep breath and exhale, I then pull my koto onto my lap. It's sure has been a while since I placed a finger on its strings, I warm up my fingers and close my eyes. The first song that comes to mind is that special song, the song that I composed while having Sesshomaru in mind. Slowly, the finger movements comes back to mind. I smile and place my fingers onto the koto, with a gentle breeze I begin to play. The once quiet flower field is now filled with a heavenly tune that flows with the night breeze, it's soothing and nostalgic. Not long, I'm lost in the very tune that I'm playing. When I finish, I lift my fingers off the strings and look up at the single moon lighting up the whole world around me.

"Can't believe it's been a year already..." I whisper to myself.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze blows across the field.

"Indeed it has, and you've grown a year older." A familiar voice says.

I turn my head around at the only voice that I can recognize from anywhere. I smile as I see his golden eyes and crescent moon on his forehead. He slowly walks up to me.

"Sesshomaru, you're here." I say to him.

"Indeed, I said I would be here didn't I? It's been a while since I've heard you play your koto." He says.

"I know, I almost forgot how to play to be honest." I reply with a small laugh.

I place the koto beside me as Sesshomaru gracefully sits down behind me, he then takes my hands and gently pulls me back into his chest. He then wraps is arms around me, I feel so safe and warm. He rests his face beside my temple and the two of us just silently watch the moon.

"Again, can't believe it's been a year already since I went on that journey, and since meeting you." I say to him.

"It seems like yesterday doesn't it?" He asks me quietly.

"It does, remember how I tried so hard to talk to you. I was determined to befriend you, but at some point I thought, I'm probably making a fool out of myself and being to clingy. Compared to you, I'm such a child aren't I? I was so in love with you that I almost had a mental breakdown. It was ridiculous if I think about it" I ask him with a small laugh of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru gently squeezes my hand and nuzzles my temple.

"It was irritating to see you trying to befriend me, but I've come to appreciate your effort and not giving up on me. I have lived for over 500 years, but you've taught me more about life than I could've ever known. Our age may be over 400 years apart, but you're not a child in this world anymore. You just grew one year older, another year as an adult. Thank you for existing in this world_. For loving me regardless of who and what I am. For teaching me about feelings, and for being my wife." Sesshomaru says soothing my hair.

I turn around and face him, his fair and flawless features faces me. I can't help but think how I managed to have a great demon like him fall in love with me. I lace my fingers with his, and look at how our hands fit so perfectly between each groove. Perhaps it was fate, but I remember Sesshomaru saying that he isn't bound by fate. I smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, my fate was perhaps only allowing me to meet you, and nothing more. I remember you saying that you aren't bound by fate, so for you to go out of your way to come and find me after I left, it was one of the most happiest moment of my life. So thank you, thank you for changing for love, for saving me, brought me back physically and emotionally. Thank you for loving this normal human." I say to him.

Sesshomaru caresses my face, his amber eyes dazzling in the moonlight.

"You may be a human, but it was your will, bravery, selflessness, and the amount of love you have in you that made me fall in love with you. You are my other half, there were others that has loved me throughout my lifetime, but I believe that you exist in this world is for me to meet you. You didn't just give me love, but you are about to give me a child. You have been through a lot_. Thank you for enduring it all, for my sake as well." Sesshomaru says with a smile.

I smile and I close my eyes as I hear his heartfelt words. Suddenly I feel something on my head, I open my eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand just coming away from my hair. I reach up to touch what it is, it feels like a long rod on my hair. It's cool and it has a decorated tip with grooves, indents and protrusions. It's a hairpin. I look back at Sesshomaru, he has a satisfied smile on his face.

"A hairpin?" I ask him.

"Yes, it's a birthday gift." He says kissing my forehead.

"Where did you get this? You had so much stuff to do everyday. How did you find the time? Also, how did you know it was my birthday today? I didn't tell you." I asked him.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows a little.

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Inuyasha told me a few days prior, I went to a demon who specializes in blacksmithing. I asked him to make the hairpin." He answers.

So the demon he had to meet today was the blacksmith and he was getting my present. I feel so happy and grateful.

"Thank you for the gift Sesshomaru. I remember back then how I wished I could receive gifts from you, but I've come to the conclusion that you only gave them to Rin. The fact that I would never be someone important to you pained me, but I've come to accept it and only loved you in silence. Who knew, a year goes by and I've received such a beautiful and valuable gift from my love. For me to be the one that you love, is the greatest gift of all." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiles and nuzzles my nose with his. I smile as I lean my forehead against his.

"You know, I remember how you were so cold and expressionless back then. Who knew that you can be quite intimate and loving." I say with a laugh.

"Yes... that part of me surprised myself as well. But, as I've come to see that side of me more, it became natural and it's a precious feeling. It's a side that only you can see, and only you will see." Sesshomaru says.

I nod at his words. I then wrap my arms around his neck and I hug him. I rest my head against his, I'm sitting in his lap and due to my big stomach I have to lean forward quite a bit in order to rest my head against his. Sesshomaru hugs me tightly and he brushes my ear with the tip of his nose.

"I wish I could make love to you tonight, but clearly you're not in the perfect condition to." Sesshomaru says quietly beside me.

I laugh at his intimate words that still feels like a dream coming fron him, but hearing that he worries for my health is soothing. I lift my head up and look at his gold eyes, I trace my finger along the magenta stripes on his right cheek.

"I know it's been months since we last shared such close affections. But, we have all the time in the world in the future, and of course, if we decide to want more children, then it can arranged." I say with a laugh.

Sesshomaru smiles and glides his finger along my cheek. The two of us stay in each other's embrace in the night, when the crescent moon starts changing location is when we decide to head back. Another month glides by, and soon it's in the month in which I will give birth. The unknown date makes me anxious but I know I can pull through regardless on what day it's on. At this rate, I have to be sitting down for most of the time, I can only help out with the cooking and stuff. Others, I can't even begin. Kagome, Lady Kaede, Sango, and Shippo would occasionally check up on me. As the days rolls in, Sesshomaru has been spending more time with me in the day to make sure I'm alright. Surprisingly, my stomach has grown quite a lot. Sango tells me I may have twins, but it's still unknown to me. I don't know if Sesshomaru knows or not but, I suppose finding out the proper way is more of a news. A week goes by and the second weeks drops in, Sesshomaru and I decide to go on a morning stroll. The two of us walk along the grassy field just on the outskirt of the village, our hands entwined with each other. Since my stomach is so protruding forward, my other hand have to support my back. I can feel the weight on my body, and the occasional movements inside. Breathing became a bit of a work for me since my lungs are squashed by my pregnancy, but I'm pulling through. The nice Autumn breeze is relaxing and nice, and to have Sesshomaru beside me makes it more dreamlike. His white hair gently flowing in the breeze, his golden eyes capturing all the sun's light. The fur on his shoulder gently rustles as the wind blows against it, a graceful and magnificent beauty.

"I wish I could run, return to those times when I felt like a child again." I say looking out into the vast open land.

"You will, like you said, we have all the time in the world." Sesshomaru says gently squeezing my hand.

I smile at his words, I close my eyes and take a deep breath as we walked. At the moment, I feel that something feels off. Perhaps it's time. I stop walking and hold my stomach and I gently pull on Sesshomaru's hand to stop him, he stops and turns to face me. His calm face suddenly laced with concern.

"What's wrong_?" He asks me.

"Sesshomaru let's head back to the village." I say to him.

Sesshomaru looks at my stomach and I can see him furrow his brows a little as his nose twitches slightly. He then tightens his hold on my hand and his other arm goes behind my legs and he scoops me up, he places my hand around his neck and I hold on tight.

"I can sense a smell of strong body fluid, I think it's time. Hold on tight_." Sesshomaru says gently resting his forehead against mine.

"Yea..." I reply holding tightly to him.

Without another second to lose, Sesshomaru dashes back towards the village. On our way back, I can feel a slight damp area between my legs. I don't know what it is, but I know it's about time for me to give birth. Not long after, Sesshomaru carries me outside of Lady Kaede's hut. He gently places me down while holding my hand, I knock on the door. At this point, I can feel my kimono soaked between my legs. It's not blood that's fore sure, it feels like water. I can slowly feel my muscles tensing, and my stomach moving. My breathing has become hitched.

"Lady Kaede! Sango! Kagome!" I shout feeling my stomach contractions.

Lady Kaede slides the door open and sees me, her eye widens. Sango and Kagome gasps and comes out from behind Lady Kaede. They support me as I let Sesshomaru's hand go. I start to feel pain from the contractions, and taking quick short breaths was the only thing I can do.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, we'll take care of_ from here." Sango says.

"If anything happens, make sure_ is ok." Sesshomaru says.

"No need to say those things Sesshomaru. It's a blessing and nothing will go wrong. We'll let you know when everything's over." Kagome tells him with a smile.

Sesshomaru nods and looks back at me, his eyes filled with concern. I manage to give him a small smile as Sango helps me inside. Lady Kaede closes the door and I lose the image of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, go fetch some cloth, towels, and a bucket of warm water." Lady Kaede tells her.

"Yes, I'll be right back_." Kagome says letting go of my hand.

My stomach at this point is contracting heavily and the pain is rushing through my body. I squint my eyes shut and I'm letting out labored breathing. Sango helps me open up my kimono and wrap my front side with a blanket, so I can move more easily while being in labor. Kagome comes back with the cloth and warm water, both her and Sango then holds my hand. I'm inhaling and exhaling but the contractions are making it hard.

"Take it easy_. You'll be fine. Just push in between the inhale and exhales. Scream if you have to, giving birth isn't easy. It's painful and tiring but that's also the beauty of it. You're going to give life, it requires sacrifice and pain. Stay strong, you'll pull through." Sango says.

I nod while breathing heavily. Kagome rubs my hand to try and sooth me down, Lady Kaede sits not far away and waiting patiently with calmness. I lost track of time, but I was probably in labor for about half an hour now. I have started to lose my strength to contain my strained groans, I shut my eyes and I begin to scream. Tears has start to form in my eyes and I begin to sweat.

"Breathe_. Remember to breathe." Sango keeps reminding me.

"Don't worry about rushing anything_. Giving birth takes time. Don't stress, try to have a calm mind or else complications may occur." Kagome tells me.

"Yea, I'll keep those in mind" I say in between my strained breathing.

Half an hour turns into an hour and then another half an hour, Kagome helps me wipe my forehead, at this rate I feel like I'm about to pass out. But I push with all I have when I feel I've find that strength to. An hour turns into another half an hour, then another half an hour. I've been in labour for 2 hours already. Then I start to feel something different in another 15 minutes or so than within the past 2 hours.

"Something feels different, I feel something very close to the opening." I tell them.

Lady Kaede stands up and walks over to me and kneels down again, she helps me spread my legs open and lifts up her sleeves of her priestess kimono.

"Try to keep your legs open if you can_, the baby is about to come out. Just keep pushing. You're doing great." Lady Kaede says.

I nod, Kagome and Sango continues to hold my hand and helps wipe my forehead. I continue to push and push as much as I can, and soon I can feel something round coming out.

"The head is out_. You're doing wonderful, a few more hard pushes and the baby is out." Lady Kaede says.

I give myself a few more strong pushes, I'm exhausted but I know I can't stop now. Another few minutes goes by and finally, finally with one final push, the baby is out. I can hear crying, Sango releases my hand and grabs a towel, she kneels down beside Lady Kaede and wraps the baby up. I smile with relief as I hear the crying telling me that things turned out alright. My head falls back onto the pillow, but it's not quite over.

"Sango, clean up the baby in the warm water, _ has another child on the way." Lady Kaede says.

I'm having another baby, twins.

"Keep pushing_, you're going to have twins. Just a little bit longer, you're doing great." Kagome says wiping my forehead.

"Breathe and then push_." Lady Kaede says.

I nod, and I take a deep breath, I can feel the contractions again but not as bad as when it started. I know I have to keep pushing and give birth or the second baby may have complication, I muster all of my strength and push in between my breathing. Minutes go by again but it's faster than the first, Lady Kaede helps pull the baby out. Kagome helps wipes my forehead and sooths me and guides me through the delivery, Sango is taking care of the first born. With one final big push and scream, I finally feel my body becoming lighter and the contractions ending. My head falls back onto the pillow as I'm breathing heavily, my muscles are sore and I'm exhausted. I can feel my consciousness slowly fading out from the fatigue, but no far away I can hear crying. I know that both the baby came out alright, Kagome took the second baby and cleaned it up. Lady Kaede grabs another pair of kimono for me and helps me sit up, I used the last bit of my strength to lift my arms up so she can slide the sleeves onto my arms. She helps me tie my obi string and put a blanket over my shoulders, and helps me lay back down, she then wipes my forehead again and holds my hand.

"You did great_ both of the babies are healthy, it has been a long morning and afternoon, get some rest. Kagome and Sango will take care of the baby for the time being so don't worry about anything, rest now child. Regain your strength and then see your children. We'll get Sesshomaru and have him look after his children for the time being as well." Lady Kaede says brushing my messy hair out of my face.

"Thank you so much Lady Kaede, Sango, Kagome." I manage to say to them.

"Giving birth is an important part of life, of course we would help with everything we can. The hard part is over, so rest as much as you can." Sango says holding the baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

I want to see my children, but I'm exhausted at this point. I feel like I'd be hallucinating if I see them now, I feel so tired and sleepy. I rest my head on the pillow and Lady Kaede pulls the blanket over me. I feel my consciousness fading, I can hear the door opening and the afternoon sunlight coming in through my eyelids, but I'm too tired to open my eyes. In no time, I fall asleep. I feel like a stone my body feels numb, I couldn't move. I assume hours passed when I woke up, I can feel someone holding my hand and my head resting on something soft but also solid, different than the pillow that I remember falling asleep on. I stir and I take a deep breath, a familiar scent overwhelms me. I open my eyes slowly as I feel a finger gently glides down my face, a blanket covers me and I'm in a room lit with candles. As I look around I realize that I'm back in my house, my body is still sore and tired but I feel the weight that I've carried for over 9 months has finally disappeared. I look at my hands and I see someone's hand wrapped around mine, white kimono sleeves with red flowers are laced on the rims. I knew right away that it's Sesshomaru's hand. I tilt my head upwards and I see Sesshomaru gazing down at me, I'm laying in his lap.

"Sesshomaru? How long have I been out for?" I ask him.

"It's night now, you've been asleep for hours." He says caressing my face.

"Are the children alright? Have you seen them?" I ask him managing a smile with a spinning head.

Sesshomaru smiles gently down at me, his golden eyes dazzling in the candle light.

"They are fine, Kagome and Sango are looking after them at the moment. I expect they are waiting for us to name them." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his words and I push myself to sit up. I turn back to him.

"Did you carry me back here? Were you here the whole time?" I ask him.

"I did, I assumed that you sleeping in the comfort of our own home will be much better for you. I couldn't leave you unattended, you were in a vulnerable state." He says caressing my cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about me, I gave birth to two healthy babies. I pulled through, gave my all, and I'm out in one piece. I feel like I accomplished something big." I say to him holding his hands.

Sesshomaru smiles gently and nods.

"How could I forget, you're strong willed, persistent, and brave. I fell in love with the you that possesses all of those traits, and knowing that you went through a lot today but still holding those traits all the way through. I feel like I'm falling deeply in love all over again. You've been through a lot in these few months, thank you_." Sesshomaru says softly.

I can feel tears slowly forming in my eyes, but I hold them back. I wrap my arms around his neck, well as much as I could because the bundle of fur is really fluffy. I rest my head next to his and his scent surrounds me and comforts me. Sesshomaru rests his cheek next to mine, he then holds me to him.

"I believe I use to be someone who just possessed a decent amount of those traits, but because of you, I've come to embrace all of those traits and learned to grow with them. Because of your love and knowing that you're there has made me the me today. Without you, there's no me and the things that we have today. Thank you Sesshomaru." I say to him.

I can feel Sesshomaru turn his head and gently kissing me on the temple.

"How about meeting our children? It's not good for the children to go through a day without meeting their mother." Sesshomaru says.

I nod and smile. He pulls me up and we go to the big hut, it's close to dinner time too. I suppose Miroku and Inuyasha are back now too. As the two of us come closer to the hut, we can hear laughter and talking inside. Faint cries are heard as well. Sesshomaru opens the door and I see all of them gathering together, food are being set on the big table. Sango and Kagome each are carrying a baby, Shippo, Sango's twins and son are around Sango. Miroku holding the baby's hand and smiling. Inuyasha sits beside Kagome are she coos to the other baby. I couldn't see them clearly yet but their small sounds are beautiful. I look at Sesshomaru and I smile as I see him letting out a long exhale, didn't know our children are so well loved, it's like we're almost not part of the group and the children weren't ours.

"_! Sesshomaru! You're finally here! Come_, come look at your twins, they are gorgeous." Kagome says.

I take off my sandles and step into the big warm and lively hut, Sesshomaru follows right after. The two of us sits down side by side, Sango and Kagome comes up to the two of us and hands each of the twins to us. After hours, I finally get to see our children.

"The one that you're holding is the oldest of the twin." Kagome says to me with a big smile.

I look down at the child, it's a boy. He looks absolutely gorgeous. Since his father is a full blooded demon, and I'm a human, he's a half demon child. He has fair fair flawless skin, the little hair tht he has on his pale head is a dark shade of white close to pale grey with streaks of white under the light. And, being a half-demon, he has fluffy dog ears, just like Inuyasha. In fact... he almost looks close to Inuyasha as I take a glance at Inuyasha who's sitting beside Kagome. Taking traits after his uncle, what a good start. Since his eyes are closed, I'm sure his eyes are a beautiful shade of orange just like his father and uncle's. Sesshomaru holds the younger one of the two in his arms, he's gazing lovingly down at him. I lean over and look at the child, and I'm surprised. It's a boy as well, he has fair skin just like his brother and father, like his father, he has a small red moon on his forehead. On the lower part on each of his chubby cheeks are small sharp dark purple streaks aiming slightly upwards, the little hair on his head are white, like his father's. He has small purple markings on the edge of his eyes like miny triangles. Surprising, he doesn't have dog ears like his younger brother, he has small pointed ears. I open my mouth in awe as I see this miracle, could it be that the demon genes overpowered my human ones?

"It's a surprise isn't it? How the younger one possesses more of demonic traits despite their parents being from two different races." Miroku asks.

"Yea, I would assumed that both of them would be like Inuyasha, possessing dog ears and with no facial markings of Sesshomaru's." I say still surprised.

"It may be surprising, but knowing that both of the children are healthy and strong, and knowing that they will live for years is a gift. Congratulations _ and Sesshomaru on having two additions to your beautiful family." Lady Kaede says.

"Indeed! How about giving them names now? It's been hours. How Inuyasha and I wanted to name our nephews but we know it wouldn't be right. So come on, let's hear what you guys have in mind." Kagome says.

I smile as I look down at the one in my arms, his dark eyelashes fluttering as he sleeps. I look at Inuyasha and Kagome, and then at Sesshomaru. I think I have an idea. I don't know if Sesshomaru would mind or not but I hope he won't. I then turn back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Since you two are his aunt and uncle, and seeing that he resembles Inuyasha in so many ways, how about you two name him? What do you think Sesshomaru?" I tell them and look at Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru exhales deeply and closes his eyes.

"I assume that would be alright, seeing that Kagome has helped you through a lot." Sesshomaru says with a small smile of acceptance.

I hand the baby to Inuyasha and he hold his nephew carefully, I can see him smiling and his dog ears twitching. The little ears on my child's head twitched lightly as well, almost like a telepathic connection between nephew and uncle.

"Well, since he's the first son of yours and Sesshomaru, he's the child between a demon and a human. A perfect harmony, and in every parents' eyes their child is a prince. So he's a prince of harmony and peace between two races. So, how about, Kazuhiko?" Kagome suggests.

"I think Kazuhiko is a wonderful name." Sango says.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks his older brother.

Sesshomaru and I look at each other and both show each other a smile of content.

"Not bad, I think it fits well." Sesshomaru says.

We all cheer in satisfaction. Now for the younger one. It's time for Sesshomaru and I to name him.

"He's born under the sun when it's at its strongest and brightest." I say thinking about him being born in the afternoon.

"I want him to grow up brave and strong just like his mother." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at him. As I thought of the combination of the sun and bravery, the words jumble together into the "brave sun."

"How about Isataiyo?" I say to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks at me with his bright amber eyes, and I can tell he's content with the name.

"Isataiyo it is." He says.

"How wonderful! The twins will grow up to be strong as their parents, and hopefully with lots of love and compassion." Miroku says.

I give a small laugh, I turn to look at Sesshomaru and I see him closing his eyes in annoyance. Regardless I know he has grown close to all of them, if Sesshomaru won't teach them, I will. But knowing the Sesshomaru now, I know teaching them love and compassion are the jobs for us parents. I think it's also quite interesting how the older one is like the younger version of Inuyasha, and the the younger one is a younger version of Sesshomaru, it's like the two brothers went back in time and switched their age. We all enjoy a nice dinner together, Shippo and Sango's children helped me feed my twins milk. When night arrives, Sesshomaru and I take our children to our home. I change into my night wear and lay out the futon. Sesshomaru holds the twins in each arm as they sleep, I help him wrap them up in warm covers and lay them down in the center of the futon gently. I blow out the candles and the two of us lay on each side of our children, I look at them with love. They are like little angels, though they are demons but they are living beings, and two Sesshomaru and I, they are the result of our love. They are perfect, absolutely perfect. I lift my eyes away from them and look at Sesshomaru who's already looking at me. The moonlight illuminating his amber eyes.

"We did great Sesshomaru, and we will bring them up into this world with pride and love." I say to him.

"No, you did great_. I'd never thought that I would meet someone, fall in love, and create a family with a mortal like you. I'm proud, and I've realized that you are a gift. For once, I would like to believe meeting you was a part of my fate." Sesshomaru says quietly with love in his eyes.

I can hear the sincerity and love in his voice and I would like to think that maybe just maybe, him meeting me was part of his fate and not just him creating his own fate. Without knowing, I prop myself up on my elbow and leaned over Isataiyo and Kazuhiko. Sesshomaru must've sensed what I wanted to do and propped himself up as well, the next thing I know my lips found his. I kiss him passionately, we let our love run wild in the kiss, Sesshomaru caresses my face as we kissed. We pull away from each other and Sesshomaru kisses the edge of my lips, we lean our foreheads against one another. I smile at the intimate gesture, I see Sesshomaru showing me a gentle smile as well.

"Wish I could make love to you right now, it's been more than a year." Sesshomaru says.

"I wish for that too, but then I would be pregnant again. Unless if you want another child so soon right after our twins. Also, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko are here with us." I say with a small laugh.

"I suppose so, you had a long day, we have all the time in the future." Sesshomaru says kissing my nose.

I smile at his cute action, the two of us lay back down and looked at each other.

"Goodnight my love." I say to him.

"Goodnight my love." Sesshomaru replies.

I mentally say goodnight to Isataiyo and Kazuhiko. The night lulls me to sleep, our family is complete for the time being. The future awaits for them, and Sesshomaru and I will bring them up with morals and love. From that special day has turned into a week, then months. Sango and Kagome helped me look after Isataiyo and Kazuhiko, Shippo and Sango's children would occasionally help out too. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru comes back close to night time from their duties and jobs and they would play with the them. Then at night time Sesshomaru would spend time with them with me in our own home, occasionally Sesshomaru would stay with me all day when he has time and would spend time with them as their father. The months turn into a year, then another few months to another year, then another. Sesshomaru found time for us to visit my parents to show them their grandchildren, and going up to the sky palace to Sesshomaru's mother. I found the time to play my koto for her as well. A-Un and Jaken loves them. As the years go by, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko grows up beautifully and wonderfully. I suppose being half demons, they age quite differently than human children, in 3 years they have grown up quite fast. Kazuhiko's hair has grown down to the length of his shoulder blades, the color darkened a little but the white streaks stays vibrant. His bangs and the frame around his face are flared but the majority of his hair is sleek like Sesshomaru's. His dog ears are white and fluffy slightly leaning towards the middle like a puppy, his eyes are a dark shade of golden brown probably due to containing half of my brown eyes as part of his genes. His personality is hyper and brave. Isataiyo on the other hand, his personality is becoming more like his father, quiet but charming. The moon on his forehead is slowly changing into a dark purple, the stripes on his lower cheeks are extending each year closer to his nose. His ears are getting more pointed as well, his eyes are golden amber like his father and uncle. His hair is sleek like Sesshomaru's and down to his shoulders. Unlike Sesshomaru's bangs, Isataiyo's growing in an angle to his right. Sesshomaru's mother has given each of them their own kimono laced with royalty on the sleeves and collar. Isataiyo's golden yellow like the sun, and Kazuhiko's purple with gold lacing on the rims. Although they are growing up with their own personality, Sesshomaru and I are teaching them love and compassion. We want them to grow up knowing those feelings, and hopefully connect better with the people they meet in the future. In no time, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko turns 5. Time flies, and we each grow older. I'm 31 now close to 32, I still have so much to see in this world. One day, I sit in the field with Sango, her twins and son has grown up into young girls and boy. My twins are playing with them along with Shippo who's looking after them as their big brother figure. The afternoon sun shining down on us.

"You're boys are growing up nicely, how are you doing?" Sango asks me.

"Thank you Sango, Sesshomaru and I are doing our best to teach them how to love, to cherish, and learning compassion for the things and the people around them. I'm doing great, I just wish I can go out and see more on what's beyond the horizon." I say looking at the tall grand mountains.

"I'd think that would be really nice, the boys are old enough to not require so much care. Talk with Sesshomaru, find time to go on a trip with the four of you. It would be a nice bonding oppurtunity as well, show the boys the world that they haven't seen." She says.

"You'd think that'd be alright? What about you guys? I won't be around to help out." I say to her.

"What are you talking about_? Haha, before you came we did fine, having you not around for a few days won't make such a big difference, and even if you're gone for months, we would still be alright. Don't think that this village is a chain that is chaining you down and preventing you to go and explore the world. You're not obligated to be caring for this village like you owe us, we're here as well, we're family. Before you came here, it was your goal to travel and explore the unseen world, this is your opportunity to finish that goal of yours. Sesshomaru is here to take you around now, not to mention, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko needs to open their eyes and look further than what they are seeing in front of them. Trees may be trees, grass may be grass, and the mountains may be mountains, but seeing them from different angles and places changes everything that they know of them. So go, and explore. Don't worry about us, we're totally fine." Sango says holding my hand.

"You're right Sango. Thank you." I say to her.

We both look back at our children. Her girls are growing up into beautiful young ladies, her son is turning into a young man with a bright smile. Shippo is finally growing out of is child like appearance is slowly turning into a handsome young fox demon. And my boys are glowing under the bright son, they are different than Sango's children but I don't see them as any different than her's. Isataiyo and Kazuhiko acts just like them, all children born are like blank canvases. It's up to the parents to teach them what's right and what's wrong, teaching them what is precious and what the world has to offer. So far I think Sesshomaru and I are doing an ok job as parents, just like we said we would. That night, after putting the boys to sleep, Sesshomaru and I go out to the flower field, I take my koto with me. We sit down on the soft grass and I play the heavenly tunes on my koto. To think back that it was my koto that brought Sesshomaru to me, I'm grateful to have learned such beauty and to be able to possess the beauty with my very own hands. I place the koto aside and lean against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru takes my hand and I can hear his rhythmic breathing.

"It seems like something is on your mind, what is it?" He asks me.

"I'm turning 32 soon, time sure flies when life is at its peak for you. But I feel I still have a goal that I want to accomplish." I say to him.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Before all this, I wanted to travel and explore the world, but things came up so I had to postpone it, so I'm hoping to resume my travel, except, this time, not by myself, but with you, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko." I say to him.

"I see, it was your goal wasn't it? Then let's go travel." He says.

"Really? You would take time to do that?" I ask him looking at him.

"Remember when I said I would love to spend time with my wife? I would put down what I'm doing to be there with you. I also said that I would take you on a journey around the world one day on the morning after we made love as husband and wife. Let's make it happen." Sesshomaru says.

I smile at his words and I lean my forehead against his. We spend another half an hour in each other's arms in the flower field, it brings me back to when we were before, before having Isataiyo and Kazuhiko. Regardless, both lives are beautiful. The night ends and the next morning arrives, I tell Lady Kaede and the others about our planned trip the next day, I told her that we don't know how long it will be but they said to just enjoy with the boys. The day goes on like usual, helping out in the village and playing with the children. Night falls and the four of us are in our house, I begin to pack up for the trip tomorrow.

"Where are we going on this trip?" Kazuhiko asks.

"I'm not sure, I suppose wherever the wind takes us, it's an experience for all of us. I'm sure your father has seen a lot already, it's just your younger brother, you and I that still have a lot it see. I say brushing his dog ears.

"I'm going to miss everyone." Isataiyo says.

"We'll be back, we're not going to explore the world forever. Besides, when you get older, you'll have to leave some people. Of course, keep them in your heart, but not everyone's going to stay in your life forever. So I think it's good for you and your brother to understand that at an early age then in the future. You guys are old enough to know these things." I say pulling Isataiyo into my lap and kissing his nose.

Isataiyo hugs me and Kazuhiko goes and hugs Sesshomaru. I finish packing with the boys helping me, Sesshomaru takes off his armour and puts the twins to bed in their own futon. The two of us lay down next to each other and turn to face each other, his long white hair lay around him and his golden eyes looking at me.

"A new journey awaits us tomorrow." I say quietly.

"Indeed, let's explore the world together." He answers.

I nod. I close my eyes while holding his hands and with a kiss from him I fall asleep. Next morning arrives, and we get ready for our next journey. The four of us bid goodbye to Lady Kaede and others before heading out. Inuyasha brought out Hidzume to us, The four of us walk out of the village onto the dirt road next to the forest, towards the open horizon where the mountains rests. The boys run ahead, Sesshomaru walks with me with our hands in each others. Hidzume walks beside me as I hold his reigns. I brought my koto with me as to not forget the thing that's so important to me before Sesshomaru and the twins. We finally exited the village area and on top of the hill where I first saw the village, Jaken and A-Un are waiting for us.

"Uncle Jaken! A-Un!" Isataiyo and Kazuhiko shouts and running towards the two.

Turns out Jaken and A-Un are coming with us, I suppose it's nice to have Sesshomaru's life long companions with him, also the boys could use someone to talk and have fun with as well. I stop as I see the boys playing with Jaken and A-Un and joking with Jaken. I smile at the sight but something bugs me slightly, Sesshomaru squeezes my hand gently. I look back up at him.

"The boys are going to outlive me, but I suppose knowing that they're going to have a healthy and long life is the good part." I say with a slight laugh.

Sesshomaru stands in front of me and holds my face between his cool palms.

"The boys and I are going to outlive you, but we have lots to learn, you may have only lived for 31 years but you know more than us. We have a lot to learn about life from you. I have realized that. You once said 100 years is a dream for humans, and if there's something that can prolong your life in the future, I will do everything I can to find it for you. You still have years in front of you, and I'll make sure that every day that you'll live, you'll be happy." Sesshomaru says.

"Sesshomaru, having you, Isataiyo and Kazuhiko are my happiness. To be able to have the people I care in my life and my family are enough for me. Death is inevitable for us humans, but living everyday to the fullest and with happiness is enough I suppose. Even if we can't reach the 100 year mark." I say to him.

I stand on my toes and kiss Sesshomaru on the lips. Sesshomaru holds me to him and I rest my cheeks against afterwards.

"Mother! Father! Let's go!" Kazuhiko shouts.

We both look back, Isataiyo is sitting on A-Un's back and Jaken is standing with Kazuhiko holding his two headed staff. Both of us smile at the sight of family. We walk up to them and Jaken jumps onto A-Un's back sitting behind Isataiyo and grabbing onto A-Un's reigns.

"Father! I want you to carry me!" Kazuhiko says grabbing Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru looks at me and I smile at him. Sesshomaru kneels down and Kazuhiko jumps on his back and holds onto Sesshomaru. I hop onto Hidzume and the 6 of us look out into the vast open plain that is in front of us. A-Un, Jaken and Isataiyo is on my left, Sesshomaru and Kazuhiko on my right. Jaken gives me a nod and I look at Sesshomaru. His golden amber eyes looking back at me.

"You're going to run beside me?" I ask him the same question that I asked him a long time ago.

"I'll run right beside you_." Sesshomaru replies with a smile.

"Let's go!" Kazuhiko and Isataiyo both shouts simultaneously.

We all give each other a nod and with a snap of the reigns, Hidzume starts galloping. Jaken snaps A-Un's reigns and he flies up into the sky with Isataiyo holding onto him, he flies just above us. Sesshomaru starts dashing gracefully with Kazuhiko on his back, and just like he says, he runs right beside me. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. Sesshomaru and I have come a long way in these few years, we've grown and changed each other, teaching each other and come to understand love and compassion. There were tears, smiles, happiness, pain, love and heartbreak. But without all of those experiences, there won't be today. I started with a goal to travel the world, I then met Sesshomaru on that fateful night on that hill, I fell in love with him and went through an emotional roller coaster because of my love for him. But in the end it worked out with both of our feelings returned. I then closed that chapter on my life, and opened another one with my marriage to Sesshomaru, we had Kazuhiko and Isataiyo and enjoyed a wonderful life so far. I'm about to close another chapter of my life, but I'm about to open yet another chapter. It was an endless journey of love and it will continue to be because Sesshomaru and I will always love each other until the day that I close my eyes as a human. I have the slight hope that I will live as long as they will, because Sesshomaru said that if there are possibilities that there are eternal life, he'll find it for me. And in this world where a Shikon Jewel and demons exists, I have no doubt that something that can prolong a life will exist as well. I have met so many people in my life, and I'm grateful for every action and path that I've chosen, no regrets whatsoever. As long as Sesshomaru's here with me, I can do everything and I had and will live my life for him, and now, for Isataiyo and Kazuhiko as well. The 6 of us dash off into the open world that awaits us, the future is not far but it can be scary, but knowing that Sesshomaru will be beside me every step of the way is enough for me to see the next day head on. The gentle wind brushes pass me, my black hair that is now free from their restraints flies behind me just like Sssshomaru's.

"I love you Sesshomaru." I mentally say in my mind.

Almost like feeling that connection, Sesshomaru turns to look at me, and once again I fall in love with his golden amber eyes like the first day that I saw them. As I gallop on Hidzume, I can hear the slight sounds that my koto is producing from the strings touching the cloth. The same heavenly sounds that once upon a time, captured the attention of a Great Daiyokai that is now the love of my life, Sesshomaru.

THE END. ❤️


End file.
